


Verwandlungen

by Antana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antana/pseuds/Antana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[autorisierte Übersetzung des Klassikers "Transfigurations" von Resonant] Fünf Jahre nach dem Sieg gegen Voldemort kehrt Harry nach Großbritannien zurück, um bei der Wiedereröffnung Hogwarts' zu helfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nach Hause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transfigurations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59676) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,
> 
> dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung des mehr als zehn Jahre alten Fandomklassikers "Transfigurations" von Resonant, das ihr unter anderem auch hier im Archiv findet.
> 
> Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, diese Übersetzung machen zu dürfen!
> 
> Die Übersetzung ist abgeschlossen, und ich werde hier jetzt alle 2 Tage ein Kapitel hochladen. 
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Die fünfte Kabine der Herrentoilette im Bahnhof King's Cross hatte seit 1973 ein "für Reperaturarbeiten geschlossen"-Schild an der Tür.

Die Kabine war groß genug, dass ein Rollstuhl hineinpasste; genau genommen war sie sogar groß genug, dass ein kleines Auto hineingepasst hätte. Ab und zu berichtete ein Mann, der eine der anderen Kabinen benutze, von merkwürdigen Geräuschen hinter der blassgrauen Tür. Dies passierte regelmäßig genug, dass die Bahnhofsmitarbeiter ein Muster erkannten, aber unregelmäßig genug, dass Anspielungen auf "die Geistertoilette" meistens nur scherzhaft gemacht wurden -- trotzdem verrichteten die leichtgläubigeren der Nachtwächter ihre Bedürfnisse tendenziell zu zweit.

An diesem Morgen im Spätsommer hätte jeder beim Besuch der Herrentoilette sicherlich von eigenartigen Geräuschen berichten können -- ein gedämpftes Ploppen, ein Reihe dumpfer Aufschläge, das erschöpfte Seufzen eines Mannes, und sogar etwas, das wie das Krächzen eines Vogels klang.

Aber niemand war auf der Toilette, um es zu hören. Und als ein junger Mann mit erschöpften Augen hinter Brillengläsern mit Drahtgestell aus der Toilettenkabine auftauchte, wunderte sich niemand darüber, wie - oder warum -- er eine solche Anzahl Kisten und Koffer in die Kabine bekommen hatte, oder was für ein Tier er in dem mit einem Tuch abgedeckten Käfig mit sich trug, oder wie er zu der blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn gekommen war.

Mehrere Bahnhofsangestellte bemerkten ihn, als er seine Last über Bahnsteig 9 schleppte, aber alle sahen zur Seite, bevor sie Augenkontakt hätten aufnehmen können und somit verpflichtet gewesen wären, ihm zu helfen.

Niemand konnte sich daran erinnern, gesehen zu haben, dass er einen Zug bestiegen hätte. Bereits kurze Zeit später erinnerte man sich gar nicht mehr an ihn.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry lehnte den Kopf an die Sitzlehne und seufzte. Überseereisen gingen mit einem Portschlüssel schneller als mit dem Flugzeug, aber man konnte nicht sagen, dass es angenehmer war. Und den Inconspicuus-Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, der dafür sorgte, dass er von der Muggelwelt nicht bemerkt wurde, benötigte mehr Aufmerksamkeit als er erwartet hatte. Sein Lendenbereich schmerzte ein wenig, und die ersten Anzeichen vom Kopfschmerzen lauerten hinter seinen Augenbrauen. Ein eigenes Abteil im Hogwarts Express zu bekommen, war das Erste, was am heutigen Tag gut gelaufen war.

Neben ihm kletterte Hedwig aus der offenen Käfigtür, hüpfte auf die Sitzlehne und begann, ihre von der Reise zerzausten Federn zu ordnen. Harry lächelte sie an und sie zupfte zärtlich an einer seiner Haarsträhnen. "Nicht gerade die einfachste Tour der Welt", sagte er, "aber wir kommen endlich nach Hause."

Es war erholsam gewesen in Florida. Der Tod Voldemorts, die Besetzung Hogwarts', der Aufstand der Dementoren, die Säuberungen durch das Ministerium, die Prozesse gegen die Todesser -- in Florida waren all das nur Geschichten gewesen, die auf den Seiten des Herold-Propheten der Weltnachrichten ausgebreitet wurden. Sein eigener Name war einigen seiner neuen Kollegen weniger bekannt gewesen als der Victor Krums. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er den Mut zusammengenommen hatte, seine schwarzen Haare zur Seite zu schieben und Sunday Coneskey die Narbe zu zeigen, der ihn mit ausdruckslosem Blick angesehen und sie dann unbekümmert mit einem langen Finger berührt hatte...

Es war eine Erleichterung gewesen.

Aber es war kein Zuhause gewesen. Und nun wurde Hogwarts wiedereröffnet, und Harry war auf dem Weg zurück, um zu unterrichten, und alles würde besser werden.

"Es wird anders sein", warnte er Hedwig, aber er glaubte selbst nicht daran. In seinen Gedanken stand Hogwarts so da, wie er es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, unberührt vom Krieg und der Zeit.

Gut, das war Wunschdenken. Aber er würde alles tun was in seiner Macht stand, um es wieder Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

Die Schüler waren bereits mit dem Express angekommen, und dieser Zug war leer abgesehen von einigen Bewohnern Hogsmeades, die von Besorgungen in der Muggelwelt zurückkehrten, also konnte sich Harry ein wenig entspannen. Er öffnete den kleinsten Koffer und zog seinen Alltagsumhang hervor, der für fünf Jahre in Vergessenheit geraten war, während er in Shorts und Sandalen in Florida herumgelaufen war. Als er die Knitterfalten ausstrich, flatterte ein Blatt Papier aus dem Koffer auf den Boden des Abteils.

Harry zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihn aufzuknöpfen, und hob dann das Blatt auf. Er faltete das dicke Papier auf, so dass das Wappen Hogwarts' und Minerva McGonagalls recht zackige, blauschwarze Schrift zum Vorschein kamen. Nach den zu erwartenden Begrüßungen und guten Wünschen kam der Teil, der Harry seine Heimreise hatte antreten lassen.

"Obeah Bokor erzählte mir, dass du in den fünf Jahren, die du im Mitarbeiterkreis des Amerikanischen Zirkels verbracht hast, weitaus mehr getan hast als deine Stärke wiederzuerlangen -- dass du genauer gesagt deine Kraft und Disziplin weit über das hinaus ausgebaut hast, was wir während deiner Zeit in Hogwarts gesehen haben. Ich habe mich gefreut, dies von ihm zu hören, auch wenn es mich nicht überrascht hat."

"Während deiner Zeit in Florida hat sich Vieles hier verändert. Mit dem Weggang von Cornelius Fudge und der Neuorganisation des Ministeriums, wir haben immerhin einen Zaubereiminister, der sich nicht weigert, eine Bedrohung als solche anzuerkennen, und auch Veränderungen nicht zu verhindern versucht -- was bedeutet, dass wir nun mit dem Ministerium arbeiten anstatt dagegen. Ich kann mir keine bessere Führungsperson vorstellen als Circe Stormlaw, und natürlich habe ich das größte Vertrauen in ihren Stellvertreter, Neville Longbottom."

Harry lächelte. Nevilles unvorhergesehener Aufstieg im Zaubereiministerium, der ihn im noch nie dagewesenen Alter von dreiundzwanzig Jahren an zweite Stelle setzte, hatte selbst diejenigen erschrocken, die ihn als jugendlichen Kriegshelden gekannt hatten. Harry wünschte sich, ein wenig boshaft, Snape hätte dies miterleben können. 

"Mit der Unterstützung dieser neuen Führung haben wir endlich das Gefühl, dass es sicher ist, Hogwarts wiederzueröffnen, und wir rufen einige unserer früheren Schüler zurück, um zu unterrichten. An dieser Stelle freue ich mich, dir die Stelle als Professor für Verwandlung anbieten zu können."

Harry überflog den Rest des Briefes -- Kost und Logis, angemessenes Gehalt, Sabbatjahre möglich, Bitte um baldestmögliche Antwort, hochachtungsvoll. Sunday und Tyndall und der Rest seiner amerikanischen Freunde waren fassungslos gewesen, dass er bereit gewesen war, eine Stelle ohne festgelegtes Gehalt anzunehmen, bis Kat Bonifay sein Gesicht begutachtet und den anderen mitgeteilt hatte, "Ihr kapiert es nicht, Leute. Er will keine Beförderung. Er will nach Hause."

Und als der Zug den familiären Anblick des Bahnhofs von Hogsmeade erreichte, fühlte sich Harry viel besser. Er kam nach Hause um Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er beschäftigt genug sein, um zu vergessen, dass er der Junge war, der überlebte hatte, während es so viele andere nicht geschafft hatten.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Am Fuß der breiten Steintreppe ließ Harry schwer atmend seine Kisten fallen. Seine Knie taten weh -- wann war er so außer Form geraten? Und was hatte ihn geritten, so viel Gepäck mitzunehmen? Mit Schrecken sah er auf den Haufen herab, als eine vertraute Stimme brummte, "Wa' ja auch Zeit dass de dahin zurückkommst wo de hingehörst!"

"Hagrid! Unterrichtest du auch?" Die letzten Worte wurden von Hagrids Mantel erstickt, als Hagrid ihn in eine nach Käse riechende Umarmung schloss.

"Meine Güte! Bis' gewachsen in Ameriker, nech? Has' die Sucherstatur nich' mehr." Hagrid hielt Harry eine Armlänge von sich weg und strahlte ihn an. "Nee, bin nur nochma' für ein letztes Festessen zurückgekomm' bevor ich geh'. In dem Zustand kann ich mich nich' um die Tiere kümmern, Harry. Kann dir nichma' mit dein' Taschen helfen."

Er ließ Harrys Schultern los und streckte die Arme aus, und es erschrak Harry, zu sehen, dass sie zittern. "Oh, Hagrid --"

"Nur meine Kriegsverletzung", sagte Hagrid unbekümmert. "Siechfluch, wahrscheinlich, aber natü'lich konnt' er mich nich' umbringen, schließlich bin ich, was ich bin." Jetzt bemerkte Harry die tiefen Kuhlen um Hagrids Augen, die Furchen, die auf beiden Seiten seines Mundes eingeätzt waren, und er spürte, wie sich sein Magen vor Angst zusammenzog. Aber Hagrid klang so unbesorgt, als spräche darüber, sich mit einer Erkältung angesteckt zu haben. "Zaubererheiler können nix für mich mach'n, aber die haben einen Platz für mich im Riesensanatorum in Groß Wrenching. Nächsten Sommer bin ich fit wie'n Turnschuh, wart's einfach ab."

"Ah, Harry. Und Hagrid -- ausgezeichnet." Harry drehte sich um und sah McGonagall die Treppe hinunterkommen. "Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir es alle in die große Halle schaffen ohne den Empfang zu verzögern. Bringen wir diesen Kram in deine Räume."

Harry hob seinen größten Koffer auf. "Nein, nein", sagte sie. "überlass das mir." Sie tippte den Koffer mit ihrem Zauberstab an und verwandelte den Tragegriff mit einigen wenigen Worten in ein Paar Füße. Das gleiche machte sie mit dem Rest der Koffer und dem Eulenkäfig.

"Erdgeschoss, Hedwig", sagte sie. "Blaue Räume, erste Tür hinter dem Gemeinschaftsraum für das Personal. Vermeide die Treppen und achte auf die magischen Absperrungen." Hedwig flog langsam los und landete ab und zu, damit das drängelnde Gepäck sie einholen konnte.

"Ich könnte", sagte Harry zweifelnd, als er seine Taschen davoneilen sah, "einige Auffrischungsarbeit benötigen."

Als McGonagall in Richtung der großen Halle losmarschierte, blieb Harry mit Hagrid zurück. Er versuchte, nicht zu bemerken, wie stockend er sich bewegte und wie er gelegentlichen das Gesicht verzog.

"Du siehs' besser aus, Harry", sagte Hagrid, bereits ein wenig außer Atem. "Furch'bare Sorgen hab' ich mir um dich gemacht, letztes Mal als ich dich geseh'n hab', haste ausgeseh'n als könntest'e kaum stehen -- has' aber deine Farbe zurückgekriegt jetzt."

Harry sah zur Seite, und zwang sich dann dazu zurückzusehen. "Jetzt geht’s mir gut."

"Hab' ich immer gesagt", sagte Hagrid entschlossen. "Has' bloß 'n bisschen Zeit gebraucht, nech, das hab' ich denen ja gesagt. Ganz schön schlau, dass dir eingefall'n is', nach Florida zu gehen. Wolltes' einfach ein bisschen Sonne."

"Es war Dumbledores Idee", sagte Harry. "Nachdem -- nachdem. Dr. Bokor was ein alter Freund von ihm -- irgendwas mit einem internationalen Volkstanz-Festival, so ganz habe ich es nicht verstanden -- und er hat gesagt, ich soll ihn nachschlagen und ihm mit seinem neuen Projekt helfen."

"Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore", schniefte Hagrid und fischte ein magentafarbenes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche.

Sie waren auf dem Personalpodest in der großen Halle angekommen, die bereits vor dutzenden Gesprächen summte, und Hagrid schrie gleich, "Charlie! Hab' vergessen dir zu erzähl'n -- die kleinen Greifalken, die brauchn' --"

Harry rannte beinahe frontal in eine kleine, adrette Gestalt, die mit einem offenen Buch hinter dem Tisch entlangkam.

"'Tschuldigung", sagten sie gleichzeitig, und dann: "Hermine!" Harry zog sie in eine Umarmung, die ihre Füße vom Boden hob.

"Meine Güte! Harry! Waren wir nicht gleichgroß, bevor du nach Florida gegangen bist?" Hermine stopfte ihr Buch in eine große Schultertasche, sobald Harry sie heruntergelassen hatte.

"Vielleicht wachse ich in der Sonne, wie eine Pflanze."

"Du siehst aber gut aus, Harry", sagte sie ernsthaft. "Bist du wieder ganz gesund? Es war nämlich wirklich --"

"Es geht mir gut", unterbrach er sie, und fügte dann hinzu, "Du siehst toll aus." Es stimmte; sie hatte etwas anderes mit ihren Haaren gemacht, und die rosa Färbung ihres Umhangs stand ihr besser als die gedeckten Farben, die sie getragen hatte, als sie in der Schule gewesen waren.

"Danke", sagte sie. "Ich habe mich danach gesehnt, mit dir zu sprechen -- du bist schrecklich darin, Briefe zu beantworten, weißt du das?"

"Ich war beschäftigt", protestierte er schuldbewusst.

"Genau. Beschäftigt damit, nackt mit irgendeinem Mädchen in der Sonne zu liegen, das nach einem Wochentag benannt ist." Sie starrte ihn unverwandt an bis er sich setzte, und sah dann mit einem gespielt bösen Blick auf ihn herunter. "Justin macht mich verrückt -- er schreibt nämlich eine Geschichte des Krieges, und er wollte einen Augenzeugenbericht von deinem Duell mit Voldemort, und ich habe ihm immer wieder gesagt, der Transauditum ist genau wie ein Muggel-Walkie-Talkie, ich konnte was von dem hören, was los war, aber ich konnte garnichts sehen -- und du hast keinen seiner Briefe beantwortet --"

"Ich war beschäftigt", sagte er mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Sie sah ihn scharf an.

"Früher oder später musst du darüber reden, Harry", sagte sie, "Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber --"

"Hermine --" Er sah über ihre Schulter und suchte nach etwas, womit er sie ablenken konnte.

Dies gelang ihm ein wenig besser als erhofft. Zuerst sah er in den Schatten hinter dem ersten Tisch weißblondes Haar aufblitzen. Dann wurde die Gestalt sichtbar. Ein teuer geschneiderter Umhang, eine Hand mit teurem Schmuck, ein Kopf mit teurer Frisur, eine teuer geschwungene Lippe --

Würde er Draco Malfoy niemals loswerden?

Hermine folgte Harrys Blick, und dann richtete sie sich plötzlich auf und rief: "Draco!" und lief los, um Malfoy zu umklammern. Harry starrte ihr dümmlich nach. "Mutter hat ein Buch für dich geschickt, und ein paar Kekse, die sind hier irgendwo drin --"

"Ist doch egal", sagte Malfoy und umarmte sie stürmisch. Harry spürte einen wütenden Stich. Seit wann war Hermine so intim mit Malfoy? "Was ich wissen wollte ist, hat Mrs. Spenser Bratleighs Zahn wiedergefunden?"

"Oh ja, er war im Unterarm seines kleinen Bruders -- aber wie kommst du ohne Druckbleistifte klar?"

"Musgroves Zauberbleistifte sind fast so gut, allerdings befriedigt es nicht so, damit zu klicken ..." Harry beobachtete die zusammengesteckten Köpfe, den dunklen und den blonden. Sie waren genau gleich groß, wie ein zusammengehörendes Figurenpaar. Irgendetwas sehr Seltsames musste passiert sein, während er in Florida gewesen war.

Malfoy sah noch immer aus wie ein Zaubererbarde aus dem Märchenbuch. Das weißblonde Haar fiel ihm auf die Schultern, die aufwendigen Stickereien am Kragen seines pflaumenfarbenen Umhangs hatten die selbe Farbe, die schmalen Hände waren schwer von silbernen Ringen. Harry hatte seinen Mund nicht als ganz so rot in Erinnerung.

Er sah auf und bemerkte Harrys Blick, und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich etwas, das nicht so ganz wie der Spott aussah, den er erwartet hatte. Hermine zog ihn am Arm hinüber. "Harry ist gerade eben aus Amerika angekommen, Draco, er hat niemandem erzählt, dass er kommt, ich glaube, er hat vergessen, wie man einen Brief schreibt --"

"Er hat so Einiges vergessen, kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Malfoy gedehnt, aber er bot ihm eine Hand an. "Potter. Willkommen zurück."

Verdammt, sogar sein kraftloser, langer Händedruck fühlte sich an, als steckte eine Beleidigung dahinter.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

McGonagall erhob sich, und Harry bemerkte auf einmal, dass die Halle voll von herumlaufenden Kindern war. Alle setzten sich eilig hin, und als Harry bemerkte, dass Malfoy sich auf den Platz zwischen ihm und Hermine gesetzt hatte, war es zu spät, das zu ändern, da McGonagall zu sprechen begann.

"Nach fünf langen Jahren sehen wir die Große Halle nun wieder mit Schülern gefüllt." Ihre Stimme war rauer als Harry sie jemals gehört hatte. Er drehte sich schnell um, um sie anzusehen, und entdeckte etwas, das wie Tränen aussah in ihren Augen. "Ich glaube, ich spreche für uns alle hier oben am Tisch, wenn ich sage, dass Ihre Gesichter eines der wundervollsten Dinge sind, die ich jemals gesehen habe." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, fing sich wieder, und als sie weitersprach, klang sie normaler.

"Wir haben eine lange Häuserwahl vor uns, und ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder darauf wartet, mit dem Essen anzufangen. Aber zunächst möchte ich Sie mit der Belegschaft bekanntmachen, da sie viele von uns möglicherweise noch nicht kennen.

Sie begann mit den vier Lehrern, die neben ihr in der Mitte des U-förmigen Tisches saßen. "Michelle Verte, Professorin für Kräuterkunde und Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff. Remus Lupin, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Madeleine Aerie, stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Professorin für Zaubertränke, und Hauslehrerin von Slytherin. Und Cypherus Summs, der freundlicher Weise bereit war, aus dem Ruhestand zurückzukehren um Arithmantic zu unterrichten und sich um Ravenclaw zu kümmern."

Dann stellte sie die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches vor: "Oliver Wood, Quidditch-Trainer und Apparier-Ausbilder." Lauter Jubel brach unter den älteren Schülern aus. "Penelope Clearwater, Bibliothekarin. Daisy MacMillan, Professorin für Wahrs-- ja, Daisy?"

"Phoenix Skye, bitte, Schulleiterin." Die neue Professorin für Wahrsagen war jünger als Harry, hatte eine Wolke aus lockigem, kupfernem Haar und einen Umhang mit einem schreiend pink-orangen Muster. Hinter ihrem Ohr steckte eine Blume.

"Meinetwegen." McGonagalls Stimme verriet, was sie von Namensänderungen hielt. "Ursa Polaris, Professorin für Astronomie. Und Pedantius Binns, Professor für Zaubereigeschichte." Harry fragte sich, wie viele Häuserwahl-Bankette es noch geben musste, bevor Professor Binns merkte, dass er nicht essen konnte.

"Auf der anderen Seite: Charlie Weasley, Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Sofia Andriescu-Weasley, unsere Krankenschwester, von der ich hoffe, dass Sie sie so bald nicht treffen." Bei dem Namen sah Harry verwundert auf. Einer der Briefe von Ron musste von Charlies Hochzeit gehandelt haben. "Harry Potter, Professor für Verwandlung." Es wurde gemurmelt, als Harrys Name fiel, und er spannte sich an, als er sah, wie einige Schüler die Hälse reckten um ihn besser zu sehen.

McGonagall sprach etwas lauter, um das Summen zu übertönen. "Draco Malfoy, Professor für Muggelkunde."

Harry war so damit beschäftigt, an seinem Kürbissaft zu ersticken, dass er kaum hörte, wie McGonagall Hermine als neue Professorin für Zauberkunst vorstellte.

"Jetzt", sprach McGonagall gegen den Lärm an, "müssen wir uns mit der Häuserwahl beeilen, da fünf Jahrgänge in ihre Häuser zu verteilen sind, also lasst uns anfangen."

Der sprechende Hut schien die Notwendigkeit der Eile zu verstehen, sein einleitendes Gedicht war nur halb so lang wie normal. Dann fing McGonagall an, die Schüler aufzurufen. Die Handvoll Sechst- und Siebtklässler, die bereits saßen, schauten von ihren Gesprächen auf. "Banks-Martin, Jonathan?"

"Also, Potter", sagte Malfoy leise, als ein Junge mit einem recht hochnäsigen Gesichtsausdruck nach Ravenclaw geschickt wurde. "Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, für die Surfschule zu zaubern?"

Harry konnte sich mit Mühe davon abhalten, zu antworten, als wäre er wieder vierzehn, als McGonagall ausrief, "Bates, Niamh?"

"Harry hat dabei geholfen, die erste Zauberschule Amerikas seit Salem aufzubauen, Draco!" sagte Hermine begeistert von der anderen Seite. "Wenn wir ihm schreiben wollten, mussten unsere Eulen die Briefe an Übersee-Postgänse weitergeben, für eine Eule wäre es nämlich viel zu weit bis nach Disney World --"

Malfoy brach in Gelächter aus. "Disney World?" McGonagall sah ihn scharf an, und er senkte die Stimme. "Sollten wir uns auf einen Angriff verzauberter Mäuse vorbereiten?"

"Du musst zugeben, die Tarnung ist perfekt", sagte Hermine. "Ich habe gelesen, dass sie jede Nacht ein mehrstündiges Feuerwerk veranstalten und jeden Tag Festumzüge machen. Also egal was Leute sehen, sie würden nie misstrauisch werden."

"Das Magische Königreich", half Harry ihr tapfer aus. Beauchamp, Simon, hörte lange genug damit auf, Notizen zu machen, um nach Hufflepuff gesteckt zu werden. Malfoy lächelte zynisch. Die Ärmel seines Umhangs waren hochgeschoben, sodass seine blassen Handgelenke zu sehen waren. Und auf seinem linken Arm konnte Harry das Dunkle Mal erkennen, seine grinsende Fratze wie einem Albtraum entsprungen.

Malfoy fing Harrys Blick auf und drehte seinen Arm um. "Was denn, dachtest du, es wäre nur ein Gerücht, Potter?"

Auch nach all den Jahren ließ es noch Harrys Haut kribbeln. "Ich hätte gedacht, dass selbst du dich schämen würdest, sowas zu zeigen," sagte er eisig. Cabot, Jasmine, rannte zum Slytherintisch, dass ihr Umhang flatterte.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. "Das hat nichts mit Scham zu tun, Potter," sagte er. "Alle wichtigen Dinge hinterlassen irgendwo Spuren. Oder wusstest du das noch nicht?" Er sah gezielt die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn an.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fing er einen weiteren spitzen Blick von McGonagall auf. "Dozier, Mignonette?" sagte sie etwas lauter als nötig. Harry musste sich damit zufrieden geben, Malfoy böse anzustarren, und drehte sich dann um, um der Häuserwahl zu folgen.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis Young, Lydia, ihren Platz am Ende des Hufflepufftischs einnahm, während sie noch nervös mit ihrer karamellfarbenen Flechtfrisur spielte. Und dann breitete sich unter den Schülern, die untereinander zu drängeln und flüstern begonnen hatten, plötzlich Stille aus, abgesehen von einigem nach Luft Schnappen und Kreischen, als die Geister hereinschwebten.

Der Fast Kopflose Nick und der Fette Mönch, die Graue Dame und der Blutige Baron ... all die bekannten Geister der vier Häuser schwebten durch die Luft ... und zuletzt, die geisterhaften Augen blitzend, kam Albus Dumbledore.

Harrys Hände fühlten sich schwer an und prickelten bei seinem Anblick. Dumbledore umkreiste die Schülertische und kam dann herauf, um das Personal zu grüßen. Er war nicht mager und verschrammt, wie er es am Ende gewesen war, sondern sah genauso aus, wie er es an Harrys erstem Festmahl getan hatte, von der Brille auf der Nasenspitze bis hin zu den schweren Stiefeln -- nur silbern, durchscheinend wie Rauch.

Wie die anderen Geister schien er einen Schwall kalten Dunstes mit sich zu bringen, wie tragbarer Nebel. Die Härchen in Harrys Nacken stellten sich auf.

Er spürte einen spitzen Schmerz in den Rippen und zuckte zusammen -- Hermine hatte sich an Malfoy vorbeigelehnt um ihn zu stechen. Er atmete beinahe keuchend ein. Noch einmal, und noch einmal, bis er nicht mehr Gefahr lief, umzukippen. Er sah wieder auf, noch immer schwer atmend.

Dumbledores Geist sah in mit der selben wärmenden, nervigen Kombination aus Wissen und Fröhlichkeit an, die er immer gehabt hatte, als er noch am Leben gewesen war, und zwinkerte. "Willkommen zurück, mein Junge," sagte er und wehte davon wie eine Wolke.

Malfoy sah Harry ausdruckslos an -- sicherlich seine Schwäche bemerkend. Als Harry sich gefangen hatte, nach einigen Schwierigkeiten, und seinem Blick begegnete, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nanu, Potter", sagte er und schob ihm ein Glas Kürbissaft zu. "Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry wandte den Blick von Malfoy prüfendem und Hermines mitfühlendem Gesicht ab, und merkte, dass sein Teller voller Essen war. Er biss von einer Wurst ab ohne sie genauer zu betrachten, und spürte sofort Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Essen! Essen, das nach Heimat schmeckte! Essen, das keine Pizza war! Die Emotionen, die auf ihn einstürzten, erschöpften ihn, und er schloss bewusst einen Teil seines Verstandes ab und ließ sich in die Erleichterung fallen, in diesem Augenblick nichts zu spüren, außer Hunger.

Auch die Schüler aßen, als hätten sie seit Monaten gehungert. Harry erinnert sich vage an einige von ihnen -- Hannah Abbots kleine Schwester reichte den neuen Hufflepuffs das Essen, und das große, elegante Mädchen am Kopf des Gryffindortischs musste Macy Prewitt sein, die peinlicherweise im siebten Jahr in ihn verknallt gewesen war, zwölf Jahre alt und picklig.

Es gab viele leere Plätze an den Tischen, aber trotzdem eine gute Auswahl an Schülern. Ein Quidditchteam zusammenstellen -- daran zu denken, war sicher.

Sie würden natürlich alle Anfänger sein, sogar die Älteren, aber das war ein Handicap, das alle Häuser gemeinsam haben würden. Es gab einige Möglichkeiten in Gryffindor. Jack Talos, groß und muskulös und mindestens fünfzehn, sah aus wie ein Meistertreiber ... Aoife Murphy, ein von Sommersprossen bedecktes Mädchen, und mit dem wachen Blick einer Jägerin an sich ... und wenn Taliesin Jones so schnell wie klein war, hatte er das Zeug zu einem ausgezeichneten Sucher.

Er sah an Malfoy vorbei zu Hermine. "Die Gryffindors sehen gut aus", sagte er.

"Ja", sagte Malfoy bevor sie antworten konnte, "die sehen fast alle vernünftig genug aus, um nicht für eine Mutprobe vom Dach zu springen."

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Mund anspannte. Er hoffte wirklich, Malfoy würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, er war kaputt von der Reise und die Kontrolle über seine Stimmung war wacklig.

Hermine jedoch fasste es auf wie eine Fortsetzung eines früheren Gesprächs. "Oh, Draco", sagte sie. "Die Slytherins werden klarkommen. Sie sind jung, das ist alles."

"Jung", sagte er verächtlich. "Sieh sie dir an. Petzen, Paranoiker, und Streber erster Güte."

Harry folgte seinem Blick zum Slytherintisch. Die meisten von ihnen sahen tatsächlich aus, als hätten sie etwas zu verbergen, aber was war neu daran?

"Früher", setzte Malfoy fort, "hat Slytherin Schlangen angezogen, keine Schackale." 

"Nicht, als du da warst", sagte Harry bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

"Harry!"

Aber Malfoy ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Es sind auch nicht nur die Slytherins. Guckt euch Ravenclaw an. Nur altkluge Besserwisser. Und Hufflepuff -- denen läuft ja vor lauter Ernsthaftigkeit bald das Haltbarkeitsdatum ab." Harry konnte hören, wie Hermine ein Kichern zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Jetzt gab McGonagall den Schülern die üblichen Sicherheitshinweise -- nicht in den Verbotenen Wald gehen, keine Unternehmungen nach der Sperrstunde. Sogar mehr als die üblichen Hinweise. "Sie werden Absperrungen an Orten sehen, die wir noch als unsicher einschätzen. Genauer gesagt ist der alte Zaubertränkeflur für alle Schüler und auch das Personal tabu. Ich kann nicht oft genug betonen, wie wichtig es ist, dass Sie alle Absperrungen beachten, auf die Sie treffen. Jeder Schüler, der dabei angetroffen wird, eine Absperrung zu überschreiten, wird sofort der Schule verwiesen werden." Harry sah sich um und hoffte, dass die Absperrungen leicht zu erkennen waren; er hatte noch keine gesehen.

"Die Gryffindors sind in Ordnung -- so weit in Ordnung wie Gryffindors sein können, auf jeden Fall," redete Malfoy weiter, und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Lupins Richtung, "weil Fenris die Geschichte dieses Ortes versteht." Harry fletschte die Zähne bei dem grausamen Spitznamen. "Aber der Rest der Häuser -- schaut sie euch an. Ich habe es dir gesagt, 'Mine. Sie sind Parodien ihrer selbst."

Hermine warf Harry über Malfoys Kopf hinweg einen liebvoll ungeduldigen Blick zu. "Draco glaubt, dass der Sprechende Hut irgendwie auf die Wünsche der Hauslehrer eingeht," sagte sie. "Und er ist nicht glücklich darüber, wen die Schulleiterin als Hauslehrer gewählt hat."

Es gab keinen Zweifel darüber, wen Malfoy für einen besseren Hauslehrer für Slytherin hielt, dachte Harry als der Tisch abgeräumt wurde und der Nachtisch kam -- nein, moment, Pudding.

Ein Malfoy dachte nur an sich selbst, zuerst, zuletzt, und immer. Es war merkwürdig beruhigend, zu wissen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht verändert hatten.


	2. Ruinen

Zum Glück für Harrys schwächelnden Orientierungssinn verließen die Lehrer das Bankett gemeinsam und steuerten den Personalgemeinschaftsraum an. Er sah ziemlich genau so aus wie die Schülergemeinschaftsräume, nur dass er größer und in lila und grau dekoriert war anstatt in Häuserfarben.

Viele der Angestellten gingen schon ins Bett -- es war jetzt fast Mitternacht, und Harry war nicht der einzige, der eine lange Reise hinter sich hatte -- aber andere schienen es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich zu machen. Charlie und Sofia hatten bereits einen Schachtisch in der Ecke am größeren Kamin aufgestellt, und spielten ein leidenschaftliches, schnelles Spiel voller Ausrufe von Triumph und Empörung.

Harry konnte hören, wie Hagrid sich verabschiedete, und er blieb an der Eingangstür stehen, um mit ihm sprechen zu können. Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte Hagrid eine lange, leise Unterhaltung mit Malfoy, und verließ ihn mit einem Lachen und einem seltsamen Griff um den Unterarm.

"Ah, ich kann nie vergess'n, was für'n Wunder es war, dass wir Draco an einem Stück wiedergekriegt hab'n", erzählte er Harry, und nickte Richtung Draco, der jetzt ein freundlich klingendes Gespräch mit Professor Lupin führte. Harry wünschte sich, Draco würde außer Hörweite verschwinden, damit er Hagrid fragen konnte, ob sie alle verrückt geworden seien.

"Harry", sagte Hagrid zärtlich. "Der alte Ort wird sich wieder wie zuhause anfühl'n, jetz' wo du wieder dabis'. Würde mir fast wünsch'n, ich könnte hierbleib'n. Aber ich muss Charlie vertrau'n, dass er sich gut um die Geschöpfe kümmert, und dass du dich gut um dich selbs' kümmers'." Er umfasste Harrys Unterarm mit einer riesigen, zitternden Hand, wie er es bei Malfoy gemacht hatte. "So grüßt mein Volk ein' wahren Kameraden," sagte er stolz. "Pass auf dich auf, Harry, un' wenn alles gutgeht, seh' ich dich, wenn der Sommer kommt."

Harry sah traurig zu, wie Hagrid seine Verabschiedungen beendete und ging, dann sah er sich nach Hermine um, aber sie zog Malfoy zu einer Couch herüber, die unter einer großformatigen Basrelief-Karte von Schottland stand, und sie diskutierten immernoch, als sie sich beide setzten. "Dann ist es vielleicht Zeit, das Häusersystem ganz abzuschaffen", sagte sie, und Harrys merkte, dass ihm die Kinnlade runterfiel.

So eifrig, wie Malfoy schien, alles ändern zu wollen, was Hogwarts zu Hogwarts machte, war Harry überrascht zu hören, dass er widersprach. "Du willst keine Häuser, 'Mine, aber praktisch gesehen würde das bedeuten, dass die ganze Schule ein großes Haus wäre, wo nichts als Ravenclaw-Magie oder nichts als Gryffindor-Magie unterrichtet würde."

"Du denkst immer--", fing sie an, aber Malfoy unterbrach sie: "Oder nichts als Slytherin-Magie, das spielt keine Rolle. Die Sache ist, dass es verschiedene Arten von Zauberern gibt, die verschiedene Bedürfnisse haben. Und das Häusersystem--"

Offensichtlich würde Harry keine Chance bekommen, mit Hermine zu reden, solange Malfoy da war. Witzig, dass er sich in der Schule zu gut für sie gewesen war, und nun konnte er nicht genug von ihr bekommen.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er ins Bett gehen, aber seine innere Uhr hatte beschlossen, dass es früher Nachmittag war. Also goss er sich nach einem Augenblick der Unentschlossenheit eine Tasse Tee aus der selbstnachfüllenden Kanne auf dem Sideboard ein und setzte sich auf eine andere Couch. Nach einer Weile ließ sich Professor Lupin neben ihn fallen.

"Du siehst gut aus, Harry", sagte er.

Harry rührte mit mehr Kraft als nötig in seinem Tee. "Sie auch, Professor", sagte er. "Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht öfter geschrieben habe." Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er an all die Male dachte, die er die Postgans weggeschickt hatte, ohne die Nachricht, die sie gebracht hatte, auch nur auseinanderzufalten, weil er seinen zerbrechlichen Frieden nicht von einer Nachricht von zuhause gestört haben mochte.

"Nenn mich Remus. Und es ist in Ordnung, ich verstehe das", antwortete er gütig und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Harry hatte Angst, dass er es zu gut verstand, und wandte die Augen von Lupins -- Remus' -- scharfem Blick ab.

Hinter der Couch befanden sich mehrere Lagen violetter und grauer Gardinen, aber sie umrahmten nichts als nahtlosen Stein. "Ist das die normale Art der Dekoration für die Lehrerquartiere? Gardinen an einer Steinwand?"

Remus lächelte ein wenig traurig. "Es war mal ein Fenster", sagte er. "Alle Fenster sind zugemauert worden, hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

Hatte Harry nicht. "Wieso das?"

"Um die Flüche zu stoppen, natürlich." Remus sah ihn neugierig an. "Aber ich schätze, du warst außer Gefecht in dem ersten Herbst, und als wir die Schule wieder übernommen und die Todesser weggebracht hatten, warst du in Amerika." Er stand auf und setzte sich neu auf die Couch. Muss eine lange Geschichte sein, dachte Harry.

"Es fing alles mit der Erstklässlerin an, die --"

"Von Lark Brown haben wir sogar in St. Mungos gehört." Sein Ton war schärfer als er beabsichtigt hatte, und er verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht, aber Remus nickte nur.

"Ja, wenn ein Fluch ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Weg zu ihrer Häuserwahl tötet, spricht sich das wohl herum. Und ihre Tante war eine Klassenkameradin von dir, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Harry hatte Lavender einen mitfühlenden Brief schreiben wollen, aber selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, was er hätte sagen sollen, waren Eulen in St. Mungos nicht gern gesehen. Genauso wie Schreibfedern, was das anging.

"Dann hast du von den anderen Angriffen gehört?"

Harry blinzelte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Also, für den Tod der kleinen Brown wurden Todesser verantwortlich gemacht, die ihrem Urteil entkommen waren, und Medusa Macallan gestand irgendwann. Das Ministerium... also, niemand kann ihnen vorwerfen, dass sie nicht sehr begierig waren, sicher zu gehen, dass sich um alle Todesser gekümmert wurde."

Harry warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, der sich zu Hermine herüberlehnte, wild gestikulierend, die Wangen rosig, und es sah garnicht so aus, als wäre sich um ihn gekümmert worden. Falls es überhaupt möglich war, sich um Malfoy zu kümmern, was er bezweifelte.

"Aber", fuhr Remus fort, "selbst als die Schule geschlossen war, wurden die Arbeiter, die die Kriegsschäden beseitigten, von Angriffen bedrängt. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie viele Todesser gefangen genommen worden waren -- am nächsten Tag gab es immer Verletzungen, Explosionen, Brände."

"Die beste Theorie, die jemand anbieten konnte, war, dass immernoch jemand auf den Ländereien war und von einer versteckten Festung aus Flüche aussprach. Zuerst versuchte das Ministerium, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf den Ländereien selbst zu erhöhen. Als das das Problem nicht löste, füllten wir die Fenster ein und hofften, so das Innere zu schützen."

"Wir arbeiteten die ganze Nacht über in Teams, schlossen alle Fenster, die wir finden konnten. Das war im November, kurz nachdem die letzten Dementoren eingeschäfert worden waren, und wir dachten noch, dass wir die Schule später öffnen und das Schuljahr beenden könnten. Und morgens kamen wir wieder und..."

Remus atmete ein und aus und stellte dann mit langsamer Bedachtsamkeit seine Tasse und die Untertasse auf den Tisch. "Sirius war der erste, der dort war, wie immer, weißt du, und er benutzte seinen Stock, um die Tür aufzustoßen --"

"Oh, nein." Harry schloss die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, starrte Remus auf seine eigenen gefalteten Hände hinunter. "Seine Wunden waren nicht so ernst", sagte Harry sanft. "Alle waren so sicher, dass er sich erholen würde, und das Nächste, was ich hörte --"

"Minerva versteinerte den Stock und hängte ihn über die Tür, hast du ihn nicht gesehen? Es ist das neueste der neuen Mahnmale." Remus sah mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf. "Er sagte immer, er würde ihn benutzen, um Cornelius Fudge damit etwas Unaussprechliches anzutun."

Es folgte eine lange Stille. Harry hörte gedämpft, wie Hermine und Malfoy sich immernoch über irgendetwas stritten, McGonagall wünschte eine gute Nacht in den Raum, als sie eine der gewundenen Treppen hinaufschritt, und Sofia sagte "Schachmatt." in einem recht selbstgefälligen Ton.

Kat, dachte Harry, würde mit den Augen rollen. "Entspann dich und umarme den Kerl endlich, Har. Ihr könntet es beide gut gebrauchen." Er lehnte seine Schulter gegen die von Remus und Remus lehnte sich leicht dagegen und seufzte.

"Wer war es am Ende?", sagte Harry schließlich. "Haben sie niemanden gefangen genommen?"

"Sie haben eine Menge Leute gefangen genommen. Viel zu viele, sagen manche. Aber keiner konnte bisher die Attacken auf Hogwarts erklären."

"Bist du sicher, dass es ungefährlich ist, wieder zu öffnen?" Harrys Nacken fühlte sich kalt an. Er hatte gedacht, dass es _vorbei_ wäre, diese verdammte, ohnmächtige Sorge.

"Nein", sagte Remus trocken. "Aber dadurch, dass Durmstrang dauerhaft geschlossen ist, und Beauxbatons so überfüllt, dass sie nicht einmal Stühle für alle Schüler haben, und alle möglichen skrupellosen Zauberer sich jetzt als Privatdozenten bezeichnen ... na ja, Minerva glaubte, dass es ein größeres Risiko wäre, geschlossen zu bleiben, als wieder zu öffnen."

Es hieß immer noch, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Ort der Welt sei.

Nach einem langen Augenblick sagte Harry fröhlich "Na ja. Ich bin seit fast sechs Stunden zuhause, und bisher ist nichts schief gegangen."

Es gab keine spontane Explosion. Er beschloss, das als gutes Omen anzusehen.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Die Tür zu Harrys Räumen wurde von einem Gemälde einer sehr hübschen jungen Milchmagd bewacht, die rot wurde und stotterte, als Harry sich vorstellte. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie auch in einem Gemälde an der Innenseite der Tür, von wo aus sie auf ein Wort von ihm hin die Tür für Besucher öffnen konnte.

"Deine Türwächterin ist reizend", sagte Remus, was das Mädchen dazu brachte, zu zittern und wieder rot zu werden. "Meiner ist ein Irish Setter, was wohl heißt, dass Albus Dumbledores Sinn für Humor nicht ganz aus Hogwarts verschwunden ist." Er schwang den Zauberstab, um einige Kerzen im Wohnzimmer zu entzünden. "Minerva hat mich gebeten, mich für die Räume zu entschuldigen -- die in den höheren Stockwerken sind interessanter, aber keine der freien sind derzeit in einem guten Zustand."

"Oh, nein", sagte Harry. Das Wohnzimmer war geräumig und gemütlich, mit einem knisternden Feuer im Ofen und einer breiten, weichen Couch. Unter den zugemauerten Fenstern gab es eine Arbeitsecke mit einem riesigen Tisch und einer Regalwand. Dahinter, durch eine offene Tür, konnte Harry ein Bett mit hellblauen Gardinen sehen. "Es ist wunderbar. Aber wie soll Hedwig --"  
Bevor er die Frage zuende stellen konnte, klickte etwas, und Harry sah, dass eine Ziertafel über der Außentür eigentlich eine kleinere Tür war, die genau die richtige Größe für eine Eule hatte. Hedwig begrüßte Remus mit einem freundlichen Haarezupfen, dann machte sie es sich auf ihrer Sitzstange bequem und steckte den Kopf unter ihren Flügel.

"Eulen sind nachtaktiv", sagte Remus nachdenklich. "Sind sie von Portlag betroffen?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und gähnte ausgiebig. "Menschen sind es zumindest." Er schloss die Augen. Es dauerte eine Sekunden, bis er sie wieder aufbekam.

Remus lächelte. "Ich finde allein raus."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sobald er den Ort sah, als er wirklich wach war, verstand Harry, warum McGonagall so bestrebt war, das Training für die nächste Zauberergeneration fortzusetzen. Hogwarts war ein ziemliches Durcheinander.

Seine eigenen Räume waren normal, bis auf die zugemauerten Fenster. Aber direkt gegenüber seiner Tür -- er wusste nicht mehr, wie er es gestern Nacht hatte übersehen können -- war ein Gang sowohl mit magischen als auch profanen Absicherungen abgesperrt, schwarze Bänder waren in den leichten Schimmer einer Spruchbarriere eingefädelt. Und dahinter konnte er sehen, dass eine Treppe einfach fehlte, nichts war übrig außer des alten Geländers, das in den leeren Raum hinaufragte.

Studenten und Lehrer aus dem Zirkel waren manchmal geholt worden, um Opfer von Racheflüchen zu behandeln oder das _Mal de ojo_ von einem Säugling zu heben, aber Harry hatte den Großteil der letzten fünf Jahre mit gutartigereren Formen von Magie verbracht. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, was für ein unangenehm glitschiges Gefühl die gemeineren Flüche in der Luft hinterließen, bis er es jetzt fühlte. Er drehte sich schnell um und ignorierte die Spannung in seinem Nacken.

Er rieb sich die Stirn, um die Kopfschmerzen zu bändigen, die ihn immernoch begleiteten, und lief durch den verlassenen Personalgemeinschaftsraum. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür blieb er stehen und versuchte, sich an den Weg zur Großen Halle zu erinnern. Beim ersten Gang links, dann beim dritten rechts -- oder war es links beim dritten und dann rechts beim ersten? Oder war er ganz durcheinander gekommen?

"Geradeaus zum Portrait von Usher dem Unordentlichen, Mr. Potter", ertönte eine bekannte, höhnische Stimme. "Danach rechts, rechts, links -- _aufpassen_ , Mr. Potter; ich hatte gehofft, sogar Sie könnten Fortschritte gemacht haben, diese grundlegende Fähigkeit zu beherrschen --"

"Professor Snape?" Harry fuhr herum, stolperte dabei beinahe über seine Robe, und zuckte zusammen, als er seine Stimme quietschen hörte.

Die Tür zum Personalgemeinschaftsraum hatte in der letzten Nacht offen gestanden. Jetzt, da sie geschlossen war, konnte Harry die Statue sehen, die sie bewachte: der späte Zaubertränkeprofessor in grauem Stein, zwei Meter siebzig groß und mit höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck abgebildet.

"Ihr Auffassungsgabe für das Offensichtliche bleibt unerreicht, wie ich sehe." Die Statue hielt einen Kessel in einer Hand, eine steinerne Locke fiel über sein linkes Auge. Wie Dumbledores Geist war auch Snapes Statue weniger vom Krieg gezeichnet als der Mann es gewesen war, als Harry ihn zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen hatte. Ein Ärmel der Robe war hochgezogen und entblößte ein flach in den Stein geritztes Dunkles Mal. Es war möglich, dachte Harry mit an Ekel grenzendem Abscheu, Realismus zu weit zu treiben.

"R-richtig, in Ordnung", stotterte er. "Usher der Unordentliche, rechts, recht, links --"

"Redest du mal wieder mit unbelebten Gegenständen, Potter?" Malfoy rauschte durch die Tür in einer Wolke aus eisblauen Roben, und sah so aus, als hätte er zwölf Stunden geschlafen und nicht vier. Harry strich sich über die widerspenstigen Haare. Malfoy neigte den Kopf in Richtung Snapes' Statue, eine Art minimale Verbeugung, und lief weiter den Korridor entlang.

Die Lippen der Statue zuckten, aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Nach einem Augenblick unterdrückte Harry einen absurden Drang zu sagen, "Kann ich jetzt gehen, Professor?", und ging in Richtung des Speisesaals davon.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es war noch sehr früh, und die Schülertische waren leer bis auf drei Hufflepuffs, die offensichtlich dachten, es gäbe keinen zu frühen Tagesanfang. Am Personaltisch saßen Remus und Michelle Verte nebeneinander und sahen ab und zu zueinander herüber, als ob sie sich unterhalten wollten, aber nicht entscheiden konnten, wie sie beginnen sollten.

Harry ging zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo er Hermine entdeckt hatte, die mit einer Hand Schinken aß und mit der anderen die Seiten des Zauberkunstbuches der Erstklässler umblätterte.

"Du bist früh auf", sagte sie, als er sich neben sie setzte und sich den ersten Räucherfisch nahm, den er seit fünf Jahren gesehen hatte.

"Mein Gehirn denkt, es ist gestern Nachmittag", sagte er. "Und mein Kopf tut weh. Vielleicht sollte ich Sofia nach einem Mittel gegen Portlag fragen."

"Oh nein, Harry", sagte Hermine und klappte das Buch zu. "Portlag ist einer von den Unheilbaren, wie Kater, weißt du nicht mehr? Sie gibt dir nur einen Schlaftrank und hält dir einen Vortrag." Nicht, dass du keinen gebrauchen könntest. Einen Schlaftrank, meine ich -- wenn ein Vortrag dir etwas nützen würde, würde es dir schon seit Ewigkeiten besser gehen."

"Psst", sagte er lächelnd, und klang dabei genau wie Kat. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er noch ihren Akzent übernehmen.

Jetzt, als die besonderen Tischtücher für das Festmahl nicht mehr da waren, konnte er sehen, dass die Kante des Tisches vor ihm zerkratzt und zersplittert war. Er sah sich im Speisesaal um und bekam ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Brust, als er überall die Zeichen der Zerstörung sah.

Die meisten Tische waren zerkratzt und angestoßen, und einige waren zerbrochen oder verbogen. In der Wand hinter dem Personaltisch waren breite Spuren, als wäre etwas Schweres mit großer Geschwindigkeit dagegen geschleudert worden, und auf dem Boden waren Spuren, die aussahen, als wären sie von Krallen hinterlassen worden.

Er fragte sich, wie es ausgesehen hatte, _bevor_ das Personal den Sommer mit Putzen verbracht hatte.

Auch hier war die Luft seifig von Resten dunkler Magie, so stark, dass Harry sich fragte, ob das allein das Ergebnis der alten Flüche war. Er sah über seine Schulter.

"Erwartest du einen alten Feind, Potter? Du hast Glück", sagte Malfoy und fegte an ihm vorbei, um sich auf der anderen Seite von Hermine hinzusetzen. Harry sprang nicht von seinem Stuhl auf, allerdings nur dank Willenskraft.

Hab ein wenig Stolz, Potter, sagte er zu sich selbst. Der Typ ist immernoch ein arrogantes Wiesel, aber das ist kein Grund, so schreckhaft zu sein. "Hör zu, Malfoy", sagte er. "Hermine vertraut dir anscheinend, aber ich behalte mir das Urteil noch vor."

Malfoy zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du ziehst keine voreiligen Schlüsse, Potter? Das ist mal was Neues", sagte er. "Falls dir zu heimatlich zumute ist, um zu essen, würde ich dir diesen Bratapfel abnehmen."

"Hör auf zu schnorren, Draco." Hermine schlug ihm auf die Hand, als er sie an ihr vorbeistreckte. "Harry braucht alles Essen, das er bekommen kann. Hast du in Amerika _überhaupt_ gegessen? Du bist _mager_." 

"Es geht mir _gut_ ", sagte Harry gefühlt zum hundertsten Mal.

Der Geräuschpegel im Raum stieg, als mehr Schüler ankamen. Harry hasste es, sie an den beschädigten Tischen sitzen zu sehen. Das Unterrichten würde eine Herausforderung sein, aber er schwor, dass er so viel Zeit wie er konnte damit verbringen würde, daran zu arbeiten, Hogwarts wieder zur Normalität zu verhelfen.

"Sind deine Räume schön, Harry?", fragte Hermine. "Ich bin im vierten Stock -- Penelope hilft mir, den Zauber zu finden, den sie für die Decke hier benutzt haben, wenn ich nämlich die Wände verzaubern kann, habe ich einen Ausblick auf den See --"

Plötzlich kam ein Schrei von den Schülertischen. Harry sah rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie eine der jungen Slytherins mit einem seltsamen, verzweifelten Heulen nach hinten umkippte, samt Stuhl.

McGonagall war die erste, die sie erreichte, Malfoy dicht hinter ihr. "Ich will dieses abergläubischen Unsinn nicht mehr hören", sagte McGonagall streng, als Harry ankam.

"Aber Professor, der Stuhl von Crabbe --" "Da sitzt _nie_ \--"

Malfoy kniete neben dem Mädchen, dessen Hacken auf den Boden trommelten. _"Petrificus Totalus"_ , sagte er, und sie lag still. Er sah zu McGonagall auf. "Kitty, bring diese blutrünstigen kleinen Irrwichte aus dem Weg, wenn ich --"

McGonagall trieb die Schüler zurück, während Malfoy mit sanfter, undeutlicher Stimme zu murmeln begann. Harry spannte sich an , aber dann erkannte er die Worte als Verwandlungszauber -- Malfoy verwandelte den Stuhl in eine Trage. Er betonte die Worte noch immer wie ein Muttersprachler, mit Verschleifungen und ausgelassenen Endungen. Harrys Zauber funktionierten einwandfrei, aber verglichen mit Malfoy hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, er würde die Worte aus einer Spruchsammlung ablesen.

Die Augen des Mädchens waren noch offen, sie bewegten sich wild, und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln ihrer Arme und Hände und in ihrem Kiefer gegen die Schranken des Zaubers verkrampften. Seine Blick fiel auf jemandes gekochtes Ei, die Schale noch ganz. Er schnappte es und kniete sich auf die andere Seite des Mädchens, führte es über ihr Gesicht und murmelte. Er fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln unter seinen Fingern. Tyndall de Soto, der Spezialist des Zirkels für lateinamerikanische Magie, hatte ihm beigebracht, einen Zauber in ein Ei zu ziehen, und offensichtlich funktionierte der Spruch sogar mit Frühstück.

Er nahm dunkel Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Mädchens wahr, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab gegen den Stuhl tippte und murmelte. Der Trage begannen Räder zu wachsen, dann Gurte, um die Arme und Beine des Mädchens zu halten. Ihre Anspannung wich gerade, als Malfoy ihre recht auffällige Halskette in ein Kissen verwandelte, um ihren Kopf zu stützen.

Harry drückte Malfoy das Ei in die Hand. "Sag Sofia, dass es gekocht ist. Vielleicht kann sie das Eigelb trotzdem interpretieren. Wenn sie es noch nie gemacht hat, kann ich helfen, sobald wir die Menge unter Kontrolle haben."

"Also", keuchte Cypherus Summs, als eine Vertrauensschülerin herbeeilte um Malfoy zu helfen, die Trage wegzubringen. "Das nenne ich Teamarbeit."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

McGonagall erklärte den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zum sichersten Ort für die Schüler. Der Raum war unterirdisch und komplett mit Schutzzaubern überzogen, aber Harry war immernoch besorgt um ihre Sicherheit.

"Ich 'abe den Petrificus aufgehoben und ein Consoptium über sie gelegt -- ein magisches Koma", erzählte Sofia Harry in ihrem sanften Akzent, als er später auf die Krankenstation kam. "Anders konnte ich die Krämpfe nicht stoppen, und ich 'atte Angst, dass sie sich selbst schadet. Aber 'Arry, ich weiß nicht, was ich mit diesem Ei tun sollte."

Das restliche Personal versammelte sich, als Harry das Ei in ein Wasserglas aufschlug, aber anscheinend funktionierte dieser Teil von Tyndalls Curanderismo nur mit einem rohen Ei; er konnte in der Form des Eigelbes garnichts erkennen, egal wie sehr er darauf schielte.

"Harry, _singst_ du etwa?"

Er schloss den Mund peinlich berührt, und kippte die Sauerei aus Wasser und weichgekochtem Ei in die Spüle der Krankenstation. Hermine sah ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll an. "Cherokee Gesang", erzählte er ihr. "Soll dein Manitou zu dir bringen -- deine Kraft, deine Magie, wie auch immer. Sunday hat jedem die schlechte Eigenschaft angewöhnt, zu summen, wenn wir an etwas arbeiteten. Eine Zaubertränkestunde im Zirkel ist wirklich hörenswert."

"Arbeitest du immer ohne Zauberstab?", fragte Charlie, und Harry merkte, dass sein Zauberstab noch in seinem Ärmel steckte.

"Zwei Wochen nach meiner Ankunft in Florida habe ich Dr. Bokor geholfen, mit einem Spatel einen Fluch aufzuheben. Danach verstand ich, wozu Zauberstäbe da sind."

McGonagall war über das Bett des Mädchens gebeugt. "Ich fürchte sehr, dass das der gleiche Fluch ist, der Argus Filch getroffen hat, als er versuchte, den Zaubertränkeflügel wiederzueröffnen", sagte sie.

Filch hatte den Krieg überlebt, aber der Zustand der Schule machte recht deutlich, dass er nicht weiter als Hausmeister arbeitete. Harry hatte gedacht, er wäre einfach in Rente gegangen. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

"Poppy hatte eine kleine Menge Nevalitum, einen starken Nervenwachstumstrank, den Severus erfunden hat", sagte McGonagall. So lange sie ihn Argus verabreichen konnte, waren die Krampfanfälle zeitweilig verschwunden, und sein Körper konnte daran arbeiten, sich selbst zu heilen. Als er ausging..."

"Konnten Sie nicht mehr herstellen?"

"Dafür braucht man gemahlenen Narwalzahn", sagte Madeleine Aerie. "Welcher unmöglich zu finden ist, jetzt da das Ministerium ihn reklassifiziert hat." Wir kamen nicht an Professor Snapes Vorräte, und niemand von uns hat zweifelhafte Kontakte, unglücklicherweise."

"Ironischerweise", fügte McGonagall hinzu, "war der Grund, dass Argus überhaupt im Zaubertränkeflügel war, dass er in Severus' Räumen nach Büchern, Notizen und Zutaten suchte, die wir nirgendwo anders bekommen konnten." Sie seufzte. Poppy hielt Argus für zehn Monate mit Animaserum am Leben, was ein allgemeinerer Körperstärkungstrank ist, aber seine Krämpfe hielten an, und sein Körper verkümmerte."

"Wo ist Madam Pomfrey überhaupt?", fragte Harry.

"Tot", antwortete McGonagall knapp.

Sie starrte auf die Stelle, wo die Fenster hätten sein sollen, und rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. Sie sah völlig erschöpft aus.

Schließlich fragte Harry sie: "Was war das mit dem Stuhl?"

"Das war der Stuhl von Victor Crabbe, und die alberneren Schüler glauben, dass er verflucht ist", sagte sie.

Sie hatte Malfoys Verwandlung des Stuhls bereits rückgängig gemacht. Er stand in der Ecke und sah wie ein ganz normaler Stuhl aus.

"Wir haben alle befragt", sagte Charlie, "und es gibt kein Anzeichen von irgendetwas Ungewöhnlichem. Sie setzte sich, sie schrie, das ist alles, was wir wissen."

McGonagall starrte den Stuhl an. "Irgendetwas", sagte sie, "ist hier schrecklich faul."


	3. Opfer

"Ich befürchte", erklärte McGonagall im Personalgemeinschaftsraum, "wir werden wieder schließen und die Schüler nachhause schicken müssen." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

"Das können Sie nicht tun", sagte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

Es gab ein Gewirr aus Kommentaren. Die Schulleiterin erhob die Stimme. "Wenn unsere derzeitigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht ausreichend sind, um die Schüler vor diesen Flüchen zu schützen, oder nicht einmal ausreichen, um herauszufinden, wer sie ausspricht --"

"Aber gerade deshalb --"

"Potter hat Recht", sagte Malfoy plötzlich. Harry klappte der Mund auf. "Kitty, wenn das eine neue Bedrohung ist, brauchen wir ausgebildete Zauberer. Und wenn die Todesser rekrutieren -- na, guckt nicht so schockiert, ich weiß, dass ihr es alle gedacht habt -- wenn sie rekrutieren, müssen wir es auch."

"Lark Brown", sagte Wood scharf, und McGonagall sagte, "Genau. Die Schüler solchen Gefahren auszusetzen ..."

Malfoy schlug mit der Handfläche gegen ein gemauertes Fenster -- eine schrecklich theatralische Geste, dachte Harry, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es die Aufmerksamkeit aller erregte.

"Ich dachte, Gryffindors verstehen etwas von Opfern", sagte er, als er sich wieder dem Raum voller schweigender Lehrer zuwandt. "Hogwarts oder kein Hogwarts, Zaubererkinder werden irgendetwas von irgendwem lernen. Im Moment sind sie untrainiert, ungelenkt, ohne positiven Einfluss. Kinder sind in jedem Fall gefährdet. Aber wenn wir geöffnet sind, können wir das Risiko in den Dienst der guten Sache stellen."

McGonagall sah aus, als täte ihr der Hals weh. Nach einem Augenblick sagte sie, "das ist ein gutes Argument, Draco. Ich glaube, ich muss mich mit Albus darüber beraten – Friar, könntest du ihn holen? Wir werden heute Abend weiter darüber reden. Vielleicht wird Miss Rolfe bis dahin zu Bewusstsein kommen und uns mehr zu erzählen haben."

In dem Gewirr aus Diskussionen, das folgte, war es fast unmöglich, irgendein Gespräch auszumachen. Phoenix Skye versuchte Summs und Malfoy dazu zu bringen, sich ihrer Meditation für positive Energien anzuschließen. Charlie und Sofia flüsterten sehr schnell und beendeten die Sätze des Anderen. Ein Kopf in der Feuerstelle – niemand, den Harry kannte -- diktierte Madeleine Aerie Trankzutaten.

Nur Hermine saß schweigend in ihrem Sessel. Harry setzte sich auf einen daneben stehenden Hocker und sah sie an, aber sie starrte minutenlang weiter blind die Wand an. Dann sah sie geradewegs an Harry vorbei.

"Draco", rief sie, "wer hat als Letztes auf Crabbes Stuhl gesessen?"

"Crabbe selbst, würde ich denken", sagte er und ließ Phoenix mit einem erleichterten Seufzen stehen. "Die ganzen kleinen Gänse glauben, dass er verflucht war. Die älteren haben es den neuen beim Festmahl weitergeflüstert."

Er hockte sich auf die Lehne von Hermines Sessel, und sie sah zu ihm auf. "Aber er hat ihn doch nicht wirklich verflucht?"

"Wisst _ihr_ , wie man einen Epilepsiefluch über einen Stuhl legt?" Er sah von Hermine zu Harry, und dann zu Remus, der dazugekommen war, und sich neben Harrys Hocker gestellt hatte. Als sie nichts sagten, nickte er. "Dachte ich mir. Und wenn ihr es nicht wisst, dann könnt ihr sicher sein, dass Vincent es auch nicht wusste. Er konnte kaum ohne Hilfe seinen Namen buchstabieren."

"Du hast dir deine Freunde immer gut augesucht, Malfoy", sagte Harry gepresst und ignorierte Hermines protestierenden Ausruf. "Was machen Crabbe und Goyle jetzt? Draußen vor den Mauern stehen und unschuldige Kinder verfluchen?"

"Oh, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Vincent den Mut zu soetwas hätte", sagte Malfoy unbekümmert. "Er versteckt sich bestimmt an einem sicheren Ort mit denen, die von den Todessern übrig geblieben sind, vermute ich, außer, er ist tot." Er lehnte sich zurück an die Sessellehne und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Was Gregory angeht", fügte er emotionslos hinzu, "den habe ich umgebracht."

Der Schreck und die Wut ließen Harry frieren. War Malfoy nicht nur nervig, sondern auch gefährlich? Könnte es sein, dass _er_ die Schüler verfluchte?

Neben ihm machte Remus eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. "Draco, das ist nicht witzig", sagte er. "Harry war lange weg, und er hatte noch keine Chance, alles aufzuholen."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er sollte unangenehme Wahrheiten aushalten können wie ein braver Gryffindor."

"Ich kenne schon alle unangenehmen Wahrheiten über dich, die ich wissen will, danke", sagte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Das Animaserum beruhigte Charlotte Rolfe so weit, dass Sofia das Consoptium aufheben konnte, aber später am Nachmittag begannen ihre Krämpfe erneut, und Sofia zauberte sie wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Das Personal drängte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen, alle unterhielten sich mit leisen Stimmen. McGonagall und Dumbledores Geist saßen murmelnd in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke, die Köpfe so dicht zusammen, dass sie zu verschmelzen schienen. Remus und Michelle Verte gingen, um auf die Schüler aufzupassen, und Penelope und Oliver kamen zurück, taumelnd unter dem Gewicht mehrerer Dutzend Bibiotheksbücher mit beunruhigenden Titeln.

Harry wünschte sich, es gäbe Fenster, aus denen er hinaussehen konnte, während er nachdachte. Da sie fehlten, stand er lange Zeit da und starrte in ein Gemälde, beobachtete Schiffe auf der stürmischen See, und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wer den Fluch gesprochen hatte und wieso, und was sie tun konnten, um jemanden davon abzuhalten, das noch einmal zu tun. Er spürte, wie das alte Gefühl auf ihn niederdrückte, das er mit so viel Mühe in Amerika abgeworfen hatte -- weil er nicht wusste, was er _tun_ sollte und sie sich alle auf ihn _verließen_ , ihre _Leben_ hingen von ihm ab, und er würde wieder versagen, würde sie wieder im Stich lassen, würde sie alle sterben lassen, so wie --

Harry bemerkte eine Bewegung neben sich und schreckte auf, es war jedoch nur Hermine. "Hör auf zu brüten, Harry", sagte sie ungeduldig. "Hier", fügte sie hinzu, und zog ihn zu einem der Sideboards, "sie haben etwas kaltes Hühnchen zum Abendessen raufgebracht. Iss, und dann erzähl mir, was du darüber weißt, wie man einen Fluch durch eine massive Steinmauer schicken kann."

"Hast du schonmal", sagte Harry so leise wie er konnte, "an die anderen Möglichkeiten gedacht? Ehrlich, Hermine, warum suchst du außerhalb der Mauern, wenn hier ein Dunkler Zauberer _mit uns im Zimmer ist_?"

Sie seufzte ungeduldig. "Harry schau nach da." Sie nickte in die Richtung, wo Malfoy stand und sich ernst mit einer Gruppe Lehrer unterhielt. Charlie stand neben ihm, und McGonagall und Dumbledores Geist hörten beide zu und nickten, als Malfoy mit seinen langen Fingern auf die eingefüllten Fenster und die spruchgeschützten Türen zeigte. "Würde Minerva jemandem trauen, der gefährlich ist? Würde _Dumbledore_ es tun?"

Harry sah von Malfoy zurück zu Hermine. Sie war nie leichtgläubig gewesen, aber... "Er ist ein Todesser, Hermine", sagte er.

"Er war ein Todesser", sagte sie. "Und dann war er ein Spion, und dann war er im Zaubererschutzprogramm, und jetzt ist er --"

"-- sehr wahrscheinlich ein Verräter, und definitiv ein hinterhältiger, lügender, hochnäsiger --"

Hermine sah ihn streng an. "Wir haben keine _Zeit_ für sowas, Harry", sagte sie und klang dabei beängstigend wie McGonagall. "Etwas bedroht die Schüler, und uns auch. Und es ist nicht Draco Malfoy. Ich _kenne_ ihn, Harry. Ich war _hier_."

Oh, das tat weh. Es musste in seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen sein, denn zu seinem Schrecken lehnte sie sich vor und nahm seine beiden Hände. "Oh, Harry." Ihre Finger waren sehr warm. "Wir erzählen dir alles, ich verspreche es -- sobald wir Zeit haben, erzählen wir dir die ganze Geschichte. Aber in der Zwischenzeit -- also, ich verstehe, falls du Draco noch nicht vertrauen kannst, aber du musst dem Rest von uns vertrauen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vier Uhr dreißig morgens, und Harry wünschte sich, er wäre im Gemeinschaftsraum weggedöst wie Cypherus Summs, der in einem Ohrensessel geschnarcht hatte, als Harry ins Bett gegangen war.

Nach so vielen Nächten in dem umgebauten Motel, das den Zirkel beherbergte, war es schwer für ihn zu atmen in einem Zimmer ohne Fenster. Es war so dunkel, dass er kaum die Wand vom Mobiliar unterscheiden konnte, und so still, da Hedwig die Nacht über verschwunden war, dass er das Echo seiner Atmung zwischen den halbgeschlossenen Bettvorhängen hören konnte.

Er drehte sich um, schlug in sein Kissen und wünschte sich, dass er doch für einen Schlaftrank zu Sofia gegangen wäre. Wenn es ein Fenster gäbe, würde er daraufblicken, und vielleicht könnte er den Mond sehen, oder wenigstens ein Wenig des Geländes. Oder einen maskierten Todesser in einer Robe, den Zauberstab in der Hand, herumschleichend, eine Lücke suchend, die groß genug war, einen Fluch hindurchzuschicken --

Er drehte sich wieder um, so schnell, dass das Bett wackelte. Atmete ein, atmete aus, schloss die Augen, und versuchte, sich die Wellen des Ozeans vorzustellen, so wie Kat es ihm beigebracht hatte. _Atme ein, atme aus, lass los, Harr, lass los._

Welle. Welle. Welle. Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Die Luft war mit einem eisigen Nebel gefüllt, nicht wie in Florida, wo es sogar im Winter warm war, sondern kalt wie der Atem eines Dementors. Und das Getöse war nicht der Ozean, sondern sein eigener keuchender Atem.

Oder vielleicht war es das Feuer, weil Dumbledore Voldemorts Köper angezündet hatte, und die Flammen sein Gesicht wärmten. Ron und Sirius waren auch warm, wo sie ihn aufrecht hielten, und Snapes Animaserum war warm in seinem Inneren, und Dumbledores Hand auf seinem Arm hätte auch warm sein sollen, war es aber nicht, und er sagte dringlich, "Du musst jetzt gehen, mein Junge, du hast deinen Teil erfüllt, und die Aufgabe, die bleibt, ist nicht für dich", aber wie konnten sie sicher sein, dass Volemort tot war, es war überlebenswichtig für sie, _sicher_ zu sein...

Harry setzte sich ruckartig auf, von seinem eigenen Wimmern aus dem Traum aufgeweckt. Er fuhr sich mit feuchten Händen über das Gesicht. "Lumos." Seine Stimme zitterte.

Als sein Herz nicht mehr raste, stand er auf und zündete jede Lampe und jede Kerze im Zimmer an.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, war Summs verschwunden und McGonagall saß auf einer Couch, umgeben von Büchern und leeren Teetassen. Hätte sie keine andere Robe angehabt, wäre Harry sich sicher gewesen, dass sie die Nacht dort verbracht hätte. "Morgen", sagte sie undeutlich und rieb sich das Gesicht.

"Das Mädchen --"

"Keine Veränderung."

Das Frühstück war bereits auf den Sideboards ausgebreitet -- Kaffee sowie Tee, stellte Harry erleichtert fest. Als er ein Brötchen schmierte, ging die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Hermine und Malfoy kamen herein.

Hermine sprach bereits hastig. "Nein, aber es ist merkwürdig, dass sie eine Slytherin nehmen, oder nicht? Wenn es wirklich die Todesser wären, würde man denken --"

Malfoy trug heute dunkelgrün, aber Hermine hatte noch die Robe von gestern an. Harry kümmerte sich nicht um darum, was das implizierte; jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Liebeleien, selbst wenn es jemand anderes als Malfoy gewesen wäre. "Was, sie verschonen das Haus des alten Kumpels wegen einer alten Loyalität aus Schulzeiten?", sagte er zu Hermine. "Oder vielleicht -- oh, _Himbeeren_." Er stürzte sich auf die Früchte und sah dabei fast menschlich aus.

Harry schob einige Bücher zur Seite um sich neben McGonagall zu setzen. Hermine setzte sich daneben in einen Sessel und starrte sie beide an. "Keiner von euch hat heute Nacht ein Auge zubekommen, stimmts?" Auch sie selbst sah recht abgekämpft aus.

"Maddie und ich haben jeden Zentimeter der Großen Halle durchkämmt", sagte McGonagall. Und dann haben Albus und die Geister sie noch einmal durchkämmt. Es ist keine Lücke in den Wänden oder in der Decke, die groß genug wäre, das kleinste bisschen Luft durchzulassen." Sie rieb sich erneut die Augen.

Hermine runzelte in Gedanken versunken die Stirn. "Wie bewegt sich ein Fluch fort?"

"In einer geraden Linie, wie ein Lichtstrahl", antwortete Harry prompt. Es war beinahe wörtlich aus dem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Text für Sechstklässler. "Er kann abgelenkt werden wie Licht, oder gespiegelt werden wie Licht --"

"-- aber er kann nicht an einer Stelle verschwinden und an einer anderen wieder auftauchen, und er kann keine große Wasserfläche überqueren, und er kann keinen Bogen beschreiben", beendete Hermine das Zitat. "Und er kann keine massive Steinmauer durchqueren", fügte sie hinzu, als Malfoy mit einem voll mit Himbeeren beladenen Teller zurückkehrte. "Es wundert mich, dass du nicht einfach die Servierschüssel mitgebracht hast, Draco."

"Haben die Hauselfen irgendwie am Tisch festgemacht", sagte er mit vollem Mund und hockte sich erneut auf Armlehne ihres Sessels.

"Sie kennen dich." Sie hielt ihre Hand auf und er ließ drei Beeren hineinfallen. Harry schaute zu McGonagall, um zu sehen, ob sie die Aussicht genau so widerwärtig fand wie er, aber sie blätterte bereits wieder in einem Buch und rieb sich ihre Schläfe mit den Fingern.

Hermine spuckte diskret Himbeerkerne in eine Serviette. "Ich sage immernoch, wir sollten wenigstens in Betracht ziehen, dass da ein Funken Wahrheit im Aberglauben um den Stuhl von Crabbe steckt. Dass etwas an dem Stuhl selbst ungewöhnlich ist."

"Wir haben ihn genauestens untersucht", sagte McGonagall.

"Aber erst _hinterher_ ", sagte Hermine.

"In Ordnung", sagte Malfoy, "Ich sage es noch einmal, 'Mine, kennst du einen Weg, einen Stuhl zu verfluchen?" Als sie still war, sah Malfoy an ihr vorbei. "Potter? Hatten deine Ami-Mischlingszauberer eine Methode dafür?"

"Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Harry.

"Harry!" Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Na, die Antwort ist nein", sagte Harry. "Ich könnte einen Stuhl in etwas anderes verwandeln, oder etwas anderes in einen Stuhl. Oder... ihn auseinanderbrechen lassen, wenn sich jemand hinsetzt..."

"Eines dieser dämlichen Weasleykissen darauflegen, das ein unanständiges Geräusch macht, wenn sich jemand darauf setzt...", sagte Malfoy.

"Es so aussehen lassen, als wäre dort ein Stuhl, wenn dort gar keiner ist...", überlegte Hermine.

Harry blinzelte plötzlich. "Also, ich weiß nicht selbst, wie man das macht, aber es gibt eine Dunkle Art, etwas von sich selbst in einen Gegenstand zu tun." Er schluckte. "Wie Tom Riddles Tagebuch."

Es war einen Moment lang still. "Wir glauben nicht wirklich, dass... dass Voldemort das getan hat, oder?", sagte Hermine zögernd.

"Voldemort ist tot", sagte Harry trocken. "Glaub mir, ich weiß aus guter Quelle, dass er für immer weg ist." Er hielt sich selbst davon ab, seine Narbe zu berühren. "Obwohl ich nicht davon überzeugt bin, dass er nicht noch aktive Unterstützer hat", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine ignorierte das. "Das müsste sein, wie einen Gegenstand zu verzaubern, den Zauber auszulösen, wenn er berührt würde." Sie schien laut zu denken. "Wie eine Landmine."

"Eine Land-was?", sagte McGonagall, aber Harry wusste, worauf Hermine hinauswollte, und unterbrach sie.

"Schulleiterin -- erzählen Sie mir, was mit Lark Brown passierte. Erzählen Sie es mir _genau_."

"Ich wartete am Ufer, als Hagrid das Boot mit den Erstklässlern herüberbrachte", sagte McGonagall. "Und sie wartete kaum, bis das Boot am Ufer ankam -- Ich erinnere mich, dass ich noch dachte, wir werden alle unsere liebe Mühe haben, es mit der hier aufzunehmen --" Sie blinzelte hastig. "Und bevor ich ihr meine Hand anbieten konnte, hatte sie sich über den Rand des Bootes geschwungen und ihren Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt..." Sie brach ab. "Sie setzte ihren Fuß auf den Boden und schrie --"

"Als ob der Fluch aus dem Boden kam", sagte Hermine.

Harry richtete sich plötzlich auf. "Remus erzählte mir, dass Sirius erst getötet wurde, als er die Eingangstür mit seinem Stock berührte."

"Ja", murmelte McGonagall, beinahe zu sich selbst. "Und Irma Pince wurde von einem Gelenksteif-Fluch getroffen, in dem Moment als sie zum ersten Mal die Tür zur Bibliothek berührte.

"Professor Aerie hörte zwei Tage lang nicht auf, sich zu erbrechen, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal versuchte, in den alten Zaubertränke-Klassenraum zu kommen", merkte Hermine an.

"Sie ist nicht die Einzige", sagte McGonagall. "Niemand konnte einen Fuß in diesen Flügel setzen, seit wir das Schloss wieder eingenommen haben. Es schien, als würde jeder verflucht werden, jeder, der sich dort hinunter wagte nachdem Severus -- nachdem Severus --" Ihre Augen suchten Malfoy.

"Nachdem Professor Snape und mein Vater sich dort gegenseitig umgebracht haben", sagte Malfoy trocken und McGonagalls Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, doch sie nickte.

"Sofia hat schon vier gebrochene Knochen geflickt", sagte Hermine nach einem Augenblick.

Malfoy beendete ihren Gedanken: "-- die wahrscheinlich auftraten, nachdem zum ersten Mal ein Schüler eine Schlafsaaltür öffnete, nicht wahr." McGonagall nickte.

Sie sahen einander an.

"Jemand hat Hogwarts vermint", sagte Hermine langsam. "Darum können wir die Flüche nicht draußen halten -- weil sie nicht von draußen kommen. Jemand könnte das vor _Monaten_ gemacht haben, und die Flüche sind einfach still da, und warten, dass jemand die falsche Sache anfasst..."

McGonagall sah sich nervös im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Harry konnte sie verstehen. All die Möbel, die Türen, der Fußboden... alles sah plötzlich bedrohlich aus.

Aber Malfoy klang erleichtert. "Dann ist es wirklich vorbei", sagte er sanft. Harry schaute schnell hoch und sah, dass er nicht die Möbel ansah, sondern die eingefüllten Fenster.

"Alles außer dem Aufräumen." Hermine sah nachdenklich aus. "Neville sagt, sie hatten auch im Ministerium eine Häufung seltsamer Ereignisse." Sie setzte sich gerade hin. "Und wenn _das_ vermint ist..." Sie musste ihren Gedanken nicht beenden. "Wir müssen etwas tun."

"Also, wenn du jedenfalls ein Mittel kennst, einen Fluch zu brechen, wenn du weder den Fluch noch das Opfer kennst..."

"Wartet", sagte Harry. "Ich kannte mal ein Gris-Gris gegen verdeckte Zauber." Als sie ihn verwirrt ansahen, erklärte er: "Einen Spruch, einen Trank. Ich schicke Dr. Bokor eine Gans und frage nach Details."

"Lass 'Mine lieber einen Transauditum für dich machen", sagte Malfoy. "Es mag mitten in der Nacht sein in draußen in den wilden Kolonien, aber wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rosmarin", sagte Harry. Er hatte den Schulleiter aus seinem friedlichen Schlaf geweckt, um das Rezept für das Gris-Gris zu erfragen, während McGonagall den anderen Lehrern die Situation erklärte. Dann hatten Harry, Hermine und Malfoy sich zum neuen Tränkeklassenraum aufgemacht, einem früheren Lagerraum, der eilig mit Spülen und Schneidetischen und den eher mangelhaften Vorräten ausgestattet worden war, die das Personal hatte kaufen können, um Snapes nicht erreichbare Vorräte zu ersetzen.

"Haben wir", sagte Hermine und gab Harry den Zweig. Er fügte ihn zu dem Kessel mit kochendem Wasser hinzu.

"Frauenminze."

"Haben wir."

"Salmiakgeist."

"Bäh -- wirklich? Na gut."

"Schießpulver."

"Haben wir."

"Was jetzt?", sagte Malfoy.

"Jetzt lassen wir es abkühlen", sagte Harry und sah auf seine Notizen, "und dann waschen wir unsere Hände und Füße darin und lassen sie uns zu den verdeckten Zaubern führen."

"Ach?", erkundigte sich Malfoy mit übertriebenem Interesse. "Und wann sagen wir Eene-meene-muh?"

"Halt den Mund, Malfoy." Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, kicherte Hermine auch noch. "Harry", sagte sie. "Jetzt gibt es zu. Wenn jemand wie Ron soetwas gesagt hätte, hättest du gelacht."

"Ja, ich mag Ron schließlich", murmelte Harry.

"Die Frage ist", sagte Hermine, "wenn wir die Zauber finden, was machen wir mit ihnen? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass in Sthenos De Rerum eine Methode steht, wie man unbekannte Flüche identifiziert -- oder vielleicht war es in Opinicus..." Sie wühlte durch ihre Umhängetasche und begann, durch Bücher zu blättern. "Wartet -- hier ist es. 'So Euer Stab auf die Quelle eines Zaubers gut gerichtet sei, dann sprechet die Worte _Patefaco abstrusi_ , und wahrlich, vor Euren Augen sollt erleuchtet Ihr sein.'"

"Also", sagte Harry nach einem Augenblick, "einen Versuch ist es wert." Und er zog seine Schuhe aus.

"Was _hast_ du da?" Malfoy starrte auf seinen Knöchel.

"Oh." Harry berührte den geflochtenen Lederriemen. "Mei... Sunday hat es für mich gemacht. Es ist ein Glücksbringer. Eine Art Amulett."

"Faszinierend primitiv", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. Harry funkelte ihn an, aber er blickte noch immer auf Harrys Knöchel.

"Sei still, Draco", sagte Hermine. "Was für interessante Knoten", wandte sie sich an Harry. "Sie sehen eher aus, wie einige der einfachen kalligromantischen Siegel. Ich frage mich, ob..."

"Keine echte Magie", sagte Harry hastig, um sie von einem weiteren Exkurs abzuhalten. "Nur ein hübscher Aberglaube, hat Sunday gesagt. Und das Zeug ist mittlerweile wahrscheinlich cool."

"Bäh", sagte Malfoy, als sie alle ihre Hände und Füße eingetaucht hatten. "Wir riechen wie Weasleys Küche. Was jetzt?"

"Wenn unsere Theorie stimmt, wäre es sinnvoll, irgendwo hinzugehen, wo Seitdem noch niemand war", sagte Hermine.

Malfoy machte einen Schritt, dann trat er zurück und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich spüre --"

Harry ging zur hinteren Ecke, die noch bis oben hin vollgestellt war mit Sachen, die im Raum gelagert gewesen waren. "Einen Antrieb", sagte er, und streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff eines Schrankes aus.

"Warte!" Hermine hielt ihn auf, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Schrank und sagte, _"Patefaco abstrusi."_

Es flammte ein Licht auf, das so hell war, dass Harry die Augen schloss. Einen Moment später öffnete er sie, noch immer blinzelnd. Der Schrank war erleuchtet von einem Flechtwerk, das aussah wie gelbes Neon. Ein Schnörkel davon hing von der Klinke.

"Wow", sagte Harry.

"Das ist ziemlich fortgeschrittene Kalligromantik", sagte Malfoy.

"Bist du sicher, dass du das nicht nur wegen Harrys Glücksbringer denkst?", sagte Hermine.

Malfoy funkelte sie an. "Mein Vater war an dem Thema besonders interessiert."

Hermine hatte ein Notizbuch. "Alles klar, dann kann ich mit Bodonis Kalligromantik anfangen", sagte sie fröhlich. "Und wir brauchen eine Methode, sie unschädlich zu machen, ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Und dann brauchen wir eine Methode, um den Spruch auszuweiten, damit er funktioniert ohne dass wir die Zauber vorher finden müssen, und..." Sie sah auf. "Holt Minerva und den Rest. Wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek."


	4. Synergien

Als sie in der Bibliothek ankamen, konnten sie gerade noch Hermines Kopf über dem Bücherstapel ausmachen. Sie sah strahlend von einem deutschen Werk über magischen Rechtsvollzug auf.

"Es ist unglaublich! Es gibt Sprüche, mit denen man ein Siegel -- einen kalligromantischen Buchstaben -- erschaffen kann ohne Papier zu benutzen. Mit dem richtigen Spruch kann man es einfach --" Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab als wäre er ein Federkiel -- "in die Luft schreiben. Was wir an dem Schrank gesehen haben, war eine einfache Explosion, aber auf der anderen Seite habe ich einen gefunden, der subtiler war -- er bewirkt eine langsame Schwellung der Gelenke, sodass nach einer Woche oder so das Opfer etwas ähnliches bekommt, wie Arthrose."

Sie stockte und blinzelte. "Wovon sie im Ministerium gerade eine Epidemie haben." Sie begann nach einem anderen Buch zu wühlen und murmelte zu sich selbst.

" _Iubo,_ 'Mine", sagte Malfoy.

Harry starrte ihn schockiert an -- es war der Spruch, den man benutzte, um einen Hund bei Fuß zu bringen -- aber Hermine lachte und sagte "Okay, du hast Recht. Ich hänge mich an einer Kleinigkeit auf."

"Schockierender Weise ja."

McGonagall las die Pergamentrolle über Hermines Schulter. "Das ist sehr gut, Hermine."

Sie strahlte. "Das Problem", sagte sie, "ist, dass wir ein Siegel bisher nur sichtbar machen können, wenn wir schon wissen, dass es dort ist. Ich schätze, wir dürfen einfach herumlaufen und ein Abstrusi auf zufällige Gegenstände sprechen, bis wir --"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Hermine, es gibt noch ein Gris-Gris, das ich mal gelernt habe um einen Mord zu rächen. Die Orisha benutzen es, selbst wenn sie nicht wissen, wer der Mörder ist."

Sie stieg direkt darauf ein. "Also könnten uns Elemente aus solcher Magie helfen, an allen Zaubern in der Umgebung zu arbeiten..." Sie schlug Endors Metamagie auf, und hatte sofort vergessen, dass sie da waren.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es nahm den ganzen nächsten Tag in Anspruch, den Trank auseinanderzunehmen, und zu identifizieren, welche Zutaten entscheidend waren (Ingwer und Maismehl, wie es schien), und den Großteil des nächsten, um in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Aerie herauszufinden, wie genau der Trank wirkte und dann einen Weg zu entwickeln, das Gleiche mit einem Spruch zu machen.

"Es ist das selbe Verfahren, das wir für Remus' monatlichen Contraluna-Spruch benutzt haben", erklärte McGonagall Harry, als sie den beiden beim Arbeiten zusahen, "weil niemand außer Severus einen verlässlichen Wolfsbanntrank brauen konnte."

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Hogwarts wieder zu seinem alten Glanz als Forschungseinrichtung zurückfinden könnte, Kitty", sagte Malfoy.

"Nenn mich nicht Kitty, elender Junge", sagte sie liebevoll.

Die Schüler hatten noch immer eine große Pyjama Party im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie über die neuen Entwicklungen in Kenntnis gesetzt worden waren, bemühten sie sich, nichts zu berühren, aber die Lehrer, die schichtweise auf sie aufpassten, erzählten, dass sie das Entminen der Schule als im Großen und Ganzen als Ferien ansahen.

Schließlich, nach dem Abendessen am zweiten Abend, rief Hermine alle im Personalgemeinschaftsraum zusammen, um den neuen Spruch zu testen. "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, welchen Radius der Spruch abdeckt", sagte sie. "Es könnte der ganze Raum sein oder nur ein paar Meter um mich herum." Dann träufelte sie einige Tropfen eines säuerlich riechenden Öls in eine Kerze -- "Harrys Beitrag", sagte sie, "und ohne kanne man ihn nicht verteilen" -- und sprach einige Worte, die nach einer Mischung aus Latein und Französisch klangen. Harry schloss die Augen.

Als er sie öffnete, dachte er zuerst, die Kerze sei ausgegangen. Dann sah er, dass nur der Raum jetzt vor Zaubern leuchtete.

Es gab feine Linien um alle Türen und Fenster herum. "Hogwarts' Sicherheitszauber", murmelte McGonagall. Und über McGonagalls Tartan-Hut lag ein feines Flechtwerk, für das sie keine Erklärung abgab.

Im Flur konnten sie mattes Leuchten von einigen der abgesperrten Bereichen sehen. Als sie zur Außentür gingen, konnten sie bis zur Peitschenden Weide Licht sehen. 

"Es verwundert mich, dass nicht jeder Schüler im Schloss angelaufen kommt und eine Erklärung will", sagte McGonagall.

"Der Geruch der Kerze lässt uns das alles sehen", sagte Hermine, "Wenn sie ausgeht, verblasst es."

"Was ist das für einer?" Harry zeigte auf einen Zauberknoten an der Tür zu einer der unbenutzten Wohnungen." Hermine riss die Augen auf.

"Ooh, Harry. Das ist ein Schmerzzauber. Außerdem ein ziemlich komplizierter. Siehst du die Knoten? Jeder davon ist ein einzelner Spruch, und die Spitzen sind Bedingungssätze ... ich kann sie nicht auseinanderhalten, aber es braucht wahrscheinlich fünf oder sechs Wiederholungen des Extinguo-Spruchs, jede mit dem geeigneten Subjekt, du weißt schon. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass man den ganzen Knotenhaufen mit einem einzigen Spruch lösen kann..."

Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich kämpferisch und hob den Federkiel, den er in der Hand hatte.

_"Nodum exstinguo."_

_"Nodu'stinguo."_

Das ganze Flechtwerk erlosch.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Hermine, "Wie lange zaubert ihr beide schon synergetisch?"

Als sie sie ausdruckslos ansahen, rollte sie mit den Augen, "Ihr wisst doch. Wenn ein Spruch, den zwei zusammen ausführen, mehr als doppelt so stark ist, wie einzeln ausgeführt. Ernsthaft! Man könnte denken, keiner von euch hätte ein Buch gelesen, seit ihr nicht mehr in der Schule seid."

Malfoy sah Harry nervös an. "Wahrscheinlich reiner Zufall."

"Ja, ein Glückstreffer --"

"Versucht es jetzt", schlug Hermine vor.

Malfoy seufzte und nahm seinen Stab, als würde er einer albernen Laune nachgeben. "Meinetwegen -- Potter, sollen wir ein Glas Wasser herbeirufen?"

" _Accio_ Wasser."

_"Acci'aqua'."_

"Oh verdammt!"

Einen Moment später sah Hermine auf und wischte sich Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Die ganze Tischplatte war nass, und auf dem Boden war eine nicht gerade kleine Pfütze.

"Also kein Glückstreffer", sagte Malfoy regungslos.

"Aber seht ihr das nicht!" Hermine zappelte vor Aufregung. "Wenn ihr beide Spruchsynergie habt, könnt ihr die Zauber in einem Bruchteil der Zeit beseitigen."

Harry sah zu Malfoy hinüber, der ebenfalls nicht begeistert aussah.

"Je schneller das Aufräumen geht, desto weniger Schüler werden verletzt", sagte McGonagall. "Wisst ihr beide alles, was ihr über den Spruch wissen müsst? Hermine, wie schnell kannst du ihnen beibringen, die Siegel zu interpretieren? Und wir müssen Tests machen, um zu sehen, wer vom Personal noch synergetisch zaubern kann."

"Ich fange heute Abend an", strahlte Hermine.

Harry sah zu Malfoy und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich schätze, wir sind jetzt die Aufräum-Crew."

"Oh, _gut_ ", sagte Malfoy, "Mein Lebenslauf brauchte noch ein wenig hochrangige Management-Erfahrung."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Nodum exstinguo."_

_"Nodum exstinguo."_

"Weasley und Weasley, fünf," sagte Malfoy.

"Was besser ist, als eure Ergebnisse mit irgendwem anders", sagte Hermine und notierte etwas. "In Ordnung, ihr zwei seid ein Team."

Es schien als seien sie schon seit Stunden mit den Tests beschäftigt, immer zwei, um herauszufinden, wer als Paar synergetisch zaubern konnte, mit langen Unterbrechungen, in denen Hermine jedes Siegel in ihrem Buch nachschlug und sicherging, dass sie nichts in Angriff nahmen, was sie nicht identifizieren konnten. Fast jedem Paar gelang es zusammen besser als getrennt, aber es gab normalerweise nur eine kleine Verbesserung -- vielleicht drei oder vier Knoten. Nur Harry und Malfoy schienen einen ganzen Satz Knoten auf einmal entwirren zu können.

Charlie und Sofia gingen zu McGonagall hinüber, die eine Karte der Schule an einer der Wände der Bibliothek aufgehängt hatte, und Harry konnte hören, wie sie die Dringlichkeit der Klassenräume im West- und Südflügel verglichen. Nach und nach füllte sich die Karte mit Farbe, als den Paaren ein Gebiet zum Entminen zugeteilt wurde.

Allen, außer Harry und Malfoy, deren Fähigkeiten gleich in den Teilen eingesetzt wurden, die die größte Gefahr für die Schüler darstellten. Nur dass "gleich" anscheinend bedeutete "nachdem einige Stunden auf die Langweiligste Anzunehmende Art verschwendet wurden", weil Malfoy offensichtlich meinte, dass Hermine die Tests unmöglich ohne seine Hilfe durchführen konnte. Also war Harry hier im Gemeinschaftsraum gefangen, während Paar um Paar hinausging, um etwas Nützliches zu tun, und sah Remus Lupin zu, wie er sich mit allen verbliebenen Lehrern zusammentat um einen unbenutzen Aufbewahrungsschrank zu entzaubern.

 _"Nodum exstinguo."_ Remus' raue Stimme.

 _"Nodum exstinguo."_ Michelle Verte's fast unhörbares Murmeln.

"Die Schöne und das Biest, vier", sagte Malfoy, und Hermine schrieb es auf.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wir fangen im Slytherinschlafsaal an", sagte Malfoy. Die Tests waren endlich beendet, und niemand war mehr in der Bibliothek außer Malfoy, Harry und McGonagall.

Natürlich. Immer das, was am besten für Slytherin war. "Ich denke, dass die Große Halle wichtiger ist", sagte Harry steif.

"Oh, klar, ignorieren wir die Tatsache, dass die ganze Schülerschaft jetzt in Slytherin schläft."

"Bitte", sagte McGonagall ungeduldig. "Ein Dutzend dieser Flüche könnten ausgelöst werden, während ihr zwei hier steht und euch zankt wie Schuljungen. Warum fangt ihr nicht an, wo ihr seid?"

So machte Harry, wenn auch recht mürrisch, die Kerze fertig und zündete sie an, und Malfoy murmelte den Enthüllungszauber.

Es war einfach, die Sicherheitszauber der Schule zu erkennen und die, die die jüngeren Schüler aus der Verbotenen Abteilung heraushielten. Harry stellte mit Interesse fest, dass eine Reihe Bücher ihre eigenen Schutzzauber hatten, inklusive einiger derer, die Hermine auf dem Tisch aufgestapelt hatte.

"Da", sagte Malfoy, und Harry schaute und sah eine Reihe kleiner Knoten um die Kante eines wenig benutzten Tisches. Er blätterte durch Hermines Notizen.

"Schmerz -- nein, warte, Paralyse."

"Für mich sieht das wie eine Explosion aus."

"Hast du dir das Bild mal angesehen? Explosionen haben diese vertikale Linie, die in die --"

"Lass mich das Pergament sehen, du blöder --"

"Genau hier, es sieht genau gleich aus, für jeden, der nicht zu --"

Es zischte, und das Flechtwerk verschwand. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass die Kerze abgebrannt war.

"Wunderbar", sagte er. "Eine ganze Kerze verschwendet, weil du zu stur bist." Er knallte die zweite Kerze auf den Tisch und schüttete viel zu viel Öl darüber.

"In Ordnung, du --" Malfoy brach ab um zu niesen. Der Geruch des Öls trieb auch Harry Tränen in die Augen.

"Du kannst deinen Willen bekommen, wenn du dir so verdammt sicher bist."

Aber am Ende waren es doch Explosionssprüche.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Warte." Malfoy drückte Harrys Hand nach unten, so dass sein Zauberstab auf den Boden anstatt auf den Knoten zeigte.

"Was?" Malfoys Finger waren kalt. Gereizt befreite Harry seine Hand. "Was ist los mit dir?"

"Bist du wahnsinnig? Du kannst keinen Spruch entzaubern, den du nicht lesen kannst."

"Klar kann ich. Pass auf."

"Potter." Malfoy schubste Harrys Stabhand wieder nach unten. "Siehst du den Bedingungssatz nicht? Bist du _blind_?"

"Ja, ich sehe ihn. Na und?"

"Nach allem, was wir wissen, sagt er 'Wenn Knoten entzaubert wird', wie der in der Bibliothek. Bring dich um, wenn du es nicht lassen kannst, aber bitte lass mich da raus.

"Wenn wir ihn entzaubern, _könnte_ er losgehen. Wenn eines der Kinder darüber stolpert, _wird_ er losgehen", sagte Harry. "Aber natürlich rettet ein Slytherin seinen eigenen Hintern und riskiert den eines anderen."

"Und natürlich riskiert ein Gryffindor den Hintern von _jedem_ , anstatt sich die Zeit zu nehmen, ausnahmsweise mal darüber nachzudenken, was er tut", sagte Malfoy. "Schau, wir machen es einfach so --" Mit einem Murmeln und einem protzigen Schnörkel mit dem Zauberstab errichtete er eine Spruchbarriere um die Mine. "Da. Jetzt können die armen kleinen Hufflepuffs ihren Gemeinschaftsraum wieder benutzen. Und wir können diese in Ruhe lassen, bis wir sie verstehen. Falls das Konzept nicht zu schwer für dich zu kapieren ist." 

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den nächsten Knotensatz. "Okay. Können wir diesen machen, oder hast du vor dem auch Angst?"

Malfoy befragte Hermines Pergament. "Das hier ist ein Paranoia-Spruch. So einen hatten wir schonmal. Fertig?"

_"Nodum exstinguo."_

_"Nodu'stinguo_ \-- oh, _Himmel._ " Malfoy landete auf dem Boden, rollte sich ab, gerade als ein großes Stück der Deckenverkleidung mit einem lauten Knirschen auf die Stelle fiel, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Harry sah zum Loch in der Decke auf. "Ich, äh, glaube, wir könnten einen Bedingungssatz übersehen haben."

"Die Dichter in deiner Wahlheimat würden es so ausdrücken: No shit."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry warf sich auf eine Couch im Personalgemeinschaftsraum. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte.

Ihm gegenüber lehnte Malfoy seinen Kopf gegen die Stuhllehne und stöhnte. Er hatte immernoch Putzbrösel in den Augenbrauen. Seine Haut glänzte leicht vom Schweiß, und sein langes Haar war schlaff und schmutzig. Er wäre wahrscheinlich zutiefst beschämt, wenn er wüsste, wie dreckig er war, aber Harry hatte nicht die Energie dazu, ihn dafür aufzuziehen.

Mehr als alles andere wollte Harry fliegen -- schnell und ohne Ziel, einfach Salti drehen bis er an nichts mehr dachte und einfach er selbst war. Aber alles, was ihm in der Zukunft bevorzustehen schien, waren mehr Siegel, mehr Malfoy, mehr fallender Putz. Mehr kleine Misserfolge.

Er war beinahe eingenickt, als Hermine hereinkam. "Hier seid ihr!", sagte sie. "Ihr habt das Abendessen verpasst." Sie setzte sich neben Harry und zog ihm etwas aus den Haaren. "Wie viel habt ihr geschafft?"

"Zwei Schlafzimmer und den Gemeinschaftsraum in Hufflepuff", sagte Harry.

"Das ist _alles_?"

"Hey, das ist harte Arbeit", sagte Harry verletzt. "Versuch du das mal."

Hermine tätschelte ihn. "Ich meinte nicht -- aber wieso? Ihr beide könnte eine ganze Mine mit einem Spruch ausschalten."

" _Wenn_ wir rausfinden können, was es ist", sagte Malfoy schwach. "Und wenn sie nicht eine Serie neuer Sprüche in Gang setzt, sobald wir sie anfassen. Und wenn sie es erlaubt, dass man sie berührt, und nicht verschwindet, sobald ein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet ist. Und wenn sie keinen Brocken von der Decke auf unsere Köpfe runterkommen lässt."

Er drehte den Kopf zu Hermine, ohne ihn anzuheben. "Keine Sorge. Die kniffligeren überlassen wir dir."

"Ohje", sagte Hermine. "Das klingt, als würde es schwerer werden, als wir erwartet haben."

"Du konntest schon immer so gut untertreiben", sagte Malfoy.

"Na gut, wenn ihr heute keine Zauberarbeit mehr machen könnt, komm doch mit mir ins Ministerium, Harry? Ich flohe gleich rüber um einige Entzauberteams zu trainieren." Sie schubste Malfoys Hand von ihrem Teller mit Apfelschnitzen. "Neville wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Er fragt die ganze Zeit nach dir."

 _Lieber Harry,_ so hatte Nevilles erster Brief begonnen. _Nach dem großen Staatsbegräbnis haben mir die Frauen aus Omas Drachenzuchtverein rollenweise Pergament mit ihren Erinnerungen an Oma und meine Eltern geschickt. Habe natürlich geheult ohne Ende, aber es hat wirklich geholfen. Also dachte ich, da Dumbledore --_

Harry hatte den Brief fallen- und liegenlassen, wo er war. "Ich denke eher nicht", sagte er zu Hermine. "Aber grüß ihn von mir."

Sie setze an, zweifellos um ihm zu erzählen, dass sie ihn durchschaute, und Malfoy legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zurück, wie immer. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Na gut, wenn du meinst. Hier, Draco, du kannst die hier aufessen." Sie gab Malfoy den Teller mit den Äpfeln und nahm dann eine Prise Flohpulver aus einer Urne, die mit tanzenden Skeletten auf einem Maskenball verziert war, und Harry hörte sie sagen "Zaubereiministerium", als sie in den Kamin trat.

"Sie lässt nie locker, stimmt's?", sagte Malfoy träge. Die Zuneigung in seiner Stimme ließ Harry die Haare zu Berge stehen. "Willst du welche?" Er schob Harry den Teller zu.

"Du hättest mit ihr gehen sollen", sagte Harry. "Ein kleines Date außerhalb der Schule wäre sicher nett für euch."

Malfoy sah ihn ausdruckslos an, dann lächelte er. "Ein _Date_?"

Harry sah ihn finster an, plötzlich verwirrt. "Was?" Er war leicht eingeschnappt an Hermines Stelle. "Ist sie dir nicht gut genug?"

"Viel zu Gut für mich, wenn Güte das Kriterium wäre", sagte Malfoy, noch immer lächelnd. Als Harry ihn weiter missbilligend ansah, verblasste Malfoys Lächeln ein wenig. "Willst du mir erzählen, dass du die ganze Zeit dachtest, ich wäre _hetero_? Meine Güte, Potter", er sprach weiter mit einer übertriebenen Version der ihm eigenen affektierten Sprechweise, "welches Cliché erfülle ich denn bitte nicht?"

Harry merkte, dass er starrte, aber er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten.

"Entschuldigung", sagte Malfoy, und klang dabei nicht sehr entschuldigend. "Ich wollte deine empfindlichen Gefühle nicht verletzen."

"Nein, es ist... nichts Besonderes", sagte Harry wie betäubt. "Du hättest es mir doch erzählen können."

"Was?" Malfoy klang, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend oder belustigt sein sollte. "Als ich zwölf war, und von Oliver Wood geträumt habe? Vielleicht hätte ich mich kurz aus dem Zaubererschutzprogramm rausschleichen sollen, um dir ein kleines Update zu meinem Liebesleben zu geben. Oder bei unserem ersten Festmahl, wo du mich angestarrt hast, als hätte ich einen Dementoren unter meinem Umhang."

Er stellte Hermines Teller auf einem Stuhl ab und stand auf. "Keine Sorge, Potter", sagte er über seine Schulter. "Ich werde deine Keuschheit mit Sicherheit nicht gefährden."

"Darum habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht", sagte Harry steif, als Malfoy aus dem Raum fegte.

Harry beobachtete, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, und war zu müde, um angemessen wütend zu sein. Wäre er in Florida, würde er gehen und sich in die Sonne legen, und vielleicht würde Kat rauskommen und ihm dumme Witze erzählen, bis er lachte, und vielleicht würde Sunday rauskommen und sich neben ihn setzen und ihn beruhigen ohne es wirklich zu versuchen. Und vielleicht würde der Ozean kommen und ihn davonspülen.

Und das... war jetzt genug Selbstmitleid. Er stand auf und ging zu seinen Räumen, um sich hinzulegen.


	5. Lernen

Zwischen den Rufen der morgendlichen Eulen hörte Harry ein deutliches Tröten.

"Spielberg! Hier drüben!" Bevor Harry einen Platz auf dem Tisch freiräumen konnte, landete eine graue Gans mit einem verärgerten Quaken in seinem Haferbrei. "Das ist die Übersee-Postgans des Zirkels", erklärte er Hermine, während er Spielberg mit einer Serviette abwischte, und die Gans fröhlich an seinen Fingern pickte und dann lauthals Hedwig begrüßte.

Harry band ein Päckchen von einem der Schwimmfüße los und löste den Zauber, der es wasserfest machte.

 _Har, du Blödmann,_ stand in Kats beigefügter Notiz, _dachtest du wirklich, wir würden dich damit durchkommen lassen, deine ganzen Briefe hierzulassen? Wenn du deine Freunde vernachlässigen willst, von mir aus, aber lass uns da raus. Und wenn du sie nicht liest, pack sie bei allem, was heilig ist sicher irgendwo hin, bis du zur Vernunft kommst. Vermiss dich -- sag allen holladiho von mir und eule uns, falls dir einfällt, dass du nicht ohne Twinkies leben lannst._

Harry besah sich das dicke Bündel Briefe widerwillig. Der oben auf dem Stapel war so gefaltet, dass die Nachricht außen war; er konnte das Wappen des Ministeriums sehen und einige Worte: _Den Bedingungen des Testaments Sirius Blacks entsprechend ..._

Aber er brachte es nicht über sich, sie zu verbrennen, und dem Blick nach zu gehen, den Hermine über seine Schulter zu erhaschen versuchte, würde mit Sicherheit jemand schnüffeln, wenn er sie wegwarf.

Schließlich nahm er sie mit in seine Räume und steckte sie nach ganz hinten in seinen unbenutzten Kleiderschrank, hinter seinen Koffer und einige Kisten.

Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit, sie durchzuschauen.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Zum zweiten Mal", gab McGonagall ironisch bekannt, "möchte ich Sie alle in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei willkommen heißen." Ein leiser Applaus kam von den Schülertischen.

"Ich bin mir sicher", fuhr sie fort, "dass Sie es sich auf dem eher beengten Raum in den Schlafsälen so gemütlich wie möglich gemacht haben. Sobald das Personal weitere Sprüche entfernt, wird mehr Platz zur Verfügung stehen. Und zum Schluss möchte ich bekanntgeben, dass wir morgen endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen werden --" einige der Schüler stöhnten -- "und mit dem Quidditch-Training." Daraufhin wurde das Stöhnen zu einem Jubel, der einige Augenblicke anhielt, und dann abrupt abbrach, als das Essen erschien.

Harry seufzte zufrieden. Die erste warme Mahlzeit seit Tagen -- und die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen mit Sachen, die man nicht vom Sideboard im Gemeinschaftsraum essen konnte. Der Tisch ächzte vor Roastbeef und Gemüsesuppe und Kartoffelpüree.

Harry füllte sich auf und ignorierte dabei Malfoys träges Schwadronieren von Hermines anderer Seite. Jetzt konnte alles wieder zur Normalität übergehen.

"Habt ihr noch 'nen Platz frei?"

Er sah hoch -- und dann weiter hoch. "Ron? Ron!" Er ließ seinen Löffel in die Suppe fallen, dass es spritzte und stand auf um die Arme um Ron zu schlingen, so weit sie reichten -- als sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten, hatte er wirklich noch nicht so breite Schultern gehabt. "Was _in aller Welt_ machst du hier? Als du mir zum letzten Mal geeult hast, warst du in Bulgarien!"

Ron erwiderte die Umarmung. "Hab in Marokko 'nen Kumpel von Wood getroffen. Er meinte, es gäbe ein paar Probleme hier, also dachte ich, ich schau mal nach, ob ihr Hilfe gebrauchen könntet. Hab ein Händchen fürs Reparieren von Sachen und so, und es sieht so aus, als gäbe es hier so Einiges, was repariert werden müsste. Er strich Harry eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr -- die selbe, an der Hedwig gerne knabberte, mit so ziemlich der selben Bedeutung. "Siehst derb aus -- was, gibt's keine Friseure in Amerika? Oder warst du zu beschäftigt, mitten in der Nacht baden zu gehen mit Tuesday oder wie sie hieß --"

"Du siehst großartig aus", sagte Harry eilig. Und das stimmte auch. Er war noch größer als das letzte Mal, als sie sich getroffen hatten, und hatte auch einiges an Muskeln zugelegt. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, unter den Sommersprossen braun zu werden, und die Sonne hatte sein Haar gebleicht, dass es die Farbe eines frisch polierten amerikanischen Pennys hatte. Über seiner Schulter hing ein ramponierter Drachenlederrucksack, aus dem oben ein der Griff eines großen Messers herausschaute. "Warte ab, bis Hermine dich sieht."

"Warte, bis ich was se --" Hermine brach mitten im Wort ab. "Ron?" Ihre Augen wurden groß.

Ron grinste schüchtern. "H'lo, Hermine", sagte er.

"Aber -- als du mir zum letzten Mal geeult hast, warst du in Neuseeland! Und -- aber ich -- Schließlich stand sie auf und umarmte ihn ungelenk, immernoch verwirrt aussehend. Ron wurde rot. Harry versteckte ein Lächeln.

"Ron", sagte Hermine recht energisch, als sie sich trennten. "du erinnerst dich natürlich an Draco."

Harry verharrte regungslos und beobachtete sie. Wenn Malfoy _ein falsches Wort_ sagte, würde er --

Malfoy stand langsam auf. "Weasley", sagte er mit langsamer, melodischer, völlig fremder Stimme, und Harry konnte sehen, wie seine Augen zu Rons sonnengebleichtem blauen Pullover hinunter- und zu seinen sonnengebleichten Haaren wieder hinaufwanderten.

"Schön, dich wiederzusehen." Er bot ihm die Hand an.

"Malfoy", sagte Ron zögerlich, und ließ seine Hand etwas zu schnell los, als dass es wirklich höflich gewesen wäre. Er sah von Malfoy zu Hermine und seine Augen verrengten sich ein wenig. Aber mittlerweile war Charlie herübergekommen um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen, gefolgt von so ziemlich allen anderen am Lehrertisch, also hatte Harry nur die Zeit, Ron einen " _Das_ kannst du laut sagen"-Blick zuzuwerfen und froh zu sein, dass das alles für Ron so merkwürdig aussah, wie für ihn.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wie eine Land-was?" Ron runzelte die Stirn auf der Couch im Personalgemeinschaftsraum sitzend.

"Das ist eine Muggelwaffe.", sagte Harry. "Ein Sprengstoff. Sie vergraben ihn, und er kann jahrelang dort liegen, bis jemand zufällig darauftritt und ihn hochgehen lässt und von der Explosion getötet wird. Oder in diesem Fall von einem Zauber getroffen wird und magische Krämpfe bekommt oder sonstwas."

Ron nickte. "Ein Zauber, der das macht -- das wäre eine Mordswaffe." Er runzelte erneut die Stirn. "Aber wenn man das könnte, warum sollte man sich mit dem Kleinkram zufrieden geben? Krämpfe, Feuer, Explosionen, Schmerz -- warum legt man nicht einen, der das ganze Gebäude in die Luft jagt und fertig?" Er schippte sich einen weiteren Löffel Zucker in den Tee.

Harry sah zu Hermine, die Rons Hand an seinem Löffel beobachtete. Malfoy, in seiner üblichen Position auf Hermines Sessellehne, grinste verschlagen und stieß sie an. "Kennst du des Rätsels Lösung?"

"Hm? Oh -- genau -- um ehrlich zu sein habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wegen etwas, das Phoenix und Ursa gefunden haben. Seht euch das an." Sie zauberte einen Fetzen Pergament herbei und zeichnete einen irgendwie vertrauten Knoten. "Also, du erkennst den hier, oder, Harry?" Harry sah sie ausdruckslos an; für ihn sahen immernoch alle Knoten gleich aus. Sie seufzte. "Draco?"

"Das ist einer von diesen Gelenkschweller-Zaubern, oder?" Dieser Angeber.

Sie nickte strahlend und zeichnete dann einen langen Bogen, der von dem Knoten herabhing und mit einem anderen Knoten endete. "Was würdest du hiermit anfangen?"

"Das ist eine Art Bedingungssatz -- nein, warte, das stimmt nicht, oder? Es dient als direktes Objekt, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, worauf es zeigt."

"Es _zeigt_ ", sagte Hermine bitter, "auf den Zaubereiminister."

Sie alle starrten sie an.

"Das", sagte Malfoy, "ist _erstaunlich_." Er nahm Hermine das Pergament aus der Hand. "Ein Auslöser in den Mauern von Hogwarts, um an Leute heranzukommen, die kilometerweit entfernt sind, Jahre nachdem der Zauber gesprochen wurde -- der Zauberer könnte sogar _tot_ sein -- bei allem, was unheilig ist, das ist elegant." Er fuhr Hermines Zeichnung mit einem langen Finger nach. "Ein fortdauerndes Vermächtnis von Chaos und Zerstörung. Wer auch immer diesen Spruch gemacht hat, war definitiv ein Slytherin."

Harry sah ihn an. Ihm wurde schlecht. Malfoy schaute herausfordernd zurück. "Na, Potter?", sagte er. "Hättest du einen solch genialen Geist nicht lieber auf _deiner_ Seite?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Um Mitternacht rauschte Malfoy die breite Treppe zu seinen Räumen hinauf, wobei seine Roben mehr wirbelten, als es physikalisch erklärbar war. Noch einige Augenblicke nachdem er gegangen war, war es still im Gemeinschaftsraum, und dann drehte sich Ron zu Hermine und sagte, "Warum hast du mir nicht geeult, wenn du so verzeifelt auf Freundesuche bist? Ich wäre auf einen Besuch vorbeigekommen." Harry kicherte.

 _"Ron"_ , sagte sie.

"Na gut, dann erklär es mir, Hermine", sagte Ron gereizt, "Wie kommt ihr von --" er stolperte über das Wort -- "von 'Schlammblut' zu 'Mine' in so einer kurzen Zeit?"

"Es war keine _so_ kurze Zeit", sagte sie. "Wir haben zusammengearbeitet seit kurz nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, als Draco sich aus dem Todesserlager bei Professor Dumbledore meldete und seine Dienste als Spion anbot. Ich hatte gerade herausgefunden, wie ich eine Transauditumverbindung herstellen kann, und weil die Person am anderen Ende dazu keine Magie anwenden muss, war es perfekt, um mit ihm in Kontakt zu bleiben ohne ihn einem zu großen Risiko auszusetzen."

"Ja, nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sich Malfoy einem Risiko aussetzte", sagte Harry.

Hermine warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu, aber ging nicht darauf ein. "Er gab uns ungefähr ein Jahr lang Informationen -- er war derjenige, der das Gespräch über den Fratrium-Zauber belauscht hat, Harry, der Teil, der mich darauf gebraucht hat, mich darüber schlauzumachen, wie man deinen Zauberstab mit Voldemorts verbinden könnte."

Harry hatte gewusst, dass sein Sieg im Duell mit Voldemort Teamarbeit gewesen war -- Hermines Forschung, Snapes Trank, mit dem sein Körper trotz der großen Erschöpfung funktionierte, Ron und Sirius und Dumbledore, die ihn am Ende praktisch nurnoch aufrecht hielten, während alle anderen die Dementoren und die Todesser auf Abstand hielten -- aber es wurmte ihn, dass Malfoy einen Anteil daran hatte. "Ich dachte, das wäre deine eigene Idee gewesen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schließlich wurde er enttarnt, und er war bei ihnen nicht mehr sicher. Das war kurz vor deinem Duell, Harry. Also brachte Minerva ihn irgendwie aus dem Lager raus und schickte ihn direkt ins Zaubererschutzprogramm."

Ron lachte los. "Nicht im Ernst!", sagte er. "Kein Wunder, dass er mit dem 'Schlammblut'-Quatsch aufgehört hat."

Hermine lächelte. "Ja. Jetzt sagt er, wir sind --" sie imitierte Malfoys träge Kaugummisprechweise -- " 'nicht schlimmer, aufs Ganze gesehen, als die meisten Zauberer. Auch wenn das nichts heißt.' "

"Was _ist_ das Zaubererschutzprogramm?", fragte Harry.

"Du hast noch nie davon gehört?" fragte Ron. "Nein, hätte ich mir denken können, schließlich hast du früher nicht 'Aloysius Grimble, das Auge des Spähers' gehört. Ich dachte allerdings immer, das wären nur Geschichten."

"Nein, das gibt es wirklich", sagte Hermine, "allerdings ist es komplizierter als es in den Zaubererdetektivgeschichten klingt."

"Und was _ist_ es nun?", fragte Harry noch einmal.

"Na ja, wir haben ihn zeitweise zu einem Muggel gemacht."

Harry spuckte beinahe seinen Tee aus. "Ihr habt _was_?"

"Nur so konnten wir ihn schützen", sagte sie ernsthaft. "Wie du weißt, braucht Magie Kraft, nicht wahr, Harry? Und das Dunkle Mal entzieht die Kraft seinem Träger. Solange Draco Magie hatte, konnte Voldemort ihn also magisch überall hinverfolgen. Aber wir benutzten einen Emagium-Fluch, um ihn von seiner Magie zu trennen, sodass es nurnoch ein hässliches Tattoo war. Er konnte sich so lange verstecken, wie es nötig war, bis die Dementoren wegwaren und wir relativ sicher sein konnten, dass die Todesser, die noch herumliefen, keine Gefahr für ihn darstellten."

"Aber was hat er _gemacht_?" Harry versuchte sich Malfoy vorzustellen, wie er in einer von Onkel Vernons Bohrerfabriken arbeitete oder für Tante Petunia die Hecke schnitt.

Hermine grinste. "Er war der schlechteste Büroassistent, den meine Eltern jemals hatten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Man würde denken, jede intelligente Person könnte eine Akte in einen Ordner einsortieren, oder? Gerade letzte Woche hat mein Vater Anson Durhams Akte unter L gefunden, und als er Draco geschrieben hat um ihm zu fragen wieso, hat Draco gesagt: 'Kommen da nicht die lauten rein?' "

"Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Harry. "War er sehr schrecklich zu ihnen?"

Hermine sah ihn strafend an. "Harry, du kannst doch nach alledem nicht immernoch denken, dass er böse ist?"

"Das vielleicht nicht, aber er ist immernoch unausstehlich." Harry mochte die Grangers sehr. "Ich mag nicht daran denken, dass er sie rumkommandiert und Schlammblüter genannt hat."

"Eigentlich nennt er Mutter Prudence", sagte Hermine lächelnd. "Irgendein Witz zwischen den beiden. Sie haben es mir nie erklärt."

"Wie nennt er deinen Vater?"

"Papa", sagte sie.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Das kommt wohl davon, wenn man immer unterwegs ist", sagt Ron später, als er eine Decke auf Harrys Sofa ausbreitete. "Man verliert den Überblick über seine Freunde, und dann lassen sie sich mit komischen Leuten ein." Harry kicherte und gab ihm ein Kissen. "Ich schätze, wenn ich muss, kann ich sogar zu Malfoy höflich sein. Aber wenn er ihr wehtut, reiße ich ihm die Wirbelsäule raus und erwürge ihn damit."

Harry setzte sich neben ihn. "Ähm, darum musst du dir glaube ich keine Sorgen machen."

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist er kein Verräter mehr, aber er ist immernoch ein eingebildetes, egoistisches, nichtsnutziges Frettchen."

"Ja, klar", sagte Harry, "aber er ist -- Ich meine, sie sind nur Freunde. Ich meine, er ist. Er interessiert sich nicht für Frauen." Es störte ihn, zu bemerken, dass er rot wurde.

"Oh. _Oh._ Einer von _den_ Malfoys." Ron sah nicht so überrascht aus, wie Harry erwartet hatte. "Hätte ich kommen sehen sollen, aber er hat immer so einen Aufriss darum gemacht, dass er in der Schule immer eine Freundin hatte. Na gut, dann eben sorum: Ich reiße ihm die Wirbelsäule raus, wenn er _dir_ wehtut." Nachdem er eine Weile beobachtete, wie Harry kein Wort herausbrachte, stieß er ihn an. "Harry. Ein Witz."

"Natürlich", sagte Harry und funkelte Ron an, "sehr witzig."

Ron grinste ihn an. "Dein Gehirn fährt runter, Harry. Schlaf lieber ein bisschen, sonst verwandelt dich dein erster Kurs morgen aus Versehen in ein Notizbuch."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Beinahe verzweifelt sah Harry seine Gryffindor-Erstklässler an.

Hogwarts war so lange geschlossen gewesen, dass die Erstklässler zwischen zehn und sechzehn Jahren alt sein konnten. Einige von ihnen hatten Privatunterricht erhalten, andere waren auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, und die mit Muggeleltern hatten noch nie einen Zauberstab gesehen, bis Ollivander ihnen vor einem Monat einen in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Und sie waren _Gryffindors_. Frech und draufgängerisch und -- blöd. Weniger vernünftige Vorsicht als die überfressenen Eichhörnchen in Disney World.

Steele wiederholte das erste Wort eines Spruchs, bevor er das zweite gehört hatte. Jones hatte den Spruch falsch verstanden, aber ihn lieber so ungefähr wiederholt, anstatt nachzufragen. Osborne kannte den Spruch schon, und verwandelte mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck alles, was ihm vor den Zauberstab kam.

Einige Streichhölzer waren in Nadeln verwandelt, während andere in Flammen aufgingen oder zu Pfützen zusammenschmolzen oder damit anfingen, andere Streichhölzer anzugreifen. Harry stöhnte, er hatte nicht genug _geschlafen_ , um damit zurecht zu kommen. Fünf silberne Nadeln formierten sich in der Luft und flogen auf Harry zu. Aller Schlaf der _Welt_ würde nicht ausreichen, um hiermit zurecht zu kommen.

"Wartet", sagte Harry und hielt eine Hand hoch, und alle Nadeln hielten auf seine Handfläche zu. "Au! Wartet! _Commutati rescendeo!_ Mr. Osborne, weg damit -- Miss Rainbird, lassen Sie das -- _finite incantatem_ \-- Leute, jetzt einfach mal _hinsetzen und Klappe halten_!"

Es wurde still im Klassenraum, als die Schüler ihn anstarrten, und Harry bemerkte, dass er, als er nach seiner autoritären Stimme gesucht hatte, es nun doch geschafft hatte, Kat Bonifay nachzumachen.

Er seufzte. Sie hatten Glück, dass er den Satz nicht mit "B'vor ich euch allen die Arme zusammenknote!" beendet hatte.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry traf Ron auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle zum Mittagessen. Ron humpelte nicht so richtig, aber er lief sehr behutsam.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

"Neue Füße", sagte Ron. Harry sah nach unten. Ron war bafuß, und seine Füße waren rosa und weich wie Babyfüße.

" 'Flusskerle', sagt Charlie so. 'Ganz musikalisch', sagt er so. 'Komm mit und guck zu, das wird eine nette und sichere erste Stunde.' Aber das sind Ravenclaws, und sie können es nicht ertragen, wenn es etwas gibt, was sie nicht wissen dürfen."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Banks-Martin hat die Flusskerle darum gebeten, den Verboteten Satz zu spielen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso verboten?"

"Nach gefühlten Stunden, in denen wir den Auremclaudium wieder und wieder sprechen mussten, konnten wir den Zauber endlich brechen, sodass die Schüler aufhören konnten, zu tanzen." Ron seufzte. "Sofia meint, bis morgen zu Unterrichtsbeginn kann sie allen die Füße wiederwachsen lassen."

Hermine saß bereits am Tisch. Feine Spuren blauer Tinte bedeckten ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände. "Was für ein _Desaster_. Fliegende Schreibfedern im ganzen Raum. Ich habe eine Stunde gebraucht, sie zu entzaubern." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. _"Slytherins"_ , sagte sie. "Wenn sie eine Fähigkeit nicht auf der Stelle beherrschen und bekommen, was sie wollen, verlieren sie das Interesse daran, irgendetwas zu lernen."

"Malfoy müsste die Hufflepuffs in Muggelkunde gehabt haben", sagte Ron. "Was meint ihr, wie es bei ihm gelaufen ist?"

Die Tür zu Halle ging auf und Malfoy kam herein. Mitten auf seiner Stirn klebte ein Styroporbecher.

"Also ganz wie erwartet", sagte Ron.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Zum Abendbrot war auch Harrys andere Hand verbunden, und zwei Schreibfedern steckten im Stoff von Hermines Robe; sie zappelten und versuchten noch immer, sich zu befreien.

"Meint ihr, das sind ungewöhnlich schreckliche Schüler?", fragte Ron.

"Schlimmer als Fred und George?", sagte Harry.

"Punkt für dich."

"Vielleicht sind wir ungewöhnlich schreckliche Lehrer", seufzte Hermine.  
Malfoy ließ sich neben Ron fallen. Den Großteil des Styroporbechers hatte er abbekommen, aber Harry freute sich diebisch zu sehen, dass er den Boden immernoch an der Stirn kleben hatte.

Malfoy warf Hermine einen bösen Blick zu, als sie es nicht schaffte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Kein Wort, hast du verstanden?"

"Was machen wir falsch?", stöhnte Hermine.

"Es ist die Mischung", sagte Harry. Man kann die Altersgruppen nicht einfach so problemlos mischen."

Zu seiner Überraschung gab Malfoy ihm Recht. "Von den unterschiedlichen Lernniveaus ganz zu schweigen. Ich habe Schüler in der Klasse, die ihr ganzes Leben mit Muggeln gelebt haben, und Schüler, die noch nie von einem Automobil gehört haben. Wie soll ich die alle gleichzeitig unterrichten?"

Hermine nickte. "Osborne hatte einen Privatlehrer, seit er sechs war, und er will seine ganzen fortgeschrittenen Zauber Jones beibringen, und Jones hat noch nie vorher Latein gesprochen und rutscht immer ins Französische ... und 'noster' und 'notre' _bedeuten_ dasselbe, aber in einem Spruch ist der Effekt ein _völlig_ anderer..."

"Wir müssen die Häuser aufteilen", sagte Malfoy. "Was wir machen müssen, ist sie zu testen und dann nach ihren Fähigkeiten in Klassen zu sortieren anstatt nach ihren Häusern." Er rieb genervt über die Styroporteile an seiner Stirn.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Ron.

"Ich habe den Abreißzauber schon probiert", sagte Malfoy. Ron ignorierte ihn, griff nach etwas mit der rechten Hand, griff nach Malfoys Gesicht mit der linken, und murmelte den Spruch für das Auseinanderbauen von Dingen. "Ich meine, du wärst bei weitem nicht der erste Kerl, der seine Finger nicht von mir lassen kann, aber..."

Die Teile des Bechers fielen vor ihm auf den Tisch. Er starrte Ron an.

"Manchmal braucht man einen Abreißzauber _und_ ein Buttermesser", sagte Ron.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Die Schüler begannen sich gerade an die Tische zu setzen, als die meisten Lehrer mit dem Essen fertig waren. "Also", sagte Malfoy, "Potter, ich denke es ist Zeit für uns, loszugehen und Schlafsäle zu entzaubern." Der erste Unterrichtstag war so ereignisreich gewesen, dass Harry fast vergessen hatte, dass es noch mehr magische Minen zu entschärfen gab. "Ansonsten wäre -- na ja, die ganze Schülerschaft in zwei Schlafsäle pro Haus gepfercht -- Ich will garnicht daran denken. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer wäre, die Rivalitäten oder die Romanzen."

Harry nickte steif. "Wir fangen mit mehr Schlafsälen in Gryffindor an."

"Ich glaube eher nicht --" fing Malfoy an, aber Hermine funkelte sie an und gab Malfoy eine pyramidenförmige Münze. "Meinetwegen", sagte Malfoy, und sah Harry misstrauisch an. "Weasley, du wirfst."

Die Münze fiel auf ihren roten Kopf, und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Noch ein kleiner Sieg für Gryffindor.

Die Todesser hatten während ihrer Besatzung einen Großteil des Mobiliars zerstört, und das, was übrig war, sah kleiner und schäbiger aus, als Harry es in Erinnerung hatte.

Sie machten hier und da ein paar kleine Flüche unschädlich, außerdem die in den zwei Räumen, in denen die Schüler momentan schliefen, und entfernten dann das schwarze Band vor dem ersten der geschlossenen Räume. Es war seltsam, den Raum so leer zu sehen; er hatte Angelina, Alicia und dem Rest ihres Jahrganges gehört, und als er das letzte Mal drinnen gewesen war, hatte man nicht einmal die Wände sehen können.

Als sie die Kerze entzündeten, wurde der Raum von versteckten Flüchen erleuchtet. Nachdem Malfoy ihn vier mal darin schlug, sie zu erkennen, gab Harry widerwillig zu, dass Malfoy es besser konnte als er, und überließ es ihm ganz.

"Explosion, Schmerz, Schmerz, und Mumps -- das ist ein seltener." Malfoys langes Haar teilte sich in der Mitte seines Nackens, als er sich über Hermines Pergament beugte, aber er war zu eitel, es zusammenzubinden. "Fertig? _Nodu'stinguo_."

Harry musste zugeben, dass es befriedigend war die Kette aus Zaubern in perfektem Rhythmus zu beseitigen, besonders nach dem Chaos des heutigen Tages. Es war nicht allzu schlimm, mit Malfoy zu arbeiten, solange er ausschließlich Latein sprach.

Sie entzauberten das Mädchenzimmer aus Ginnys Jahrgang ohne Zwischenfälle, und nach einer kurzen Pause im Gemeinschaftsraum -- die beinahe zu einem Nickerchen wurde -- konnte Harry sich nicht länger vor seinem eigenen Zimmer drücken.

Er sah gleich und doch anders aus -- keine Fußballposter hinter Deans Bett, kein Erinnermich, das rot auf Nevilles Nachttisch leuchtete, kein gegen die Wand gelehnter Feuerblitz. Nur Tapete, die streifenweise heruntergerissen war, und eine große Furche im Fußboden. Harry entzündete die Kerze mit einem Knoten in der Brust.

Sein altes Bett war so heftig vermint, dass er zusammenzuckte. "Deiner Berühmtheit scheinen die Jahre nichts auszumachen, Potter." Malfoys seidige Stimme war plötzlich rau.

Harry seufzte, schob seine Brille nach oben um sich die Augen zu reiben, und setzte sich schwer auf eines der Betten. "Wenn in dem Bett jemand geschlafen hätte, wäre es ein Wunder gewesen, wenn er das Semester überlebt hätte." Einer der Flüche war Schlafwandeln, ein anderer Jähzorn. "Und nicht alle seine Freunde umgebracht hätte."

"Und ich bin mir sicher", sagte Malfoy mit falscher Milde, "dass das das erste Mal wäre, dass _jemals_ jemand zu Schaden kommt, weil er etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hat." Er besah sich die Zauber genauer. "Wir werden das hier absperren und später darauf zurückkommen müssen."

"Schon wieder etwas, wovor du Angst hast?" Harry funkelte ihn an. "Und was sollte der Kommentar bitte bedeuten?"

"Bist du noch nicht daran gewöhnt, Potter? Hast du nicht _zwei_ aus der Weasleymeute auf dem Gewissen, ohne dass sie auch nur die Chance hatten, aus der Pubertät zu kommen? Nicht zu vergessen Dig--"

"Nicht einmal du kannst so ein Trottel sein, zu behaupten, dass ich meine Freunde absichtlich in Gefahr bringe, Malfoy."

"Soetwas würde ich nie behaupten." Malfoy sah überrascht aus. "Das ist der Preis der Macht, Potter. Die, die mächtigen Personen nahestehen, werden zu Zielscheiben für seine Feinde, das ist jedem klar. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch die Weasleys das irgendwann begriffen haben. Wenn sich sich in Harry Potters Licht baden wollten, trifft die Schuld niemanden außer sie selbst."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malfoy musste es geschafft haben, McGonagall davon zu überzeugen, dass das Alter ein Problem war, denn sie sagte wieder für zwei Wochen den Unterricht ab, damit die Schüler ihren Fähigkeiten nach eingeteilt werden konnten. Oliver Wood organisierte eine Art Turnier, wo Schüler in Disziplinen gegeneinander antraten, die jeder Lehrer für sein Fach entwickelt hatte. So herrschte in Hogwarts nicht das angespannte Gefühl der Prüfungszeit, sondern die chaotische, gehobene Stimmung verlängerter Ferien.

Nachdem allerdings das vierte Möbelstück von einem fehlgeleiteten Zauber pulverisiert worden war, schlug McGonagall vor, die Tests draußen weiterzuführen, so lange wie das Wetter mitspielte. Und da es immernoch Plätze auf dem Gelände gab, über die selbst die Vögel nicht flogen, bedeutete das, das Harry und Malfoy mehrere Tage gemeinsam damit verbringen mussten, blinzelnd Minen zu entschärfen, die im Sonnenlicht kaum zu erkennen waren, während die Kerze mit dem Öl so verzaubert war, dass sie neben ihnen schwebte.

Hermine lief ihnen dicht hinterher, neben ihr schwebte ungefähr die halbe Bibliothek an Büchern, und sie schlug jeden Zauber nach, den sie nicht erkennen konnten. "Der hier ist auf Chinesisch, wartet, hier steht er", sagte sie jedes Mal, oder "Den hier müsst ihr absperren -- seht ihr, er hat hier einen Teil, der so verzaubert ist, dass man ihn nur bei Neumond lesen kann."

Harry konnte Malfoy auch nicht aus dem Weg gehen, wenn sie nicht arbeiteten, weil Ron sich Ausreden ausdachte, um bei Hermine sein zu können, und Hermine war nie weit von Malfoy entfernt. Harry beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, als er Essen von Hermines Teller klaute und furchtbare Witze machte und sich generell benahm, wie ein kleines, verzogenes Kind auf einer Familienfeier, das wusste, das jeder im Raum es niedlich fand. Harry wurde schlecht davon.

Seit der Geschichte mit dem Styroporbecher schien Malfoy entschieden zu haben, dass auch Ron sein persönlicher Diener war. Er zog Ron ständig zur Seite und fragte ihn, ob er die Sofas im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum flicken konnte oder welche von den Treppen wieder aufbauen konnte, die während der Todesserbesatzung zerstört worden waren, oder ob er die quietschenden Scharniere an der Tür zur Großen Halle dämpfen, oder ein wackeliges Treppengeländer befestigen konnte.

"Befestigungszauber ist ein guter Anfang, aber nichts geht über einen Befestigungszauber in Verbindung mit Holzleim und ein paar Streichhölzern", sagte Ron und grub sie aus seinem Drachenlederrucksack aus, und Malfoy strahlte ihn an, als hätte er gerade ein Gedicht aufgesagt.

"Ich glaube, Malfoy ist in dich verknallt", sagte Harry zu Ron, als sie sich vor der Tür von Rons neuen Räumen verabschiedeten.

"Klar ist er das. Sind solche geschniegelten Typen immer", sagte Ron. "Macht mir nichts aus. Meistens lässt er seine Hände bei sich."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry träumte von einem Blatt Papier, dreimal gefaltet, das auf einem Tisch lag. Das Papier war dick, der obere Teil aufgerichtet, als wäre das Papier dabei, sich aufzufalten.

Als er aufwachte, keuchte er von Schreck. "Was ist los mit dir?", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Was zum Teufel ist so angsteinflößend an einem Blatt Papier?" Aber seine Hände hörten nicht auf zu zittern.

Hermine ließ ihren Löffel fallen, als er in den Speisesaal kam. "Großer Gott, Harry, was ist passiert? Du siehst _furchtbar_ aus."

"Na danke, Hermine, das ist gut zu wissen." Er schüttelte ihre Hand von seinem Arm und rückte näher an den Tisch, und zuckte zusammen, als er gegen die Tischkante stieß und die Gläser klirrten. "Es geht mir gut. Hatte bloß Schlafprobleme, sonst nichts."

Er schob einen Teller mit Würstchen weiter von sich weg -- er konnte sie noch immer riechen, aber wenigstens konnte er sie nicht mehr knacken und zischen hören. Nichts auf dem Tisch sah auch nur ansatzweise essbar aus.

"Lange Nacht gehabt, Harry?" Ron setzte sich neben ihn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Harry nickte verbissen und schälte sich eine Orange. Sein Nacken fühlte sich immernoch kalt und feucht an.

Er zwang sich das dritte Orangenstück hinein, als Malfoy sich an die andere Seite des Tisches setzte. Er machte sich auf einen höhnischen Kommentar gefasst, aber Malfoy sah ihn nur eine Zeitlang mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

"Hey!", sagte Harry und spannte sich an. "Was --"

" _Finit'incantatem_ ", sagte Malfoy. "Nein, nein, zu offensichtlich. In Ordnung, wie wäre es damit: _Noloconturbo_."

Harry wurde plötzlich warm. Es fühlte sich an, wie Schokolade zu essen, nachdem man einem Dementor begegnet war. Er starrte Malfoy an, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Jemand hat eine Paranoia-Mine ausgelöst, die dich als direktes Objekt hatte, ganz offensichtlich", sagte Malfoy und ließ einen ekelhaft großen Klecks Marmelade auf seinen Toast fallen. "Du warst gestern schreckhaft wie ein Kaninchen."

"Ooh Draco, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe!", sagte Hermine. "Es tut mir so leid, Harry."

Harry fühlte sich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach so einen Finite auf jemanden schießen", murmelte er. "Du hast den Verschmiernicht-Zauber von meiner Brille gewischt."

Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten. "Wie unvorsichtig von mir." Er griff über den Tisch, nahm Harry seine Brille ab, und putzte sie mit einem cremefarbenen Taschentuch. "Bitte schön."

Harry nahm die Brille und fühlte sich gleich viel weniger entblößt, als er sie wieder aufhatte. "Ähm, danke." Er brachte sich dazu, Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich meine -- danke."

Malfoy nahm die restliche Orange von seinem Teller. "Nichts zu danken."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Guten Morgen. Die Zauberstäbe bitte auf den Tisch." Harry hatte eine Mischung aus drei Häusern in seiner ersten Level 1-Verwandlungsstunde. Alle Slytherins hatten mit Level 3 oder besser abgeschnitten, und Malfoys Schadenfreude war kaum zu ertragen.

"Auf den Tisch, nicht in die Hand, Mr. Chun." Chun, Chun ... Ravenclaw? Oder vielleicht Gryffindor? Harry wusste es nicht mehr, aber er seufzte erleichtert, als der Junge endlich aufhörte, seinen Zauberstab auf Bücher, Schreibfedern und Klassenkameraden zu richten, und ihn auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

Harry erlaubte ihnen nicht, die Zauberstäbe aufzunehmen, bevor sie nicht bewiesen hatten, dass sie sich die Worte richtig gemerkt hatten, und dann ließ er sie auf die Streichhölzer-in-Nadeln-Verwandlung los. Osborne war in Level 5-Verwandlung gelandet, und Jones erwies sich als ziemlich schneller Lerner, sobald er nicht mehr im Schatten des größeren Jungen stand. Und er würde wirklich einen guten Sucher abgeben. Harry hoffte, er wäre keinen von diesen Jungs, die über die Sommerferien nachhause fuhren und dreißig Zentimeter größer wiederkamen.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Hermine beim Mittagessen.

"Besser. Bei dir?"

" _Viel_ besser", sagte sie. "Draco? Wie ist es bei dir?"

Malfoy hatte nichts an der Stirn kleben, aber er sah ein wenig zerzaust aus. "Ich glaube, ich muss Level 1 in zwei Kurse aufteilen", sagte er. Ich habe alle neuen Slytherins, jeden einzelnen, und die kleinen Dummköpfe sind _stolz_ darauf, dass sie nichts über Muggel wissen."

Hermine kniff Harry fest in den Arm. "Was?", sagte er. "Ich wollte gar nichts sagen."

"Natürlich", sagte sie.


	6. Der Welleneffekt

Am ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Schuljahres ging Harry zu Willow und Womblys und kaufte eine billige Kamera. Es war schwierig, sie anzusehen, ohne dabei an den armen Colin zu denken, der mit siebzehn Jahren Kriegskorrespondent gewesen war, und noch immer Gefechtsbilder für den Propheten knipste, bis zu dem Augenblick, als ihn ein Fluch niederstreckte.

Harry schüttelte die unangenehmen Erinnerungen ab und traf sich mit Hermine und Penelope im Drei Besen. "Lächeln", sagte er.

Er fotografierte Oliver und Charlie, die auf dem Quidditchfeld gegeneinander flogen, Remus und Michelle bei einer Partie Hunde und Schakale am Lehrertisch, McGonagall, wie sie traurig eines der verschlossenen Fenster im Personalgemeinschaftsraum anblickte. Seine Level 6-Schüler, stolz die Schreibfedern in in die Kamera haltend, die sie in Gänseblümchen verwandelt hatten. Ron, von einer halb erneuerten Mauer aufschauend, mit einer Brechstange in der Hand und seinem Zauberstab hinter das Ohr geklemmt. Malfoy, wie er Weintrauben von Hermines Teller klaute.

_Hullo, Kat, schrieb er. Es ist Hogwarts, nur ein wenig kleiner, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte, und mit mehr Schutt. Hier ist alles --_

Er radierte "in Ordnung" weg und kaute einen Moment lang an seiner Feder, bis er weiterschrieb.

_\-- etwas komplizierter, als ich erwartet hatte, um ehrlich zu sein._

Selbst mit seinen Erklärungen -- die Minen, die armen Schüler mit ihrem Halbwissen, der blutige Handabdruck neben dem Vertrauensschülerbad, der sich selbst durch das mühevollste Schrubben nicht entfernen ließ -- wusste er, dass seine Worte ihnen unwirklich vorkommen würden, wenn Kat sie laut vorlas, in der hellen Morgensonne am Swimmingpool. Entweder war das Leben drüben ein Traum, oder dieses hier. Er seufzte.

_Trotzdem, ich schicke Fotos mit -- schick mir auch welche. Grüß alle und streichel die Katzen von mir. Sag Sunday --_

Aber er und Sunday hatten sich so ziemlich alles gesagt, was zu sagen war, als er Florida verlassen hatte, also war höfliche Stille wohl die beste Strategie, oder zumindest zu verhindern, dass er sich wieder um Kopf und Kragen redete. Er radierte es weg und schrieb, _Ich vermisse euch alle, aber ich glaube, es war Zeit, nach Hause zu kommen._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nach dem Abendessen verbrachte Harry einige Zeit im Ravenclaw-Flügel damit, auf Malfoy zu warten, zu müde, um nach ihm suchen zu gehen -- sogar zu müde, Energie dafür aufzubringen, sich zu ärgern, dass er nicht da war, wo er hätte sein sollen.

Schließlich gab er auf und stolperte wackelig aus dem Ravenclaw-Flügel, mit dem verschwommenen Plan, ein Nickerchen zu machen und Malfoy ihn finden zu lassen, wenn er bereit zum Arbeiten war.

Die Tür zum Personalgemeinschaftsraum war geschlossen. Der Kopf von Snapes Statue war leicht geneigt, und Malfoy saß mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem Fundament.

"Und bei zweien konnten wir das direkte Objekt nicht identifizieren, also dachten wir, dass wir sie lieber in Ruhe lassen", murmelte er. "Und dann gab es welche, wo der ganze Knoten aufging und die Form wechselte, als ob er wüsste, dass man ihn ansah, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Oder sie sahen so aus, als wir sie zum ersten Mal sahen, und als wir zurückkamen um sie zu entzaubern, sahen sie anders aus." Er lehnte den Kopf gegen ein steinernes Knie und schloss die Augen komplett. "Manche sind auf _Arabisch_."

Harry zögerte komischer Weise, ihn zu unterbrechen, aber nach einem Augenblick schien Malfoy zu spüren, dass er da war. "Ah, Potter", sagte er. "Müssen wir zurück in die Salzminen?" Er stand auf, schwankte ein wenig, und fing sich an Snapes ausgestreckter Hand. Er sah so müde aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. "Gut, dann lass uns weiterkriechen." Er schob sich an Harry vorbei in Richtung des Ravenclaw-Flügels.

Harry sah die Snape-Statue an. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

Nach einem Augenblick zog Harry auch eine Augenbraue hoch, und lief dann Malfoy hinterher.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ohje. Guck mal hier."

"Was?" Harry setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sah zu Malfoy, der auf ein Bücherregal in einem der Jungenschlafsäle in Ravenclaw schaute.

"Schmerz für die Person, die sie auslöst."

"Quatsch nicht. Du meinst, es ist tatsächlich eine, gegen die wir was machen können?"

Malfoy nickte. Sie entzauberten sie schnell und gingen dann zur nächsten über.

Harry lehnte an der Wand, während Malfoy das Pergament durchging. Er hielt die Augen offen -- er war so müde, dass er zu träumen beginnen würde, sobald er sie schloss -- verlor aber die Zeit aus den Augen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass Malfoy ungewöhnlich still war. "Was ist los?"

Malfoy zeigte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Harry sah den Zauber an. "Herzstillstand, richtig? Das haben wir schonmal gesehen."

"Folge der ersten Kurve nach oben -- das ist das direkte Objekt."

Harry fand die Kurve und folgte ihr, aber er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Er sah Malfoy fragend an.

"Das Erste was man lernt, wenn man Einführung in die Kalligromantik belegt, ist, seinen eigenen Namen zu schreiben." Malfoy zeichnete etwas mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft, einen festen, komplexen Knoten aus Schlaufen und Spitzen. "Malfoy ... Draco." Er war identisch mit dem Knoten, in dem die Objektkurve endete.

Harry starrte entsetzt. "Wenn wir Malik und Banks-Martin und die anderen auf diesen Raum losgelassen hätten, hätten sie dich umgebracht, wenn sie zum ersten Mal Hausaufgaben gemacht hätten."

Malfoy nickte. "Dummerweise war es nicht Gryffindor", sagte er. "Dann wäre ich nicht in Gefahr gewesen." Er rollte das Pergament raschelnd zusammen. "Brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten, um ihn zu bewundern, oder sollen wir weitermachen?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kats Antwort erreichte ihn an einem Morgen nach dem Frühstück, als Harry, Hermine, Malfoy und Ron im Personalgemeinschaftsraum herumtrödelten.

_Har! So wie du die Eulen von zuhause immer ignoriert hast, dachten wir, wir würden so lange nichts von dir hören, bis du uns gebeten hättest, dir eine Wohnung im Verzauberte Felder Zaubereraltenheim zu suchen._

_Lebst du dich gut ein? Klingt, als hättest du mehr als genug zu tun mit den Minen und allem. Ich wünschte, wir könnten dir helfen, aber niemand hier hat je von Kalligromantik gehört. Aber Dr. Bokor meinte, du benutzt welche von seinen Gris-Gris, also wissen wir wenigstens ein paar Sachen, die ihr Briten nicht wisst._

_Ich frage Mama und Daddy, ob sie noch mehr alte Magie kennen, die dir helfen könnte, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Soweit ich weiß, sind die einzigen Sprüche, die von der Hugenottenseite überlebt haben, dazu da, um deinen Kindern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, und mit denen von der Seminolenseite kann man Zeug herstellen, das man in einem Souvenirshop verkaufen kann. Aber die Leier hast du von mir schonmal gehört._

Harry lächelte. Kat war unter anderem Historikerin, und machte sich regelmäßig in die Hosen vor Neid über die ununterbrochenen Jahrhunderte der Zauberlehre in Europa.

_Wir hatten letzte Woche einen kurzen Kälteeinbruch -- weniger als zwanzig Grad, und einige von den Zimmerpflanzen haben ein paar Blätter verloren. Und jemand behauptet, einen Wendigo im Wald gesehen zu haben, aber Dr. Bokor sagt, dass es sicherlich nur ein streunender Hund war. Wir schleppen trotzdem alle ein Päckchen mit Schießpulver und Schwefel mit uns herum, für alle Fälle._

_Tyndall sagt, Marisol kommt kaum noch vom Stuhl hoch, obwohl das Baby erst im Januar kommen soll, und sie versuchen immernoch, Atzi zu erklären, warum sie es nicht Jasmin Arielle Belle nennen wollen. Tituba hat ihre Jungen bekommen -- zwei davon sehen aus wie Racker, zwei sehen aus wie Jefferson, und das fünfte sieht ganz einzigartig aus. Meine Katze kommt mehr rum, als ich._

_Danke für die Pics. Schreib aber beim nächsten Mal auf die Rückseite, wer wer ist. Ich habe Hermine von dem Bild an deiner Wand erkannt -- grüß sie von mir, sie klingt nach einer Seelenverwandten -- aber wer ist der Taschenapoll auf ihrer Sessellehne? Und lässt er sich exportieren?_

Harry faltete den Brief schnell zu, bevor Malfoy über seine Schulter sehen und sein Ego sich noch weiter aufblähen konnte, als es das normalerweise schon tat. Stattdessen nahm er die Fotos, und Hermine und Ron lehnten sich herum um über seine Schulter zu sehen.

Auf einem spielte Tyndall Gitarre und seine kleine Tochter Atzi tanzte in ihrem schicken Kleidchen. Dr. Bokor, ausgebreitet auf seinem Stamm-Liegestuhl am Pool, bekleidet nur mit Cargoshorts und einer roten Flanelltasche, die an einem Riemen um seinen Hals baumelte. Kat und Purity, wie sie in der Hotellobby, wo es immer das kontinentale Frühstück gab, einen Trank brauten. Die Abschlussklasse, keiner der sechzehn fehlte, knöcheltief im Atlantik.

"Meine Güte." Alle drehten sich zu Malfoy um, der gerade das nächste Bild vom Stapel genommen hatte. "Meine Güte, meine Güte. Ich habe Amerika Unrecht getan, wenn es so jemanden hervorbringt." Er gab das Foto an Hermine weiter.

"Der ist umwerfend", sagte sie. "Die _Haare_."

Bis dahin hatte Harry noch gehofft, dass es noch ein Foto von Tyndall war, oder von Puritys Freund aus Boston, oder von irgendeinem Erstsemester, der Kat ins Auge gefallen war, aber als Hermine "Haare" sagte, blieb sein Herz stehen.

"Also", sagte Ron, der über ihre Schulter schaute. "Wer ist das?"

Keine Chance für Harry. "Sunday Coneskey", sagte er.

"Harry!" Hermine funkelte ihn an. "Du hast uns angelogen!"

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry, und es stimmte. Besonders auf Pronomen aufzupassen, war nicht das selbe wie lügen.

Ron's Blick sagte ihm, dass er das Argument problemlos durchschaute, und es eher belustigend fand. Und Malfoy --

"Offensichtlich nimmst du es mit der Ehrlichkeit nicht allzu genau, Potter", sagte er, "aber ich bewundere auf jeden Fall deinen Geschmack." Er legte das Foto auf den Tisch, und Harry sah es zum ersten Mal. "Obwohl er kein besonders _freundlicher_ Typ ist, dein Sunday." Während die anderen Bilder gewunken und gegrinst hatten, stand Sunday einfach nur da, seine ziemlich beeindruckenden Arme vor seiner ziemlich beeindruckenden Brust gekreuzt, das schimmernde schwarze Haar bis fast zur Hüfte fallend, und schenkte der Kamera ein Nicken und ein halbes Lächeln.

"Weißt du, das ist eben die Sache", sagte Harry zu Hermine. "Es war kein -- es war nur eine --" Er fing noch einmal an. "Sein Großvater ist Lasst-Uns-Aufhören Coneskey, der Zaubererhäuptling der ganzen östlichen Cherokee, also ist es nicht so, als hätte er sich mit irgendeinem englischen Zauberer niedergelassen. Er wollte eine vorteilhaftere Partnerschaft." Er hatte ein kleines Deja Vu; genau dieses Gespräch hatte er selbst mit Sunday gehabt, bevor er Florida verlassen hatte.

"Ah, arrangierte Ehen", sagte Malfoy. "Manchmal bin ich dankbar, dass der Krieg mir wenigstens _das_ erspart hat."

Harry blinzelte ihn an. "Aber du bist ... sie hätten von dir erwartet, zu _heiraten_?"

Malfoy lächelte zynisch. "Du bist durch und durch Mittelschicht, nicht wahr, Potter? Auch wenn ich umgedreht bin, hätte ich eine Pflicht in der Malfoy-Linie zu erfüllen gehabt."

Harry spielte nervös mit dem Stapel Fotos, und etwas anderes fiel aus dem Bündel heraus: Ein kleines Piniennadeln-Körbchen, ungefähr so groß wie sein Daumen. Sunday webte sie immer geistesabwesend, sogar ohne hinzusehen. Harry schob es zurück unter die Fotos. "Also ... wen?", fragte er Malfoy. "Pansy Parkinson?"

"So eine billige, bürgerliche Familie? Ihr Urgroßvater war ein _Buchhalter_." Er ahmte die Stimme seines Vaters ziemlich gut nach. "Nein, wenn die Zaubererwelt nicht so zweigeteilt worden wäre, wie es passiert ist, hätte mein Vater mich wahrscheinlich zu einer Liaison mit Susan Bones ermuntert. Oder Macy Prewitt wäre eine Option gewesen, schätze ich."

"Deine Schülerin?" Hermine klang entrüstet.

"Du solltest nicht denken wie eine Muggel, 'Mine. Wenn sie hundert ist, bin ich erst hundertsechs." Malfoys Lächeln wurde noch zynischer. Aber wenn man die Situation bedenkt, wäre meine Auswahl auf die Seite der Todesser beschränkt gewesen -- Margarita Rosier vielleicht, oder meine Cousine Amaryllis, dieses pferdegesichtige Kind. Oder eines von den Snape-Mädchen." Er lächelte, als er Harrys überraschten Blick sah. "Seine Cousinen zweiten Grades, drei Stück. Leider haben die jüngeren ihren Verstand von der DeLapin-Seite geerbt. Tatsächlich mochte ich Fausta aber ganz gerne. Und ihre Blutlinie ist natürlich hervorragend. Mächtig von Beginn an, die Snapes.

"Wie schade für sie", sagte Harry, "dass dein Vater nicht mehr da ist und aufpasst, dass du ihr ihren Anteil der Malfoy-DNA einpflanzt."

Ron kicherte, aber Malfoy lächelte nur. "Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr enttäuscht ist, vor allem, da ich jetzt das Familienoberhaupt bin und damit ein noch besserer Fang." Er strich sich mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger einer feingliedrigen Hand die Haare zurück, und sah voll und ganz wie der junge Zaubererspross aus -- verrückt, wie die Gesten und das träge Selbstbewusstsein das selbe waren, unabhängig von der Kultur.

Harry sah zur Seite. Der Versuch, den selbstgefälligen Bastard nicht haben zu wollen, kostete einige Mühe.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Da wir beide den Nachmittag freihaben, sollten wir das Quidditch-Feld nach Minen absuchen gehen", sagte Malfoy ein paar Tage später beim Mittagessen.

"Gute Idee, Draco", sagte Hermine. "Ich weiß, dass Oliver darauf brennt, wieder richtige Spiele austragen zu können, jetzt wo ein bisschen Ruhe eingekehrt ist."

"Ich verstehe den Sinn nicht", beschwerte sich Harry. Seine Handgelenke und Knöchel taten weh, und was auch immer irgendwer tat, es nervte ihn. "Da war nichts, als wir das erste Mal geschaut haben. Wir werden nur einen Nachmittag lang hin- und zurückfliegen.

"Ja", sagte Malfoy deutlich. "Genau. Einen ganzen Nachmittag lang hin- und zurückfliegen."

Oh. "Na gut, wenn es dich glücklich macht", sagte Harry.

"Ich wäre außer mir vor Glück", sagte Malfoy.

Da waren natürlich keine Minen. Sie mussten langsam fliegen, damit die Kerzen nicht ausgingen. Harrys Besenkünste waren beschämend eingerostet, aber Malfoy hielt sich an das andere Ende des Feldes, zu weit weg, um abfällige Bemerkungen zu machen. Malfoy flog noch immer genau so, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte -- man sah, dass er sich dabei wohlfühlte, als sei die Luft ein Kissen und der Besen ein Teil seines Körpers. Harry drehte schnell den Kopf weg, bevor Malfoy ihn beim Starren erwischte.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

An diesem Abend blieb beim Essen ein Platz am Lehrertisch frei. "Ursa Polaris wurde heute Nachmittag von einer anderen Epilepsiemine getroffen", sagte Penelope.

"Dann müssen wir schneller arbeiten", sagte Harry. Malfoy biss die Zähne zusammen, aber er nickte.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Schmerz, Schmerz, Feuer, Albträume", sagte Malfoy und zeigte nacheinander auf die flackernden Knoten. "Zahnverlust, mehr Schmerz. Oh, hier ist ein neuer -- Paranoia und Halluzinationen, mit dem Chef-Auror als direktes Objekt -- warte, ich muss ihn eben für 'Mines Aufzeichnung aufmalen, bevor wir ihn entschärfen."

Harry fand es immernoch abstoßend, wie Malfoy die kreativeren Minen zu bewundern schien, aber er zauberte die Kerze aus, um sie nicht zu verschwenden, während Malfoy die neue Mine notierte. 

Sarah McDuff und Medea Martin, ältere Schülerinnen, die an den meisten Vormittagen eine freie Lernstunde hatten, beobachteten sie neugierig aus sicherer Entfernung vom Flur aus, als Harry die Kerze wieder entzündete und die beiden den Raum entzauberten und zum nächsten weitergingen. Die Hufflepuff-Schlafsäle waren beinahe verlassen, als sie sich durch die Zimmer vorarbeiteten, aber Harry wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Er rieb sich den Nacken.

"Steif, Potter? Vielleicht solltest du Phoenix' Yogakurs mitmachen."

"Ich gehe direkt los und melde mich an." Es war auch kalt hier drinnen, und die Luft war feucht. Harry schlug den Kragen seines Umhangs hoch. Er war froh, wenn sie mit dem Schlafsaal durch waren und er sich etwas Wärmeres anziehen konnte.

Malfoy sah ihn mit seiner typischen hochmütigen Belustigung an. "Du bist auch etwas blass. Ist dir ein Dementor über dein Grab gelaufen?"

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry rieb sich die Unterarme. "Lass uns einfach fertig werden.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Das ist ein guter Anfang, Mr. Chun." Harry ließ Chuns Schildkröte so hoch schweben, dass der Rest der Klasse sehen konnte, wie weit sie sich bereits in eine Geldbörse verwandelt hatte. "Sehen Sie, wie die Beine langsam in den Körper übergehen und der Kopf silbrig wird? Der erste Schritt zu einer erfolgreichen Verwandlung --"

Er spürte einen kalten Luftzug im Nacken und schauderte. Nach einem Moment bemerkte er, dass sein Kurs darauf wartete, dass er fortfuhr.

"Richtig. Wie ich sagte, ist der erste Schritt, zu schauen, welche Gemeinsamkeiten es gibt zwischen dem, was Sie haben und dem, was Sie wollen. Kann mir jemand erzählen, warum? Mr. Jones?" Harry ließ die Schildkröte zurück auf Chuns Tisch schweben.

"Das Gesetz der Magieerhaltung", sagte Jones. 

"Sehr gut. Fangen Sie alle nochmal von vorne an." Er rieb sich den Nacken. 

"Professor? Professor, Sie müssen --" Die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu der Stimme vor dem Kamin um -- Aoife Murphy, eine der Gryffindors, mit Sommersprossen in ihrem blassen, verängstigten Gesicht. "Kommen Sie schnell mit mir mit, Professor, wir können es nicht --" 

Harry sah sich schnell im Raum um. Nathaniel Hobbs war der älteste im Kurs, und ein Hufflepuff; er würde es schaffen. "Mr. Hobbs? Sie sind für die Klasse zuständig, bis ich zurückkomme. Die Hausaufgaben stehen in meinem Buch." Er hatte gerade noch Zeit zu sehen, wie Hobbs ihm mit geradezu komischer Ernsthaftigkeit zunickte, ehe er Murphy in den Kamin folgte. 

"Wir haben nichts gemacht, ich schwöre, es ist einfach explodiert, wir haben hier nur gesessen --" Die beiden stolperten aus dem Kamin im Mädchenschlafsaal der Erstklässlerinnen im Gryffindorturm. In der Luft lag starker Rauchgeruch und ein glitschiges Gefühl. 

In der Ecke schlugen grüne Flammen aus einem offenen Schrank. Rose Duncan lag auf dem Fußboden, ihre dünnen Arme und Beine zuckten krampfhaft. Tränen hinterließen pinke Spuren in der Asche in ihrem Gesicht. Harry lähmte sie schnell, bevor sie ihre Zunge verschlucken konnte, und drehte sich dann zu den Flammen. 

Harry versuchte, seinen Zauberstab zu heben, und merkte, dass er ihn auf alles richten konnte, außer auf den Schrank, welcher ihn abstieß wie ein Magnet. "Egal", sagte er. "Stellen Sie sich hinter mich, Miss Murphy." 

Er hielt einen der Bettpfosten, sammelte seine Aufmerksamkeit darin und sprach einen Löschzauber. Das Feuer erstickte. 

Aoife begann so schnell zu reden, dass Harry kaum jedes dritte Wort verstand, und andere Schüler kamen an die Tür, von dem Lärm angezogen. "Leise", wies Harry sie an. "Miss Murphy, ich möchte, dass sie Miss Duncan auf die Krankenstation bringen, in Ordnung? Sofia kann ihr helfen. Und wenn Sie Professor Granger oder die Schulleiterin sehen, sagen Sie ihnen bitte, sie sollen hier herkommen." 

Hermine kam nur kurze Zeit später, und hatte nicht nur McGonagall, sondern auch Ron und Malfoy bei sich. So musste er die Geschichte wenigstens nur einmal erzählen. Ron ging direkt zu dem Schrank und fing an, Reperaturzauber zu murmeln. Die anderen drei standen um ihn herum, als er erzählte. 

"Das Murphy Mädchen hat etwas von Zauberstäben gequatscht?", fragte Malfoy. 

"Es gab eine Art ablenkende Kraft." Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kommode; jetzt hatte er keine Probleme damit. "Scheint nur temporär gewesen zu sein." 

"Wie haben Sie ohne ihn das Feuer gelöscht?", fragte McGonagall. 

"Ich, äh, habe den Bettpfosten benutzt." Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das gerne gesehen war oder nicht. 

McGonagall schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. "Severus hat immer gesagt, dass wir uns zu sehr auf die Zauberstäbe verlassen, aber Albus meinte, sie seien ein nützliches Hilfsmittel für Anfänger. Ich schätze, das beweist, dass Severus doch Recht hatte." Sie beobachtete den Rauch, der aus der Kommode aufstieg. "Ich dachte, Sie und Draco hätten den Gryffindor-Turm schon entzaubert." 

"Natürlich haben wir das", sagte Malfoy. "Auch wenn Potter natürlich eine übersehen haben könnte." 

"Sei still, Malfoy", sagte Harry. "Wartet, ich glaube ich habe hier irgendwo eine Kerze in der Tasche." 

Als er die Kerze entzündete, erleuchtete der Raum in hellem Gelb. 

"Ich verstehe das _überhaupt nicht_!", jammerte Hermine. "Wie sollen wir jemals Fortschritte gegen sie machen, wenn sie einfach zurückkommen?" 

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zurückkommen", sagte er. "Potter, war dieser Tisch vermint, als wir den Raum entzaubert haben?" 

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass _irgendeiner_ von diesen Tischen vermint war", sagte er. 

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Malfoy. "Und schaut mal hier -- das ist einer von den direkten Objekten. Ich weiß, dass davon keine in Gryffindor waren, weil ich keines gesehen hatte, bevor 'Mine neulich eines gezeichnet hat. 

Hermine ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen. "Wartet", sagte sie. "Wartet, wartet", und sie zog einen Stapel Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und begann ihn durchzublättern. "Ich weiß, dass es hier stand -- nur eine Sekunde -- ah." Sie legte eines der Blätter auf dem Bett aus, und die drei anderen versammelten sich darum, um es anzusehen. 

Es war ein weiterer, komplizierter Knoten. "Das ist der, den Oliver und Penelope gefunden haben", sagte sie. "Draco, wie würdest du das interpretieren?" 

"Schmerz", sagte er, und setzte sich neben sie. "Erbrechen. Feuer, direktes Objekt das Büro der Schulleiterin -- oh, das ist ein fieser. Und..." Er sah zu Hermine auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Hier ist noch ein direktes Objekt, für die Hütte des Wildhüters, aber ich kann den Knoten selbst nicht lesen." 

_"Textum disiungo"_ , sagte Hermine und tippte das Pergament mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Die Knoten schienen ein wenig auszufransen, wurden größer und breiteten sich aus. "Den Spruch solltet ihr euch merken -- er funktioniert auch mit den Minen selbst." 

Malfoy neigte wieder den Kopf über das Pergament, und er schob sich die Haare hinter eines seiner Ohren, während er mit der anderen Hand einen der Knoten auf dem Pergament nachfuhr. "Das ist ein Explosionszauber." Es war einer von einem Dutzend Knoten, von denen jeder an einem von drei kompliziert ineinander verwobenen Fäden von einem gemeinsamen Zentralknoten herunterzuhängen schien. 

Malfoy fuhr die drei Fäden aufwärts nach, bis zu der ersten Stelle, an der sie sich kreuzten. "Das ist -- oh, es ist Jahre her, dass ich mich mit Kalligromantik beschäftigt habe -- das ist -- Oh." Er setzte sich plötzlich auf. " _Oh._ Oh, das ist _teuflisch_ ", sagte er in anerkennendem Ton. 

"Was?", fragte McGonagall. Sie klang so ungeduldig, wie Harry es war.

"Das bedeutet 'verstecken'", erklärte Malfoy ihr. Als er ihren leeren Blick sah, fing er an, jeden Knoten mit schnellen, ungeduldigen Bewegungen nachzufahren. "Explosionszauber -- direktes Objekt die Hütte des Wildhüters -- Attribut, Eingangstür -- Verb, verstecken. Erbrechenszauber -- direktes Objekt, die Hütte des Wildhüters -- Attribut, Bett -- Verb, verstecken. Feuerzauber --" 

Harry blinzelte, als es ihm plötzlich klarwurde. "Dieser Zauber lässt neue Minen an anderen Orten auftauchen?", sagte er. 

"Genau!" Hermine strahlte. 

"Na dann, Potter", sagte Malfoy, "sieht es so aus, als würde unsere Beziehung eine lange Zeit halten." 

"Großartig", antwortete Harry und rieb sich mit seinen Handrücken die Augen. 

"Natürlich macht es das noch dringender, so viele Minen wie möglich zu entfernen, besonders die, die andere Minen auslösen könnten", sagte McGonagall. 

Malfoy nickte. "Wir sollten die Schüler aus Level 7 Zauberkunde zum Helfen dazuholen." 

Harry starrte ihn an. "Bist du verrückt?" Wir können die Kinder da nicht reinziehen. Schlimm genug, dass sie es überhaupt sehen müssen. Verdienen sie es nicht, sich nicht die ganze Zeit Sorgen machen zu müssen?" 

Aber Ron überraschte ihn, indem er von dem kaputten Schrank aufsah und den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich schätze, was sie wissen müssen ist, was das Problem ist und wie man es beseitigt", sagte er. "Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber du solltest wissen, dass man Kindern nichts verheimlichen kann." 

"Die Wahrheit ist immer weniger besorgniserregend als das, was sie sich vorstellen", stimmte Hermine zu und strahlte Ron an. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Rose Duncan lag im Consoptium gleich neben Charlotte Rolfe, als Harry auf der Krankenstation ankam. Aoife Murphy saß am anderen Ende des Zimmers, während Sofia ihr etwas Grünes ins Gesicht tupfte. Die meisten ihrer Wunden waren nur klein, aber ein wenig der überheißen Flüssigkeit hatte sie direkt über der linken Augenbraue getroffen und eine schmerzhafte Wundblase hinterlassen. 

"Alles was ich 'abe sind kommerzielle Medikamente", sagte Sofia und drehte eine Salbentube, sodass Harry das Etikett lesen konnte: Salamandros Küchengeist: Kühlsalbe Für Verbrennungen Im Haushalt. "Madeleine 'at versucht, einen Kühltrank herzustellen, aber dazu braucht sie Seetangblüten, und dafür konnte sie keinen Lieferanten finden." 

"Professor Snape hatte eine ganze große Holzkiste voll mit getrockneten Seetangblüten", sagte Hermine. 

Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. "Erinner mich nicht daran." Seetangblüten waren die Hauptzutat in einer schiefgelaufenen Stunde über Unsichtbarkeitstränke, nach der Ron im sechsten Jahr mal eine Woche lang sein rechtes Bein nicht hatte sehen können. 

"Die Kiste ist wahrscheinlich immernoch im zweiten Aufbewahrungsschrank genau da, wo sie vorher stand", sagte Harry. 

"Zusammen mit dutzenden anderen seltenen Zutaten, und Severus' ganzen Büchern und Notizen", seufzte McGonagall. "Und sie könnten genausogut auf Island sein, bei allem, was sie uns nützen." 

"Vielleicht", sagte Harry, "wenn Malfoy und ich --" 

"Wagt es nicht", sagte Hermine. "Weißt du, wie gefährlich es da unten ist? Niemand war in der Lage, in die Nähe des Ortes zu kommen, seit die Schule wieder eingenommen wurde." 

"Na ja, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du gesagt, dass Professor Aerie von einem Erbrechenszauber getroffen wurde", sagte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Malfoy das sieht, aber ich wäre bereit --" 

"Harry." McGonagall sah ihn streng an. "Der Erbrechenszauber hat dazu geführt, dass Maddie fast den ganzen Frühling über wegen Dehydration behandelt werden musste. Und der nächste, der sich in die Kerker hinuntergewagt hat, war Argus Filch. Ich weiß, dass Sie helfen wollen, aber bevor wir mehr wissen, können wir es einfach nicht riskieren." 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Egal wie er die Decken um sich herum wickelte, er konnte einfach nicht warm genug werden, um einzuschlafen. Irgendwoher musste es ziehen. Harry setzte sich auf und zog die Bettvorhänge in der Mitte näher zusammen, aber dadurch entstanden Lücken an den Seiten. Wenn er die Seiten zusammenzog, kam die Lücke in der Mitte wieder. Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich seinen Weeki Watchee-Pullover über seinen Schlafanzug. Nachdem er noch ein paar Minuten länger zitternd dalag, setzte er sich wieder hin, und zog sich, sich dabei schrecklich idiotisch fühlend, die Kapuze über den Kopf. 

Das war besser. So würde es funktionieren. Jetzt musste er nur noch still liegen und sich nicht bewegen, egal was passierte, und dann würden seine Füße irgendwann warm werden und seine Muskeln würden zu zucken aufhören und er würde in der Lage sein, zu schlafen. 

Er hatte jeden Zentimeter des Raumes untersucht. Da war absolut nichts, was ihn beobachtete. 

Er atmete bedacht, langsam, ein und aus. Ein. Aus. Ruhig, Har, bleib ganz ruhig. 

Und er _könnte_ ruhig sein, er wusste genau, wie es ging, aber aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte sein Zauberstab nicht. Er wurde von irgendetwas festgehalten, und er konnte ihn nicht bewegen, und eine Kraft strömte durch ihn hindurch, ließ ihn leicht vibrieren, bis die Muskeln in seinem Unterarm von der Anstrengung schmerzten. Aber es _würde_ so einfach sein. Er könnte Voldemort mit vier Silben umbringen, Hermine hatte das gesagt, sie sprach es ihm genau jetzt ins Ohr, wenn er nur seinen Zauberstab bewegen könnte, würde er es tun und alles wäre vorbei und sie könnten sich alle _ausruhen_. 

Und noch immer konnte er seine rechte Hand nicht bewegen, aber er hatte einen Bettpfosten in der linken Hand. Gut, das war gut, den konnte er benutzen, dadurch konnte er seine Kraft fokussieren -- und dann tat er es, und er hörte seine eigene Stimme _"Exadigo"_ sagen, und er fühlte, wie die Kraft des Fluches ihn verließ und sauber sein Ziel traf. Ein Körper fiel vor seinen Füßen zu Boden, und plötzlich beruhigte sich sein Zauberstab, und er konnte die rechte Hand senken. 

Er kniete sich hin und drehte den Körper um. 

Mit glasigen Augen lächelte das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore zu ihm hinauf. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Harry besah sich mürrisch das Frühstück, das vor ihm ausgebreitet war, aber von allem wurde ihm schon beim Hinsehen leicht übel. Er drückte die Handflächen an seine Schläfen als könnte er damit die Kopfschmerzen an der Quelle zerdrücken. Er hatte heute nichts zu tun außer die Arbeit, die sie im Gryffindorturm gemacht hatten, noch einmal zu machen, und wenn sie fertig waren, würden sie wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass auch die anderen Schlafsäle wieder vermint waren. 

Stundenlange entmutigende Arbeit nach einer Nacht kaum erholsamen Schlafes, mit merkwürdigen Schmerzen in seinen Knien und Handgelenken und Kopfschmerzen, die es sich für den Tag bequem zu machen schienen -- das wäre schon in angenehmer Gesellschaft schlimm genug. Aber um seinen Tag perfekt zu machen, musste er das alles auch noch mit _Malfoy_ aushalten. 

Mit einer Grimasse nahm er noch einige Schlucke Kaffee, steckte sich zwei Orangen in die Umhangtasche, und machte sich leicht humpelnd auf den Weg den Flur hinunter. 

Malfoy saß zusammengesunken auf dem Fundament von Snapes Statue. "Steh auf", sagte Harry. Die Statue funkelte ihn wütend an, aber er ignorierte es. "Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen." 

Malfoy erhob sich und streckte sich nach hinten, die Hände in den Rücken gestützt, und sah dabei irgendwie elegant aus, obwohl Harry es in seiner Wirbelsäule knacken hören konnte. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich sichtbar in seinem blassen Gesicht ab. "In Ordnung", sagte er und richtete sich wieder auf. "Das Böse schläft wohl nie." 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Dieses Mal fühlte Harry in seinem alten Zimmer weniger Nostalgie und mehr Paranoia. Es war wie in einer Art Albtraum, wo er immer wieder hierher zurückkommen musste und die gleichen Aufgaben immer und immer wieder erledigen musste, bis in alle Ewigkeit. 

Er übertrieb den Zauber für die erste Kerze und schmolz sie zu einer Wachspfütze zusammen. "Mist." 

Malfoy funkelte ihn wütend an und entzündete die zweite Kerze mit übertriebener Eleganz. 

Die ersten vier Zauber, die sie fanden, waren ihnen so unbekannt, dass sie sie absperren und weitergehen mussten. Im Licht der Kerze sahen die Absperrungen wie pinkgelbe Blasen aus. Harry schloss die Augen und sah vor seinem inneren Auge das ganze Schloss in einer Blase in einen Tiefschlaf gezaubert, bis jemand vorbeikam, der etwas wusste. Vielleicht würden König Arthur und Merlin zurückkommen und sich darum kümmern. 

"Potter. _Potter_." 

Harry öffnete die Augen. "Ich schlaf' nich'", murmelte er. "Was hast du?" 

"Ich dachte, du würdest gerne sehen, wie dein Name in Kalligromantik aussieht." Malfoy zeigte auf einen Knoten, der über einem bekannt aussehenden Knoten baumelte. "Wenn Osborne und Jones so weit gekommen wären, hätte dein Herz ausgesetzt." 

Es sah ein wenig aus wie ein komplizierter, fünfzackiger Stern. "Hübsch", sagte Harry. "Können wir den löschen, oder hast du schon wieder den Mut verloren? Oder möchtest du ihn vielleicht dort lassen?" Seine Stimme hatte nicht die Kraft, die sie hätte haben sollen. Wirklich wütend zu werden schien gerade zu viel Aufwand zu beanspruchen. 

"Wenn ich dich hätte loswerden wollen, hätte ich es mittlerweile getan, und müsste mich nicht mehr mit deinem Gejammer befassen", grummelte Malfoy 

"Oh, und du bist natürlich so ein gutes Vorbild, wenn es um geistige Reife geht," sagte Harry. "Besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass wer auch immer diese Zauber hier platziert hat wahrscheinlich danach im Hauptquartier mit dir ein Butterbier trinken war." 

"Hah. Als die Schule besetzt wurde, bin ich bereits in Apfelbaumhausen vergammelt, und jeden Tag eingehüllt vom Gestank von Zahnreinigungspaste nachhause gekommen. Aber es überrascht mich nicht, dass du nicht besonders scharf darauf warst, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben nachdem du aus dem Land geflohen bist und es dem Rest von uns überlassen hast, das Chaos zu beseitigen." 

Harry bleckte die Zähne. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", presste er hervor, "und fang an." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf den leuchtenden Stern, der sein Name war, und wartete kaum eine Sekunde darauf, dass Malfoy neben ihm stand, bevor er den Abwickelzauber sprach. 

Es gab einen hellen Lichtblitz, als überall im Raum neue Knoten auftauchten. Harry war von neuen Zaubern eingekesselt, die ihn so dicht bedrängten, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Er hörte ein Zischen und schaute nach unten; ein Knoten hatte sich hinter ihm materialisiert, und sein unbewusster Schritt nach hinten hatte ihn ausgelöst. Er hörte ein Scheppern aus der Richtung der Küche. 

"Verdammt!" Malfoy stand mittlerweile auf den Zehenspitzen. Gelbes Neon schwirrte überall um ihn herum. "Bei allen _verdammten_ gekringelten Seeschlangen, Potter, was hast du gemacht?" Sein Ellenbogen berührte einen der Knoten, und er ging zu Boden, wobei er drei oder vier andere auslöste. Eine Flammenwand schoss im Türrahmen nach oben und schnitt ihnen den Fluchtweg ab, aber Malfoy sah nicht einmal hoch, sondern kniete nur da, flach atmend und weinerliche Geräusche von sich gebend. 

Harry schützte die Kerze schnell mit einem Zauber. Dann machte er einen Schritt in Malfoys Richtung, doch da traf ihn ein Schmerz, der so scharf und plötzlich auftauchte, dass es ihm den Atem nahm. Er fühlte sich dreckig an, als ob etwas in seinem inneren von ätzender Säure zerfressen wurde. "Oh _Scheiße_ ", flüsterte er. 

"Kein ... Crucio", sagte Malfoy mit schwacher Stimme. 

"Ich weiß", brachte Harry mit kratziger Stimme hervor. "Tut aber weh ... verfluchter Himmel ... g'nau so." Der Boden um ihn herum war komplett von Zaubern bedeckt. Er beugte die Knie leicht und konzentrierte all die Kraft, die ihm noch blieb darauf, sich aufrecht zu halten. 

"Pot'r," stieß Malfoy schwer atmend hervor, "wir müss'n ..." 

Das Sprechen schmerzte ihn offensichtlich. "... ja ...", flüsterte Harry, um ihm die Anstrengung zu ersparen, den Satz zu beenden. "Weiß nich' ... wo wir anfang'n soll'n ..." Die Flammen im Türrahmen waren durch Magie entfacht worden, aber mittlerweile hatten die Vorhänge Feuer gefangen und der Raum war erhitzt durch ganz normales Feuer, das sie ganz normal umbringen würde, wenn sie nicht langsam wegkamen. Er atmete langsam ein und aus und versuchte, zu denken. Es schien zu helfen, beim Ausatmen leise Geräusche zu machen, also tat er es. 

_"Sings'_ du jetz'?" Sogar wenn seine Stimme fast komplett versagte, konnte Malfoy noch einen hervorragenden Ausdruck verletzten Anstands aufbringen. 

"Sing ... garnich' ..." Aber es stimmte -- er summte Sundays Manitougesang im Flüsterton. Und als Harry das auffiel, bemerkte er auch, dass der Schmerz etwas weniger wurde. 

Malfoy richtete sich zu einem Knien auf. "Zauber leucht'n schwächer", sagte er, und es stimmte -- das Licht war blasser. 

"Was sollen wir --" Als Harry zu summen aufhörte, kam der Schmerz zurück. 

"Sing weiter!", sagte Malfoy. "Nich' aufhör'n. Kurz nachdenk'n." Harry nahm den Gesang wieder auf, sang jetzt kräftiger, konzentrierte sich -- und zum ersten Mal fühlte es sich an, als könnte der Gesang wirklich Magie entfalten. Er konnte spüren, wie ein schwacher Kraftfluss in ihn hineintröpfelte, und der Schmerz schien weiter enfernt. Und das Licht um ihn herum wurde dunkler. 

Malfoy hatte die Augen geschlossen, einen Ausdruck grimmiger Konzentration auf seinem tränenüberströmten Gesicht. "Wenn der Gesang funktioniert, vielleicht -- Accingo", sagte er, und die Zauber wurden noch dunkler. "Potter -- jetzt mit mir zusammen." 

_"Accingo."_

_"Accingo."_

Einige der Knoten verschwanden ganz, und die anderen waren dunkler, Malfoy war jedoch noch immer eingeschlossen. Die Luft war qualmgeschwängert.

"Müssen uns entwirren ... " Malfoys Worte gingen in einem Hustanfall unter. "Ent -- dich zuerst", keuchte er, und richtete den Zauberstab auf die wenigen Knoten, die noch um Harry herum waren. Über das Knacken des Feuers konnten sie ihre eigenen Sprüche kaum hören, aber das letzte Siegel verschwand mit einem Blinken und Harry machte mit einem erleichteten Seufzer einen Schritt in die Freiheit.

"Jetzt runter ... mach ... Feuer aus", presste Malfoy hervor.

"Müssen dich zuerst freibekommen", sagte Harry. "Vielleicht müssen wir rennen." Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr klar denken kommten, aber er war sich immernoch ziemlich sicher, dass es ihre erste Priorität sein musste, die Knoten um Malfoy zu entzaubern.

" _Runter_ , du Idiot. Kühler. Mehr Sauerstoff." Malfoy klang auch nicht so, als würde er allzu klar denken. Die Luft schmeckte nach Salz und Asche.

"Verdammt! Würde es dich umbringen, mir zu vertrauen?"

"Wäre nicht der Erste, den das umbringt", sagte Malfoy deutlich.

Harry krachte in Malfoys Körper, bevor er überhaupt realisierte, dass er sich bewegte, warf ihn von den Knien auf den Rücken, und schlug auf jedes Stück blanker Haut ein, das er finden konnte. "Du -- _Scheiße_ \-- wie _kannst_ du es --", grunzte er unverständlich. Er traf Malfoys Kinn und sein Kopf fiel zurück. Der Schlag schob Malfoy in eine Mine, und was auch immer es war ließ sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen versteinern, aber er drückte sich mit überraschender Kraft nach oben und drehte sie beide um.

Es zischte leise, als Harry eine Mine auslöste, und er wurde sofort von einem Kopfschmerz eingehüllt, der ihm die Sicht nahm, aber er war so damit beschäftigt, Malfoy sein Knie in den Unterleib zu rammen, dass er die zusätzlichen Schmerzen kaum bemerkte. Malfoy entging Harrys Knie, das harmlos seine Hüfte traf, und hielt seine Hände fest.

Harry befreite seine linke Hand und schwang sie in Malfoys Richtung, aber sie waren zu dicht zusammen, als dass er irgendeine Kraft hinter den Schlag bringen konnte. Stattdessen griff er Malfoy in die Haare und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Malfoy machte ein quietschendes Geräusch und Harry hatte einige seiner Haarsträhnen lose in der Hand.

Harry konnte seine andere Hand befreien, bekam Malfoys Schultern zu fassen und rollte sie wieder herum, womit er Malfoys Kopf hart auf den Boden schlug. "Bring dich um", stieß er hervor, riss Malfoy an den Schulter nach oben und schlug seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden, und noch einmal, stieß ihn dabei in weitere Minen, aber es spielte keine Rolle, Harry würde es nicht kümmern, wenn das ganze Schloss in die Luft flog, solange es nur Malfoy mitnahm --

Und dann hörte er ein Brüllen und alles wurde schwarz.


	7. Allerseelen

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah nichts als Weiß. Es war warm um ihn herum, er lag auf etwas Weichem, und er war umgeben von einem Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das stärker war als jeder Aufmunterungszauber. Er seufzte tief und zufrieden --

Also, er _wollte_ seufzen, aber als er versuchte, auszuatmen, passierte nichts.

Er versuchte es noch einmal. Nichts.

Mit einiger Anstrengung hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und die Nase. Nein. Er atmete wirklich nicht.

Irgendwie erschien ihm das amüsant. Er atmete nicht! Vielleicht lag er im Koma. Vielleicht halluzinierte er. Vielleicht – ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus -- vielleicht war er _tot_. Wäre das nicht _lustig_? Er versuchte zu lachen, aber natürlich war es unmöglich zu lachen, ohne zu atmen, und das war noch lustiger …

“Er ist wach, Sofia”, sagte Hermine in einem ironischen Tonfall. “Und der Beatmungszauber wirkt offensichtlich.”

Plötzlich erschien ein unscharfe schwarze Figur an seiner Seite, und eine unscharfe braune auf der anderen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und die Gesichter von Hermine und Sofia kamen leicht verschwommen in seinen Fokus. Er dachte, er sollte wahrscheinlich einige Fragen haben, aber wenn er nicht atmen konnte, konnte er natürlich auch nicht reden. Und überhaupt schien es einfacher, nur dazuliegen und ihre schönen Gesichter anzugrinsen.

"Kannst du mich verstehen, 'Arry?", fragte Sofia. Harry nickte lächelnd. Ihre Stimme war so schön. "Ich führe deinem Blut den Sauerstoff direkt zu, weshalb du so eine Euphorie fühlst", sagte sie. "Es wird noch eine Stunde dauern, bis der Atemwohltrank die Rauchverletzungen in deiner Lunge repariert hat. Wenn du etwas sagen möchtest, kann 'Ermine einen Zauber für dich sprechen."

Harry nickte Hermine zu, die ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und einige gutturale Worte murmelte, die definitiv nicht wie Latein klangen. "So. Sag was, Harry."

"Danke", sagte er, und er konnte seine Stimme hören, aber nicht die normale Vibration in seinem Hals spüren. Der verrückte Drang zu Kichern flaute langsam ab, aber er hatte immernoch ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit, dass dies nur zu einer Frage der Neugier machte. "Wie --"

"Meermagie", sagte sie strahlend. "Charlie hat Geheimnisse mit dem Nixenvolk ausgetauscht, und dieser Zauber ist eines der Ergebnisse. Anstatt dass du deine Stimmbänder benutzt um Schallwellen durch die Luft zu treiben, schickst du die Töne durch Magie direkt in unsere Ohren."

"Deine Stimmbänder sind geschwollen, also wirst du sehr heiser sein, wenn du deine physische Stimme zurückbekommst", warnte Sophia ihn. "Und die Kurzatmigkeit kann für einige Tage anhalten. Du hast Glück, dass du noch lebst, 'Arry."

Das erinnerte ihn an etwas. "Malfoy?"

Hermine nickte in die Richtung eines, wie Harry vermutete, anderen Bettes. "Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht", sagte sie. "Es ging ihm noch schlecher als dir. Harry ... hat Draco einen Fehler gemacht? Oder ... habt ihr euch _absichtlich_ gegenseitig verletzt?"

"Ähm ... Wir haben nur etwas mehr abgebissen, als wir kauen konnten, sonst nichts." All seine Probleme erschienen ihm jetzt so unwichtig. Er vermutete, dass das am Sauerstoff lag. "Ein Zauber hat andere ausgelöst ..." Er gähnte. "Und dann hat es gebrannt ..." Seine Augenlider wurden schwer. Er bemühte sich, die Augen offenzuhalten.

"Du brauchst Ru'e, 'Arry", sagte Sofia. Darf ich ein leichtes Consoptium über dich sprechen?"

Er nickte in Einverständnis. Nachdem er sie die Hälfte des Spruches sprechen gehört hatte, schlief er wieder ein.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als er zum nächsten Mal aufwachte, atmete er wieder. Oder er hätte es getan, wenn er so lange zu husten hätte aufhören könnte.

Er setzte sich in seinem Krankenbett auf und hustete so heftig, dass ihm die Rippen wehtaten. Es schien ewig zu dauern, und er versuchte, zwischen den vernichtenden Krämpfen Luft zu bekommen.

Eine Hand hielt ihm ein weißes Taschentuch vor den Mund, und er spuckte grauen Schleim hinein, hustete wieder, spuckte noch einmal, und wischte sich über die feuchten Augen. Schließlich ebbte das Husten ab und Sofia kam mit einem sauberen Taschentuch zurück, das er benutzte, um sich die Nase zu putzen. Er konnte seinen eigenen rasselnden Atem hören.

"Danke." Er war so heiser, dass er das Wort kaum herausbrachte. Sein Kopf tat weh und sein Hals fühlte sich quälend wund an. Offensichtlich war er nicht mehr albern vor lauter Sauerstoff. "Tut weh."

"Gegen den Husten kann ich nichts machen", sagte Sofia. "Er ist nötig, um die Verschmutzungen in deiner Lunge zu beseitigen. Aber ich kann dir bei den Halsschmerzen helfen."

"Kopfschmerzen auch", krächzte er. Sie kümmerte sich um beides mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, und er seufzte erleichtert, was er gleich bereute, da das Seufzen einen neuerlichen Hustanfall auslöste.

Jemand anders hustete auch. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Hermine saß auf einem Stuhl, und auf der anderen Seite war ein Bett, in dem jemand saß. Blondes Haar -- Malfoy offensichtlich, aber er konnte ihn nicht gut genug sehen, um zu erkennen, wie gut er sich erholte.

"Brille?", keuchte er Sofia zu, und sie gab sie ihm. Die Gläser waren vom Qualm verschmiert. Er wischte mit der Ecke seines Lakens darüber.

In einer Ecke waren fünf Betten mit geschlossenen Vorhängen. Charlotte war in einem, und Ursa und Rose... Harry hasste es, darüber nachzudenken, wer im vierten und fünften sein könnte. Wie viele Minen hatten sie augelöst?

"Potter?" Malfoy klang hundert Jahre alt.

"Bin hier." Er würde sich auf keinen Fall als erstes entschuldigen. Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu, "Bist du ok?"

"Definiere 'ok'...", sagte Malfoy, und wurde von einem Hustanfall unterbrochen. "Ging mir besser, als ich dachte, ich wäre ein Geist."

"Haben wir den Gryffindorturm abgefackelt?"

"Oliver and Penelope haben das Feuer gelöscht", sagte Hermine, "und Minerva hat den ganzen Turm abgeriegelt. Die Gryffindors sind jetzt in den Hufflepuffräumen."

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Hermine, was sollen wir machen? Wir haben einen Spruch entzaubert und der hat dutzende andere ausgelöst und den Raum angezündet. Wir wären fast draufgegangen, und mir fällt nichts, ein, was wir stattdessen hätten machen können..."

"Wunderbar", krächzte Malfoy. "Mein Leben hängt von den _Einfällen_ von Gryffindors ab. Seht mal", fuhr er fort, als Harry sich zu ihm drehte und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, "wir sind das alles falsch angegangen. Paarweise rumlaufen, die albernen Dinger einzeln löschen, _Kerzen_ mit uns rumtragen -- das ist als wären wir so damit beschäftigt, Wärmezauber zu sprechen, dass wir keine Zeit haben, aufzuhören und das Fenster zuzumachen."

"Was würde denn ein Slytherin machen?", ätzte Harry. "Jemanden finden und ihn so lange foltern, bis die Zauber weggehen?"

"Nach der Quelle suchen! Diese Minen bekommen ihre Kraft von irgendwo, habt ihr darüber mal nachgedacht? Magie kommt nicht von nirgendwo."

Hermines Kinnlade klappte herunter. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe!", sagte sie.

"Tja, ich schon", sagte Malfoy. "Ich habe es gestern Nacht rausbekommen, als Potter mich mit hübscher amerikanischer Musik beglückt hat. Sie bekommen ihre Kraft von _uns_."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Von wem?" McGonagall war diejenige, die die Frage gestellt hatte, aber es war deutlich, dass jeder im Personalgemeinschaftsraum auf die Antwort wartete.

"Von uns allen. Wie das Crucio oder das Dunkle Mal ziehen sie Kraft aus genau den Leuten, die sie angreifen. Das ist genial."

Malfoy klang verzückt. Harry rieb sich die Schläfen, wo die Kopfschmerzen zurückgekommen waren, und versuchte nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

"Und als Harry gesungen hat, oder als du den Accinctum gesprochen hast, da sind sie schwächer geworden?"

"Nur ein wenig", sagte Malfoy. "Ich glaube, sie ziehen ein wenig Kraft aus allen, die auf dem Gelände sind. Das Wichtige bei dem Gesang und dem Accinctum war nicht, dass die die Zauber geschwächt haben, sondern dass sie die Zauber davon abgehalten haben, _uns_ zu schwächen."

"Mir ist aufgefallen", sagte Penelope, "dass es mir sehr viel abverlangt, die Sprüche zu entzaubern. Und dass ich generell müder bin, als ich es sein sollte." Einige der anderen nickten. Harry sah von einem zum anderen und sah die leeren Augen, die dunklen Ringe.

"Was wir also machen müssen", sagte Malfoy, "ist nicht mehr gegen die Zauber selbst vorzugehen, sondern unsere Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu richten, wie wir den Stecker ziehen können."

"Den was ziehen können?" McGonagall runzelte die Stirn.

"Meinst du, sie verschwinden einfach, wenn wir ihre Kraftquelle ausschalten?", fragte Ron.

"Nein", sagte Malfoy. "Die Erfinder werden daran gedacht haben, und eine Ersatzquelle eingesetzt haben. Sie sind immerhin Slytherins." Er grinste schief. "Aber denkt mal darüber nach. Um die Zauber zu sprechen, die wir in der Schule gelernt haben, müssen wir das Ziel identifizieren. Meistens müssen wir das Ziel _sehen_ können. Diese Minen hingegen --"

Er begann, an seinen langen Fingern die Fakten aufzuzählen. "Sie ziehen Kraft aus all den Hexen und Zauberern in der Umgebung, ohne sie zu benennen oder direkt auf sie zu zielen -- wie? Sie verfluchen Ziele, die in der Nähe oder weit weg sind -- wie? Manche ihrer Ziele werden durch räumliche Nähe ausgewählt, manche durch Namen, manche durch Titel -- wie?" Er lehnte sich zurück und sah aus, als sei er besonders zufrieden mit sich selbst. "Das müssen wir rausfinden."

Ein aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch den Raum. "Jetzt", fuhr Malfoy fort und ließ seine vom Qualm aufgerauhte Stimme etwas lauter werden, "müssen wir weiter Kerzen benutzen um Zauber zu finden, und sie genügend abzusichern. Aber währenddessen... mein Vater hat eine ziemlich ansehliche Bibliothek hinterlassen, und er hatte besonderes Interesse an Kalligromantik. Ich lasse die entsprechenden Bücher herbringen, und vielleicht finden wir auch etwas in seinem Tagebuch -- Oh, was soll's", sagte er, als er den eifrigen Ausdruck auf Penelopes Gesicht entdeckte, "Ich lasse die ganze Bibliothek herbringen, ist das besser? Du musst nur die Schüler davon fernhalten, Penelope, die Bücher meines Vaters haben nämlich die Tendenz... ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es hätte Harry nicht überraschen sollen, dass er in der folgenden Nacht von Tom Riddles Tagebuch träumte, von Ginnys blassem, und zusammengefallenem Körper, davon, wie ihre Schreie von den Steinmauern widerhallten.

Er setzte sich zitternd im Bett auf. "Sei nicht blöd", sagte er laut. "Ginny geht's gut. Ihre Band war letzten Monat auf dem Titel der Hexenwoche." Aber seine Hände zitterten weiter.

Malfoy plante schon seinen nächsten Zug am Frühstückstisch. "Ich erwarte eine ziemlich hässliche Situation in Dumbledores Büro", sagte er. "Das ist wahrscheinlich der Ort, an dem wir suchen sollten, wenn wir Minen suchen, aus denen wir etwas lernen können."

McGonagall benutzte noch immer das Büro, das sie als stellvertretende Schulleiterin gehabt hatte, also hatte Harry Dumbledores Büro nicht mehr gesehen, seit er noch Schüler gewesen war. Es war wahrscheinlich noch alles da, das Astrolabium und die Gemälde und Fawkes' leere Sitzstange... er glaubte nicht, dass er es schon aushalten konnte, das alles zu sehen. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen, wenn er nur daran dachte.

"Niemand geht da rein", sagte er, "also ist es nicht besonders dringend, dort hinzugehen." Hermine starrte ihn an; er hoffte, dass er nicht würde erklären müssen, warum er Dumbledores Büro nicht ohne Dumbledore darin sehen wollte, und er fügte hastig hinzu, "Du kannst Nachforschungen anstellen, wenn Zeit dafür ist, aber wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, will ich, dass wir uns um Dinge kümmern, die eine Gefahr für die Schüler darstellen."

Malfoy und Hermine tauschten einen dieser Blicke aus, die ihn furchtbar nervten.

"Ist in Ordnung", sagte Malfoy. "Wie wäre es mit dem östlichen Flur und Treppenhaus?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Den hier haben Amateure gemacht", sagte Malfoy, als er auf die Mine auf dem Geländer zeigte. "Siehst du, wie ungenau die Handschrift ist?"

"Die haben eine Handschrift?" Ja, natürlich hatten sie eine -- Schrift war Schrift, Magie oder nicht. Malfoy sah ihn mitleidig an und ließ sich nicht dazu herab, zu antworten.

Sie riegelten immernoch zwei Minen ab für jede, die sie entschärften, und selbst nachdem sie den Accinctum-Zauber gesprochen hatten, war es immernoch die anstrengendste Arbeit, die Harry jemals gemacht hatte. Als sie am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen waren, pulsierte es in seinem Kopf.

Malfoy war natürlich ausgeruht wie ein ein Bär im Frühjahr. Er hatte sicherlich mehr auf dem Gewissen als Harry -- angenommen, er hatte ein Gewissen -- aber irgendwie schien er jede Nacht gut zu schlafen, während Harry wachlag und zitterte.

"Worauf wartest du, Potter?", Malfoy schmunzelte und hielt ihm eine Tür auf. "Ich dachte, du wärst auf der Mädchentoilette so gut wie zuhause."

Der Raum war nicht dreckig, aber Harry rümpfte die Nase über den unangenehmen Geruch abgestandenen Wassers. Einfache Minen umrahmten die Griffe der Wasserhähne und hingen an den Spiegeln auf Augenhöhe, und er und Malfoy entschärften eine nach dem anderen.

Im Spiegel sah Malfoy ein klein wenig anders aus, wie sein Bruder oder sein Geist. Harry beobachtete, wie sein Haar hin- und herschwang, die silbernen Ringe in seinen Ohrläppchen, bis Malfoy ihn beim Starren erwischte und ihm zuzwinkerte. Harry wurde rot und drehte sich wütend um. "Bilde dir nichts drauf ein."

"Malfoys bilden sich nie selbst etwas ein", sagte er. "Wir haben katzbuckelnde Schleimer, die das für uns machen."

Lungenschaden in der ersten Kabine, etwas, das nach Japanisch aussah in der zweiten. "Oh, aber ich vergesse ständig", fuhr Malfoy fort, "dass du nach deiner kleinen amerikanischen Romanze jetzt weißt, wie die Aristokratie funktioniert." Er erstellte eine Schutzblase mit einem Schnörkel. "War es ein aufregendes Spiel für ihn, sich außerhalb seiner Klasse herumzutreiben, was meinst du? Oder war es eine dieser Tragödien, wo der Prinz sich in einen Bürgerlichen verliebt?"

Harry schnaubte über die Idee, dass sich Sunday wie ein Prinz aufführte. Wenn überhaupt, hatte er seine Verantwortung im Stamm der östlichen Zauberer etwas zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Nicht, dass er mit ihm darüber diskutiert hätte. Es war fast unmöglich, mit Sunday über irgendetwas zu diskutieren.

"Deine Beleidigungen waren auch schonmal treffender, Malfoy", sagte er. "Geht dein Talent zugrunde?" In der dritten Kabine war eine Mine mit mehreren unleserlichen Bedingungssätzen; Harry schirmte sie ab und ging weiter in die vierte.

"Da", sagte er. "Da ist was auf der Innenseite der Tür", und Malfoy quetschte sich hinter ihm in die Kabine.

Es sah wie ein normaler Schmerzzauber aus, aber er war seltsam ausgestreckt, so dass es fast unmöglich war, das ganze Teil auf einmal zu sehen. Er ging rückwärts weiter in die Kabine.

"Hey, pass --"

Aber Malfoys Warnung kam zu spät, und Harry stolperte direkt in die zweite Mine.

Sie beide bereiteten sich auf Feuer oder Explosionen oder Schmerzen vor. Nichts passierte. "Ich schätze, wir finden später noch raus, was sie gemacht hat -- oh. Oh, eisige Hölle."

"Was?" Malfoy klopfte gegen etwas, was wie Luft aussah. "Was machst du?"

Er war auf dem Fliesenboden in die Knie gegangen und drückte gegen die Lücke unter der Kabinenwand. "Oh, bei Mordreds Schwiegermutter. Sie hat irgendeine Barriere errichtet."

Harry griff nach der Tür und zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand eine Mauer berührte, die seine Augen nicht sahen. Die Mine, die auf der Innenseite der Tür gewesen war, war verschwunden.

Malfoy kletterte auf die Toilette, einen Fuß auf jeder Seite des Sitzes. "Sie geht höher, als ich mich strecken kann. Du bist größer, versuch du." Er ließ sich ungeschickt in einer Ecke herunter, und Harry kletterte hinauf.

Als er auf den Zehen stand, konnte er fast die Decke erreichen. "Ich kann keine Lücke spüren."

Der Raum war schrecklich eng, und Malfoys Kopf auf seinem Bauchlevel machte ihm nervös. Er kletterte schnell vom Sitz.

 _"Alohomora. Adaperio."_ Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die geöffnete Tür und arbeitete sich durch eine große Sammlung von Öffnungszaubern. Harry trug einige seiner eigenen dazu bei, aber keiner von ihnen erreichte auch nur die kleinste Veränderung.

"Zur Hölle damit", sagte Malfoy schließlich. "Nichts zu tun, bis jemand kommt und uns sucht. Wenn wir nicht zum Abendessen kommen, wird 'Mine es rausbekommen und uns retten." Sie waren so nah beieinander, dass Harry die Luftwirbel spüren konnte, die Malfoys Gesten verursachten.

"Toll." Harry schlug seinen Hinterkopf leicht gegen die Kabinenwand, an der er lehnte. "Nimms mir nicht übel, Malfoy, aber auf der Liste von allen Leuten, mit denen man auf dem Klo eingeschlossen sein kann, bist du bei mir ganz unten."

"Hm." Malfoy schmunzelte. "Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte, wie eine Liste von Leuten aussähe, mit denen ich gerne auf der Toilette eingesperrt wäre."

Er stand schrecklich nah, und irgendetwas an dem Wort "denen" ließ Harry erschaudern. "Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das nie eingefallen wäre."

"Aber es gibt mir eine Chance, meine Neugier dahingehend zu befriedigen, warum dein Cherokeeprinz dir deine Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben hat", fuhr Malfoy fort.

"Genau. Mit Sicherheit diskutiere ich mein Liebesleben mit _dir_."

Malfoy ignorierte das. "Schnarchst du?", fragte er in einem sehr besorgten und mitleidigen Tonfall. "Isst du im Bett Chips? Unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich geschämt hat, mit dir gesehen zu werden -- du bist ganz in Ordnung anzusehen, auf eine schlechtgekämmte Weise, und kämmen ist ja bei den Amerikanern kein großes Thema." Er lehnte lässig an der Kabinenwand und sah viel zu selbstzufrieden aus. "Und Leute, die dich mögen, scheinen deine gryffindorsche Unkultiviertheit ohne allzu große Probleme ertragen zu können. Vielleicht dachte er einfach, dass der Partner eines regionalen Schamanen jemand mit ein bisschen mehr Grips sein sollte. Kann man ihm nicht übelnehmen."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass _er_ sich von _mir_ getrennt hat?"

Er bemerkte seinen Fehler erst, als Malfoys Lippen sich zu einem jägerischen Grinsen zusammenpressten. "Zwei Lügen zum selben Thema, Potter? Der Sprechende Hut sollte seine Meinung ändern." Er strich sich mit einer beringten Hand die Haare zurück. "Ins Ausland gehen muss sicherlich schrecklich schwierig für Gryffindors sein. Man kann keinen bedeutungslosen Sex haben -- Merlin bewahre -- aber sich drüben niederzulassen, wäre so ein Verrat an deiner Treue dem Alten Kerl gegenüber..."

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Halt die Klappe und rede nicht über Sachen, von denen du nichts verstehst!"

"Was, bedeutungsloser Sex? Verrat? Lügen?" Malfoy sah belustigt aus, und er war viel zu nah.

"Geh zurück." Er gab Malfoy einen Schubs mitten auf die Brust.

Malfoy machte einen halben Schritt nach hinten und blieb stehen; Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und bemerkte dann, dass das aller Platz war, den sie hatten. Malfoys Rücken war an der Kabinenwand.

Malfoy mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Das klang doch nicht schlecht. Malfoy mit seinem höhnischen Lächeln und seinen Wimpern, die sich schnell bewegten, Malfoy mit seiner Art eines verwöhnten Sohnes und seiner völligen Leichtigkeit, die ihn zur _Verzweiflung_ trieb --

Harry drückte sich nach vorne und spürte Malfoys Brust an seiner eigenen, fühlte, wie sie sich hob als er plötzlich einatmete. Nicht mehr so selbstsicher jetzt, oder wie, dachte er. Eine weitere kleine Bewegung und er hatte sein Knie an der Wand, mit Malfoys Schenkeln auf beiden Seiten davon.

Malfoy atmete recht schnell, aber er begegnete Harrys Blick mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln, gerade als könne Harry nicht mit einer kleinen Aufwärtsbewegung seinen Knies dafür Sorgen, dass er sich die Innereien aus dem Leib kotzte. Malfoy schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass sie sich stritten.

"Hm", sagte Malfoy und hob eine Hand zwischen ihnen. Und Harry bemerkte, dass er hart war, ungefähr eine halbe Sekunde bevor er bemerkte, dass er sich wild an Malfoys Handfläche rieb.

Danach schien alles in Einzelbildern vorbeizuziehen, wie Gebäude, von einem führerlosen Zug aus gesehen. Die Kälte der Kabinenwand an seiner Stirn, Malfoys Murmeln, "In Ordnung, lass mich, warte", Hermines Stimme im Flur, nach ihnen rufend, "Harry, Draco?" -- und Harry, der in einem peinlichen Sturm aus Hitze und Demütigung in seiner Hose kam.

Das Geräusch, das von den gefliesten Wänden widerhallte, war sein eigener keuchender Atem.

Er stolperte zurück so weit er konnte, das Gesicht heiß vor Sex und eiskalt vor Schreck.

"Man sieht nichts", sagte Malfoy, und nach einem Augenblick wurde Harry klar, dass Malfoy die Vorderseite seines Umhangs ansah.

"Jeans", sagte er albernerweise.

"Draco?" rief Hermine ein klein wenig drängender, und Harry hörte ihre schnellen Schritte.

"Hier drinnen, 'Mine", sagte Malfoy, seine Augen nie von Harry nehmend.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als er am Tagesende in seinen Räumen war, ließ sich Harry auf die Couch fallen und zwang sich selbst, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

Er hatte sich selbst _erniedrigt_. Und falls Malfoy es gegenüber Hermine noch nicht erwähnt hatte, dann nur, weil er auf den Moment wartete, in dem die Geschichte die maximale Peinlichkeit erregen würde.

Außer, Malfoy erzählte nichts, weil er versuchte, sich _selbst_ zu schützen. Immerhin war er nicht gerade unbeteiligt gewesen. Es war seine schneidende Stimme, die Harry wütend genug machte, um auf Armlänge heranzukommen. Und es war seine Hand gewesen --

Seine Hand --

Harry zog hastig seine eigene Hand von seiner Hose weg. Gott. Sein Gehirn war heute Abend wirklich kein sicherer Aufenthaltsort. 

Er schnappte seinen Umhang und seinen Feuerblitz und rannte beinahe zum nächsten Ausgang.

Die Nacht war bewölkt, feucht und kühl. Mit den verschlossenen Fenstern war das Schloss von außen beunruhigend dunkel, was Harry an Festungen, Gefängnisse oder Verliese denken ließ. Er flog um das Schloss herum, nahm immer mehr an Tempo auf, und als das nicht mehr genug war, um seinen Gedanken zu entkommen, begann er aufzusteigen.

Höher und höher, bis er mit der Sternwarte auf der Spitze des Astronomieturms auf einer Höhe war. Noch höher, bis die niedrigen Wolken einen kühlen Nebel um ihn bildeten. Von hier oben sah Hogwarts aus wie ein Spielzeug, wie das unechte Schloss in Disney World, das so echt aussah, bis man nahe genug herankam, um es zu berühren und zu bemerken, dass es wasserfestes Fiberglas war und keine feuchten, bemoosten Steine und mit Wasserabweis-Zaubern verstärkte, angestoßene Schiefertafeln.

Noch höher, bis der Nebel um ihn dichter wurde und er gar nichts mehr sehen konnte.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Zurück in seinem Zimmer warf er die Fotos auf den Boden und kletterte in sein ungemachtes Bett, zu müde, um sich noch hin- und herzuwälzen. Als er beinahe eingeschlafen war, schloss sich seine Hand um einen kleinen Gegenstand, der sich in den Laken verfangen hatte, und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, erkannte er ihn als das Piniennadelkörbchen, das Sunday geschickt hatte.

Er träumte von Sundays großen, geschickten Händen, die an einem Körbchen arbeiteten. Die Weberei hatte Muster, die wie kalligromantische Zeichen aussahen, aber er konnte sie nicht genau erkennen, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

"Was geht darin vor?", fragte er.

"Du", sagte Sunday sanft. Seine tiefe Stimme und sein Akzent waren beruhigend.

"Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry, "ich muss arbeiten. Menschen brauchen mich. Zuhause." Das Körbchen sah ein wenig wie eine Krippe aus. Es war ungefähr so groß wie Harrys Hand, aber in seinem Traum schien es völlig plausibel, dass er sich einfach hineinlegen und darin ausruhen konnte. Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, sich auszuruhen.

"Nur eine kurze Weile", sagte Sunday.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und nur Malfoy dort vorfand, machte er einen Schritt zurück, beinahe darauf vorbereitet, sich in seinen Räumen zu verstecken bis der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht länger mit Malfoys Anwesenheit behaftet war. Aber eine plötzliche Erinnerung an Malfoys Stimme, die "als du aus dem Land geflüchtet bist" schnarrte, war genug, dass er seinen Rücken gerade richtete und sich stattdessen vorwärts bewegte.

"Schöne Träume, Potter?", fragte Malfoy höflich, und Harry fühlte, wie seine Lippen seine Zähne entblößten.

"Richtig", zischte er. "Vielleicht für -- in einer Klokabine zu sein, ist vielleicht ein schöner Traum für Leute wie dich --"

"Oh, bitte", sagte Malfoy resigniert. "Du _bist_ Leute wie ich, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast."

"Ich habe _nichts_ mit dir gemeinsam", sagte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Ich verachte dich."

"Du verachtest jemanden, so viel ist offensichtlich", sagte Malfoy.

"Ihr _Kinder_ ", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme voll von Verachtung. Ron war direkt hinter ihr. Harry hatte nicht mal bemerkt, wie sie reingekommen waren. "Harry, das ist langsam nicht mehr witzig. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man zwölf Jahre lang einen Groll gegen jemanden hegen kann, aber ihr zwei müsst darüber hinwegkommen und euch darauf konzentrieren, was wirklich wichtig ist."

Rons Blick schweifte von Harry zu Malfoy und zurück. Falls er es noch nicht erraten hatte, würde er es bald herausbekommen.

"Und du -- oh nein." Hermine sah Malfoy genau an. "Harry, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht der Grund für Dracos aufgeplatze Lippe bist."

Er sah auf den Boden wie ein schuldiger Vorschüler. Auch Malfoy weigerte sich, sie anzusehen. Die anderen Lehrer kamen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und wirklich, eine öffentliche Schelte war so ungefähr das einzige, was diesen Tag noch schlimmer machen konnte.

"Dann kommst du jetzt hier her und heilst sie für ihn", sagte sie. "Ernsthaft. Wenn ich euch beide für eine Woche unter Hausarrest stellen und euch das Gehalt kürzen könnte, würde ich es machen. Los jetzt, mach schon."

Harry berührte die aufgeplatze Stelle an Malfoys Oberlippe mit seinem Zauberstab, und Malfoy riss den Kopf hoch. Harry legte eine Hand an sein Kinn um ihn stillzuhalten, und sah ihm sehr bewusst nicht in die Augen. _"Integro"_ , sagte er.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Da Rose Duncan immernoch bewusstlos war, Aoife Murphy sich noch von ihren Verbrennungen erholte und Macy Prewitt auf frisch neugewachsenen Oberschenkelknochen herumstakste, nachdem sie eine Bröckelknochen-Mine ausgelöst hatte, hatte das Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors zu kämpfen. An Halloween, als sie von Ravenclaw im ersten großen Spiel der Saison vom Feld gefegt wurden, verließ Wood den Platz mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als käme er gerade von einer Beerdigung.

Harry sah beim Essen noch immer niedergeschlagen aus, trotz Penelopes immer verzweifelter werdenden Versuche, ihn aufzumuntern, und Ron sagte zu Harry, "Komm, Zeit für moralische Unterstützung."

Mitten in einer Diskussion über Trainingspläne und Verbesserung der körperlichen Fitness und die Möglichkeit, die Erstklässler-Regel für Tally Jones außer Kraft zu setzen, setzte sich Malfoy neben Ron und sagte, "Wood, ich könnte allen vier Teams Chinook 357s zur Verfügung stellen, wenn du willst."

"Du könntest was?", fragte Wood. Er sah eher so aus, als hätte ihn ein Klatscher am Kopf getroffen.

"Gibt es überhaupt schon achtundzwanzig 357s?", fragte Penelope.

"Dreißig, wenn wir die Offiziellen auch ausstatten wollen", sagte Malfoy. "Weasley hat wahrscheinlich einen Vertrag mit dem Hersteller." Ron nickte. "Wobei das extra kosten könnte."

Wood starrte in die Ferne. "Chinook 357s", sagte er verträumt.

"Du glaubst, dass er Slytherin jetzt bevorzugt, oder?", fragte Harry.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. "Ich _glaube_ ", sagte er, "dass Quidditch wenig Sinn hat, wenn jedes Spiel dadurch entschieden wird, welche Mannschaft die schnelleren Besen hat. Er lächelte geradezu schelmisch. "Außerdem wäre es eine amüsante Art, etwas von Vaters Geld auszugeben."

Harry starrte Malfoy ungläubig an. "Entschuldigung", sagte er. Kam das gerade aus dem Mund der Person, deren Vater ihr einen Platz im Quidditchteam erkauft hat?"

"Na ja, also", sagte Malfoy, noch immer lächelnd. "Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, 'Mein Sohn, es gibt Dinge, die man mit Geld nicht kaufen kann', aber du würdest dich wundern, wie alt ich war, als ich den ersten Beweis dafür gesehen habe."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Der nächste Morgen war kalt. Harry wickelte sich fester in seinen Winterumhang, als er den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlanglief.

In Florida hätte er innerhalb von fünf Minuten die Arme voll von großen, bunten Hibiskusblüten gehabt, aber hier war das meiste Grün schon abgestorben. Er fand jedoch biegsame Weinranken und ein wenig Efeu. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab in seinem Gürtel stecken und faltete sie mit den Händen in zwei ungeschickte, unordentliche Kränze.

Natürlich waren dutzende neue Gedenkstätten auf dem Schulgelände verteilt. Ein Fries in der Bibliothek zeigte Bill Weasley an der Spitze seines Goblinheeres -- Bill zwinkerte Harry meistens zu, wenn er vorbeilief. Außerhalb des Gewächshauses sangen Trauerglocken und Liederlilien den Passanten Ständchen zu Ehren von Professor Sprout, und die Hälfte der Bücher in der Bibliothek schien das strenge Gesicht von Madam Pince zu tragen.

Aber draußen, am Rand des Geländes, gab es zwei Schreine für die weniger bedeutenden Toten: das Reflexionsbecken und das Muggelmahnmal.

Das Reflexionsbecken war klein und rund und immer still, sogar an den windigsten Tagen. Harry kniete sich nervös daneben ins feuchten Gras. Hermine sagte, man konnte nie wissen, wen man sehen würde. Er beugte sich vor.

Zuerst sah er nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken, fuhr ein silbriger Schatten über die Oberfläche, und er sah in die klaren Augen von Cedric Diggory.

Harry zuckte vom Rand des Beckens zurück, sein Herz pochte. Er atmete tief durch und beugte sich wieder nach vorne.

Cedric sah geduldig zurück. Harry runzelte die Stirn, und wunderte sich, warum das Becken ihm Cedric als Kind zeigte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er den Jungen genau so sah, wie er ihn das letzte Mal lebend gesehen hatte -- nur Harry war älter geworden, und Cedric nicht.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er. "Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht genug." Der Kranz knisterte in seiner geballten Faust.

"Sieh hin", sagte Cedric drängend. Und sein Gesicht veränderte sich und wurde zum Gesicht von Colin Creevey, seine Kamera in der Hand.

"Ich wollte dort sein", sagte Colin, "ich hätte nirgendwo anders sein wollen."

"Nein", sagte Harry. Nein, das war falsch. Es hätte gar kein _dort_ für ihn geben sollen. Harry hätte Voldemort selbst loswerden sollen. Es hätte ein ordentliches, sauberes Duell sein sollen wie in all den Märchen. Kein dreckiger, blutiger Krieg, der sich so weit ausbreitete, dass er jeden erfasste, den Harry jemals gekannt hatte.

"Du siehst nicht hin", sagte die Stimme, und es war nicht mehr Colin, sondern Mad-Eye Moody, mager und grimmig, als wäre er so weit ausgehungert, dass nichts mehr übrig war außer der zielstrebigen Bestimmung, die Todesser zu entwurzeln.

Und veränderte sich erneut: Nicolas Flamel, das Bild, das er neben dem Nachruf im Propheten gesehen hatte, freundlich lächelnd und winkend. "Am Ende war es keine schwierige Entscheidung, mein Junge", sagte er. "Eine weitere Möglichkeit, sicherzustellen, dass mein Leben etwas bedeutet hat."

Wenn es so weiterging, würde eines der Gesichter sicher Sirius sein. Oder Dumbledore. Oder sogar sein Vater...

Harry warf den Kranz ins Wasser. Als das Plätschern aufhörte, sah er sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Er kniete einige Augenblicke da, bis seine Hände zu zittern aufhörten, und stand dann auf.

Einige Schritte vom Reflexionsbecken entfernt stand das Muggelmahnmal, eine Bronzestatue einer Familie in Muggelkleidung. Der Mann hatte ein Handy in der Hand, die Frau hatte kleine Kopfhörer in den Ohren, und das Kind ließ einen Jo-Jo baumeln. Harry legte den anderen Kranz zu ihren Füßen.

"Das Ding gruselt mich", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Malfoy, der zum Gesicht des Mannes aufsah. "Guck es dir an. Du bewegst dich und die Augen folgen dir nicht. Das macht mich _nervös_." Er schüttelte sich theatralisch.

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich um Allerseelen kümmerst, Malfoy." Irgendwie konnte Harry nicht ganz den schneidenden Ton in seiner Stimme aufbringen, den er dort haben wollte.

"Oh, Malfoys sind große Verfechter von Traditionen", sagte er. "Dort, wo sie hingehören." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er Muggelkleidung trug -- eine braune Hose und einen schweren grauen Wollpullover über seinem Hemd mit der gestreiften Krawatte in Slytherinfarben.

Harry sah zurück zu der Statue. "Bridget Bishop war die erste Muggel, die in Amerika für Zauberei gehängt wurde", sagte Harry. "Und Giles Corey wurde erdrückt." Auf Malfoys hochgezogene Augenbraue hin erklärte er, "im Zirkel war unser Muggelmahnmal eine Statue von ihnen. Purity Webster hat sie aus Salem herbringen lassen. Aber der einzige Ort, sie aufzustellen, war neben dem Pool, also sah sie immer etwas Fehl am Platz aus."

Es folgte eine lange Stille, und dann sagte Malfoy, "Das Todessercamp war in Outer Lowering." Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu, "Brennendes Reet hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Geruch."

Er stand noch eine Weile da, offensichtlich seinen Mut zusammen nehmend, und warf dann etwas auf den Sockel der Statue, nickte Harry zu, und ging.

Harry sah sich den Gegenstand, den er geworfen hatte, genauer an. Es war ein Druckbleistift.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malfoy hatte noch immer die Hose und den Pullover an, als Harry mit einer Kerze und einer Flasche mit Öl im Hufflepuff-Schlafsaal ankam.

Er hätte idiotisch aussehen sollen in Muggelkleidung, mit seinen langen Haaren und dem Schmuck, dachte Harry, als sie sich durch den Schlafsaal arbeiteten -- aber er tat es nicht. Er sah aus wie eine Zeichnung aus einem von Dudleys Märchenbüchern, ein junger Prinz aus dem Nordland, der seine Zeit als Botschafter verbrachte, bis die Zeit für ihn gekommen war, den Thron zu besteigen. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er in Felle eingewickelt auf einem Schlitten saß, der von weißen Tigern gezogen wurde...

"Potter?" Malfoy wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

Er blinzelte. "Entschuldigung."

"In Gedanken versunken", sagte Malfoy. "Du wolltest mich nicht schon wieder beleidigen, oder?"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war sehr seltsam, dass er ein so lebhaftes Bild von Malfoy haben konnte, ausgebreitet auf einem weißen Fell, bekleidet mit nichts als seinem Silberschmuck, und ein anderes, genauso lebhaftes Bild davon, wie er dem Bastard die Nase brach.

"Weil ich ohne aufgeplatzte Lippen leben könnte." Malfoys Stimme war warm und unerwartet nah, und sein Atem streifte Harrys Haar. "Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, ist meine Philosophie, was ist eine kleine Tätlichkeit unter Freunden?"

Harry riss die Augen auf. "Wir sind keine --" sagte er, und verstummte, als Malfoy ihm vorsichtig die Brille abnahm.

"Mir wurde gesagt, dass selbst Gryffindors bedeutungslosen Sex genießen können, wenn sie es versuchen," sagte Malfoy sanft und legte die Brille auf den Tisch. Er lächelte nicht mehr.

"Malfoy --"

"Hm?" Sein Gesicht war sehr nah, und seine Hände bewegten sich nach oben und stoppten für einen Moment, bevor sie Harrys Wangen berührten.

Harry schloss die Augen und stürzte sich nach vorne, fing Malfoys Mund mit seinem und schob seine Zunge zwischen Malfoys Lippen, bemerkte kaum, dass seine Hand nach oben kam und er sich in Malfoys Pullover krallte.

Malfoy ließ seine Unbeholfenheit einen Augenblick lang zu, und dann formten seine Finger Klammern an den Seiten von Harrys Mund und er schob ihre Gesichter vorsichtig auseinander, bis sich ihre Lippen kaum noch berührten, eine kitzelnde Berührung von Haut auf Haut. Seine Zunge kam hervor, um einen warmen Streifen über Harrys Unterlippe zu zeichnen, und Harry konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

"Du kannst aufhören, meinen Pulli zu zerreißen, Potter", sagte Malfoy an seinem Mund. "Ich habe ja gesagt."

"Äh -- Okay", sagte Harry unintelligent, während Malfoys Lippen feinfühlig seinen Kiefer erkundeten.

Nachdem er seine Hände aus Malfoys Pulli befreit hatte, wusste er nicht mehr so recht, was er mit ihnen machen sollte. Er strich sie über Malfoys Rücken, und Malfoy brummte und kam näher, und Harry wurde plötzlich klar, dass er im Hufflepuff-Schlafsaal stand und beide Arme um Draco Malfoy geschlungen hatte.

Es fühlte sich nicht so skurril an, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Malfoys Fingerspitzen ließen von seinem Gesicht ab und fuhren eine leichte Linie an der Seite seines Halses nach, und er konnte nicht anders, als sein Kinn anzuheben, um ihn besser zugänglich zu machen. An seinem Mund spürte er eine Bewegung von Malfoys Lippen, und dann folgte Malfoys Mund seinen Fingern über Harrys Kiefer zu seinem Hals, und Harry hörte sich selbst ein leises Geräusch machen.

Malfoy hörte es ebenfalls, und hörte Erlaubnis darin, und Harry spürte seine Zunge, warm und weich. Seine Knie gaben nach, und er taumelte einen Schritt zurück, um sich an etwas anlehnen zu können.

"Hm", sagte Malfoy. "Diesmal stehst du an der Wand." Harry umfasste ihn fester und zog Malfoy näher an seinen Körper, und ohne sich selbst Zeit zum Denken zu geben, zog er Malfoys Short aus seiner Hose und schob seine Hand hinein.

"Ah", sagte Malfoy. "Gut." Harrys eigenes Shirt hing bereits halb aus seiner Hose; Malfoy zog daran. Seine Finger waren kühl an seinem Rücken.

Malfoy sah ihn an, den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt, abwägend -- und dann fuhr er mit den Fingern Harrys Hosenbund entlang und steckte einen Finger hinter den Knopf. Harry keuchte, nur teilweise, weil es kitzelte. Als Malfoy sich nicht weiter bewegte, öffnete Harry die Augen und traf einen erwartungsvollen Blick.

Verdammt. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, damit zurechtzukommen, wenn er die Augen geschlossen gehabt hätte, und er war ein wenig sauer auf Malfoy, dass er ihm das nicht zugestand. Aber obwohl Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck leicht prüfend aussah, war sein Gesicht mit einem feinen Rotton überzogen, und er atmete schnell. Harry nickte, und er spürte den leichten Druck des Fingergelenks an seinem Bauch, als Malfoy den Knopf öffnete.

Die Hose lockerte sich, als Malfoy den Reißverschluss herunterzog, und Harry dachte nicht, dass er es ertragen würde, wenn Malfoy sein Gesicht sah, während er -- das machte. Er drehte den Kopf weg, und Malfoy machte ein leicht amüsiertes Geräusch.

"Küssen ist die gesellschaftlich akzeptierte Art, forschende Blicke zu umgehen, wenn es einem jemand mit der Hand macht", murmelte er, und während seine rechte Hand sich ihren Weg in Harrys Hose suchte, wanderte seine linke nach oben um Harrys Kopf herunterzuziehen bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Sundays Hände waren so groß und stark gewesen wie der Rest von ihm, und Alicias und Zoes waren weich und zögerlich gewesen. Malfoys waren schmal und sicher, und die Ringe waren seltsam kalte Stellen an seinem Penis, bis sie seine Körperwärme genug aufgenommen hatten, dass er sie gar nicht mehr spürte. Malfoy berührte ihn weder hastig noch zögerlich. Einmal war Harry dankbar für Malfoys verdammte Selbstsicherheit.

Nach einem Augenblick zog er seine Hände unter Malfoys Shirt hervor und berührte mit einer die fallenden Haare, die so fein waren wie Spinnweben. Mit der anderen griff er um Malfoys Unterarm. Malfoy zog sich für einen Moment aus dem Kuss zurück, und tauchte dann wieder hinein, als er sicher war, dass Harry nicht versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten, und Harry hielt ihn sanft fest, während er das Gefühl der angespannten Muskeln in seinem Arm genoss.

Der Druck baute sich jetzt auf, und Harry wandte sich von Malfoys Mund ab, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Als er seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand lehnte, fühlte er Malfoys Zunge an seinem Hals, und dann seine Zähne. Harry drückte seine Hüfte wieder und wieder nach vorne, und biss die Zähne zusammen um die Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die herauskommen wollten.

In diesem Augenblick fasste Malfoy ihn fester und zischte, "Ja", direkt an seinem Ohr, und Harry ließ es geschehen, schob sich verzweifelt immer wieder in seine Hand, als er kam.

Einen Moment lang konnte Harry nichts anderes tun als an der Wand zu lehnen und einen Atemzug nach dem anderen einzusaugen. Malfoy stand noch immer dicht vor ihm, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, und als Harry eine Hand zwischen sie brachte, klang das Keuchen, das er zurückbekam, nach Überraschung ebenso wie nach Befriedigung.

Malfoys Hose war aus weichem Flanell. Seine Unterwäsche war aus etwas Lockerem und Weichem, das sich unter Harry Fingerspitzen so anfühlte und die Körperwärme so gut leitete, dass es war, als würde er nackte Haut anfassen -- zumindest dachte er das, bis er darunter fasste und tatsächlich Haut berührte, heiß und glatt, wie nichts anderes auf der Welt.

Malfoy machte ein leise wimmerndes Geräusch, als Harrys Hand seinen Penis berührte, und sein Becken bewegte sich schnell, stieß immer wieder in Harrys Faust. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, sein Gesicht gerötet; es sah beinahe aus wie Schmerz. Harry leckte an seinem Wangenknochen und er zitterte, und bevor Harry Zeit hatte, etwas anderes zu tun als Malfoys Rhythmus zu folgen, kam er nass in Harrys Hand.

Irgendwie hatten sie sich voneinander getrennt, sodass ihre einzigen Berührungspunkte Malfoys Stirn an Harrys Schulter und Harrys and in Malfoys Hose waren. Malfoys Arme waren an der Wand abgestützt, und Harrys linke Hand hing nutzlos zur Seite herunter. Obwohl seine Hand noch immer Malfoys Penis umfasste, konnte er nicht so richtig die Entfernung überbrücken um seinen anderen Arm um Malfoys Schultern zu legen.

Schließlich gab er es auf, die richtige Geste zu finden, und holte seine Brille mit einem Accio.

Malfoy fischte in seinem Ärmel nach seinem Zauberstab, und murmelte dann einen Spruch, der sie beide säuberte. Er sah Harry lange an. "In Ordnung", sagte er. "Ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig." Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke.

"Warte kurz." Harry legte seine Fingerspitzen auf Malfoys roten Mund. Malfoy atmete hastig ein.

_"Nolotumesco."_

Es war beinahe enttäuschend, zu sehen, wie Malfoys Lippen ihr rotgeküsstes Leuchten verloren, aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

Er sprach den gleichen Zauber auf sich selbst. Malfoy sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich hätte gedacht, dass das ein Spruch ist, aus dem du viel Nutzen ziehen kannst, Malfoy", sagte Harry. "Du willst doch nicht, dass jeder dich ansieht und es _weiß_."

"Ah", sagte Malfoy.


	8. Grüße

Die Familienbibliothek der Malfoys erreichte sie per Eule in Form eines kleinen Buches, das kleiner war als ein Kartendeck. Malfoy sah auf das protzige M, das in den weinfarbenen Lederdeckel eingraviert war, und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Anscheinend erinnert sich Hurdy noch an ihre Lebensaufgabe als Hauselfe der Malfoys", sagte er, und hob dann das Kinn, um den wichtigtuerischen Tonfall seines Vaters zu imitieren: "Wenn die Sache es wert ist, getan zu werden, ist sie es wert, ausgezeichnet getan zu werden."

Hermine lächelte. "Glaubst du, sie möchte noch eine von diesen geflochtenen Westen haben, wenn sie das nächste Mal Dobby und die Anderen besucht?"

"Ernsthaft", sagte Malfoy, "ich glaube, sie hätte lieber eine der Vorhangkordeln. Ihr Modegeschmack ist noch seltsamer als früher." Er legte das Buch auf den stabilsten Tisch in der Bibliothek und öffnete den Lederdeckel.

Mit einem Geräusch wie von einer Peitsche, die immer wieder knallte, faltete sich das Buch in mehrere hundert andere auf, die jegliche Farben und Größen aufwiesen, und wirbelte genug Staub auf, dass Harrys Nase juckte. Hermine nieste.

"Hm, in Ordnung", sagte Malfoy, und sortierte die Bücher in unordentliche Stapel. "Das sind die Anfängerwerke, Potter, also kannst du hier anfangen... ich gehe diese drei durch... im Oxford Zaubereiwörterbuch könnte etwas stehen, du kannst da nachgucken, 'Mine... oh je, das hier muss eigentlich in einer mindestens drei Fuß tief vergrabenen Bleikiste aufbewahrt werden... Ah. Hier ist Vaters Tagebuch."

Er öffnete es und runzelte die Stirn, als er die leeren Seiten sah. _"Adiperio"_ , sagte er und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. "Nein... _Nolocompingo_. 'Mine, fallen dir irgendwelche anderen Sprüche ein, um einen Privatsphärezauber zu umgehen?" Eine seiner Haarlocken fiel ihm widerspenstig immer wieder über die Augen, egal wie oft er sie zurückstrich. Sie sah weich aus, aber Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich sogar noch weicher anfühlte. Schnell wandte er die Augen ab.

Es war nicht angenehm, zu wissen, dass man selbst eine Person war, die bedeutungslosen Sex mit seinem schlimmsten Feind haben wollte.

Aber Malfoy war Malfoy, egoistisch, verdorben, und Slytherin; Sex hatte ihn nicht wie von Zauberhand zu jemandem gemacht, den Harry hätte mögen können. Und bedeutungsloser Sex war bedeutungsloser Sex, also nahm Harrys Puls weiter jedes Mal Fahrt auf, wenn Malfoy den Raum in einer Weise betrat, die meistens nicht einmal Harry als Wut verstehen konnte.

Immerhin war Malfoy schon einmal im Krieg gewesen, und er verstand, warum Dinge wie diese passierten. Er würde das hier -- was auch immer es war -- nicht falsch verstehen und eine Art Romanze daraus machen, dachte er, als er über den weichen Ledereinband des Buches strich, das Malfoy ihm gerade zugeschoben hatte. Das war beruhigend.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry las zwei Kapitel aus der "Einführung in die Kalligromantik", und schloss dann das Buch mit einem Knall. "Das ist unmöglich", sagte er.

Hermine und Malfoy sahen von ihren Büchern auf -- Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn, Malfoy mit diesem Ausdruck übertriebener Sorge, der Harry dazu brachte, ihm einen Schlag versetzen zu wollen.

"Die Minen können nicht von jedem, der hier ist, Kraft aufsaugen", sagte Harry. "Das ist unmöglich."

"Potter, du hast es gemerkt."

"Ich habe etwas gemerkt, ja, und ich kann es nicht erklären", sagte Harry. "Aber schaut mal. Kalligromantik funktioniert ein wenig durch Nähe, wie ein normaler Zauber, aber im Kern geht es eigentlich um Namen, richtig?"

"Aber du hast gesagt, als der Gesang --" fing Hermine an, aber Malfoy unterbrach sie.

"Oder Titel."

"Oder Titel, klar, aber die meisten von uns haben keine Titel. Wie kann es uns also anzapfen? Wie kann es uns überhaupt erst einmal finden?"

Malfoy und Hermine tauschten einen Blick aus, und schlossen dann beide die Bücher, die sie ansahen. "Klopfs Sammlung von Allem?", fragte sie.

"Da drüben. Grüner Stoffeinband", sagte er. "Wenn es irgendwo steht, dann da."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Leichter Schneegrisel Anfang Dezember erinnerte Harry daran, dass es Zeit war, loszugehen und seine jährliche Erledigung in der Muggelwelt zu machen.

"Gibt es einen sicheren Ort, um eine nichtmagische Weihnachtskarte zu bekommen und abzuschicken?", fragte er Remus, wobei er zu ignorieren versuchte, wie nah beieinander er und Michelle Verte auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. "Ich glaube, meine Tante und mein Onkel würden einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn ich sie eulen würde."

"Ich glaube, die Portkarte hat eine leerstehende Wohnung in der Nähe des Bahnhofs in Mittel-Twombly", sagte Remus, und zeigte auf die Reliefkarte an der Wand. Dann kam ihm ein Einfall. "Du könntest mit den älteren Muggelkunde-Schülern eine Exkursion machen!"

Und so fand sich Harry in den Straßen des Dorfes wieder, mit siebzehn Level 1-Muggelkunde-Schülern im Schlepptau, manche von ihnen wirklich sehr seltsam angezogen, und mit Malfoy, der sich überraschend wohlzufühlen schien in ausgebleichten Jeans, einem weißen Pulli und braunen Wanderstiefeln.

"Woran werden Sie diesen... Tante Emma-Laden erkennen?", fragte Sarah McDuff, die es geschafft hatte, sich ein recht unscheinbares Muggelkostüm zusammenzustellen, bis auf die Häschenpantoffeln.

"Sicher steht der Name der Verkäuferin an der Tür", sagte Fortunatus Grant, ein Slytherin Vertrauensschüler vom Typ Percy Weasley. Grant hatte sich geweigert, seinen Zauberstab in Hogwarts zu lassen und darauf bestanden, die ganze Gruppe warten zu lassen, während er ihn in einen mächtigen Gehstock mit einem Griff, der wie der Kopf einer bronzenen Eule geformt war, verwandelte. "Kompensieren Sie etwas über, Mr. Grant?", hatte Malfoy geschnarrt, und Harry hatte den Kopf weggedreht, sodass die Schüler nicht sehen konnten, wie er lächelte.

Im Geschäft sahen sich die Schüler neugierig um, neigten die Köpfe, um die Aufnahmen der Weihnachtslieder zu hören, zupften vorsichtig am Lametta, als erwarteten sie, dass es sich von selbst bewegte, während Harry nach einer Weihnachtskarte suchte, die keine Gefühle erwecken wollte, mit denen er nicht einverstanden war. Schließlich entschied er sich für "Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten", was immerhin stimmte.

"Professor? Was macht die?", fragte ihn Medea Martin.

"Naja, der Briefträger bringt sie zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel nach Little Whinging. Sie reißen den Umschlag auf, schauen das Bild an", -- in diesem Fall eine altmodische Familie in einem Schlitten, singend -- "und dann öffnen sie sie und lesen sie." Und danach werfen sie sie wahrscheinlich in den Kamin, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.

"Sie könnten machen, dass das Bild wirklich singt. Das ist ein ganz einfacher Spruch. Das kann doch ein Vierjähriger."

"Ja, aber meine Tante und mein Onkel... Sie sind ein wenig... anders." Harry wusste, dass Onkel Vernon die Weihnachtskarte jedes Jahr ängstlich und misstrauisch öffnete, und darauf wartete, dass etwas heraussprang. Die Vorstellung war die vorrangige Befriedigung, die er aus diesem alljährlichen Ritual zog. "Sie... fühlen sich nicht wohl mit Magie."

"Wie nett von dir, sie zu verschonen", sagte Malfoy neben ihm.

Harry lächelte. "Ich glaube, die Spannung wird jedes Jahr schlimmer."

Die Schüler drängten sich um ihn, als er an der Kasse stand, um die Karte und Briefmarke zu bezahlen.

Jack Talos nahm sie ihm aus der Hand. "Das hier zwingt den Briefträger, zu ihrem Haus zu gehen? Ist es wie ein Imperius, der in ein Quadrat zum Aufkleben verwandelt wurde?"

Harry sah auf von wo er gerade, _euer Neffe, Harry_ auf die Karte schrieb. "Sie kommen von der Missionsschule für gestörte Kinder", murmelte er der Verkäuferin zu.

"Arme Lämmer", sagte sie.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Zu Montag erwarte ich achtzehn Inch über die Bundespost", sagte Malfoy, als sie alle wieder per Portschlüssel in der Großen Halle angekommen waren. "Sie finden alle Hintergrundinformationen in 'Fleißige Menschen in der Stadt.'"

Die Schüler verteilten sich auf ihre Häuser und Harry und Malfoy gingen in Richtung Personalflügel. "'Fleißige Menschen in der Stadt'?", fragte Harry.

"Die Muggelkunde-Texte auf dem staatlichen Lehrplan sind schrecklich", sagte Malfoy. Die 2000er-Ausgabe von Calendula Hawkshaws 'Muggel verstehen' hat ein ganzes Kapitel darüber, wie man eine Armbrust richtig justiert. Also hat 'Mine ein paar Bücher von ihrer Cousine besorgt, die Kindergärtnerin ist. Hallo, Professor", fügte er hinzu und nickte der Snape-Statue zu.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, dein Hemd ist schräg geknöpft."

Harry sah an sich herunter. "Mist! Entschuldigung, Professor -- Malfoy, warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Er beeilte sich, zu seinen Räumen zu kommen.

"Entspann dich. Du hattest eine Jacke an." Malfoy schmunzelte und folgte ihm bis zu seinen Räumen. Er verbeugte sich tief vor der Milchmagd. "Draco Malfoy, stets zu Diensten. Potter, du hast mich deiner Türwächterin nicht vorgestellt."

"Das liegt daran, dass ich dich hier nicht haben will, Malfoy", sagte Harry und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um das falsch geknöpfte Hemd zu öffnen.

"Hm. Wo willst du mich dann haben?" Harry erschrak leicht, als Malfoys Hand über seinen Bauch fuhr.

"Wie wäre es mit Australien?" Aber der Anblick von Malfoys blassen, mit Ringen geschmückten Fingern auf seiner Haut machte es unmöglich, sich nicht an ihm anzulehnen.

"Ziemlich heiß um diese Jahreszeit in Australien", sagte Malfoy, und sein Mund bewegte sich über seine Halsbeuge.

"Du könntest ein wenig Sonne vertragen. Du bist bleicher als Peeves." Harry war damit fertig, die Knöpfe zu öffnen und begann, sie von oben wieder zuzuknöpfen. Malfoy schob seine Hand zu Seite und öffnete langsam die Seiten seines Hemdes.

"Ganz gebräunt und ledrig wie ein Feldarbeiter?" Seine Finger fingen Harrys Brustwarzen und zupften an ihnen, und Harry konnte ein Geräusch nicht zurückhalten. "Das mag zu dir und Weasley ja passen. Es ist nicht einmal euer Anspruch, Klasse zu haben."

"Dann --" Harry brach mit einem Keuchen ab, als eine von Malfoys Händen über die Vorderseite seiner Hose strich. "Ähm. Mischst du dich unters Volk?"

"Es ist eine der traditionellen Vergünstigungen der Aristokratie, die Bediensteten abzulenken."

"Ich war noch nie... eine Vergünstigung." Er redete Quatsch, aber Malfoy hatte seine Hose geöffnet, also war das keine Überraschung. Er griff hinter sich, um Malfoys Hüften zu fassen, und Malfoy steuerte sie einige Schritte seitwärts und kippte sie beide auf die Couch.

Im Sitzen waren sie gleich groß, sodass Malfoy nicht mehr in seine Halsbeuge sprach, sondern in sein Ohr, und ihm damit eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Rücken schickte. Dann rieb Malfoy sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren und atmete tief ein -- schnupperte er an ihm? Das sollte er nicht machen. Harry lehnte sich in Malfoys linken Arm, der auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ausgestreckt war, und drehte sich ein wenig, um stattdessen einen Kuss zu bekommen.

Malfoys Jeans waren weich vom vielen Tragen. Harry strich ihm über den Oberschenkel, so weit, wie sein Arm reichte, und Malfoy brummte zufrieden in seinen Mund.

Es ging alles zu langsam, und das machte ihn nervös. Zu viel Zeit zwischen Küssen für Murmeln und Seufzen, als wären sie ein verliebtes Pärchen oder so etwas, und er musste sich davon abhalten, Dinge zu sagen wie "Dein Haar ist so weich", und "Ja, berühr mich hier, du fühlst dich so gut an" -- und das war etwas für _Romanzen_ , nicht für die Art Beziehung, die Menschen, die keine Helden waren, haben konnten, wenn gerade kein Krieg war. Nicht für das Ablassen von Dampf mit einer schnellen Nummer auf der Couch mit jemandem, der ihm gegenüber in der Öffentlichkeit kaum höflich bleiben konnte.

"Sieh hin", flüsterte Malfoy und stieß seinen Kopf an, und Harry sah an seinem eigenen Körper herunter, um Malfoys glitzernde Hand zu sehen, die seinen Hosenknopf öffnete und seinen Penis aus der Hose zog. "Schau zu", wiederholte Malfoy, und er sah auch über seine Schulter hinunter, als er ihn feinfühlig berührte, gerade genug, um ihn zu necken, nicht genug, um ihn zu befriedigen --

"Gott", keuchte Harry, und er griff Malfoys Hand fester mit seiner, schloss schließlich die Augen, als er Malfoy in das Fester-Schneller-Härter zwang, um das sein Körper bettelte, immer wieder. Und Malfoy ließ es seufzend zu und küsste ihn, bis er auf ihre beiden Hände spritzte.

Er lag einen Moment lang da, während er in Malfoys Mund keuchte, und fühlte, wie sich Malfoys Lippen bewegten, als er den Säuberungszauber murmelte. Er öffnete die Augen und erwartete einen abfälligen Kommentar über seine Ausdauer, und wurde von einem Ausdruck puren Hungers auf Malfoys Gesicht überrascht, auch wenn er sofort wie weggewischt war, als Malfoy sah, dass Harrys Augen offen waren.

"Was bin ich für ein Gastgeber?", sagte Harry, und er drückte Malfoy nach unten, so dass er auf der Couch lag, und krabbelte über ihn.

Malfoy küsste ihn wild, die Hände auf beiden Seiten seines Gesichts, und drückte sich gegen Harrys Knie zwischen seinen Beinen, bis es schien, als sei er zufrieden damit, nichts anderes zu tun bis er kam. Als Harry sich zurückzog, fasste Malfoy ihn fester. "Schh", sagte Harry und öffnete seine Jeans mit einer Hand, und Malfoys Hände in seinen Haaren folgten ihm nach unten, als er Malfoys Schwanz in den Mund nahm.

Das Gefühl, solche Macht über Draco Malfoy zu haben, war berauschend, und Harry ließ ihn ein wenig seine Zähne spüren, einfach um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er es konnte. Malfoy erschauderte, und eine Hand verließ Harrys Haare, und das plötzlich gedämpfte Wimmern sagte Harry, dass er sie sich auf den Mund gepresst hatte.

Trotzdem machte er Geräusche, das gleiche leise Wimmern, das Harry vom letzten Mal in Erinnerung hatte. Draco Malfoy, bettelnd! Der Sieg ließ ihn sich großzügig fühlen, und er gab Malfoy mehr von allem -- mehr Tiefe, mehr Lutschen, mehr Geschwindigkeit -- bis Malfoy in seinen Mund kam.

Er zog Harry sofort nach oben, in einen Kuss, obwohl sein Schwanz noch on Harrys Hand pulsierte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis seine Atmung langsamer wurde und seine Hände auf Harrys Kopf sich genug entspannten, dass Harry sich zurückziehen konnte.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Malfoy anlächelte, der zerzaust war und rosige Wangen und müde Augen hatte, und Malfoys Lächeln, das er als Antwort bekam, war einen Moment lang süß und schläfrig, bis es seine üblich Schärfe zurückbekam.

"Manche Leute bekommen am Nikolaustag Geschenke in ihren Schuhen", sagte er träge. "Ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der sie in seiner Hose bekommen hat."

Harry kicherte. "Du bist doch der, der so offen für Neues ist." Er befreite sich mit einiger Anstrengung und setzte sich auf, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. "Aber das erinnert mich, ich sollte diese Woche noch nach Hogsmeade gehen. Muss noch Weihnachtsgeschenke für die restlichen Weasleys kaufen bevor --" Er sah Malfoy an, der immernoch auf der Couch lag. "Du bist Weihnachten alleine, oder?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich hin und fing an, seine Hose zu schließen. "Habe bisher noch nichts vor."

"Du könntest -- Molly würde es wahrscheinlich nichts ausmachen, wenn ich dich in den Fuchsbau mitnehmen würde. Schätze ich. Wenn du willst."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. "So sehr es mich schmerzt, so eine wahrlich gnädige Einladung abzulehnen, meine eigenen Pläne werden sich sicherlich in den nächsten Tagen ergeben.

"Entschuldigung, dass ich dir zu helfen versuche", sagte Harry verletzt. "Das ist nicht mein Haus, wie du weißt. Ich kann nicht einfach irgendwen mitbringen, den ich auf der Straße aufsammle."

"Fühl dich nicht für mich verantwortlich." Malfoy stand auf, strich eine Falte aus seinem Pulli und rauschte aus der Tür. Als Harry damit fertig war, sein Hemd und seine Hose zu schließen und ihm folgen konnte, war er aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

An Heiligabend gelangten Harry, Ron, Charlie und Sofia über die Portkarte nach Hogsmeade und apparierten dann zusammen vor den Fuchsbau.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm kam aus einem der leerstehenden Hühnerställe; nach einem Augenblick hatte sich Harry genug an den Krach gewöhnt, dass er eine Stimme singen hören konnte: "Eine große Armee werd ich führ'n, und für dich durch alle Höllen gehn. Kämpft gegen mich auch der Kontinent, gewinn ich dir den schönen Rosenstrauß ..."

"Wundervoll! Ginny hat ihre Band mitgebracht!", sagte Ron.

Die Küche war warm und voll von Düften, die einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließen. Durch die Dampfwolken konnte Harry Molly erkennen, die einen Zauberstab in jeder Hand hatte und fünf oder sechs verschiedene Koch- und Putzaufgaben dirigierte. Als sie sie sah, ließ sie jedoch alles fallen, um sie mit Umarmungen zu erdrücken, und sie machte immernoch Bemerkungen über Harrys Größe, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und Percy hereinkam. Arthur folgte ihm, sich schwer auf einen Gehstock stützend.

"Ohje, was ist mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte Harry Arthur, während Percy Charlie und Ron steif die Hand schüttelte. Percys Dienstmarke des Ministeriums war blankgeputzt.

"Eine eurer mysteriösen magischen Minen, wurde mir mitgeteilt", sagte Arthur. "Ich bin auf der Liste für einen Heilzauber, aber die Heiler des Ministeriums müssen sich natürlich noch um so viele kümmern, die vor mir stehen. Aber erzähl mir von Amerika! Hast du welche von diesen Muggel-Denkmaschinen gesehen -- wie heißen die noch -- Confuter?"

Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam ein seltsames Geräusch. Ron warf seiner Mutter einen Blick zu. "Hast du Fred und George wieder die Dekoration überlassen? Hast du denn _garnichts_ gelernt? Letztes Jahr", sagte er zu Harry, "haben sie einen neuen verzauberten Mistelzweig getestet, um zu sehen, ob sie ihn bei Weasleys  & Weasleys Neuheiten verkaufen können, und wegen des Kusszaubers hat Mutter den ganzen Heiligen Abend --"

"Jeder, der nicht in fünf Minuten aus der Küche ist, sollte lieber schonmal anfangen, Abwaschzauber zu sprechen", sagte Molly laut.

Plötzlich kam ein lautes Tröten durch die offene Tür, und etwas Graues krachte gegen Harrys Brust. "Spielberg!", grinste er, und hielt die Gans fest, die mit ihren Füßen nicht so gut auf Harrys Schulter sitzen konnte, wie Hedwig es gekonnt hätte. "Oh, fantastisch, er hat mir ein Paket gebracht!" Er öffnete es und zog ein großes, unförmiges Objekt hervor.

"Das ist nicht lebendig, oder?", sagte Arthur nervös.

"Es ist eine Piñata, aber ich weiß nicht, was es darstellen soll", sagte Harry. Dann drehte er es um und sah in sein zahniges Gesicht. "Oh, zum ... " Er drehte es um, um es Ron zu zeigen. "Es ist ein Warzenschwein. Sie haben es gut gemeint."

"Warte, da ist noch etwas." Ron befreite ein Blatt Papier von Spielbergs Bein. "Eine Karte, und --" Er gab Harry einen kleinen, aus Piniennadeln gewebten Kranz. Harry steckte ihn sich hastig in die Tasche.

"Ein Gesegnetes Julfest und Io Saturnalia", las Ron von der Karte ab. "Von deinen Freunden im Amerikanischen Zirkel."

"Das bedeutet Frohe Weihnachten auf Amerikanisch", erklärte Percy Arthur, und Arthur nahm die Piñata mit nach drinnen, um auf den Weihnachtstag zu warten.

Der Lärm im Hühnerstall ließ nach, und einen Moment später tauchte Ginny daraus auf, gefolgt von zwei Hexen und einem Zauberer. Sie hatten alle Kleidung an, die aussah wie amerikanische Baseball-Trikots unter Umhängen, die kaum bis über die Knie reichten. "Mode", schniefte Percy. "Ich werde natürlich morgen früh wegmüssen, Mama. Am Zweiten Weihnachtstag ist das Büro für ein großes Treffen mit einigen Inspektoren der Aurorentruppe geöffnet. Sie sagen uns nicht, was sie besprechen wollen, aber es hat auf jeden Fall mit der Auslieferung von Todessern zu tun, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Es gibt immernoch Todesser, von denen man weiß, dass sie frei herumlaufen?", fragte Harry.

"Also, soweit ich weiß, ist der Malfoy-Junge in Hogwarts. Er hat das Mal", sagte Percy.

"Malfoy ist ein Rotzblag, kein Todesser", sagte Harry. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch um größere Dinge Sorgen machen müsst, als um ihn."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sie schickten Spielberg nach draußen in den Hühnerstall um sich auszuruhen, mit der strengen Anordnung, nicht in einem der Instrumente zu schlafen -- "wobei ich nicht weiß, wie er in der Lage sein soll, Marthas Autoharmonika von Vaters kaputtem Rasenmäher zu unterscheiden", murmelte Fred Harry zu. "Außer er macht sie beide an und schläft in dem Teil, das besser klingt."

Zum Abendessen gab es Gemüsesuppe, serviert aus einem Kessel, der nie leer zu werden schien -- ein Wunder ebenso wie dass die ganze Gruppe um einen Tisch passte, der kaum größer aussah als Harrys Nachtschränkchen.

Als sie beinahe mit dem Essen fertig waren, ertönte ein leises Ploppen von draußen. "Hereinspaziert", rief George durch die Tür. "Je mehr, desto kesser." Die Tür ging auf, und Hermine kam hinein. Und ihr dicht auf den Fersen war Malfoy.

"Entschuldigung, dass wir zu spät sind", sagte Hermine und umarmte Molly herzlich. "Nein, nein, bleibt sitzen, wir haben schon gegessen und können auf dem Sideboard sitzen. Also, wer von euch kennt Draco noch nicht?"

Percys Begrüßung war kalt, aber er konnte keine Szene daraus machen, weil Ginny und ihre Band ihn bereits einkreisten. "Draco _Malfoy_? Bist du nicht der, der ein ganzes Jahr lang ein Muggel war?"

"Ein Muggel? Wirklich?" Arthur schob sich durch die Masse der jungen Musiker. "Vielleicht kannst du mir erklären, wie diese Faktgeräte funktionieren. Werden sie in der Forschung eingesetzt?"

Ron quetschte sich aus dem Getümmel und ließ sich neben Fred und George fallen, die offensichtlich auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden mussten, und Percy fing Charlie und Sofia mit einer weitschweifenden Frage zur "Lage der Dinge auf dem Kontinent" ab. Harry war überrascht, als er sich beim Gähnen erwischte.

"Du liebe Güte, schaut nur auf die Uhr." Molly drehte sich zu Ron um. "Ich stecke Harry und Draco und Evander in dein Zimmer, Ron. Versuch, nicht über sie zu stolpern, wenn du hochgehst."

Der einzige Junge in Ginnys Band -- Evander, augenscheinlich -- sagte "Düster", mit offenkundiger Zustimmung, und sie marschierten alle die Treppe hinauf.

Rons Zimmer war, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, mit noch mehr Cannons Fanartikeln dekoriert als das letzte Mal, als Harry zu Besuch gewesen war. Evander ließ sich in Rons Sessel fallen, legte seine Füße auf Rons Tisch, und begann sofort zu schnarchen. Harry zog zwei orangene Decken aus der Truhe am Ende des Bettes, reichte Malfoy eine davon und wickelte sich auf dem Fußboden in die andere ein. Malfoy tat auf der anderen Seite neben der Tür das gleiche, und murmelte dann, "Nox." Das Licht erlosch, und nur noch das Licht der Sterne schien durch das winzige Fenster.

Von der anderen Flurseite konnte Harry hören, wie Hermines Stimme in die der anderen Mädchen einstimmte -- "Es war ein Drache, der hielt lang Wache -- Weih-e-nachts-tag, Weih-e-nachts-tag --" und dann, wie Percy gedämpft rief: "Könnten wir ein bisschen Ruhe haben, _bitte_?"

"Als ich dich eingeladen habe, hast du gesagt, dass du andere Pläne machen würdest", sagte Harry leise zu Malfoy, um Evander nicht zu wecken.  
"Ja", sagte Malfoy. "Ich hatte geplant, Weihnachten mit jemandem zu verbringen, den ich _mag_." Und dann drehte er Harry den Rücken zu.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ein Krachen und ein "Fred!"-Schrei weckten Harry auf. Das Erste, was er sah, als er nach unten kam, waren Strümpfe, so viele, dass der Kamin völlig von ihnen verdeckt war. Hermine trank bereits heißen Kakao mit Ginny und den anderen Musikern.

George kroch aus einem Strümpfehaufen, murmelte etwas und wandt seinen Zauberstab. "Oh, hullo, Harry", sagte er. "Du hast nicht zufällig ein paar Stechpalmenzweige herumfliegen sehen?"

"Meinst du das mit dem Herumfliegen wörtlich?" Harry sah sich nervös um.

"Warte, ich sehe sie!", rief Fred von der Haustür aus. George rannte ihm hinterher und rief, "Nein, sie sind auf den Schuppen zugeflogen!"

In der Küche stand Malfoy in der Ecke, hatte eine geblümte Schürze um und die Haare mit einem von Ginnys blauen Zopfgummis zurückgebunden; er hatte einen Zauberstab in der einen und einen Holzlöffel in der anderen Hand. " _Wenig_ Hitze, das ist das Geheimnis", sagte er zu Molly.

"Stell dir das vor! Und das können sie alles machen, ohne auch nur einen Eindickzauber zu benutzen! Oh, guten Morgen, Harry, Schokolade steht auf dem Herd, und du kannst alles essen, was du auftreiben kannst -- tippe den Brotkasten einfach an, er wird manchmal leer, wenn man den Pastriumzauber nicht erneuert --"

Harry nahm sein Frühstück mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu Charlie, Hermine und einem der Mädchen aus Ginnys Band, die Sofia dabei zusahen, wie sie leise Heilzauber auf Arthur sprach. Einen Augenblick später tauchte Malfoy aus der Küche auf, wischte seine Hände an seiner Schürze ab, und hockte sich auf die Lehne von Hermines Sessel.

"Fantastisch! Ich bezweifle, dass unsere Heiler das auch nur halb so gut könnten", strahlte Arthur und streckte sich leicht. "Aber man erwartet ja auch nichts Anderes von Hogwarts. Ihr seid dem Ministerium immer zwei Schritte voraus, befürchte ich. Lässt uns wie Idioten dastehen, wieder und wieder überrundet von Leuten, die praktisch nichtmal einen Hochschulabschluss haben." Arthur klang eher stolz als wetteifernd.

"Percy!" rief er in Richtung des Kamins. "Komm und erzähl Harry von deinem neuen Job! Percy ist Junior Untersekretär beim Diplomatischen Corps."

"Wirklich?" Hermine lehnte sich vor. "Gerade jetzt steht die Zauberergesellschaft vor vielen faszinierenden diplomatischen Problemen."

"Mit Sicherheit", sagte Percy. "Der Krieg hat die internationalen Verbindungen in einem schändlichen Zustand zurückgelassen. Und von den Allianzen mit anderen nichtmenschlichen magischen Gemeinschaften innerhalb Großbritanniens muss man gar nicht erst anfangen."

"Ich hoffe", schnarrte Malfoy, "dass die Dementoren-Affäre das Ministerium gelehrt hat, seine Verbündeten besser auszuwählen." Er sah Percy mit dem höflichen Gesichtsausdruck an, den er immer hatte, wenn er sich sicher war, eine Diskussion zu gewinnen.

Percy presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass der ehemalige Minister einen Fehler in seinem Urteil gemacht hat. Wäre er sich der Informationen bewusst gewesen, die später ans Licht kamen --"

"Informationen?" Malfoy zog das Wort in die Länge. "Was genau waren denn nur die Lücken in der Unterweisung des Ministers? Dass die Dementoren den Willen und die Ehre von Zauberern verletzt haben? Dass sie ohne Zustimmung in seine Gedanken und seine Magie eindringen können? Dass sie keine Autoritäten außer ihrer Gier anerkennen? Das war ihm neu?"

Harry hatte Malfoy noch nie in der Geschwindigkeit eines normalen Menschen sprechen hören, und ihn ebensowenig so gerade sitzen sehen, entgegen der Art, wie er sich sonst ausbreitete. Percys Lippen wurden schmaler und schmaler, und seine Augen ebenso. Der Rest der Anwesenden sah ihnen mit Unbehagen zu.

"Die Dementoren waren niemandes _Waffe_ ", schnarrte Malfoy, "und sie waren die natürlichen Verbündeten der dunklen Seite."

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du in dem Punkt ein Experte bist", sagte Percy.

Harry spürte, wie sich Hermine neben ihm versteifte, aber Malfoy sagte: "Ganz genau", und lehnte sich zurück, zufrieden, als hätte Percy gerade seine Niederlage eingestanden. "Vielleicht sollte ich als Berater beim Ministerium anfangen", fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu. "Ich könnte die Abteilung für Gegenseitige Wiedererkennung leiten."

Die Musikerin kicherte.

"Es ist ein trauriger Tag", sagte Percy gereizt, "an dem ich die Dementoren verteidige. Die Entscheidungen des ehemaligen Ministers haben mich in eine sehr unangenehme Position gebracht."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Später am Morgen brachte eine Eule einen Brief. "Er ist von Keket!", rief Molly und öffnete ihn. "Bills Tochter, weißt du", erklärte sie Harry. "Wir haben sie seit Halloween nicht gesehen." Sie faltete einige Seiten auseinander, die dicht beschrieben mit Grundschülerschrift waren.

 _Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen! Danke für all die Geschenke. Der Pullover passt dieses Jahr wieder perfekt, und der Kuchen war superlecker. Mama sagt, Onkel Fred und Onkel George haben sich mit dem Karton voller Überraschungen selbst übertroffen. Und oh! Onkel Charlie, die Flugechse ist perfekt! Ich habe sie Anat genannt, und sie sieht genau so aus wie ein Babydrache, und sie sitzt auf meiner Schulter und schläft in meinem Bett!_ Ein kleines, animiertes Bild zeigte eine winzige, drachenartige Kreatur, die mit den Flügeln schlug.

_Und danke an Tante Ginny für die Okarina -- Mama sagt, sie ist furchtbar schrill, also spiele ich sie meistens nur mit einem Tacitumzauber, aber Tolkach-Rychag sagt, sie ist perfekt für kobalische Volkslieder, und sie hat mir schon beigebracht, wie man den Tanz der Mica spielt. Und sagt Onkel Percy danke für das Buch -- auch wenn das Kapitel über den "Kobold-Aufstand" etwas unausgewogen klingt. Es ist alles recht anders in dem Buch, das Tolkach-Rychag geschrieben hat._

"Ihre Kobold-Patentante", erklärte Ron, als er über Harrys Schulter schaute. "Sie passt auf Keket auf, seit sie ein kleines Baby ist."

"Koboldgeschichte ist Kekets Leidenschaft", setzte Molly fort, "so wie Charlies Drachen und Rons Quidditch und Ginnys Musik ..."

"Und die der Zwillinge Chaos", endete Ron.

"Ich wünschte, sie könnte hier sein", seufzte Molly. "Kiya tut ihr Bestes, aber von Ägypten nach England ist es so scheußlich weit, dass man nach dem Apparieren tagelang halbtot ist."

"Muggel haben einen Vorteil uns gegenüber, mit ihren Fonotelen", sagte Arthur.

"Warum lasst ihr 'Mine nicht einen Transauditum für euch machen?", sagte Malfoy.

Es funktionierte einwandfrei, und bald schallte die Stimme von Bills Tochter durch den Raum. "Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!" sagte sie. "Tante Ginny, Tante Ginny, lass mich ein Lied für dich spielen! Onkel Charlie, hörst du, wie Anat pfeift?"

"Und wie geht es Kiya und Drückhebel?" Rief Arthur über den Lärm hinweg.

"Tolkach-Rychag", sagte Keket streng. "Du musst ihren richtigen Namen benutzen, Opa -- immerhin nennt sie dich auch nicht Stark-wie-ein-Bär! Onkel Charlie, kann ich Anat nach Hogwarts mitnehmen, wenn ich nächstes Jahr komme? Tolkach-Rychag sagt, dass sie uns etwas über Papa in Zaubereigeschichte beibringen, und dann wissen alle, dass ich die Tochter eines Helden bin!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es schienen nur wenige Augenblicke zu vergehen zwischen dem Ende des Telefongesprächs und dem Moment, als Mollys zauberverstärkte Stimme sie zurück zum Abendessen rief.

Als alle satt waren, überzeugten Fred und George sie, ein neues, noch in der Entwicklung begriffenes Knallbonbon auszuprobieren, an dem sie für Weasleys & Weasleys arbeiteten. Dann, während die Zwillinge die Esszimmerwand neu aufbauten, "das dritte Mal dieses Jahr, ganz zu schweigen von der Terrasse", grummelte Molly -- nahmen sie sich alle Harrys Piñata vor. Die kleinste von Ginnys Freunden brach sie auf und wurde prompt von einem Süßigkeitenregen begraben.

"Mars! Großartig!" Harry griff nach einem.

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. "Sie reisen durch das ganze Sonnensystem für Schokolade?"

"Lasst Platz für Dracos Brotpudding", sagte Molly und stellte eine dampfende Kuchenplatte auf den Kaffeetisch.

"Können wir --" begann Fred.

"Nicht bevor die Wand fertig ist!"

Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich im Wohnzimmer aus.

"Also", sagte Malfoy nach einem Augenblick. "Nicht ganz so gut organisiert wie Weihnachten bei den Todessern, aber ich muss zugeben, dass das Essen besser ist."

Harry spürte Hermine neben sich regungslos werden. Molly klappte der Mund auf. Und dann schaffte George es nicht mehr, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken, und ehe er sich versah, lachte jeder im Raum. Sogar Percy lächelte nachsichtig.

Strahlend ging Molly mit einer Flasche von Bombels Magischem Met herum. "Auf Weihnachten", gab Arthur vor.

"Auf Keket", sagte Molly, als alle die erste Runde getrunken hatte. "Und Kiya, und Drück -- äh -- Kekets Patentante. Und -- die Erinnerung an Bill." Und alle tranken noch einmal.

Harry hatte Met noch nie besonders gemocht, und wünschte sich sehnlichst ein gewöhnliches Bier oder wenigstens eine Pepsi, aber er trank tapfer auf die Jahreszeit, Familie, Hogwarts, "abwesende Freunde", Ginnys Band und das kommende Jahr, bis er Wärme ist seiner Brust spürte und den unbestimmten Drang, zu kichern.

Dann hob George sein Glas. "Auf Neville Longbottom", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern Richtung Percy. "Und auf Severus Snape, möge er ruhen in was auch immer er Frieden vorzieht."

Einige der Anwesenden lachten anerkennend, und alle hoben eifrig ihre Gläser. Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah Hermine an.

"Du wusstest das nicht?", fragte sie. "Sie sind die Helden des Dementorenaufstandes. Neville hat eine sehr potente Art des Nachtblühenden Stiefmütterchens gezüchtet, und Professor Snape hat es benutzt, um eine Variante eines verdampfenden Trankes zu erzeugen. Als die Dementoren den Dampf einatmeten, schmolzen sie. Grauer Schleim. Extrem dreckig."

"Es wurde gesagt, die Luft stank sogar unten in Dover noch nach Abwasser", sagte Ron.

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine Tüte mit den Geschenken, und er stieg die schmale Treppe hinauf, als ihm Malfoy mit einem kleinen, verpackten Päckchen entgegenkam. "Habe meine Gabe an die Gastgeberin vergessen", sagte Malfoy. "und konnte es nicht mit einem Accio rufen, ohne zu sagen, was es ist und die Überraschung zu verderben."

"Was ist es?"

"Ein Küchenwecker", sagte Malfoy. "Ich habe natürlich ein paar Verbesserungen vorgenommen."

Es war kaum Platz für zwei, auf der Treppenstufe aneinander vorbeizugehen, und Harry legte spontan einen Arm um Malfoys Schulter, als sie aneinander vorbei manövrierten. Malfoy lächelte ihm träge zu und erschreckte ihn dann damit, dass er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund gab.

Malfoy roch nach Met und Zimt, und seine Lippen fühlten sich schön an. Harry lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss die Augen. Malfoys Umhang war aus schwerem und glattem Stoff, mit kleinen Fadenverdickungen in der Weberei, und Harry griff nach dem Ärmel und bündelte ihn in seiner Hand zusammen, und öffnete Malfoys Mund mit seiner Zunge, gewärmt davon, wie Malfoy seufzte und sich an ihn lehnte.

Oben schloss sich eine Tür mit einem lauten Klicken, und Harry verkrampfte sich und fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden.

Malfoy sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an. "Weißt du, Potter", sagte er im Plauderton, "mit mir gesehen zu werden, kann deinen Ruf kaum noch mehr schädigen."

"Gut, dass du an mich denkst."

"Nun, du brauchst alle Hilfe, die du bekommen kannst." Malfoy schob sich an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hinunter. Harry spürte den Stoff aus seiner geschlossenen Hand gleiten.


	9. Neuere Geschichte

"Warum muss ich immer der Dementor sein? Lass Laurel diesmal den Dementor spielen."

"Es gab keine Dementorenmädchen, Doofmann."

"Dann bist du es. Ich will Hagrid sein."

"Du kannst nicht Hagrid sein, weil du rote Haare hast, und ich kann kein Dementor sein, weil ich kleiner bin als du."

"Dann lass mich Bill Weasley sein. Komm schon, Rhys, es macht keinen Spaß, durch die Gegend zu taumeln und auf Leute zu zeigen. Das ist _langweilig_."

Wahrscheinlich hätten nicht einmal Erstklässler dieses Spiel gespielt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass Harry sie hören konnte, aber Schüler dachten meistens nicht darüber nach, wie es in der Großen Halle hallte. Es schmerzte Harry, ihnen zuzusehen. Er träumte vielleicht immernoch fast jede Nacht vom Krieg, aber für diese Kinder waren Dementoren nicht realer als die Cowboys und Indianer, als die Dudley und seine Freunde sich früher verkleidet hatten.

"Das findest du seltsam?", fragte Remus, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Michelle war wie immer bei ihm; Harry lächelte sie höflich an. "Vor ein paar Wochen bin ich an Malik und Robinson vorbeigekommen, die so taten, als seien sie Sirius und ich. Sie hatten Robinsons Besen und haben ihn verzaubert, so dass er wie ein Motorrad klang …" Er grinste Harry von der Seite an. "Es ist nur die Angst, erwischt zu werden, die sie davon abhält, Harry Potter zu spielen, wo du sie sehen kannst."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich fühle mich so _alt_."

Michelle sah von ihrer Blumenpresse auf und lachte. "Denk mal an Cypherus. Er ist am Dienstag hundertzwanzig geworden."

Harry schielte auf Remus' Pergamentstapel. Die Pergamente sahen besonders nachlässig aus und waren mit Tintenklecksen bedeckt. "Aufsätze der Erstklässler?" Remus nickte.

Harry sah auf den obersten. _Die Dunklen Künste_ , stand da in gekleckster Handschrift, _beinhalten die Zauber, die von Lord Voldemort und seinen Unterstützern benutzt wurden. Beispiele dieser Zauber beinhalten …_

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also ist es grundsätzlich Dunkel, wenn die Bösen es benutzen."

Remus lächelte. "Das ist ungefähr das Standardniveau der Weisheit, ja."

"Der Beauchamp-Junge scheint Levis 'Eine Definition von Dunkelheit' gelesen zu haben", warf Michelle ein. "Also gibt es vielleicht noch Hoffnung."

"Es ist keine so einfache Frage, wie man denken würde", sagte Harry. "Jeder hier ist misstrauisch gegenüber Blutmagie, aber Dr. Bokor hat uns beigebracht, sie zu benutzen, um Flüche abzuwenden und Babies gegen mal de ojo zu schützen. Aber wenn doch die Dunkelheit in der Absicht liegt und nicht im Werkzeug, warum sind dann einige Flüche Unverzeihlich?"

Remus sah in lange mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. "Du musst das nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst", sagte er. "Aber ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum du dich entschieden hast, keinen Avada Kedavra gegen Voldemort einzusetzen."

"Es waren keine Skrupel, wirklich", sagte Harry. "Wir dachten bloß nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Es ist schwer, jemanden zu töten, der so weit von einer normalen Definition von 'lebendig' entfernt ist."

"Dir ist klar, dass Wissenschaftler aus ganz Europa noch immer darüber diskutieren, wie du es geschafft hast, den Dunklen Lord mit einem Spruch zu töten, der zur Austreibung von Geistern gedacht ist."

"Haben wir so einen benutzt? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an die Worte. Es war alles Hermines Idee. Ich war nur da, um den Zauberstab zu halten." Harry legte das Pergament zurück auf den Stapel. "Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie uns allen, Dumbledore und Sirius und Ron und allen anderen, gesagt hat, dass wir uns mit aller Kraft an dem Glauben festhalten sollten, dass wir hier hingehörten und er nicht. Dass er es alles gestohlen hatte -- seinen Körper, seine Macht, sein Leben. Dass nichts davon rechtmäßig ihm gehörte, sondern er alles Anderen gegen ihren Willen weggenommen hatte."

"Und was du getan hast --"

"War, ihnen zu vertrauen." Harrys Lächeln fühlte sich nicht ganz echt an. "Das scheint mein einziges Talent zu sein. An gute Menschen zu geraten und ihnen zu vertrauen."

Remus hob die Hand, als wolle er sie auf Harrys Schulter legen. Wenn er versuchte, ihn jetzt zu trösten, wo Dumbledore und Sirius und so viele andere tot waren --

Remus ließ die Hand fallen, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen.

Nach einem Augenblick sah Remus hinunter auf den Pergamentstapel. "Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, was Severus anging", sagte er. "Wie viele von uns." Er fuhr mit einem Finger über eine tiefe Rille in der Tischplatte. "Das ist das Schwierigste", sagte er, "den Unterschied zu erkennen zwischen etwas, was böse und etwas, was einfach nur unangenehm ist."

Unten am Schülertisch hatte Dunning die Diskussion offensichtlich gewonnen und durfte Bill Weasley spielen: Er hatte einen Klebezauber benutzt, um sich eine Gabel ans Ohr zu hängen, und Billsborough und Lamb hatten sich Servietten über den Köpfen drapiert, um wie Todesser auszusehen. Jetzt ließen die drei laut Lichtblitze gegeneinanderstoßen, die ihre Zauberstäbe ausspuckten.

"Jemand muss sie daran erinnern, dass es Lichtschwerter nur in den Filmen gab", sagte Harry. Was in aller Welt bringt Binns ihnen über den Krieg bei?"

"Nichts, natürlich. Er unterrichtet, als sei Geschichte etwas, das 1946 aufgehört hat, zu passieren", sagte ein vertrautes Schnarren, und Harry drehte sich um und sah Malfoy und Hermine auf den Tisch zukommen.

"Nichts hier ist gut genug für dich, oder wie, Malfoy?", sagte Harry.

"Es muss nicht gut genug für mich sein", sagte Malfoy und streckte sich an ihm vorbei, um einen Teller mit Toast zu erreichen. "Es muss nur gut genug für Dunning und Lamb und den anderen kleinen Jedi sein."

"Ich fürchte, Draco hat Recht mit dem Zaubereigeschichte-Unterricht", sagte Michelle. "Pedantius belehrt seine Schüler immernoch über die Gründung des Zaubererbündnisses 1912."

"Das ist schlecht."

Remus nickte. "Ich versuche, die Defizite so gut wie möglich in meinem Unterricht anzugehen." Er runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. "Da fällt mir ein, ihr drei wärt hervorragende Gastdozenten."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So fand sich Harry vor Remus' Stufe 7-Kurs wieder, wo er Mary Logan, einer recht hitzköpfigen Ravenclaw, zuhörte, wie sie ein sehr leidenschaftliches Plädoyer für die Wiedereinrichtung des Duellierclubs hielt.

"Sie haben gut für ihren Plan argumentiert, Miss Logan", sagte Remus erheitert. "Sie sollten eine Karriere als Anwältin in Betracht ziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz hat die Lehrerschaft entschieden, dass es nötig ist, dieses Jahr damit zu verbringen, sicherzustellen, dass alle Schüler über sicheres Grundlagenwissen verfügen. Sonst würden Ihre Duelle viel Übung für Madame Andriescu-Weasley bedeuten, aber sehr wenig echte Verbesserung für Schüler."

Das Mädchen hob störrisch ihr Kinn. "Sie behandeln uns wie Kinder", sagte sie, und im Klassenraum erhob sich ein zustimmendes Murmeln. "Ich bin nur zwei Jahre jünger als Professor Potter war, als er sein Duell hatte. Und vergessen sie nicht, dass unsere Seite gewonnen hat, weil sie den besseren Duellanten hatte."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über den Gedanken, dass er erwachsen gewesen sein sollte, als er Voldemort gegenübergestanden hatte. Er fühlte sich kaum jetzt wie ein Erwachsener. "Unsere Seite hat gewonnen", sagte er, "weil sie die bessere Forscherin hatte."

"Und ironischer Weise ist das genau das Thema, über das ich Professor Potter heute zu unterrichten gebeten habe", sagte Remus. "Wenn der Rest von Ihnen sich bitte auch hinsetzen würde."

Harry wartete, bis das Schlurfen ein Ende genommen hatte -- als er Schüler gewesen war, war er doch sicher in die Lage gewesen, die Füße stillzuhalten? -- und fing an.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alle wissen, dass die Schlacht von einem seltsamen Unfall des Schicksals abhing: dass mein Zauberstab der Zwilling desjenigen war, den Voldemort benutzte." Er ignorierte, dass einige Schüler sich nervös wanden, als er den Namen sagte. "Mittlerweile ist es bekannt, dass wenn zwei Zauberstäbe Brüder sind, es einen Spruch gibt, der es unmöglich machen kann, dass ein Träger sich gegen den des anderen wendet. Aber zu der Zeit war die Existenz eines solches Spruchs nur ein Gerücht. Herauszufinden, ob es stimmte oder nicht, war die Aufgabe von Hermine Granger."

"Die Zauberkunst-Lehrerin mit den fusselige Haaren?", fragte Jack Talos mit schlecht versteckter Verachtung.

"Hermine Granger hat elf N.E.W.T.s gemacht", schnarrte eine vertraute Stimme. Harry sah auf und sah Malfoy lässig an der Tafel lehnen, als ob er dort hingehörte. "Das ist das meiste, was jemals in der Geschichte Hogwarts' protokolliert wurde. Vielleicht werden Sie, Mr. Talos, auch so viele machen -- wenn sie anfangen, sich so viele Gedanken um ihre Ausbildung zu machen, wie um ihre Haare."

Seine Klassenkameraden kicherten. Wie besessen Jack von seinen Haaren war, war mittlerweile legendär; er hatte sogar einen Spiegel und einen Kamm ganz aus dem Haus seiner Eltern in Preston herbeigerufen, als die, die seine Mutter für ihn eingepackt hatten, nicht seinen Standards entsprochen hatten. Dazu brauchte es natürlich einiges an Talent -- Jack würde sicherlich eines Tages ein mächtiger Zauberer werden, falls sein Haarausfall früh genug einsetzte.

"Auf jeden Fall", fuhr Harry fort, während Jack sie zornig anfunkelte, "verbrachte Hermine beinahe ein Jahr damit, alles, was sie finden konnte, über Zauberstäbe zu lernen, die Brüder waren. Sie bekam Informationen über den Fratriumzauber von --" Harry ließ seinen Blick bewusst nicht zu Malfoy wandern. "Von einem Spion unter Voldemorts Unterstützern. Aber dann war es ein Problem, es auszuprobieren -- Olivander wollte keine Kunden verlieren, indem er sich auf eine Seite schlug, also konnte sie kein Stabpaar bekommen, mit dem sie üben konnte. Sie und Ron Weasley wurden schließlich innerhalb weniger Monate zu Spezialisten in der Stabherstellung, sodass sie selbst ein Paar machen konnten."

"Dann", sprach er weiter, "verbrachten wir die Nächte damit, uns immer wieder zu duellieren, und zu üben, bis sie sicher war, dass ich den Zauber gelernt hatte. Sie entwickelte den Transauditumzauber, sodass sie mir aus der Entfernung Anweisungen geben konnte, wenn es so weit war. Und dann kamen meine dramatischen dreißig Minuten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wurde berühmter, als irgendwer es jemals wollen könnte, und sie bekam ihren eigenen Studiertisch im Lesesaal des Zaubereimuseums. Obwohl alles, was ich getan habe -- ich schätze, ich war der Anlass für andere Leute, große Heldentaten zu vollbringen."

"Harry Potter, Maskottchen der Zaubererwelt", schnarrte Malfoy von der Tafel aus.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bist du so sicher, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre, den Duellierclub wieder aufzumachen?", fragte Malfoy Remus, als sie den Klassenraum verließen.

"Bist du verrückt?", fragte Harry zurück, bevor Remus antworten konnte. "Hast du vergessen, was passiert ist, als wir unser Duell hatten?"

Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten. "Nicht für einen Augenblick", sagte er.

"Ich befürchte, dass mit unseren derzeitigen Schülern ein Duell noch schlimmer ausgehen könnte", sagte Remus. "Nur wenige von ihnen passen leistungsmäßig so gut zusammen, wie es bei euch der Fall war."

Malfoy funkelte Remus an -- wahrscheinlich beleidigt, dass er seine Fähigkeiten mit denen von Harry verglichen hatte -- aber er antwortete nicht auf diesen Teil von Remus' Aussage. "Warum", sagte er stattdessen, "nimmt jeder an, dass man es wieder genauso machen muss, wie es gemacht wurde, als wir Kinder waren? Wenn man Fechtunterricht nimmt, ficht man nicht gegen jemanden, der genauso schlecht ist, wie man selbst. Man kämpft gegen einen Experten. Die Schüler sollten sich nicht gegenseitig duellieren -- sie sollten sich mit Lehrern duellieren. Leute mit genug Wissen, um Unfälle zu vermeiden und mit genug Erfahrung, um den kleinen Bälgern tatsächlich etwas beizubringen."

"Oh, so wie _du_ , Malfoy?", fragte Harry.

Malfoy sah ihn verächtlich an. "Ja, wie ich, Potter. Und wie du, und 'Mine, und vielleicht sogar Weasley, wenn er im Duellieren so gut ist, wie in allem anderen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nachdem seit mehreren Monaten die Häuser gemischt unterrichtet wurden, ließ Harry beim Abendessen seinen Blick über die Große Halle schweifen und bemerkte etwas Seltsames.

"Ist Beauchamp nicht ein Hufflepuff?", fragte er. "Warum sitzt er mit Cabot am Ravenclaw-Tisch?"

"Cabot ist keine Ravenclaw, sie ist eine Slytherin", sagte Hermine.

"Mulhall auch", sagte Ron. "Strickland ist der Einzige auf der Tischseite, der tatsächlich ein Ravenclaw ist."

"Oh, _die_ vier", sagte Malfoy. "Die haben Level 4-Verteidigung zusammen, und sie verbringen ihre gesamte Zeit in der Bibliothek. Ich bezweifle, dass sie in den letztes Wochen auch nur einmal die Sonne gesehen haben. Der Sprechende Hut hätte sie gleich ins Bücherwurm-Haus stecken können."

"Da wäre auch nichts dabei", fauchte Harry ihn an und warf Hermine einen Blick zu

"Habe ich das behauptet?", fragte Malfoy. Er schob Hermine eine halb gegessene Mandarine zu. "Willst du den Rest davon?"

"Es ist schön, zu sehen, wie die verschiedenen Häuser sich miteinander vertragen", sagte Hermine und nahm sich ein Stück. Sie sah auf, als ob ihr klar war, dass Harry ihr widersprechen wollte. "Sie schlafen und lernen immernoch in ihren Häusern; das ist genug für einen guten Einfluss. Und vielleicht organisieren die Hauslehrer einige Aktionen, um die Häuser-Identitäten zu stärken."

Malfoy schnaubte. "Fang nicht schon wieder davon an, Draco", sagte sie. Er funkelte sie an. "Ich erzähle ihm immer wieder", sagte sie zu Harry, "dass jemand in unserem Alter nicht genug Autorität haben kann, um ein guter Hauslehrer zu sein, aber er besteht darauf, dass er besser wäre als Professor Aerie."

"Sie ist eine Ravenclaw!", rief Malfoy. "Ich bin ein Slytherin der sechsten Generation!" 

"Nichts, worauf man stolz sein kann", sagte Harry.

"Sollte es sein. War es früher."

Es ekelte Harry an. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nur an deinen eigenen Aufstieg denkst, Malfoy."

"Ich denke daran", sagte Malfoy, "etwas Wichtiges aus meinem Status zu machen, echte Veränderungen zu schaffen, Dinge besser zu machen. Nicht, dass du davon etwas verstehen würdest. Du wolltest mit deiner Macht nie etwas anderes machen als deine Hobbies, deine Hausaufgaben, deine kleinen Rivalitäten."

"Oh ja", sagte Harry getroffen. "Voldemort zu besiegen-- das habe ich nur gemacht, damit Slytherin Punkte abgezogen werden."

Malfoy sah ernsthaft wütend aus. "Du hast ihn alleine besiegt, oder was? Nein, du wurdest aus Versehen in etwas Großes hineingezogen, oder nicht? Ansonsten wäre es dir nie eingefallen, irgendwelche von deinen _Talenten_ für etwas anderes zu benutzen als Quidditch und Streiche. Weißt du, was ich mit deinem Namen, deinem Ruhm, deiner Macht hätte erreichen können? Weißt du, was ich dafür _gegeben_ hätte? Mein Vater hätte --"

Mit bebenden Nasenflügeln stand er auf und atmete tief ein und aus. "Aber es ist kindisch, einen Wettstreit zwischen Schuljungen so wieder aufzunehmen. Wir werden nicht mehr darüber reden."

Er drehte sich so schnell um, dass sein Umhang um seine Füße wehte, als er davonmarschierte und Harry wie angewurzelt stehen ließ. Draco _Malfoy_ beschuldigte ihn, mit einem unfairen Vorteil begonnen zu haben?

"Gryffindor und Slytherin", seufzte Michelle. "Verschont uns."

" _Männer_ aus Gryffindor und Slytherin", sagte Penelope. "Es sind die Geweihe, überall Geweihe."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als Harry über die Türschwelle der Bibliothek trat, schimmerte plötzlich vor ihm die Luft, und dann tauchte ein großer Gong Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht auf. Er sprang nach hinten und schüttelte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

"Sorry." Malfoy saß am ersten Tisch.

Harry verschränkte die Hände ineinander, damit sie aufhörten, zu zittern. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Offensichtlich das falsche Zeichen in der Verbspalte benutzt. Es hätte eine Glocke _klingeln_ sollen, nicht auftauchen." Malfoy fing an, durch sein kalligromantisches Wörterbuch zu blättern.

"Sollten wir die Minen nicht entfernen, anstatt mehr zu machen?"

"Wir können sie nicht verstehen, ohne sie zu machen, oder?", sagte Malfoy.

"Und du erwartest wirklich, dass ich glaube, dass du sie nur zu Forschungszwecken machst, und keine Absichten hast, sie aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen zu machen?"

"Glaube, was du willst", sagte Malfoy ohne von dem Wörterbuch aufzusehen. "Manche Leute kennen keine Wertschätzung für den akademischen Prozess."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und las einen Kalligromantiktext für Viertklässler, während Malfoy Hermine und Penelope nervte, den Schlüssel zu Lucius' Tagebuch zu finden. Sie alle sahen auf, als McGonagall mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und Sofia im Schlepptau zu ihnen kam. Michelle und Madeleine sahen von der anderen Seite des Raumes herüber.

"Hermine", sagte McGonagall, "Sofia hat einen Vorschlag, über den ich gerne mit dir sprechen würde. Nein, der Rest von euch kann bleiben; es betrifft euch auch."

"Was ich mir wünsche", sagte Sofia, "ist dass 'Ermine Vollzeit mir arbeitet um ein Heilmittel für die Epilepsiezauber zu finden."

Malfoy starrte sie an. "Du meinst, weg von der Kalligromantik? Sofia!"

"Es ist, wie ich zu Minerfa gesagt 'abe", sagte Sofia. "Ich glaube nicht, dass euch klar ist, wie sehr ernst unsere medizinische Situation ist. Wenn die Krank'eit fortschreitet wie bei Mister Filch, 'aben wir nur noch sehr wenig Zeit, bis der Schaden zu groß ist, um ihn zu 'eilen. Ich verstehe, dass die Forschung, die 'Ermine betreibt, wichtig für die langfristige Sicher'eit ist, aber ich denke, dass ihre Hilfe in der medizinischen Forschung dringender gebraucht wird."

Malfoy war so entrüstet, dass er sich gerade hinsetzte. "Sofia, 'Mine für medizinische Forschung von der Kalligromantik abzuziehen, wäre wie Ressourcen für eine Heilung zu streichen und sie in der Behandlung von Symptomen einzusetzen."

"Was man machmal tun muss, um den Patienten am Leben zu halten", sagte sie stur.

"Kitty, das kannst du nicht machen. Du kannst sie uns nicht wegnehmen. Sie hat so schon selten genug Zeit für uns, und wir sind so nah dran --"

"Selbst wenn diese Kinder _sterben_ , während sie an anderen Projekten arbeitet?"

"Wenn nötig, ja! Die Lösung zu finden, ist der einzige Weg, zu verhindern, dass noch mehr dieser --"

"Meine Güte nochmal." Penelope stellte sich zwischen sie. "Ihr führt euch auf, als wäre Hermine die einzige in der Belegschaft, die eine erfahrene Forscherin ist." McGonagall drehte sich zu ihr um. "Michelle hat ihr Magisterium in Medizinischer Kräuterkunde gemacht. Wenn Sofia einen Partner für Heilmittelforschung braucht, ist sie die naheliegende Wahl."

"Ich habe auch einige medizinische Erfahrung", warf Madeleine Aerie ein.

Penelope nickte ihr zu. "In der Zwischenzeit kann Remus Hermines Kurse übernehmen, bis auf die Fortgeschrittenen, und ich kann das gleiche für Draco machen, weil meine Familie Muggel sind, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du bereit wärst, mit Harrys Kursen zu helfen, oder, Minerva? Weil, je eher wir uns um diese Minen kümmern können, desto schneller bekommen wir Zugang zu Professor Snapes Büchern und Zutaten."

Alle blinzelten sie an. "Wow", sagte Harry. "Daran hätten wir denken sollen, Hermine."

"Ihr seid Gryffindors", sagte Michelle. "Ihr glaubt, dass euer eigener Schweiß und eure Tränen jedes Problem lösen können. Und Draco ist ein Slytherin, also glaubt er, dass er dazu berufen ist, alles selbst zu machen, was er braucht."

"Ein Gryffindor springt von einer Klippe", sagte Penelope. Ihr Tonfall ließ vermuten, dass es ein altbekanntes Sprichwort war. "Ein Slytherin schubst jemand anderen hinunter. Ein Hufflepuff ruft fünfhundert andere Hufflepuffs herbei und sie hauen eine Treppe in den Fels. Und ein Ravenclaw --" Sie zwinkerte Madeleine Aerie zu, die mit einstimmte: "Ein Ravenclaw treibt irgendwo einen fliegenden Teppich auf."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Die Sache, die ich nicht verstehe", sagte Malfoy und lehnte sich gegen das harte Rückenpolster des Bibliotheksstuhls, während er sich die Augen rieb, "ist, wie ein Siegel einen Titel als direktes Objekt benutzen kann. Den Zaubereiminister anzugreifen -- warum kann es das machen, wenn es nicht 'den Kerl mit der hässlichen Brille' angreifen kann?"

"Na ja, es ist nicht so als hätte das Ministerium offiziell verfügt, dass die Brille hässlich ist", sagte Ron.

"Hey!" Harry verpasste ihm einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen.

"Es geht nicht immer um dich, Potter", sagte Malfoy.

"Das ist aber ein guter Punkt, Ron", sagte Hermine. "Zaubereiminister ist ein offizieller Titel -- vielleicht macht das einen Unterschied."

"Warum _sollte_ es?" wollte Malfoy wissen. "Wenn Circe Stormlaw seit einer Viertelstunde Zaubereiministerin gewesen wäre, und Potter war als "Hässliche Brille" bekannt, seit er zehn war -- Hey! Was soll das?" Er rieb sich den Arm, wo Harry ihn gepiekst hatte, und sah schockiert und gekränkt aus.

"Na ja, die Leute haben nicht einfach eines Tages entschieden, Circe Stormlaw ab jetzt 'Ministerin' zu nennen, als wäre es eine Art _Spitzname_ ," sagte Ron. "Es gibt --"

"Eine Zeremonie", sagte Harry. "Ein bisschen offizielle Magie."

"Eine Zeremonie besteht aus nichts als Worten", sagte Malfoy.

"Ein Zauberspruch auch", merkte Ron an. 

Hermine hatte die Augen beinahe geschlossen. "Muggelkinder bekommen ihre Namen bei einer Taufe oder etwas Ähnlichem -- ich bin sicher, bei Zaubererfamilien gibt es auch so etwas in der Art --"

"Namenszauber", sagten Malfoy und Ron gleichzeitig.

"Richtig. Und Titel werden bei einer Zeremonie verliehen. Eine Ritterwürde, der Merlinorden ... Zauberzeugnisse, wenn wir unseren Schulabschluss machen ..."

"Und der Titel des Schulleiters? Wie wird der verliehen?", fragte Harry.

"Vom Sprechenden Hut natürlich", sagte Hermine. Hast du das Buch _immernoch_ nicht --"

Harry setzte sich plötzlich auf. "Der Sprechende Hut", sagte er. "So kriegen sie uns alle, um uns anzuzapfen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Ich verstehe nicht --"

"Ich schon", sagte Malfoy. "Die Häuserwahl ist eine magische Zeremonie, die uns alle durch unsere Häuser an Hogwarts bindet. Also müssen sie nichts weiter tun als irgendwo eine Mine zu platzieren, die 'jeder, der ausgewählt wurde' als direktes Objekt benutzt." 

Er setzte sich plötzlich auf und seine Augen funkelten. " _Wisst_ ihr, was das _bedeutet_? Potter, das, was du gegen Voldemort gemacht hast? Kraft zu bekommen von einer ganzen Gruppe Zauberer? Wir könnten Kraft von jedem bekommen, der jemals Hogwarts besucht hat -- kannst du dir die Kraft vorstellen? Sie müssten nicht einmal am selben Ort sein. Wir könnten uns als Schlangenorden oder so etwas bezeichnen, und jeder, der eingetreten ist, könnte mit einem einzigen Symbol benannt und beschützt werden, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?"

Er sah sich strahlend in der Bibliothek um, als stellte er sich vor, dass alles dort ihm gehörte. "Das ist der größte Fortschritt seit einem halben Jahrhundert. Und es wurde von _Slytherins_ erfunden."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Es gibt zwei entscheidende Tatsachen, die Sie über den Crucatiusfluch kennen müssen. " Harry musste zugeben, dass Malfoy einen gewissen natürlichen Sinn für Drama hatte. Er hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Remus' Level 7-Klasse von dem Moment an, an dem er seinen Platz vorne eingenommen hatte. Sogar Jack Talos war gefesselt.

"Die erste ist, dass er nicht tötet. Er beeinflusst das Opfer so lange weiter, bis der Gegenspruch aufgesagt wird, aber er tötet nicht."

Es entstand eine Pause, als Malfoy ein Glas Wasser herbeirief und es leertrank.

"Der zweite wichtige Punkt zum Crucatiusfluch ist, dass das Opfer selbst fast nie den Gegenspruch aufsagt, obwohl nichts in dem Zauber das verhindert. Ich schätze, dass der Schmerz, den der Fluch auslöst, selbst genug ist, um das Gegenmittel aus dem Kopf des Opfers zu vertreiben." Seine normalerweise ausdrucksvolle Stimme war tonlos.

"Ich habe gesehen, wie der Todesser Gregory Goyle über einen Zeitraum von mehreren Wochen unter dem Crucatius litt", fuhr er fort. Die Schüler keuchten leise. "Der Zauberer, der den Fluch spricht, kann natürlich seine Stärke kontrollieren. In Zeiten, in denen seine Strafe abgemildert war, konnte Goyle Wörter herausbringen. Aber die sieben Silben des Gegenzaubers waren immer zu viel für ihn."

Der Horror ließ die Klasse stumm dasitzen. Auch Harry spürte die Kälte. Wie konnte Malfoy so ruhig über etwas so Schreckliches sprechen?

Schließlich kam eine ängstliche Stimme aus einer der hinteren Sitzreihen. "Professor Malfoy?"

"Ja, Miss Galbraith?"

"Warum wurde er überhaupt verflucht?"

"Er wurde beschuldigt", sagte Malfoy, "ein Spion für Albus Dumbledore zu sein."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Malfoy, warum hast du die Todesser verlassen?", fragte Harry, als sie nach Remus' Kurs am Personalgemeinschaftsraum ankamen.

"Weil sie pathetisch waren." Malfoy nickte der Snapestatue zu, die ernst zurücknickte, und fegte in den leeren Raum. "Ah, du wolltest hören, dass ich den Fehler meiner bösen Handlungen eingesehen und mich dem Guten zugewandt habe, hä, Potter? Aber in Wirklichkeit war es Gregory und nicht so, wie du denkst."

"Wie war es denn?"

"Ich dachte, sie wären... größer irgendwie, diese Leute, die es geschafft hatten, sich über die kleinlichen Regeln zu erheben und die Hände auszustrecken, um nach der Macht zu greifen, die einfach zum Mitnehmen da war. Aber dann waren sie da, kichernd wie ungezogene Schuljungen, die nach einem Hündchen treten."

Harry erinnerte sich an Peter Pettigrews Feigheit. "Die meisten der Todesser, die ich getroffen habe, haben mich an meinen Cousin Dudley erinnert", sagte er.

"Ohne deinen erlauchten Cousin zu kennen, muss ich einfach annehmen, dass du mir zustimmst."

Harry nickte. "Aber Goyle. Das Hündchen. Hast du ihn umgebracht, um --"

"Fang nicht an zu Glauben, dass es ein Akt der Gnade war", fauchte Malfoy. "Ich konnte nichts für ihn tun. Aber ich habe mir durchaus etwas darauf eingebildet, ihnen ihr Spielzeug wegzunehmen."

"War es nicht ein Risiko, mitten im Camp ohne Erlaubnis zu zaubern?"

"Oh, ich habe ihn nicht mit einem Fluch umgebracht, Potter. Ich habe ihn mit einem Messer umgebracht."

Harry blinzelte ihn an.

"Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, dass er mich noch erkannt hat", fuhr Malfoy regungslos fort. "Aber er hat sich so gut er konnte gegen mich gewehrt."

Er stand lange da und blickte das zugemauerte Fenster an. Harry beobachtete, wie sein Haar zurückschwang und die beiden silbernen Ringe in seinem Ohrläppchen entblößte. "Es ist überraschend schwierig, durch menschliche Muskeln zu schneiden", sagte er schließlich. "Wie in einen Reifen zu schneiden. Und Blut ist unpraktisch glitschig."

Harry starrte ihn an. Malfoy sah die Ziegel mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. "Gregory war ziemlich blöd, aber recht mutig. Und sehr loyal. Ich habe ihn selbst umgebracht, aber man könnte sagen, dass ich für ihn zum Spion geworden bin."

Malfoys Augen trafen Harrys, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde spitz. "Ach nee", sagte er, die Worte absurd langziehend. "Sieht so aus, als müsste ich diesen Tag in meiner Biographie erwähnen: Der Tag, an dem ich etwas sagte und Harry Potter war einverstanden." Er kam einen Schritt näher und berührte Harrys Gesicht mit einer Hand. "Findest du nicht, dass solche Uneigennützigkeit eine Belohnung wert ist?"

Sie hatten sich seit Weihnachten nicht berührt. Harry vermisste den rein körperlichen Genuss, und er vermisste die einfachen menschlichen Berührungen noch mehr. Aber es war eine Erleichterung gewesen, frei von den gemischten Gefühlen zu sein -- die Scham, die Angst vor Entdeckung, die Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder etwas Falsches zu tun oder etwas Falsches zu fühlen. Die lästige Notwendigkeit, die Gefühle zurückzuhalten, die aus dem Körperkontakt erwachsen wollten, selbst wenn er so bedeutungslos war wie das hier.

Als Malfoys Hand ihm über die Wange strich, kam das alles zurückgeschwappt, in all seiner Intensität, all die Zwiespältigkeit, all die Angst. All das _Verlangen_.

"Nicht hier", sagte er steif, und ging so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Räumen, ohne zurücksehen um sicherzugehen, dass Malfoy ihm folgte.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malfoy folgte Harry in den Raum mit einem Lächeln, das erst schelmisch und dann belustigt aussah. Nachdem er Harry einige Augenblicke lang angesehen hatte, streckte er die Hand aus und strich mit zwei Fingern über die Seite seines Gesichts und seinen Mund.

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Mund verzog ob dieser Parodie einer Zärtlichkeit. Und echte Zärtlichkeit, dachte er, wäre noch schlimmer. In so einer Zeit, an so einem Ort, zwei Stockwerke entfernt von einer Krankenstation voller Kinder, die einen verfluchten Schlaf schliefen, aus dem niemand sie zu wecken wusste! Und mit einer solchen Person! Harry hielt es nicht aus. Er fasste Malfoy an den Oberarmen und drückte ihn auf die Couch, dann beugte er sich über ihn, eine Hand an der Couchlehne, die andere arbeitete an seiner Kleidung.

Malfoys Umhang war heute im Stil eines Fracks gehalten, bis zur Hüfte eng zugeknöpft und dann offen über einer schmalen Hose. Harry zog an dem Umhang, und Malfoy murmelte einen Spruch, der alle Verschlüsse auf einmal öffnete und ihn vom Hals bis zum Schritt entblößte.

Harry lachte auf. "Wenn du versuchst, nicht so zu wirken, als seist du einfach zu haben, Malfoy, dann ist das wirklich nicht die beste Idee."

Er selbst trug noch immer am liebsten Umhänge im Schülerstil, die er lose über einem Hemd und einer Hose trug, so dass es einfach war, den Umhang abzuschütteln. Er öffnete seine Krawatte und begann mit den Hemdknöpfen, aber Malfoy schob seine Hände zur Seite und murmelte den Spruch erneut, und Harry spürte kühlte Finger auf seiner plötzlich nackten Brust. Sein Umhang, Hemd, Hose und Krawatte hingen nun ordentlich auf einem Bügel an seiner Schranktür, und seine Brille lag auf dem Beistelltisch.

"Ich merke, dass meine magische Ausbildung lückenhaft ist", sagte er, und dann, "Oh!", als Malfoy an seinem Schlüsselbein knabberte. Malfoys Haare fielen in seinen Nacken, und er strich sie zur Seite, sodass er Malfoys pinker Zunge dabei zusehen konnte, wie sie sich ihren Weg zu seiner Brustwarze bahnte. Malfoy sah auf und lächelte Harry süß mit halb geschlossenen Augen an, und Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen. Worauf zur _Hölle_ hatte er sich da eingelassen?

Er schob Malfoys Hand zur Seite und sank vor ihm auf die Knie, rieb seinen Schwanz durch die geöffnete Hose, nahm die Spitze bereits in den Mund, während er mit den Händen noch die Öffnung weitete.

"Ah!" Malfoys Hände waren an seinem Gesicht, versuchten ihm klarzumachen, dass er es langsamer angehen sollte, aber er ließ es nicht zu.

Die Hose, dank typischem Reinblutgehabe, schloss nicht mit Knöpfen oder einem Reißverschluss, sondern mit Schnüren. Sie ließen sich ganz bis zur Schrittnaht aufmachen, und er lächelte um Malfoys Schwanz herum -- er konnte sich keinen anderen Grund dafür vorstellen, als seine Finger _dies_ tun zu lassen, während sein Mund _das_ tat.

Malfoy kämpfte noch einige weitere Sekunden gegen diesen Angriff, dann schmolz er, und sein schnarrender, kluger Mund brachte nichts hervor als jammerndes "Ah! Ah!", bis Harry sich nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte, seinen eigenen Schwanz in die andere Hand zu nehmen und das Tempo zu erhöhen, bis er ihnen beiden alles gab, was er hatte.

Malfoy hielt ungefähr vier Minuten lang stand, bevor er kam. Harry legte seine Stirn auf die duftende Verbindung von Hüfte und Schenkel und brauchte kaum dreißig Sekunden länger.

Er achtete nicht genau darauf, wohin er zielte, und Malfoy versteifte sich, als er spürte, dass Harry kam. Seine Hände, die ihm immernoch schwach über den Kopf gestrichen hatten, krallten sich plötzlich in seine Haare und zogen ihn hoch. "Ich würde -- ich wollte --" Ärger kämpfte in seinem Gesicht mit postkoitaler Trägheit, und er beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss wäre wahrscheinlich so grob gewesen wie seine vorherigen Berührungen sanft gewesen waren, hätte Harry ihn zugelassen.

Als Harry seinem Mund auswich, verwandelten sich beide Gesichtsausdrücke in Wut. Malfoy stand plötzlich auf. "Was ist _los_ mit dir?"

"Willst du mir erzählen, dass du nicht bekommen hast, was du wolltest, Malfoy?"

"Was zum -- in _Ordnung_." Malfoy schwang seinen Zauberstab, und Harry war wieder komplett angezogen. Er sah nach unten. Hände sauber, Boden sauber, Couch sauber, Malfoy wieder tadellos grau in grau mit seinen Haaren auf dem Kopf zusammengehalten von einer silbernen Spange. "Da. Nichts ist passiert. Zufrieden? Oh, warte", und er tippte Harrys Mund mit seinem Zauberstab an, sodass er plötzlich nach nichts mehr schmeckte.

"Malfoy --" Seine Lippen waren taub. Malfoy war mit seinem Putzzauber etwas übereifrig gewesen. Harry erhob sich von seinen Knien und setzte sich schwer auf die Couch. "Ich kann das nicht."

"Es kam mir so vor, als hättest du es nicht gemacht. Das ist, was du dir selbst erzählst, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle du von mir willst."

Malfoy sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Nein", sagte er schließlich, "weißt du nicht, oder? Und du bist so entschlossen, mich davon abzuhalten, es dir klarzumachen." Er rollte seinen Zauberstab zwischen zwei Fingern hin und her. Es war so eine elegante Geste, dass Harry sich fragte, ob er sie vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte. Er starrte Malfoys Finger an.

"Also war es das", sagte Malfoy. "Du willst dich trennen."

Harry sah in sein Gesicht hoch. "Mich von _was_ trennen?", fragte er. "Ich will aufhören, Dinge zu machen, die darauf hinauslaufen, dass du sauer auf mich bist und ich mich vor mir selbst schäme."

Malfoys Gesicht verlor jeglichen Ausdruck so schnell wie sein Geschmack Harrys Mund verlassen hatte. "Richtig", sagte er und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry ließ sich fallen, sodass er auf seinem Gesicht lag. Die Couch roch nicht einmal mehr nach Malfoy. Er schloss die Augen, nicht müde genug, um zu schlafen, aber zu ausgelaugt, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun.

Er versuchte, sich etwas Angenehmes ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber erinnerte sich stattdessen an den Tag, an dem McGonagalls Brief in Florida angekommen war.

Er und Sunday hatten einen Strandabschnitt für sich allein gehabt, und sie hatten in der Sonne gelegen, und ihre Füße hatten sich leicht berührt, als Spielberg den schweren Umschlag auf Harrys Bauch fallen lassen hatte.

Als er die Handschrift erkannte, spürte Harry eine neugierige Mischung aus Angst und Erleichterung, wie ein Fahnenflüchtiger, der nach Jahren auf der Flucht sieht, wie ihn das Gesetz schließlich einholt. Das echte Leben war zurückgekehrt, um ihn schließlich wieder zu beanspruchen.

Er konnte Sundays Augen auf sich spüren, als er das Siegel brach und die kurze Nachricht las. "Meine alte Schule", erzählte Harry ihm und reichte ihm den Brief.

"Du siehst nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus", sagte Sunday.

"Natürlich bin ich glücklich", sagte Harry.

Sunday zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber sagte nichts dazu. Er ließ den Blick über den Ozean schweifen, und Harry folgte seinem Blick. Irgendwo in dieser Richtung waren die Schuhe von Harry Potter, und warteten darauf, dass er seinen langen, barfüßigen Urlaub beendete und sie wieder anzog.

"Also", brach Sunday die Stille. "Willst du, dass ich mitkomme?"

"Nein!" Er drehte sich um, erschrocken -- und griff dann, als er bemerkte, wie unhöflich das geklungen hatte, nach Sundays Hand. "Ich meine, du hast Verantwortung hier ..."

"Seelih war immer besser als ich mit dem politischen Kram. Kommt nach Mama." Harry hatte noch nie vorher gehört, wie Sunday so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Diskussion anfing. Meistens nahm er gelassen hin, dass das Universum das tat, was es für richtig hielt.

"Ihr könntet alle kommen und mich besuchen", bot Harry an. "Wenn ich mich eingelebt habe."

Sunday sah ihn lange an, und drehte sich dann um, um über das Wasser zu blicken. "War noch nie in Großbritannien." Einen Moment später fügte er hinzu: "Soll schön sein, hab ich gehört."


	10. Finden

Am Morgen, als Harry in den Personalgemeinschaftsraum kam, wurde er von Hermine begrüßt, während Draco kaum von seinen Büchern aufschaute. Harry nahm sich eine Tasse Tee vom Sideboard und setzte sich neben sie. "Lasst euch nicht stören."

"Wir haben gerade über die Kraftquelle geredet", sagte Hermine. "Draco meint, wir hätten mittlerweile etwas finden -- na ja, erzähl du es ihm, Draco."

"Ein Kraftzeichen", sagte Malfoy, und sah Harry kühl an. "Irgendwo auf dem Gelände muss ein Symbol sein, das Kraft sammelt und an die anderen verteilt."

"Warum sollten sie blöd genug sein, das hier zu platzieren, wo wir es finden können?", fragte Harry. "Wenn ich das machen würde, würde ich es irgendwo hintun, wo niemand auf die Idee kommen würde, zu suchen. Cornwall. Verdammt, vielleicht _Istanbul_."

"Das wäre ineffizient", sagte Malfoy. "Kalligromantik folgt den gleichen Regeln wie andere Magie -- kann keine Ozeane überwinden, verliert seine Genauigkeit über weite Strecken, und so weiter. Wenn es auf dem Gelände ist, ist es in der Nähe der Zauber, denen es Kraft gibt und ebenso vieler Leute, die es anzapft."

"Na ja, dann brauchen wir einen Suchzauber", sagte Hermine.

"Und was glaubst du, wer so viel Kraft hat, 'Mine? Ein Suchzauber muss jedes Atom im Raum erreichen", sagte Malfoy. "Ich hätte nicht die Kraft, dieses Zimmer zu durchsuchen, geschweige denn ganz Hogwarts."

"Vielleicht könntest du es nicht alleine", sagte Hermine, "aber ich wette, mit Harry zusammen würdest du es schaffen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wir fangen klein an", sagte Malfoy. "Setz dich lieber hin, Potter. Ich meinte es ernst, als ich gesagt habe, dass es einem viel abverlangt."

Hermine hielt ihm ein Pergament hin. "Wir suchen nach so etwas in der Art", sagte sie. "Außer, sie benutzen nicht-englischen Satzbau oder Ähnliches, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist ..."

"Was muss ich machen?", unterbrach Harry sie.

"Es auswendig lernen. Es kennen. Es nachzeichnen", sagte Malfoy und strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare zurück. Dann ziehen wir die Grenze, und dann sprechen wir einen Exploratorum, um eine Magiewelle auszusenden. Die durchsucht jedes Atom des Raumes und kommt zu uns zurück, wenn sie das Ziel nicht findet."

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Harry das Symbol zur Zufriedenheit von Hermine und Malfoy kopieren konnte, und danach musste er den Findezauber in winzigen Räumen üben -- ein Wasserglas, eine Schreibtischschublade -- bis er es richtig konnte.

Als er zum ersten Mal die Magie am Ende des Zaubers zu sich zurückkommen spürte, schnappte er nach Luft. Es war wie ein großes, warmes -- etwas --, das sich in seiner Brust öffnete.

"Wow", keuchte er. "Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn er das Ding findet?"

"Probier es aus", sagte Hermine. "Such das Wasserglas in der Schublade."

Als er es tat, sah das Glas irgendwie glänzender aus, als ob es versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und anstatt Wärme zu verbreiten und verstreuen, fühlte sich die zurückkehrende Magie wie ein Faden an, der ihn leicht in Richtung des Glases zog.

"Wow", sagte er erneut. "Ich frage mich -- wenn wir die Kerzen benutzen, können wir den Faden dann sehen?"

"Bei dir ist es ein Faden?", fragte Hermine. "Bei mir ist es ein Läuten."

"Ich bekomme eher eine ... Veränderung in der Schwerkraft", sagte Malfoy. "Als ob ich etwas zu mir ziehen würde."

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass du der Mittelpunkt des Universums bist", sagte Harry.

Hermine kicherte. Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ließ sich aber nicht zu einer Antwort herab. "Ich schätze, du bist du bist fertig mit dem Lernen."

"In Ordnung." Harry sah das Symbol noch einmal ausgiebig an. "Wenn du bereit bist, bin ich es auch."

Die Zauberformel war lang, und es war mühselig, sie einstimmig aufzusagen, obwohl Malfoy sogar sorgfältig alle Silben aussprach, anstatt sein typisches Stenogramm zu benutzen. Mittendrin riss Hermine die Augen auf. "Wartet --" sagte sie. "Vergesst nicht --" Aber sie beendeten bereits das letzte Wort. "Oh nein", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Fingerknöchel, als Harry spürte, wie die Magie ihn verließ.

"Was?", fragte er sie. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich in Zeitlupe bewegen.

Ihre Stimme war drängend, aber weich, als ob sie weit entfernt wäre. "Harry, Draco, hört mir zu. Der Abbruchzauber ist _Nolo exploro_ , ja? Weil, wenn ihr vergessen habt, die zweite Tür --"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, fand er sich im Krankenflügel wieder. Sein Körper schmerzte, als wäre er gerade fünfzig Kilometer bergauf gewandert und dann in einer Lawine wieder hinunter gerollt.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah eine pink-goldene Figur im nächsten Bett. "Wir müssen aufhören, uns hier zu treffen", sagte Malfoys Stimme, schwach vor Erschöpfung. "Die Leute fangen an, zu reden."

Harry ignorierte die Andeutung. "Was' p'siert?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Hermine eilte zu ihnen herüber. "Oh, gut, ihr seid wach. Es tut mir so Leid -- es ist alles meine Schuld -- ich habe völlig vergessen --"

"Was ist passiert?"

"Oh, Harry. Als wir den Zauber begrenzt haben, haben wir die zweite Tür vergessen!"

"Bei allen Höllengletschern", sagte Malfoy. "Willst du mir erzählen --"

Hermine nickte. "Euer Suchzauber hatte keine passende Abgrenzung. Ihr könntet ganz bis nach Manchester gesucht haben, bevor ihr das Bewusstsein verloren habt."

Harry fühlte nach einem Faden, aber er spürte keinen. "Haben wir die Kraftquelle gefunden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Offensichtlich", sagte Malfoy, "ist es nicht sicher, das Gebäude als Abkürzung für die Begrenzung zu benutzen."

"Dann müssen wir uns etwas Anderes ausdenken."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mit einer Portion Animaserum ging es ihnen gut genug, dass sie die Krankenstation verlassen konnten. Penelope fing sie auf dem Flur ab.

"Ich habe gehört, dass ihr an Suchzaubern arbeitet", sagte sie. "Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, einen für die Suche in den Büchern der Bibliothek zurechtzuschneidern?"

Hermine quietschte beinahe. "Was für eine wunderbare Idee! Dazu müssen wir natürlich einige Nachforschungen anstellen ... aber wenn er nach Buchstaben anstatt nach Atomen suchen könnte, würde es vielleicht nicht so viel Kraft kosten ..."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Er schlief, mit Sicherheit -- weil Geister nicht in private Quartiere kamen, solange man sie nicht einlud, aber da war Dumbledore vor ihm mit einem gütigen Lächeln.

Als Harry ihn beobachtete, wurde er immer körperlicher, bis er genau so aussah, wie er es getan hatte, als er am Leben gewesen war.

"Bevor du gehst, habe ich noch etwas für dich, mein Junge." Dumbledore holte aus seiner Brusttasche die kleine, längliche Dose, in der er immer Süßigkeiten aufbewahrt hatte. Jetzt war nur ein Bonbon darin, ein kleines Quadrat, das zu leuchten schien. "Nimm es, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, und Harry tat es.

Es war süß und bitter und kompliziert, wie dunkle Schokolade oder starker Tee. "Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore strahlte. "Mein Leben", sagte er, und verschwand.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry setzte sich keuchend auf und zog sich mit zitternden Händen an. Viertel nach sechs, und die Sonne war wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, aber noch eine Nacht wie diese würde er nicht aushalten.

Er wusste, dass Malfoys Quartier im fünften Stock war, aber abgesehen davon tappte er im Dunkeln. "Entschuldigung", flüsterte er dem Portrait einer Dame zu, die dunkle Haare hatte und eine Kette mit hühnereigroßen Perlen trug. Sie hob ein Opernglas, um ihn streng anzusehen. "Ich suche Draco Malfoy."

"Es ist doch offensichtlich, Herrah", schnarrte sie. "Um den Drachen zu finden, muss man seine Höhle finden." Und dann drehte sie ihm wichtigtuerisch den Rücken zu.

Harry rieb sich die Augen hinter der Brille und ging weiter den Gang hinunter. Er ging um eine Ecke und spürte, dass die Gemälde auf ihn zeigten und flüsterten.

Hinter der zweiten Ecke sah er Malfoy mit einer Schulter an einem Türrahmen lehnen. Er trug einen grünlich-grauen Morgenmantel aus schwerem, glänzendem Stoff. Harry versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie er sich wohl anfühlte.

An Malfoys Tür hing das Gemälde eines Walisischen Grünlings, der sich auf den Hinterbeinen aufrichtete und Feuer spie. "Was _soll_ die ganze Aufregung, Potter?", fragte er. "Tiffany hat mir erzählt, dass jedes Portrait auf dem Flur über dich redet."

Harry musste lachen. "Dein Drache heißt Tiffany?"

"Pst! Du verletzt noch ihre Gefühle." Malfoy winkte Harry durch die Tür.

Malfoys Wohnraum war dunkler als der von Harry, voll mit massiven Möbeln und lackiertem Holz. Seine Bücherregale quollen über, und Bücher stapelten sich auf dem Boden. "Hurdy hat gerade meine persönliche Bibliothek hergeschickt", sagte er. "und ich habe keinen Platz, alles hinzustellen. Setz dich irgendwo hin." Er begann, Tee herbeizuzaubern, sah Harry scharf an, und bestellte stattdessen Kaffee.

"Nun", sagte er, und breitete sich elegant auf einem Sessel mit blauem Samtbezug aus. "Was bringt dich so früh am Morgen in mein bescheidenes Heim?"

Der Kaffee schwappte auf Harrys Finger, bevor er die Tasse mit der anderen Hand geradehalten konnte. Er sah in den Kaffee, anstatt zu Malfoy. "Könntest du -- könnte du noch einen von diesen Anti-Zauber-Sprüchen über mich sprechen? Ich glaube, mich hat wieder jemand mit einer Albtraum-Mine getroffen. Und meine Knochen tun weh."

"Setz die Brille ab." Malfoy sah ihn an. Er war nah genug, dass Harry sein Gesicht sehen konnte, aber nicht nah genug, dass er seinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten konnte. "In Ordnung. _Noloconturbo_."

Nichts veränderte sich.

_"Finit'incantatem."_

Nichts.

_"Venefici'abdo."_

Immernoch nichts.

Malfoy nahm ihm die Brille aus der Hand und setzte sie ihm wieder auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der wieder in den Fokus rückte, war ungeduldig. "Ich weiß nicht, warum du denkst, dass alles, was dir passiert, so etwas Besonderes ist."

"Was?"

"Sieh mal", sagte Malfoy und rieb sich die Augen. "Leute, die aus einem heißen Klima in ein kaltes, feuchtes kommen, haben häufig Schmerzen in den Gelenken. Und wenn das passiert, gehen sie zu Sofia und lassen sich Mutter Mayflys Eisig Heißen Aufguss geben, und dann nehmen sie ein heißes Bad."

Malfoys herablassender Tonfall ließ Harry die Zähne zusammenbeißen. "Und die Albträume?", wollte er wissen.

Malfoy rieb sich den Unterarm. "Potter", sagte er resigniert, "wir haben _alle_ Albträume."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wenige Augenblicke nachdem Harry seine Tür geschlossen hatte, ging die Eulentür auf. Eine der Schuleulen flog herein, ließ ein Paket in seine Hände fallen, und jagte wieder hinaus, bevor er ihr einen Keks anbieten konnte.

Eingewickelt in ein grau-grünes, seidenes Taschentuch war eine kleine Flasche aus blauem Glas. _"Bonomorphio"_ stand auf dem Etikett. Er erkannte die Handschrift als Snapes.

Die Handschrift auf der angehängten Notiz jedoch war Malfoys. "Behalte es, solange du es brauchst; ich habe genügend", stand darauf. "Aber falls es dir nichts ausmacht, hätte ich gern die Flasche zurück, wenn sie leer ist."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malfoy und Hermine brauchten zwei Tage, um eine alternative Möglichkeit zu finden, Grenzen zu ziehen. Hermine war nach einigem Zögern gegangen, um ihre fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst-Klasse zu unterrichten, und hatte Harry und Malfoy damit alleingelassen, die neue Methode in einem der leeren Klassenräume auszuprobieren.

"X-Achse", sagte Malfoy, hob seinen Zauberstab und ging den ganzen Raum ab. Sein Zauberstab produzierte einen Lichtstrahl und hinterließ einen leuchtenden Streifen an der Wand.

"Y-Achse", sagte er und zeichnete ein aufrechtes Rechteck an der Decke, die Wand hinunter, quer über den Fußboden und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder hinauf. Ein drittes Rechteck gesellte sich bald zu den anderen beiden.

 _"Tesser'a'solvo"_ , sagte er, und die leuchtenden Linien wurden zu leuchtenden Flächen. "Schau dir an, wie sie die Türen und Fenster verdecken. Jetzt können wir den Suchzauber nochmal probieren."

Es war kein großer Raum, daher vermutete Harry, dass die Magie schnell zurückkommen würde. Aber die Minuten vergingen ohne eine Antwort. "Beim nächsten Mal bringe ich was mit, damit wir was zu tun haben, während wir warten", sagte er.

Malfoy blinzelte ihn langsam an, und Harrys Gedanken sprangen zu völlig unpassenden Ideen davon, was sie machen könnten, um sich sie Zeit zu vertreiben. Malfoys belustigter Blick ließ ihn vermuten, dass er genau wusste, was Harry dachte, aber er zog ein Kartendeck aus der Brusttasche seines Umhangs. "Lust auf eine Runde Tarnung?"

Das Problem mit Tarnung war, dass, wenn man eine Karte aufnahm, die der Gegner abgeworfen hatte, diese Karte versuchte, die _eigenen_ Karten zu überreden, zur anderen Seite überzulaufen. Nachdem er drei Spiele verloren hatte, indem seine Karten ihm in einem geschlossenen Schwarm aus der Hand flogen, fing Harry an, wie ein Slytherin zu denken, putzte und polierte jede Karte ausführlich und lobte sie, bis die Stein Jungfer rot wurde und der Kugel Gelehrte hinter seiner Schreibfeder grinste.

Malfoy war besser darin, sich bei den höheren Karten wie den Jungfern und Rittern einzuschmeicheln, und natürlich war er ein Profi darin, der Königsfamilie die Füße zu küssen. Harry hatte beim einfachen Volk den Dreh raus, vom Dienstpersonal bis hin zum niederen Adel und den Jüngeren Brüdern. Also spielten sie vier enge Partien, jeder von ihnen gewann zwei, bis Harry schließlich den entgültigen Sieg holte, indem er die Stab Dirne mit der speziellen Anweisung abwarf, den Münz Regenten von Malfoys Hand in seine eigene zu locken.

"Oh, gut gespielt", sagte Malfoy. "Ich dachte immer, die Regenten wären homo."

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. Auf der Karte hockte die Dirne auf den Knien des Regenten und fütterte ihn mit Weintrauben. "Sie sind auf jeden Fall nicht immun gegen Schmeicheleien -- ah." Eine warme Pfütze aus Magie hatte sich gerade in seinem Bauch ergossen.

Malfoys Gesicht sah aus, als hätte ihm gerade jemand ins Hinterteil gekniffen. Harry beschloss, dass er wirklich nicht wissen wollte, wie es sich für Malfoy anfühlte, wenn die Magie zurückkam.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und riss die Augen auf. "Dieser kleine Raum hat _fünf Stunden_ gedauert?"

Malfoy nickte. "Warte, bis du siehst, wie viel zu zum Abendbrot isst. Und wie lange du morgen schläfst."

"Hermine hat recht", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. "Das ist wirklich kein praktischer Weg, die ganze Schule zu durchsuchen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

McGonagall nannte den Suchzauber "eine vielversprechende Richtung für weitere Nachforschungen". Aber natürlich waren die Minen immernoch da, und das Kollegium und die älteren Schüler entzaubern sie weiter und legten Schutzbarrieren an so gut sie konnten.

Obwohl McGonagall die meisten seiner Verwandlungskurse übernommen hatte, fühlte sich Harry die Hälfte der Zeit, als würde er schlafwandeln. Mutter Mayflys und ein heißes Bad halfen tatsächlich gegen die schmerzenden Knochen. Snapes Bonomorphio-Trank war jedoch weniger hilfreich gegen die Albträume; wenn er ihn nahm, träumte er zwar weniger, aber er schlief unruhiger, also benutzte er ihn nur als Notlösung. Es war aber beruhigend, die Flasche anzusehen und zu wissen, dass er da war, wenn er ihn brauchte.

Er gab Malfoy sein Taschentuch nicht zurück.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Das war's dann", sagte Malfoy. "Zwei Minen entfernt, achtundvierzig Minen eingeschlossen, nur Sisyphos weiß, wie viele noch kommen. Wenigstens kommen wir schnell genug durch, dass eine Kerze für mehr als einen Raum reicht."

Harry beobachtete, wie er seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger benutzte, um sich die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen, und fragte sich, wann ihm Malfoys Gesten so vertraut geworden waren. Sein Umhang war heute aus einem dünnen, weißen Stoff gemacht, mit breiten, ausgestellten Ärmeln und einem offenen Kragen wie bei einem Piratenhemd.

Einer seiner Ärmel leuchtete.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Was in aller Welt --" Er streckte die Hand aus, um Malfoys Arm aufzufangen, und stockte dann, peinlich berührt von der Unbeholfenheit der Bewegung, aber nicht wirklich bereit, ihn zu berühren.

Malfoy jedoch folgte seinem Blick, und er sah es auch. Er öffnete seinen Ärmelknopf und schob den Stoff nach oben. Auf seinem Arm war das Dunkle Mal beinahe unsichtbar unter einem Labyrinth aus gelbem Neon.

"Ich bin vermint", sagte er tonlos.

Harry lehnte sich über seinen Arm. "Kann ich die Rolle sehen?"

"Musst du nicht. Ich kann sie lesen." Malfoy fing an, mit einem Finger auf seinen Arm zu tippen. "Lungenembolie. Hände gelähmt. Feuer bei Ollivander." Er sah von unter seinen Wimpern zu Harry hinauf. "Herzstillstand, direktes Objekt Harry Potter."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Sieh mal", sagte er, und berührte ein Lichtband an der Stelle, an der es sich selbst kreuzte, überrascht, die Wärme der Haut unter seinem Finger zu spüren. "Sie haben alle einen angefügten Bedingungssatz. Wenn ... das kann ich nicht lesen."

Er wollte nach Hermines Pergamentrolle greifen, aber Malfoy sagte: "Wenn Träger tödlich verwundet. Wenn Träger verflucht. Wenn Träger getötet ... Wenn Träger Mal verzaubert." Er sah zu Harry auf. "Deswegen ist Higgs also gestorben, als er versucht hat, das Mal loswerden."

Harry schluckte schwer. "Und Snape ..."

"Er wurde verwundet", sagte Malfoy. "Im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Im letzten Schlagabtausch des Duells, in dem er meinen Vater tötete." Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos.

"Im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Ginseng und Orangenöl und Kerzen überall verteilt, Salz und Maismehl in Dosen auf Tisch. Er könnte zufällig über etwas gestolpert sein, das die Zauber sichtbar gemacht hat." Harry verspürte plötzlich den Drang, etwas zu treten. "Er ist gestorben, als er versucht hat, sie zu entschärfen." Er starrte das Mal auf Malfoys Arm an, umschlungen von Zaubern, die sich zu winden schienen wie giftige Schlangen."

"Genug gesehen, Potter?" Malfoy löschte in einem spitzen Tonfall die Kerze. In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit klang seine Stimme viel lauter. "Meine Entscheidung für das Gute hatte einen Preis, wie du merkst, und es kostet mich immernoch."

Harry erinnerte sich an das Geräusch seiner schreienden Mutter. Er hob seine Hand halb bis zu seiner Stirn, dann ließ er sie wieder fallen.

"Ich habe für meine hinterher bezahlt", sagte er, und ging. Das Glas klirrte hinter ihm, als die Tür zufiel.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Am wütendsten machte ihn das Körnchen Wahrheit.

Er war bereit, zu glauben, dass der Weg auf die richtige Seite für Malfoy steinig gewesen war, aber auch für Harry war er nicht leicht gewesen. Er hatte auf eine Weise dafür bezahlt, von der Malfoy keine Vorstellung hatte.

Er hatte sogar auf eine Weise dafür bezahlt, an die er sich selbst nicht mehr deutlich erinnern konnte. Ihm wurde erst klar, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er bereits in den Kamin trat.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Das öffentliche Flohkreuz des Ministeriums war ein Kamin, der so groß war wie ein Ballsaal, und Gerüchten zufolge aus vorrömischer Zeit stammte. Es gab einen Empfangstresen direkt in den Flammen, besetzt von einer wichtig aussehenden Hexe in einem makellosen schwarzen Umhang.

Sie sah Harry zweifelnd an, als er nach Neville fragte. "Keinen Termin? Na ja -- ich kann fragen, ob er einen Augenblick Zeit hat ..." Ihr Gesichtausdruck legte nah, dass jemand wie Harry es kaum wert war, auch nur einige Augenblicke die gleiche Luft zu atmen wie Mr. Longbottom.

Sie blätterte einen Kartensammler durch, nahm eine Karte heraus und sprach hinein. "Chloe? Hier ist ein Mr. Potter, der Mr. Longbottom sehen möchte." Harry hörte undeutlich eine weibliche Stimme antworten, und einen Moment später tauchte Neville in den Flammen auf und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Harry!" Er sah so aus wie immer -- rundes, ernstes Gesicht, Tintenflecken an den Ärmelbünden, ein Schuh offen. "Komm mit, ich habe meinen privaten Kamin aufgemacht. Danke, Miss Singh, und schicken Sie bitte niemand anderen herein, bis dieses Treffen vorbei ist. Wenn die Abordnung aus China früher ankommt, kann Chloe sich um sie kümmern."

Sie traten aus den Flammen in ein großes Büro. Neville ging an einem Schreibtisch und einem Konferenztisch vorbei und führte Harry stattdessen zu einem kleinen Sofa. Beinahe sofort tauchte der Kopf eines grimmig aussehenden Zauberers mit schwarzen Augenbrauen im Kamin auf.

"Longbottom!", bellte er, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. "Ich muss mit den Leuten vom Währungsausgleich reden, und keiner von ihnen hat seinen Kamin offen."

"Das liegt daran, dass sie erst am Mittwochmorgen aus Amsterdam zurückkommen, Ivan", sagte Neville. "Hol dir ihre Koordinaten von Lotus -- sie dokumentiert das Projekt."

Eine dampfende Teetasse war gefährlich auf einer der Armlehnen des Sofas platziert, und Harry griff danach, aber Neville erreichte sie zuerst und stellte sie auf den Kaffeetisch. Er tippte die Teekanne mit seinem Zauberstab an, und es duftete schwach, als sie sich mit frischem Tee füllte.

Eine ältere Hexe steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Kamin. "Neville?", fragte sie. "Wie heißt die Botschafterin im Senegal?"

"Nozipo", sagte er, "aber die ist in Nigeria diese Woche auf der Pan-Afrikanischen Konferenz. Frag Llyr -- er kennt jeden an der Westküste. Äh, sorry, Harry. Ich mache den Kamin lieber zu." Er sprach einen Zauber und das Feuer erlosch.

"Wow", sagte Harry. "Du wirkst so --"

"Kompetent?", fragte Neville mit einem belustigten Blick. "Tja, also, ständige Todesgefahr kostet einen erstaunlich viel Energie. Wenn man sie einmal loswird, hat man gleich mehr Mittel, sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern."

Seine Stimme war irgendwie anders -- nicht nur tiefer, sondern auch schneller und bestimmter. Es erinnerte Harry an ...

"Das habe ich von Severus gelernt", sagte er, "als wir an dem Stiefmütterchen-Projekt gearbeitet haben." Er grinste und setzte einen dunklen, ungeduldigen Tonfall auf, der noch mehr nach Snapes klang: "Bei Salazar, Longbottom, wir kommen nie weiter, wenn du mir nicht vertraust. Wenn ich jeden vergiften würde, der mir auf die Nerven geht, glaubst du, dass du dann heute noch am Leben wärst?"

Harry lächelte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du das ausgehalten hast, mit ihm zu arbeiten", sagte er. "Seine Statue steht vor dem Personalgemeinschaftsraum. Sie sieht mich immer an, als hätte ich Dreck an der Stirn."

"Er war gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man sich an ihn gewöhnt hat. Tee? _Infervesco_ ", sagte Neville zu der Teekanne, und goss dann Harry ein und füllte seine eigene Tasse auf. "Er wusste, was es bedeutet, eine Kindheit zu haben, die eine ewige Kette an Möglichkeiten war, sich selbst zu beschämen. Aber er hat gesagt, Leute wie wir können zurechtkommen, wenn wir lernen, niemandes Respekt zu brauchen außer unseren eigenen."

Harry starrte ihn an und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht über zwei verschiedene Severus Snapes redeten.

Neville gab nachdenklich Zucker in seinen Tee. "Aber du bist nicht hier, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, oder?"

"Irgendwie schon, schätze ich", sagte Harry. "Ich will." Er schluckte. "Ich will wissen, was passiert ist."

"Ah." Neville spielte mit dem Milchkännchen, bis Harry wieder bereit dazu war, angesehen zu werden. "Wie viel weißt du noch von der letzten Schlacht?"

"Voldemort auf einem Knie", sagte Harry. "Hermine, die mir über den Transauditum-Zauber ins Ohr spricht. Ron hinter mir, Sirius und Dumbledore neben mir -- sie hielten mich nur noch aufrecht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, und Dumbledores Hand stütze meinen Stabarm. Und dann wurde es ganz kalt --"

"Die Dementoren waren an den Zentauren vorbei gekommen", sagte Neville. "Du hast einen Patronus losgeschickt, ohne dich auch nur umzusehen, und dann --"

"Fratrium", sagte Harry.

"Wir konnten sehen, dass dein Zauberstab und der von Voldemort verbunden waren, aber du wolltest deinen nicht loslassen", sagte Neville. "Schließlich hat Sirius deinen linken Arm hochgehoben und dir einen anderen Zauberstab in die linke Hand gelegt --"

Daran erinnerte Harry sich nicht. "Aber Sirius hatte keinen Zauberstab. Das Ministerium hat ihm seinen Zauberstab erst hinterher wiedergegeben."

Neville presste die Lippen zusammen, aber er sagte nichts. Nach einem Augenblick sprach Harry weiter.

"Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es fast ein nachträglicher Einfall war, den _Exadigo_ auf Voldemort zu sprechen", sagte er. "Er fiel, und meine Narbe fühlte sich eine Sekunde lang wie Sterben an, und dann wurde sie taub." Er rieb darüber. "Und dann fragte Albus nach meinem Zauberstab, und er benutzte ihn, um den Körper zu verbrennen ..."

Neville war blass geworden. "Harry, Dumbledore war tot."

"Aber --" 

"Er starb im selben Augenblick wie Voldemort. Danach wurde gesagt, es sei magische Erschöpfung gewesen -- dass die Kraft, die er gebraucht hat, um alles andere abzuhalten, während du dich auf diese eine Gefahr konzentriertest ..." Er brach ab und sah in Harrys verkrampftes Gesicht. "Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er lächelte, als Dennis seinen Körper umdrehte."

Harry schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. "Ich habe versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, an einem sicheren Ort zu bleiben", sagte er. "Er hatte schon so viel geopfert ..."

"Und Fawkes", sagte Neville einen Moment später. "Erinnerst du dich nicht an Fawkes?"

Harry schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

"Fawkes kam", sagte Neville, "und er nahm deinen Zauberstab aus deiner rechten Hand. Du wärst beinahe zu Boden gegangen, als Dumbledore fiel, und Ron und Sirius hielten dich aufrecht, und du hast geredet, aber nicht mit uns ..."

"Mit Albus", sagte Harry. "Weil er gesagt hat, dass es sicher für mich wäre, zu gehen, weil Voldemort wirklich tot sei, und ich habe ihn immer wieder gefragt, wie er das wissen konnte."

Neville angelte ein lilanes Taschentuch aus seiner Westentasche und tupfte sich damit die Augen trocken.

"Fawkes legte deinen Zauberstab im Kreuz über Voldemorts, und dann setzte er sich darauf und ging in Flammen auf. Und Voldemorts Körper fing Feuer, und dann Dumbledores -- Sirius und Ron mussten dich rausziehen. Es sah aus, als würdest du nicht bemerken, dass du mitten in den Flammen warst.

"Und dann kamen die Dementoren, aber du standest einfach nur da und sahst ins Feuer und wolltest mit niemandem reden. Du hast nicht gekämpft, und niemand konnte dich dazu bringen, dich zu bewegen, und schließlich musste ich von dir weg, um alle Leute zu organisieren. Wir haben die ganze Nacht gekämpft, und als Sirius bei Sonnenaufgang den letzten Dementoren getötet hatte, kamen wir und fanden dich, wie du einen Haufen Asche anblicktest -- kein Voldemort, kein Dumbledore, kein Fawkes, keine Zauberstäbe."

Neville machte eine Pause, um sich mit dem Taschentuch die Nase zu putzen. "Ich nahm dich mit, um dich ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Und du hast immernoch mit niemandem geredet. Du hast gesagt, 'Tschüß, wir sehen uns bald', und dann hast du deinen Kopf auf die Seite gelegt als würdest du zuhören, und dann hast du gesagt, 'Gut, vielleicht nicht bald, aber irgendwann', und dann hast du gesagt, 'Ich liebe dich auch', und dann bist du mit uns mitgekommen."

"Wir haben vier Monate gebraucht, um die restlichen Dementoren zu kriegen, und zu der Zeit wusste niemand, wo du warst, bis die Gans aus Florida bei Hermine ankam."

"Wo ist Fawkes hingegangen?", fragte Harry. "Als er wieder geschlüpft ist, meine ich. Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Oh, Harry." Neville sah aus, als wollte er ihm über den Kopf streicheln. "Wusstest du das nicht? Phoenixfeuer tötet, so wie Phoenixtränen heilen. Das entgültige Feuer eines Phoenix kann den Tod ohne die Möglichkeit einer Wiederauferstehung bringen. Es wurde früher benutzt, um Vampire zu zerstören." Er sah auf seine Hände hinunter. "Fawkes wusste, dass er nie mehr zurückkommen konnte."

Harrys Hände und Füße waren taub und eiskalt, und er musste eine Weile fummeln, um seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zu bekommen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er ihn ansah. "Er ist fast schwarz."

Neville nickte.

"Mein alter war hellbraun. Und er ist auch hart. Meiner war -- elastischer."

"Harry", sagte Neville. "Willst du damit sagen, dass dir nie aufgefallen ist, dass es nicht der selbe Zauberstab ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht einmal, wem er gehört oder wo er herkommt."

"Du solltest ihn zu Ollivander bringen."

Harry nickte abwesend und bog noch immer den Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern.

"Viele Leute", sagte Neville nach einer Weile, "hatten damit gerechnet, dass du sterben müsstest, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

"Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum es nicht so war", sagte Harry. Er stellte sich die letzte Schlacht noch einmal vor: Albus, der seinen rechten Arm hielt, Sirius, der seinen linken hielt, Ron, der ihn stützte, Hermines Stimme in seinem Ohr. Neville und Colin und Dennis und Remus und die anderen, die überall um ihn herum gegen die Dementoren kämpften. Hagrid, der Nagini umbrachte, während ihm Tränen des Mitleids über die haarigen Wangen rollten.

Bill, der an der Spitze einer Goblinarmee starb, Sirius, der mit seinem Gehstock in der Hand starb, Lark Brown, die starb, als sie aus dem Boot sprang, Dumbledore, der mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht starb ...

"Vielleicht wäre ich gestorben, wenn ich getan hätte, was ich hätte tun sollen", sagte er.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danach war er so ausgelaugt, dass es ihm vorkam, als wären Tage vergangen, seit Malfoy ihn so beschuldigt hatte. Und die Krankenstation musste so oder so entmint werden, selbst wenn er die Energie hätte aufbringen können, nachtragend zu sein.

Als er mit dem Ölfläschchen hereinkam, war Malfoy bereits da, die Kerze hinter seinem Rücken haltend. In dem schwachen Lumos, das er beschworen hatte, sah sein Haar beinahe weiß aus.

"Hast du es Hermine schon erzählt? Dass das Mal vermint ist?"

Malfoy nickte, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Wir konnten alle Symbole entziffern und eine gute Abschrift zur Dokumentation machen", sagte er. "Ihr Name kommt auch darin vor. Gehirntumor. Ich wette, die Todesser hielten das alles für einen ganz tollen Witz."

Schließlich drehte er sich um und warf die Haare zurück. "Potter. Ich möchte mich ... entschuldigen. Für meinen Ausbruch."

Harry fühlte seine Lippen zucken. "Deinen Ausbruch?" Malfoy sah verstimmt aus, aber Harry spürte eine Welle der Hysterie durch seine Brust rollen. "Malfoy, unsere ganze Geschichte ist ein Ausbruch nach dem anderen, komplett zurück bis zu unserem ersten Treffen mit elf Jahren. Willst du dich für alle entschuldigen?"

"Ganz sicher nicht", sagte Malfoy schroff. "Die meisten meiner Ausbrüche waren durchaus angebracht. Zu denen stehe ich." Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy ein Lächeln unterdrückte.

"In Ordnung", sagte er. "Eine Entschuldigung für einen sorgfältig ausgesuchten Ausbruch. Abgehakt." Er streckte die Hand aus. "Ist vergessen."

Malfoys Hand war kühl in seiner. Er hielt sie einen Moment lang fest, als hätte er vergessen, wie man losließ, bis Malfoy ihn merkwürdig ansah.

"Ich habe eben Neville besucht", sagte Harry, als ob das irgendetwas erklärte. Aber das schien es tatsächlich, denn Malfoy sagte, "Ich verstehe", und nahm ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand.

Es waren sicherlich am Anfang viele Minen dort gewesen, aber der Raum wurde viel benutzt, also waren die meisten wahrscheinlich bereits ausgelöst worden. Einige waren jedoch noch übrig, und sie löschten, was sie konnten, und errichteten Schutzbarrieren um den Rest, indem sie um die Betten der Kinder im Konsoptiumkoma herum arbeiteten, und um die Vorratsregale, und um den fast leeren Schrank, in dem sie die Trankzutaten aufbewahren würden, wenn sie welche aufzubewahren hätten.

Später, als Malfoy seine Notizen zusammenrollte und die Kerze wegwarf, vertrieb Harry sich die Zeit damit, einen Stoffhasen durch den Raum schweben zu lassen, der aus dem Spielzeugvorrat kam, den Sofia benutzte, um die jüngeren Kinder zu trösten.

"Weißt du, du hattest halb Recht", sagte er.

"Welch ein stattliches Eingeständnis." Malfoy ließ einen Bär mit Zylinder dazuschweben.

Harry schickte den Hasen herüber und ließ ihn den Bären zum Walzertanzen auffordern. "Ich habe nicht das Licht gewählt; das Licht hat mich gewählt", sagte er. "Aber das hat mich Vieles gekostet. Meine Kindheit zum Beispiel."

Malfoy beobachtete ausdruckslos die tanzenden Stofftiere. "Gute Idee, sie jetzt nachzuholen."


	11. Beschützer und Beschützte

Harry träumte, dass er zurück in seinem Zimmer im Zirkel wäre, auf dem Bett saß und eine von Kats Ausgaben von "Zauberei! für die Junge Hexe" las, als ein Brief unter der Tür hindurchgeschoben wurde. Er konnte Hermines Schrift auf dem Umschlag sehen:

Harry Potter  
Amerikanischer Zirkel  
Zimmer 213  
Orlando  
Florida  
USA

Harry nahm den Brief und warf ihn in den Papierkorb.

Zwei neue kamen unter der Tür hindurch: Nevilles Gekritzel, Deans Kursiva.

Harry Potter  
Andere Seite  
Atlantischer Ozean

Bevor er sie wegwerfen konnte, kamen noch fünf dazu, dann noch drei, und jede Welle schob die anderen weiter in das Zimmer, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, ohne auf die gestapelten Briefe zu treten.

Der Papierkorb war voll, also fing er an, sie ins Badezimmer zu bringen, und als der Mülleimer dort auch voll war, versuchte er, sie in der Toilette hinunterzuspülen. Dann fingen sie an, aus dem Wasserhahn zu flutschen, aus der Dusche zu fallen und über den Fußboden zu rutschen, so dass die Fußmatte am Rand der Badewanne hochgeschoben wurde.

Harry Potter  
Im Exil  
USA

Ginnys schwungvolle, selbstbewusste Handschrift, Seamus' Schuljungendruckschrift, Remus' kleine, dunkle Buchstaben, Sirius' üppige und gekleckste Schrift.

Harry Potter  
Ausreißer

Sie stapelten sich -- sie waren über seinem Kopf -- er erstickte in ihnen --

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Harry hat recht, Draco", sagte Hermine. "Wir können es nicht einfach da lassen. Es gefährdet dich und alle um dich herum. Wir müssen wenigstens versuchen, es zu entfernen."

"Im Moment stellt es keine Gefahr da, solange ihr nicht daran _herumpfuscht_ ", sagte Malfoy gereizt. "Wird Gryffindors nie beigebracht, dass man schlafende Ottern nicht wecken soll?"

Hermine beachtete ihn nicht weiter. "Harry hat mit dem Schulleiter in Amerika geredet, und er sagt, er hat einen -- wie hieß das noch, Harry?"

"Einen Fluchhebezauber mit Blutschutz." Auf Malfoys ausdruckslosen Blick hin stellte er klar: "In dem Trank wird ein wenig von deinem Blut benutzt, also kann er nichts machen, was schwerwiegende Veränderungen in deinem Körper bewirken würde. Entweder hebt er den Fluch sicher auf, oder es passiert gar nichts."

"Wunderbar", sagte Malfoy. "Blutmagie für Gutmenschen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry rollte das Stück rotes Flanell auseinander. "Dr. Bokor hat gesagt, mit diesem hier hatte er immer Glück."

Es war ein gewöhnliches, abgenutztes Schneidemesser. Das vorderste Stück der Klinge war abgebrochen, und dank des jahrelangen Schleifens war sie leicht gewölbt. Das Metall war zu einem dunklen Kohlegrau oxidiert, aber ein Schimmern entlang der Schneidkante ließ vermuten, dass es vor Kurzem geschliffen worden war.

"An seinem Ohrläppchen", sagte Hermine. "Dort sind weniger Nervenenden."

"Da machen wir es, wenn sie bewusstlos sind", sagte Harry. "Aber auch der Schmerz kann die Kraft verstärken, wenn er freiwillig erlitten wird." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

Harry drehte sich Malfoy zu und nahm seine rechte Hand, die jetzt frei von den silbernen Ringen war, die er normalerweise trug. Seine Finger waren lang und blass. Sein Gesicht, als Harry aufsah, war noch blasser.

"Gibst du dein Einverständnis?"

"Ja, ja", sagte Malfoy ungeduldig. "Können wir es ohne weiteres Amateurtheater durchziehen?"

"Draco!", rief Hermine. "Blutmagie! Das sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

Harry hob seine Hand und berührte Malfoys Wange, bis Malfoy ihn ansah. Langsam und deutlich sagte er erneut: _"Gibst du dein Einverständnis?"_

Malfoy hielt seinem Blick für eine lange Zeit stand, bevor er sagte, "Ja."

Harry wischte sich die Hände am Umhang ab und nahm das Messer.

Die Klinge war so scharf, dass ein Moment verging nachdem Harry das Messer über die Spitze von Malfoys Ringfinger gleiten ließ und bevor Malfoy zischte. Harry drückte einige Tropfen Blut in den Kessel. Eine Wolke aus würzig riechendem Dampf waberte sofort daraus hervor, so dass seine Brille beschlug, und ein fühlbares magisches Zittern ging durch die Luft.

"Wir brauchen dich nackt", sagte Harry.

"Verdecke deine unschuldigen Augen, 'Mine." Malfoy legte seinen Umhang über die ausgebreiteten Kräuter und streckte sich darauf aus. Er zuckte zusammen, als die holzigen Stiele knisterten. Sein vertrauter Körper sah im Schein der Kerzen schwach und verletzlich aus. Harry beobachtete, wie sich Gänsehaut auf seinen Schenkeln ausbreitete.

Harry knotete Sundays geflochtenen Lederriemen von seinem Knöchel ab, und küsste ihn, sich dabei beobachtet fühlend. _"Draco adigo."_ Er band ihn um Malfoys linken Knöchel. Malfoy zuckte, als die losen Enden über seine Fußsohle strichen. Das dicke Gefühl in der Luft verstärkte sich.

Der Dampf aus dem Kessel ließ Harry schwindelig werden, und das Mal schien ihn auszulachen. Harry gab Hermine das Büschel Rosmarin und nahm den Basilikum selbst. "Vom Herzen nach außen zu den Armen und Beinen", erklärte er ihr, und sie fingen an, die Kräuter auf Malfoys Haut zu streichen, die anfing, vor Schweiß zu glänzen.

"Sublevo", murmelte Harry. Die Spannung schnürte sie enger ein. Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Haare auf seinen Armen aufrichteten. _"Solveo. Reticulo abscideo. Ovo effringeo --"_

Es gab ein plötzliches, helles Licht und einen beißenden Geruch. Malfoy schrie einmal auf, und alle Kerzen erloschen.

"Harry, was --", sagte Hermine über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, und dann _"Lumos!"_ mit klarer Stimme. Der Raum wurde wieder hell.

Malfoy lag keuchend auf seinem Blätterbett, die Augen geöffnet, und sah recht verängstigt aus. Der Lederriemen war verkohlt und schwarz, und war von seinem Fuß gefallen.

Das Mal war noch immer dort.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Nein heißt nein", sagte Malfoy. "Ihr habt es einmal versucht. Es hat nichts gebracht. Ich habe einen Schutz darum gelegt. Jetzt _lasst es in Ruhe_ und lasst uns mit etwas _Nützlichem_ weitermachen."

Harry sah Hermine hilfesuchend an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehe wir eine neue Methode haben, die vielversprechend aussieht, sollten wir das Mal glaube ich lieber in Ruhe lassen."

"Hey, ihr Drei", sagte Penelope, die mit dem Rücken voran mit einer riesigen Bücherkiste in die Bibliothek kam. "Hattet ihr Glück mit den Suchzaubern? Ich muss immer daran denken, wie sehr sie mir die Arbeit erleichtern würden."

Die Tür ging erneut auf, und Oliver und Ron kamen ihr hinterher, beide mehr Bücherkisten tragend. "Ich verstehe, was du meinst", sagte Harry.

"Niemand hat genug Kraft, um einen so großen Raum zu durchsuchen, dass es nützlich wäre", erzählte Hermine ihr. "Harry und Draco haben einen einstimmigen probiert, aber es hat sie einen halben Tag gekostet, einen Klassenraum zu durchsuchen."

"Hm." Penelope legte den Kopf auf die Seite, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte. "Könnten Hermine und ich es mit euch beiden machen? Vielleicht wäre es einfacher zu viert."

"Wie reizvoll pervers", sagte Malfoy. Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Die Schwierigkeit ist die Beschwörung. Es ist für zwei Leute schon schwierig genug, die Formel einstimmig zu sprechen. Mit mehr als zweien ist es fast unmöglich." Harry und Malfoy hatten manchmal zwei oder drei Versuche gebraucht, um es zu schaffen.

"Hm", sagte sie erneut. "Und, angenommen, man legt einen Suchzauber in einen kalligromantischen Buchstaben? Dann könnte man so viele Leute, wie man will, als Kraftquelle benennen."

"Was, sämtliche Namen hineinschreiben?"

"Nein, ich verstehe es", sagte Harry aufgeregt. "Man gibt ihnen einen _gemeinschaftlichen_ Namen. Wie dein Schlangenorden, oder wie auch immer. Eine Zeremonie, nur zu dem Zweck, sie an den Zauber zu binden."

Alle starrten ihn an. Dann begann Ron zu grinsen und sagte, "Warum nicht?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry schob sich die Haare aus den Augen. "Äh, okay -- Ich bin kein -- was genau muss ich machen, damit der Zauber wirkt?"

"Das Entscheidende ist, dass wir unser Einverständnis geben, und dass du den Namen an uns bindest", sagte Malfoy.

"Okay, also -- tust du es? Dein Einverständnis geben?"

"Oh, Stein und Bein, Potter, lass mich das machen. Du hast keine Ahnung von Zeremonien."

"Na gut." Er räumte seinen Platz am Kopfende des Bibliothekstisches. "Fang an. Ich bin sicher, die Sache ist es wert, _ausgezeichnet_ getan zu werden."

Malfoy kicherte, aber sobald er am Tisch stand, wurde er ernst. "'Mine, willst du zuerst?"

Hermine stand auf. Malfoy machte eine Handbewegung, und alle Lampen erloschen, sodass nurnoch Kerzen Licht spendeten. "Warte mal eben", sagte er, und murmelte einen Rufzauber. Einen Augenblick später tauchte ein Weinglas auf, gefüllt mit einer Flüssigkeit, die in dem schwachen Licht schwarz aussah.

"Was ist das?"

Malfoy sah ihn an. "Portwein", sagte er. "Aus Spanien. Weißt du, wo Spanien ist, Potter?" Harry rollte mit den Augen, und Malfoy drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um. "Sag mir deinen vollen Namen."

"Hermine Frances Granger."

"Hermine Frances Granger, willigst du ein, Kraft abzugeben, um einen Suchzauber auszuführen?"

"Ja."

Malfoy legte ihr seinen Zauberstab an die Stirn. "Ich erkläre dich zu einem Mitglied der Schutzliga." Er hob den Stab und nahm das Weinglas zur Hand. "Trink."

Das schien das ganze Zeremoniell gewesen zu sein. "Schutzliga?", fragte Harry.

"Du weißt anscheinend gar nichts über gute Namen, Potter, also überlass das den Profis. Weasley?"

Ron stand auf. "Sprich deinen Namen", sagte Malfoy.

"Ronald Aethelwulf Weasley." Er sah Harrys Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alle normalen Königsnamen waren schon aufgebraucht, als ich kam." Ron stand gerade, anstatt wie sonst leicht nach vorne übergebeugt, und so musste Malfoy den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Harry vergaß manchmal, wie groß er geworden war.

Penelopes zweiter Vornamen war Elaine, und Olivers war Wallace. "Kommt mir so vor", murmelte Ron als Oliver eingeführt wurde, "als hätten wir ganz schön viel blaues Blut in unseren Reihen."

"Potter? Du bist der Nächste. Stell dich hier hin und sprich deinen Namen."

"Harry Potter."

"Deinen _vollen_ Namen."

"Soweit ich weiß, sind das alle Namen, die ich habe." Er schluckte. "Sirius hätte es gewusst."

"Wie auch immer", sagte Malfoy. "Harry Potter, willigst du ein, Kraft abzugeben, um einen Suchzauber auszuführen?"

Irgendwie brachte die feierliche Stimmung Harry dazu, zu antworten "Ja, ich will."

Malfoys Zauberstab berührte ihn leicht und kitzelnd genau zwischen den Augenbrauen. "Ich erkläre dich zu einem Mitglied der Schutzliga."

Der Portwein war süß und würzig wie normaler Wein, aber er brannte in seinem Mund wie Whiskey. Malfoy sah ihn genau an.

"In Ordnung", sagte er. "Dann führst du jetzt mich ein."

Harry schüttelte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. "Dein Name?"

"Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur."

"Großer Gott", sagte Harry. "In Ordnung. Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur, willigst du ein, Kraft abzugeben, um einen Suchzauber auszuführen?"

"Ja." Aus der Nähe konnte Harry kleine Veränderungen in der Größe von Malfoys Pupillen sehen, wie sich sich in dem flackernden Kerzenlicht beinahe unmerklich weiteten und zusammenzogen. Seine Augenbrauen waren fast weiß.

Malfoy blinzelte, als Harrys Zauberstab seine Stirn berührte. "Ich erkläre dich zu einem Mitglied der Schutzliga." Zu Harrys Überraschung spürte er, wie ihn ein wenig Magie verließ. Es _war_ also ein Zauber, wenn auch ein sehr ungewöhnlicher. Er gab Malfoy das Weinglas. Malfoys Augen schlossen sich zur Hälfte, als er trank, und öffneten sich wieder, als er das Glas auf den Tisch stellte.

"Diese Sitzung der Schutzliga ist beendet", sagte er. "Will noch irgendwer Portwein, oder soll ich ihn austrinken?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"In Ordnung. Sollen wir es hier versuchen?" Malfoy zeichnete Linien, um den Zauber zu begrenzen, und schrieb dann das kalligromantische Symbol in die Luft.

Hermine murmelte flüsternd, als sie ihn beobachtete: "Suchzauber aktivieren ... durch Markierungen begrenzen ... Kraft aus der Schutzliga ... und jetzt definiert er noch das Ziel und zeichnet das Symbol der Kraftquelle, nach der wir suchen ..."

"Sitzen alle?" Harry ließ sich hastig auf einen der Stühle fallen. _"Chartulaviv'"_ , sagte Malfoy, und die Zeichen flackerten kurz und verschwanden dann.

Harry sah Hermine an. "Was passiert -- oh!", denn die Magie kam bereits zu ihnen zurück.

Malfoy lächelte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er jemals einen so zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. "Ich bin nicht einmal außer Atem", sagte er.

"Draco --", sagte Hermine strahlend. "Wenn wir zu sechst die Bibliothek in weniger als einer Minute durchsuchen können --"

"Dann könnten wir mit hundert Leuten", sagte Malfoy, "das ganze Gelände auf einmal absuchen."

"Hol Minerva", sagte Penelope. "Die Osterferien fangen bald an. Wir können die älteren Schüler hierbehalten und die Alumni zurückholen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Zu Harrys Überraschung blieb jeder einzelne der volljährigen Schüler für die Ferien, und eine große Anzahl Alumni kam ebenfalls zurück. Die Richtlinien des Ministerium hinderten Neville daran, zu kommen, aber Fred, George und Ginny kamen zurück, genauso wie Angelina Johnson. Und --

"Potter", sagte Malfoy. "Du erinnerst dich an Pansy Parkinson."

"Parkinson-Tibbs, bitte sehr." Sie wechselte das Baby von der rechten auf die linke Schulter, wischte sich die rechte Hand an ihrem Oberteil ab und streckte sie ihm hin. Harry schüttelte sie.

"Und Flint ... Pucey ... Du gibst dir viel Mühe, deine Kinnlade oben zu behalten, Potter ... Mil Bulstrode ..."

"Kein Zabini?", fragte Flint, während er sich umsah.

"Tot", sagte Malfoy ohne eine Veränderung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, und Flint zog ihn in eine derbe Umarmung, und Harry fiel die Kinnlade doch hinunter.

"Entschuldigung, Professor." Harry sah hinunter als Tally Jones sich an ihm vorbeischob und Flint mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Mister Flint -- könnte ich -- könnten Sie auf meinem Trikot unterschreiben?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Die Große Halle war brechend voll mit Schülern und Alumni, und dann ging die große Tür auf und es wurde noch voller, domininiert von einer Person, die allein wie eine Menschenmenge wirkte. "Hagrid!", rief Harry und warf sich in seine Arme, und auch wenn Hagrids Umarmung nicht so knochenbrecherisch war wie sie hätte sein sollen, war es doch genug, um Harrys Füße vom Boden zu heben.

"Na, na, ich hab' dir doch gesagt, du brauchs' dir keine Sorgen mach'n, Harry. Die Heiler ham den Fluch gebroch'n, un' jetz' muss ich nur wieder bisschen mehr ess'n und meine Kraft zurückkrieg'n. Wenn der Sommer kommt bin ich so gut wie neu, wart's ab." Er entdeckte eine Kanne Kürbissaft und trank sie mit zwei Schlucken leer. "Bleib'n kann ich nich' -- hab viel zu erledig'n in Groß Wrenching -- aber ich hab' die Schulleiterin gefragt, ob ich helf'n kann, auch wenn ich kein guter Zauberer bin, un' sie hat gesagt, 'Hagrid, wenn 'was schiefgeht, muss jemand sie alle in'en Krankenflügel trag'n'."

"Ich hoffe, dass es dazu nicht kommen wird, aber es ist gut, dass sie daran gedacht hat", sagte Hermine.

"Psst", sagte Ron. "Sie fangen an." Die Drei beeilten sich, auf das Podium zu kommen, wo Malfoy, Oliver und Penelope bereits standen, und es bildeten sich sechs Schlangen.

Harry erwartete, dass die Weasleys sich bei Ron einreihen würden, aber sie standen alle in seiner eigenen Schlange. "Sprich deinen Namen", sagte er zu Charlie.

"Charles Edmund Weasley."

"Charles Edmund Weasley, willigst du ein, Kraft abzugeben, um einen Suchzauber auszuführen?"

"Ja", sagte Charlie.

Die meisten Quidditchfans waren in Olivers Schlange, und vor Penelope stand natürlich die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart Ravenclaws.

"Frederick James Weasley, willigst du ein ..."

Die Wartenden unterhielten sich miteinander, aber leise, wie bei der Häuserwahl. Harry sah Dennis Creevey mit einer schwarzen Linse vor einem Auge und einem schwarzen Handschuh an einer Hand. Über ihm schwenkte eine Kamera mit seinem Blick mit.

"Justin Michael Finch-Fletchley, willigst du ein ..."

Harry schielte zu Malfoy hinüber, der gerade Pansy einführte. Nun war kein Hinweis auf Spott bei ihm zu sehen. Seine Hand ruhte einen Augenblick lang auf ihrer Schulter, und sie lächelte.

"George Henry Weasley, willigst du ein ..."

Es war überraschend, wie viele der Schüler in Rons Schlange sein wollten, selbst die ängstlichen, die Harry nie in die Augen sahen. Sogar, wie Harry bemerkte, so einige der jüngeren Slytherins.

"Virginia Anne -- äh, sag das alles nochmal."

"Virginia Elizabeth Anne Mary Weasley", sagte Ginny. "Mum wollte auch noch Beatrice und Victoria, aber die Runde hat Dad im Schach gewonnen."

Hinter Ginny stand Percy. "Richard Percival", sagte er fröhlich. "Soll ich eine neue Schlange aufmachen? Da warten noch ganz schön viele Leute."

Harry wusste nicht, ob das erlaubt war, aber Malfoy machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um Platz zu machen. "Kannst du die ganze Weasley-Sippe hier raufholen?", fragte er. "Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können."

Danach kam mehr Bewegung in die Zeremonie, und schließlich war Harry damit fertig, Mignonette Dozier einzuführen, und sah, dass nurnoch eine Person in seiner Schlange stand.

"Minerva Margaret McGonagall", sagte sie.

Harry berührte ihre Stirn leicht mit seinem Zauberstab. "Minerva Margaret McGonagall", sagte er, "willigen Sie ein, Kraft abzugeben, um einen Suchzauber auszuführen?"

"Ja, ich will", sagte sie, und brach in Tränen aus.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als Harry seinen Zauberstab senkte, waren die Tische plötzlich mit Essen überhäuft.

"Jetzt?", fragte er. "Ich wollte loslegen."

"Ich muss deine kindlichen Illusionen zerstören", sagte Malfoy und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Weißt du nicht, dass _nichts_ in Hogwarts ohne ein Festmahl vonstattengeht?"

Harry gab sich dem Unausweichlichen hin, setzte sich neben Malfoy und nahm sich Kartoffelpüree. Kurze Zeit später ließ sich Justin Finch-Fletchley auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen. "Harry! Wie schön, zu sehen, dass du wieder zuhause bist."

"Danke", sagte Harry. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geeult habe."

"Ich verstehe das vollkommen", antwortete Justin. "Aber du musst mir wirklich vom Endkampf erzählen. Das Buch wäre völlig nutzlos ohne die Sicht von Harry Potter, wie man sich denken kann. Du musst mir alles erzählen, was passiert ist."

Harry schluckte und sah zu Malfoy hinüber, der sie schamlos belauschte. "Justin", sagte er. "Ich erinnere mich nicht daran."

"Also hast du einen Obliviate abbekommen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe -- es klingt sicher schwach, aber ich glaube, ich habe es einfach verdrängt. Ich könnte dir die Geschichte erzählen, aber Neville hat mir schon gesagt, dass einiges, was ich gesehen habe, nie wirklich passiert ist, also kann ich meinen Erinnerungen überhaupt nicht vertrauen. Es war alles so -- du kannst dir nicht vorstellen --"

Justin lächelte traurig. "Oh, und ob ich das kann", sagte er. "Blöde Sache für einen Historiker allerdings, Harry. Die Hälfte der Augenzeugen hat das gleiche Problem."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als endlich alle ihre Portionen gegessen hatten, stand McGonagall auf.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie alle sitzen bleiben, während der Zauber gesprochen wird", sagte sie. "Auch unter der Beteiligung von so vielen Menschen erwarten wir noch immer einen großen Bedarf an magischer Energie. Wer medizinische Hilfe braucht, schickt bitte rote Funken in die Luft, dann wird einer unserer Freiwilligen das Einverständnis desjenigen zurückziehen und ihn so von dem Zauber trennen." Die Freiwilligen waren vor allem Schüler, die zu jung waren, sich der Liga anzuschließen. Harry lächelte Billsborough, Dunning und Lamb ermutigend zu, da sie aussahen, als könnten sie ihre eigene Wichtigkeit kaum aushalten.

In der Halle wurde es still. Die Geister schwebten erwartungsvoll über ihnen. Schließlich hob Malfoy seinen Zauberstab und schrieb ein komplexes Zeichen, das all ihre Magie zusammenzog, um den Suchzauber für das ganze Schloss und das Gelände zu füttern, wobei er sich an die Grenzen hielt, die er und Hermine vorher zu Fuß festgelegt hatten.

Für einen Moment leuchtete das Symbol in der Luft, und dann sagte Malfoy _"Chartulaviv'!"_ mit schneidender, nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangender Stimme, und ein kollektives Ausatmen war zu hören, als die Magie ausströmte.

Was, wenn sie das Symbol gar nicht fanden? Die Todesser konnten eine andere Sprache benutzt haben, oder es in dem alten Alphabet geschrieben hat, das benutzt worden war, bevor Dr. Cawdrey die Kalligromantik 1604 in seinem Großen Wörterbuch systematisiert hatte.

Harry setzte sich plötzlich aufrecht hin, als ein magischer Faden sich an ihn band. Es wurde still in der Halle, und dann brach plötzlich ein Stimmengewirr los, und jeder folgte dem Zauber hinaus auf den Korridor. Rechts, links, links, vorbei am Portrait von Usher dem Unordentlichen, und die Menge stoppte auf dem Gang.

"Es ist in Dumbledores Büro", sagte Harry.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Die Menge blieb zurück, und Hermine, Malfoy und Harry betraten das Büro allein.

Malfoy entzündete eine Kerze und Hermine murmelte den Zauber -- und dann konnten sie es sehen, es leuchtete mitten auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Sobald er es ansah, spürte Harry, wie sich der Magiefaden auflöste.

Sie sperrten es schnell ab, und dann begann Hermine, es zu zeichnen, damit sie herausfinden konnten, wie es zu löschen war.

"Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Harry. "Sie hätten es an einen Ort zaubern können, wo wir es nie hätten finden können -- an den Grund des Sees, in den Verbotenen Wald, in die Mitte einer vier Fuß dicken Steinmauer. Warum ist es hier, für alle sichtbar?"

"Du hast keine Ahnung von symbolischem Denken, oder, Potter?", fragte Malfoy. "Wenn eine Sache es wert ist, getan zu werden, ist sie es wert, ausgezeichnet getan zu werden." Der leuchtende Zauber warf ein kühles Licht auf sein Gesicht. "Nicht jeder Sohn", sagte er, "kommt in den Genuss, den größten Erfolg seines Vaters zu zerstören."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermine und Malfoy platzierten eine inaktive, dreidimensionale Kopie der Mine im Personalgemeinschaftsraum, da Dumbledores Büro bereits so voll von abgesperrten Minen war, dass es dort kaum Platz zum Arbeiten gab. In weniger als einer Stunde konnte Malfoy sie nachzaubern, indem er Magie von entweder Harry oder Hermine bezog, um alles Mögliche mit Energie zu versorgen, was sich in Kalligromantik ausdrücken ließ -- die Gardinen auf- und zuziehen, Würfel in Mäuse verwandeln, zwei Schreibfedern in ein paar Beine verwandeln, die über den Tisch stolzierten.

Aber während Malfoy die Minen entschärfen konnte, die er erschaffen hatte, konnte keiner von ihnen etwas an der Kopie der Mine aus Dumbledores Büro verändern, auch wenn Malfoy es mit steigender Heftigkeit versuchte.

Schließlich, als er die Schreibfedern herumlaufen und nach Dingen treten ließ, kam Harry etwas in den Sinn. "Malfoy", sagte er, "die meisten Zauber aus der Neuen Welt basieren auf sympathischer Magie. Weißt du, wenn du Herzprobleme hast, suchst du nach einer Pflanze mit herzförmigen Blättern ..."

"Wie faszinierend", sagte Malfoy, und Harry konnte an seiner teilnahmslosen Stimme erkennen, wie frustriert er war. "Und ist das irgendwie relevant, oder vergnügst du dich nur mit schönen Erinnerungen, um dir die öden Stunden zu vertreiben?"

"Halt die Klappe", sagte Harry ohne echten Ärger. "Was ich sagen will, ist, angenommen, es gäbe einen sehr komplizierten Zauber, der durch Kalligromantik wirkt und nur durch Kalligromantik gebrochen werden kann?"

"Hm." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Aber Kalligromantik kann nur auf Dinge wirken, die sie benennen kann."

"Aber das hier ist ein Buchstabe", sagte Harry. Er zog ein übrig gebliebenes Blatt Pergament hervor und schrieb, _Der Buchstabe A_. "Der Name ist das Ding selbst."

Hermine zeichnete mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Symbol in die Luft. "Das ist 'löschen'", sagte sie.

Malfoy sah das Zeichen an, dann zeichnete er es neu und fügte das Energiesymbol hinzu.

Nichts passierte. Er stieß die Luft aus, sodass sich sein Pony von seiner Stirn hob.

Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf. "Das Ding selbst", murmelte er. Er lehnte sich über die Kopie des Zeichens und schrieb das "Löschen"-Zeichen daneben in die Luft. Dann hielt er die Luft an und zeichnete den Bogen für ein direktes Objekt, am Verb beginnend, fand ein loses Ende an dem Symbol, und verband sie.

 _"Chartulaviv'"_ , sagte er.

Die ganze Konstruktion verschwand.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wenn Draco die echte entschärft, Harry, musst du aufpassen, weil sie andere Fallen auslösen könnte", sagte Hermine.

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was auf mich zukommt", sagte Harry. "Malfoy -- hast du die Handschrift deines Vater in irgendwelchen von den Minen, die wir gesehen haben, erkannt?"

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. "Jetzt wo du es sagst, ja, habe ich", sagte er. "Er bevorzugt das Psychologische -- Paranoia, Albträume, Wahnvorstellungen. Nichts von diesem Feuer und Lärm."

"Großartig", sagte Harry. "Also kann ich erwarten, dass ich aus diesem Raum herauskomme und denke, ich bin Dumbledore."

Malfoy grinste ihn an. "High Heels würden dir ausgezeichnet stehen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Fertig?"

"Ich schätze schon." Harry wischte die Hände an seinem Umhang ab und hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit.

Langsam zeichnete Malfoy das Löschsymbol, dann den Objektbogen. Hinunter, um ihn mit dem losen Ende des Knotens zu verbinden.

"Warte", sagte Harry. "Du stehst genau da, wo er ewarten würde, dass du stehst, und wenn diese hier mehr Minen auslöst --"

Malfoy nickte, sah sich im Raum um, und kletterte dann hoch, um sich auf den Tisch zu hocken. "In Ordnung?", fragte er.

"Guter Plan", sagte Harry.

"Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt." Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab. "Chartulaviv' -- ah --" Seine Stabhand wackelte. "Verdammt."

"Was?"

"Sie hat einen von diesen Stab-ablenkenden Zaubern." Malfoys linke Hand griff um Harrys rechtes Handgelenk, und er zog Harrys Hand hoch, um seine eigene zu umschließen. "Kannst du --" Aber selbst zusammen konnten sie nicht erreichen, dass Malfoys Zauberstab auf das Symbol zeigte.

"Kein Problem", sagte Harry. Er wühlte auf dem Tisch herum und zog eine riesige, rötliche Schreibfeder hervor. Er fokussierte seine Kraft durch sie und konzentrierte sich auf das Zeichen. _"Chartulaviva"_ , sagte er.

Das Symbol verschwand. Atemlos warteten sie auf ein Geräusch oder eine Flamme.

Nach einem Augenblick atmete Malfoy aus. "Also", sagte er. "Das war jetzt eher ein Antiklimax."

Dann verdrehten sich seine Augen und er fiel rückwärts vom Tisch.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malfoy war klein, aber er war kompakter, als er aussah, und es kostete einige Mühe, ihn die Treppe hinunter zu bekommen. Wie tot, dachte Harry, und wünschte sich, es nicht getan zu haben.

Malfoys Haar breitete sich über seiner Schulter und seinem Arm aus und kitzelte ihn. Es roch genau so wie vorher. Es hatte etwas Schreckliches an sich, etwas, das ihm schlecht werden ließ, dass er bewusstlos sein und trotzdem noch so riechen konnte, wie wenn er sich lustvoll wand ... Harry presste seine Wange an Malfoys Kopf, schluckte schwer, und lief weiter.

Der Krankenflügel war schon in Sicht, als ihm einfiel, dass er einen Schwebezauber hätte benutzen können, aber da schien es ihm bereits einfacher, ihn einfach noch den Rest des Weges zu tragen.

"'abt ihr wieder einen Suchzauber zu weit ausgebreitet, 'Arry?", fragte Sofia, als sie ihn zu einem der Betten führte.

"Ich weiß nicht, _was_ passiert ist." Harry legte ihn ab. "Ich gehe Hermine holen."

Malfoy öffnete die Augen, und Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, bevor seine Knie ihm vor Erleichterung den Dienst versagten. "Hol sie nicht aus ihrem Unterricht", sagte er mit dünner Stimme. "Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass ich weiß, was passiert ist."

"Was?"

Malfoy drehte seinen Arm um. "Wir haben die primäre Kraftquelle ausgeschaltet. Offensichtlich bin ich das Backup."


	12. Magische Erschöpfung

Animaserum gab Malfoy seine Kraft zurück, zumindest so viel, dass er aufrecht sitzen und sprechen konnte, aber nach einigen Versuchen kam heraus, dass er keine Magie hatte, nicht einmal genug für einen Lumos.

"Wir könnten es mit einer Transfusion probieren", sagte Hermine zweifelnd, als sie nach ihrer Level 7-Zauberkunststunde zu ihnen stieß. Aber als sie es versuchten, fanden sie heraus, dass jegliche Magie, die Malfoy zugeführt wurde, direkt in die Minen ging.

"Könnten wir eine Transfusion schaffen, die verhindert, dass die Magie ohne dein Einverständnis in irgendeine andere Quelle fließt?"

Malfoy seufzte. "'Mine, ich _habe_ mein Einverständnis gegeben."

"Warum entziehen sie dir deine _ganze_ Magie?", fragte Hermine.

"Und warum sind sie immernoch so schwach?", fügte Harry hinzu. Als sie eine Kerze angezündet hatten, hatten sie gesehen, dass die Minen im Krankenflügel so blass waren, dass sie sie hinter ihren leuchtenden Absperrungen kaum erkennen konnten.

"Es gab viele _Anhänger_ , wie ihr wisst, aber es gab nie mehr als ungefähr hundert, die tatsächlich das Mal trugen, selbst als der Dunkle Lord auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war."

"Also warst du Teil der Todesser-Elite", sagte Harry.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Natürlich", sagte er. "Jetzt sind ungefähr zwanzig in Azkaban, wo sie keine Magie ausüben können --"

"Ein Emagium", warf Hermine ein, "der gleiche, wie der, den wir für dich im Zaubererschutzprogramm benutzt haben."

Er nickte. "Und der große Rest ist tot. Kann gut sein, dass ich der letzte Todesser in Freiheit bin. Was bedeutet, in Sachen Mord, Körperverletzung und Muggelfolter hatten die anderen mir etwas voraus.

Hermine lächelte. "Mutter könnte dir da widersprechen. Diese ausgestopfte Henne, die du ihr zu Ostern geschickt hast, gackert die ganze Zeit und legt überall im Haus Schokoladeneier."

"Früher war alles besser", sagte Malfoy, "aber Maßstäbe sinken immer."

"Und warum legen wir dann nicht einfach jetzt einen Emagium über dich?", fragte Harry. "Dir kann keine Magie entzogen werden, wenn du keine hast."

"Mit Sicherheit haben sie noch eine Kraftquelle in der Warteschlange", sagte Malfoy. "Slytherins, du erinnerst dich?" Diesmal klang er nicht bewundernd, eher müde.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ihr könnt genau so gut alle wieder in eure Räume zurückgehen", sagte Malfoy gereizt, als Harry, Ron und Hermine ihm die Treppe hinauf folgten. "Ich kann sehr gut ohne Magie leben. Ich habe es ausprobiert."

"Nicht in Hogwarts", sagte Hermine. "Hier ist es sicherlich schwieriger. Hallo, Tiffany", sagte sie, als sie vor Malfoys Tür standen.

"Guten Morgen, 'Mine", sagte der Drache im Portrait. Ihre Stimme war rau, aber Harry vermutete, dass das normal war, wenn man Feuer spuckte. "Draco ist gerade nicht da. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

"Ich bin hier", sagte Malfoy und trat hinter Hermine hervor.

"Oder soll ich dich zum Warten reinlassen?", fragte Tiffany, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Ja, lass uns alle rein, Tiffany", sagte Malfoy. Die Tür blieb geschlossen.

"Sie kann dich nicht sehen", sagte Harry.

"Danke für die verblüffende Offenbarung des Offensichtlichen", sagte Malfoy.

"Ohje." Hermine fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Das hatte ich befürchtet. Vielleicht können wir die Minentechnik nutzen? Ein Zeichen erfinden, das die Tür öffnet, wenn du es berührst?"

Ron sah von dem Platz neben der Tür auf, an dem er hockte und den Knauf begutachtete. "Ich denke, am einfachsten", sagte er, "wäre es, ein Schloss anzubringen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Warum hängst _du_ immernoch hier rum, Potter?"

Harry ignorierte ihn und machte damit weiter, einen Autolaborium-Zauber auf den Teekessel, das Milchkännchen, die Zuckerschüssel und die Keksdose zu sprechen, dann fügte er einen Selbstreinigungszauber für die Tassen hinzu. Zum Glück hatte er so eine lange Zeit im Fuchsbau verbracht, dachte er, als er durch Malfoys Räume ging; er kannte wahrscheinlich mehr selbst-erneuernde Haushaltszauber als jeder andere Junggeselle in Großbritannien.

Als er wieder aus Malfoys Badezimmer auftauchte, das glücklicherweise mit Armaturen im Muggel-Stil ausgerüstet war, fand er Malfoy an einen seiner Bettpfosten gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Malfoy hätte sicherlich andere Kleidung ausgesucht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er ohne Magie würde aus ihnen herauskommen müssen, dachte Harry mit einem Lächeln, als er sich die kniehohen Stiefel, die knielange Stiefelhose und die dutzenden winzigen Knöpfe an dem Schwalbenschwanzumhang besah.

Jemand, der Malfoy nicht kannte, seit er elf Jahre alt war, hätte wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass er vollkommen entspannt war.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich eingeladen zu haben, Potter."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry. "Niemand hat es bisher geschafft, mir Manieren beizubringen." Und er schlang die Arme um Malfoys Schultern.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Malfoy sich fallenließ und gegen ihn lehnte, er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Sie standen einen Augenblick lang so da, und dann strich Harry Malfoy durch die Haare, und erinnerte an ihren Geruch in dem Moment, als er ihn aus Dumbledores Büro getragen hatte, und Malfoy seufzte tief und drehte sein Gesicht nach oben, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Harry küsste ihn langsam, drückte lange nur seine Lippen auf Malfoys, bevor er sie öffnete, um ihn zu schmecken. Malfoy hielt sich an ihm fest, machte aber keine Anstalten, das Tempo zu kontrollieren.

Einige Augenblicke später zog sich Harry ein wenig zurück und hakte seinen Finger hinter den obersten Knopf des Umhangs. "Wenn wir die Minen nicht schnell loswerden, brauchst du einen Kammerdiener. Wie ist der Spruch für diese Knöpfe?"

 _"Deboutonne"_ , erklärte Malfoy ihm.

"De -- was? Das ist kein Latein."

"Römer _hatten_ keine Knöpfe", sagte Malfoy. "Oder besser gesagt, sie hatten Knöpfe, waren aber ein paar Jahrhunderte zu früh dran für die Erfindung des Knopf _lochs_. Und es ist _expedio_ für die Hosenschnüre, und _depero_ für die Stiefel, und _degenualia_ für die Strümpfe ... Ah. Du hast deine Berufung gefunden."

Anscheinend brauchte man zu Stiefelhosen knielange Unterhosen aus weichem, weißem Stoff. An den Seiten der Knie waren Knöpfe, aber oben gab es keine Befestigung, die Harry sehen konnte. Aber Malfoy sah gut darin aus, also entschied er, bis später zu warten, bevor er fragte, welchen Zauber er brauchten, um sie ihm auszuziehen. "Leih dir lieber ein paar Jogginghosen von mir, bis du deine Magie zurückbekommst."

"Es reicht nicht, mir meine Magie zu nehmen. Man muss mir auch noch meinen Stil und Geschmack aberkennen", grummelte Malfoy, während er Harry seinen Umhang von den Schultern schob. "Immerhin habe ich einige nützliche Muggelerfahrung", fügte er hinzu, und machte sich am Hemd zu schaffen. "Meine Mutter wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, einen Knopf mit den Händen zu öffnen, nicht einmal, um an einen neunzehnjährigen Wildhüter heranzukommen."

"Das wollte ich nicht im Kopf haben, Malfoy." Harry zog sich die Schuhe aus, und direkt danach landete seine Hose auf dem Boden.

"Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nichts an Männern findest, die mit den Händen arbeiten."

Harry schlang einen Arm um Malfoys Hüfte und zog ihn aufs Bett. "Ich finde nichts an deiner Mutter. Nichts für ungut."

"Oh, ist in Ordnung", sagte Malfoy höflich und leckte an seinem Ohr.

Harry rollte sich halb auf ihn und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen auf. Er küsste ihn so lange, bis er ruhig war, und dann küsste er ihn, bis er wieder Laute von sich gab.

"Oh", sagte Malfoy, als Harry seinen Mund in Ruhe ließ und sich über seine Brust nach unten arbeitete. "Ohh, ja. Oh, Lethe und Phlegethon, du kannst wirklich gut -- ahh -- du kannst ein bisschen beißen, das macht mir nichts --"

Harry biss kräftig, und das machte Malfoy zwar nicht ruhiger, jedoch sprach er auch nicht mehr.

"Ich mag die", sagte Harry wenig später. Er war wieder auf den Ellenbogen aufgestützt und lag zwischen Malfoys gespreizten Beinen, und streichelte Malfoys Schwanz durch die seltsame Unterwäsche -- linker Daumen, rechter Daumen, linker Daumen, rechter Daumen. "Schön weich. Woraus besteht die?"

"Mm -- mm. Musselin", sagte Malfoy. "Oh. Zieh. Zieh sie mir aus."

"Ok." Linker Daumen, rechter Daumen. "Sag mir, wie."

"De -- " Malfoy sog geräuschvoll Luft ein. "Oh. De --" Auf der Unterwäsche war ein nasser Fleck. Harry roch daran, dann öffnete er seinen Mund über den Fleck und atmete heiß durch den Stoff aus. Malfoy begann zu zittern. "Ah!" Harry drückte mit seinem Mund. "Oh, _oh_ , ich kann nicht -- ich erinnere mich an den Spruch, wenn du _aufhörst_ \-- oh, oh _fuck_ , hör auf, Harry, hör nicht auf --"

Harry hörte auf ihn.

Die Stille war lang und atemlos, und dann sagte Malfoy mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, " _Debracato_ um sie auszuziehen, _eluo_ um sie sauberzumachen. _Lavo_ um _mich_ sauberzumachen."

"Den kannte ich", sagte Harry und kümmerte sich schnell um seine Hose. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich saubermachen will. Ich mag dich schmutzig." Malfoy war nicht wirklich so schmutzig, aber er fand eine Schliere zwischen Bauchnabel und Hüftknochen und leckte sie mit angeberischer Gründlichkeit ab. Malfoy seufzte lang und zufrieden.

"Lethe und Phlegethon?", sagte Harry zu seinem Schenkel.

"Zwei der Flüsse im Hades." Malfoy drehte sich auf die Seite und strich ihm nachdenklich mit einer Hand über den Arm. "Also. Du darfst --" Er machte eine seltsame, mehrdeutige Bewegung in Richtung seines eigenen Körpers. "Wenn du willst. Mir macht es nichts aus." Er sah auf seine Hand, die jetzt Kreise auf Harrys Schulter zeichnete.

" 'Du darfst' ", wiederholte Harry. "Gibt es dafür kein schickes Reinblüterwort?"

"Die klassischen Anspielungen wären viel zu hoch für dich." Malfoys Finger fanden einen sensiblen Punkt an Harrys Hals. "Nun? Hast du Interesse, oder soll ich andere Pläne machen?"

Harry musste lächeln. "Du sagst das, als würdest du denken, es wäre möglich für mich, nein zu sagen."

"Na ja, wer weiß, was für obskure Vorlieben du in Amerika entwickelt hast."

"Richtig. Zuerst musst du diesen Cowboyhut aufsetzen ..."

"Chaps kosten extra." Malfoy rollte sich ruckartig herum, um sich rittlings auf ihn zu setzen. Sein bleiches Haar schwang nach vorn, und Harry umfasste etwas davon mit der Hand und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich hinunter.

Sobald Harry ihn losließ, kniete sich Malfoy aufrecht hin und rückte sich zurecht, murmelte -- und brach ab. "Keine Magie", sagte er. "Du musst es machen."

Er konnte jedoch immernoch Harrys Spruch-Entscheidungen kritisieren, seine Aussprache verbessen und seine fehlende Geduld beanstanden. Harry ließ sich darauf ein, dafür, dass er ihn ansehen konnte, mit seinen geröteten Wangen und halb-geschlossenen Augen, der Art, wie er keuchte, als er sich langsam auf Harrys Schwanz senkte und seufzte, als er dort zur Ruhe kam.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Hm. Mal sehen." Malfoy wiegte ein kleines bisschen vor und zurück.

Harry stieß aus, "Oh Gott." Malfoy lächelte und machte es noch einmal.

"Oh Gott. Genau so. Ja." Malfoy wiegte weiter. Zuerst beobachtete er Harry, aber dann schlossen sich seine Augen, er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ballte die Hände auf seinen angespannten Schenkeln zu Fäusten, keuchte.

"Wieder, und wieder, schneller werdend, aber nie tiefer, bis Harry fast verrückt wurde -- und als Malfoy das vertraute Jammern ausstieß, konnte Harry er nicht verhindert, dass er seine Hüften nach oben drückte. "Malfoy. Gott. Mehr. Lass mich. Nach oben."

Sie verloren die Verbindung, als sie die Positionen wechselten, und als Harry wieder in ihn stieß, machte Malfoy ein Geräusch, das beinahe wie ein Heulen klang. Lange, tiefe Stöße, Malfoy unter ihm, das Gesicht vor Lust völlig entspannt -- zu viel, zu viel -- und bevor er auch nur versuchen konnte, langsamer zu werden, kam er.

"Ah --" Malfoys Stöhnen klang verzweifelt, und Harry zog sich zu schnell zurück und tauchte ab, um ihn mit dem Mund zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. "Ja --" Malfoy zischte, stieß nach oben und keuchte. "Brauche -- irgendwas -- in mir --" und Harry schob drei Finger in die feuchte Hitze, und Malfoys Rücken hob sich von der Matratze, als er kam.

Harry drückte einen Kuss auf Malfoys Hüfte, und dann noch einen, und dann eine ganze Reihe, schloss die Augen und erkundete die weiche Haut mit seinen Lippen, und Malfoy machte ein abgehacktes Geräusch und zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn hart.

"Gott." Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen, und Malfoy lächelte ihn so selbstzufrieden an, dass er hinzufügte, "Dir ist klar, dass ich nicht dich meine, wenn ich das sage, oder?"

"Irgendwann musst du mir mal alles über diese kuriose kleine Religion erzählen, der dein Volk angehört", sagte Malfoy. "Mit _omnilavo_ machst du uns und das Bett sauber."

"Das wusste ich." Harry tat es, und zog dann die Decke hoch, dass sie beide darunter lagen, und hob das zweite Kissen vom Boden auf.

Malfoy stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen. "Was machst du?"

"Du kannst den Kamin nicht benutzen, du kannst die Kerzen nicht anzünden -- ich muss --" Harry gähnte. "Muss hierbleiben und auf dich aufpassen.

"Ich kann ein Feuerzeug bedienen. Ich kann _laufen_." Harry gähnte erneut. Malfoy ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. "Ach, meinetwegen. Ich bin so hilflos, wie du mich gerne hättest." Er zog die Bettdecke zu seiner Bettseite herüber. "Verdammte Gryffindors."

"Gute Nacht, Malfoy."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wir müssen ihn von der Liga trennen", sagte Harry zu Ron. "Wir können nicht vorhersehen, was passiert, wenn etwas nach seiner Magie verlangt, obwohl er keine hat."

"Und so nett von dir, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich immernoch bewusstlos, Potter." Als Harry protestieren wollte, winkte Malfoy ungeduldig ab. "Ja, ja, aus einer trockenen Quelle lässt sich kein Wasser holen. Aber lass es wen anders machen. Du hast kein Gefühl für besondere Anlässe."

Genau in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür zum Personalgemeinschaftsraum auf und Hermine und Penelope kamen herein. " ... alle Bände von Diderot's Enzyklopädie der Zauber zu indizieren", sagte Hermine strahlend.

"Oh, gut", sagte Harry. "Hermine, kannst du Malfoy aus der Liga rausschmeißen? Er lässt es nicht mich machen, weil ich ihm nicht elegant genug bin."

"Keine Sorge, Potter, deine Stimmungsschwankungen gleichen das mehr als aus."

Hermine sah betreten aus. "Dich aus der Liga nehmen? Oh, so weit müssen wir doch sicherlich nicht gehen, Draco. Vielleicht könntest du ein ... Ehrenmitglied sein oder so?"

"Wenn es um zeremonielle Magie geht, ist Schlichtheit der Schlüssel", sagte Malfoy. "Aber du kannst später einen Spruch für Squibverbündete für mich raussuchen, wenn du willst."

Er wollte aufstehen, aber Harry, Hermine und Penelope hielten ihn alle fest. "Ich bin kein Invalide", grummelte er.

"Doch, bist du", sagte Hermine. "Hier, ich knie mich hier hin. Lass mich nachdenken ... in Ordnung." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. "Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur, widerrufst du deine Einwilligung, Kraft abzugeben, um einen Suchzauber auszuführen?"

"Ja", sagte Malfoy.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und berührte seine Stirn mit ihrem Zauberstab. "Hiermit entferne ich dich aus der Schutzliga."

"So, jetzt wo wir das hinter uns haben", sagte Malfoy. "Was war nun das Gequassel über die Bibliothek?"

"Oh, es ist so spannend, Draco", sagte Hermine und vergaß ihre Sorgen sofort in ihrer Freude über die Forschung.

"Penelope hat herausgefunden, wie wir Suchzauber benutzen können, um einen Katalog der gesamten Bibliothek zu erstellen. Es wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber sie und Sarah McDuff haben schon die häufigen Suchbegriffe von Aardwolf bis Amanita indiziert."

"Es funktioniert fast so wie der Finden-Befehl bei einem Computer, was mich auch darauf gebracht hat", sagte Penelope. "Am schwierigsten war es bisher, ihn auf die Bücher in der Bibliothek zu begrenzen. Er will immer jedes Buch, Pergament und privates Dokument auf dem Gelände einbeziehen."

"Ihr müsst die Bücher markieren", sagte Malfoy. "Ihnen eine Signatur geben. Dann könnt ihr das Zeichen als Nomen für 'Bücher in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts' benutzen, und müsst euch keine Sorgen darum machen, dass euer Spruch diese Liebesgedichte einbezieht, die Talos an Marlow schreibt wenn er eigentlich Arithmantik machen sollte."

"Hermine", sagte Penelope, "weißt du, dass ein Muggelcomputer zuerst Begriffe finden und dann ersetzen kann? Könnte man mit Kalligromantik dasselbe machen?"

Hermine und Malfoy starrten sie mit identischen Gesichtsausdrücken an, die Münder ehrfurchtsvoll geöffnet, und fingen dann an, so schnell miteinander zu reden, dass keine einzelnen Wörter mehr zu hören waren.

Penelope sah zu Harry hinüber. "Ich werte das als ja."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Am nächsten Tag war die Luft voll von Eulen, als sie alle abwesenden Mitglieder der Liga um Einwilligung baten, einen Suchen-und-Ersetzen-Zauber auszuführen. Niemand erwartete Widerspruch, und es gab keinen, aber zwei Schulen, eine Universität und das Ministerium schickten Briefe zurück, in denen stand, grob gesagt, "Schreibt alles genau auf."

"Wenn du das veröffentlichst, 'Mine, könnte es ausreichen, um dir noch einen Magis Doctor zu verleihen", sagte Malfoy.

Malfoy beherrschte die Kalligromantik besser als der Rest von ihnen, also schien es am Ende am einfachsten zu sein, dass er Hermines Zauberstab durch die unbekannten Bewegungen führte. Schmerzmine finden, ersetzen durch Schmerzmine mit 'Löschen'-Anhang.

Sie versuchten es zuerst in der Bibliothek, wo sie zusehen konnten, wie die abgesperrte Mine verschwand. Nach einer kurzen Pause, um herauszufinden, wie sie den Zauber so lange weitersuchen lassen konnten, bis er alles gefunden hatte, und noch einer, um den Spruch so zu verändern, dass er alle Zauber mit einem Bedingungssatz stehen ließ -- und einer etwas längeren Pause, um Hermines Neugier zu befriedigen, indem sie den Zauber zurückkommen ließen um für jeden Zauber, den er fand, einen Strich auf einer Kreidetafel zu hinterlassen -- schickten sie ihn los, um das ganze Gelände abzudecken, wobei sie die Grenzen benutzten, die sie vorher festgelegt hatten.

Harry und Malfoy schlugen Hermine und Penelope viermal vernichtend in Tarnung, und dann kam der Zauber zurück. Sie zogen durch die Gänge und jagten nach den Schmerzminen, die sie markiert hatten, aber die Absperrblasen waren leer. Die Schmerzminen waren alle verschwunden.

Auf der Kreidetafel waren vierhundertsechzig Striche.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In ihren Notizen befanden sich mehr als hundert mehrmals auftretende Minen, und bei jeder brauchte es etwas mehr Kraft, sie zu entfernen, als bei der letzten, weil die Kraft der Träger des Mals auf weniger Minen verteilt war. Als Hermine dies bemerkte, stellte sie sicher, dass sie die schwierigsten Minen zuerst abarbeiteten, bevor sie zu stark wurden.

Trotzdem erhöhte sich der Kraftbedarf der Liga. Zuerst spürte niemand die Auswirkungen, bei so vielen Mitgliedern. Aber nachdem bereits tausende von Minen gelöscht worden waren, bemerkten sie eine allgemeine Abgeschlagenheit und Symptome der magischen Erschöpfung, und Hermine fing an, die Anzahl der Zauber, die sie pro Tag sprachen, zu begrenzen -- ein Dutzend, dann sechs, dann zwei, dann einen.

Und schließlich, an einem heißen Tag Ende Mai, hatten sie alle Minen in ihren Aufzeichnungen gelöscht.

"Also ist der nächste Schritt", sagte Hermine, "das Gelände abzusuchen und herauszufinden, ob noch welche übrig geblieben sind."

Sie durchsuchten den ganzen Personalgemeinschaftsraum und fanden keine einzige Mine.

Hermine strahlte. "Jetzt sind nurnoch die ungewöhnlichen da, die, denen wir noch nicht begegnet sind."

"Das", sagte Malfoy, "könnte sich als zweischneidiges Schwert herausstellen."


	13. Duelle

Jetzt, nachdem er die Handschrift seines Vaters in dem Kraftsiegel erkannt hatte, war Malfoy sich sicherer denn je, dass es im Tagebuch seines Vaters nützliche Informationen geben musste. Er und Hermine versuchten alles, was ihnen einfiel, von komplizierten chinesischen Schlüsselbeschwörungen bis zu einfachen Reimen, die Mädchen benutzten, um ihre Tagebücher geheim zu halten, aber nichts funktionierte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie nicht platziert hätte ohne eine einfache Lösung zu entwickeln, wie man sie alle gleichzeitig ausschaltet", sagte Malfoy.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine. "Wenn das Ziel war, die Schule lahmzulegen und sie dann zu benutzen um die britische Zauberergesellschaft im Chaos versinken zu lassen --"

"Ah, aber das war nur _eines_ der Ziele", sagte Malfoy. "Natürlich wollten alle Todesser Dumbledore stürzen, und die meisten von ihnen wollten auch Hogwarts zerstören. Aber mein Vater hat sich immer als Pädagogen angesehen, und wenn die Todesser den Krieg gewonnen hätten, hätte er mit Pauken und Trompeten als Schulleiter zurückkehren wollen."

Hermine war diejenige, die lachte, auch wenn Harry es ebenso wollte. "Ja, ja, es ist albern", sagte Malfoy. "Aber Anmaßung lässt sich von Vernunft nicht bekehren."

Er tippte das Tagebuch mit seinem Zauberstab an. "Sesam öffne dich." Nichts passierte. "Einen Versuch war es wert", sagte er zu niemandem im Speziellen.

"Eine Sache verstehe ich nicht", sagte Hermine. "Warum war dein Vater überhaupt Teil der Gruppe, die Hogwarts besetzt hielt? Er kam mir nie wie ein Soldat vor."

"Er war ein General", sagte Malfoy, "und da die meisten Todesser aus mehr Muskeln als Hirn bestanden, wurde er mitgeschickt, um sicherzustellen, dass jemand beteiligt war, der mit der Technik des Denkens an sich vertraut war. Ich denke, das Verminen war auch seine Idee, und der Dunkle Lord sah es vielleicht als eine Art Belohnung an, ihm zu erlauben, es persönlich zu überwachen."

"Aber warum ist er überhaupt nach Großbritannien zurückgekommen? Er war in eurer Villa in Bilbao, und Voldemort hatte nichts dagegen, dass er das Land verließ. Er hätte dort bleiben können, bis der Krieg vorbei war."

"Und wenn seine Seite verloren hätte, hätte das Ministerium ihn in Abwesenheit verurteilt und all sein Eigentum konfisziert."

Harry wartete, aber Malfoy fügte nichts mehr hinzu. "Das ... war's? Das wäre schlimmer gewesen, als zu _sterben_?"

"Ich erkläre es in einfachen Worten für die unter uns, die nur die Mittelschicht verstehen können", sagte Malfoy. "Als mein Vater starb, war das Ministerium verpflichtet, seinen Besitz an seinen nächsten Angehörigen zu überschreiben. So fielen mir die Malfoy-Ländereien zu, die ungefähr seit dem Beginn des zwölften Jahrhunderts in Familienbesitz sind. Wäre mein Vater schuldig gesprochen worden -- und das wäre er -- wären sie konfisziert worden."

Als Harry nichts sagte, fügte er ungeduldig hinzu: " _Verkauft_ , Potter. Auf den _Markt_ gesetzt, im Propheten beworben, Fremde, die durch das Manor trampeln und die Weißdornhecken beschneiden und einen verdammten _Hundezwinger_ bauen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts, was ich von meinen Vorfahren geerbt habe, ist mir mehr wert als mein Leben."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malfoy lag hinter Harry, eine Hand auf Harrys Hüfte, den anderen Arm unter Harrys Nacken. Die Position brachte das Mal wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys Gesicht. Sogar ohne Brille konnte er es deutlich erkennen.

Jetzt, da er gesehen hatte, wie es unter Hermines Vergrößerungszauber ausgesehen hatte, konnte er es sogar ohne magische Hilfe als kalligromantischen Ausdruck erkennen. Das ganze, grausige Bild war ein einzelner kalligraphischer Strich, und jetzt, da er sich damit auskannte, konnte er es in Knoten einteilen. Einer für jedes Auge, jedes Nasenloch, jeden Zahn. Die eingefallenen Wangen, die dunkle Mundhöhle. Die Augen der Schlange.

"Wir müssen es irgendwie von dir abmachen", sagte er.

"Und ich dachte schon, dass du auch eines wollen würdest, damit wir Partnerlook tragen."

"Ich meine es ernst, Malfoy."

Malfoy zog seinen Arm unter Harrys Kopf hervor. "Ich weiß, dass es traumatisch für dich ist, an die Jahre erinnert zu werden, in denen meine Seele die gegenteilige Farbe meiner Haare hatte."

"Du glaubst, dass ich es entfernt haben möchte, weil es mich kränkt?" Harry setzte sich auf. "Malfoy, es könnte mich _umbringen_. Mich, Hermine, die Schulleiterin, Circe Stormlaw, dutzende unschuldiger Kinder, und -- oh, ja, fast vergessen -- _dich_."

"Es ist geschützt. Niemand kann es anfassen. Und du solltest bedenken, dass es wahrscheinlich losgehen wird, wenn wir versuchen, es abzulösen."

"Malfoy. Es enthält einen Wenn Träger Verflucht. Du bist ein _Duelliertrainer_. Wie lange glaubst du wird es dauern, bis du von einem verirrten Fluch getroffen wirst? Es ist ein Wunder, dass das noch nicht passiert ist."

"Und ich bin mir sicher", sagte Malfoy sehr deutlich, "dass du einen Weg kennst, die Risiken zu minimieren, so dass es sicherer ist, zu handeln, als zu warten, bis wir mehr wissen?" Er machte eine Pause. "Dachte ich mir. Versuch, das in deinen lilienweißen Gryffindor-Kopf zu bekommen: Manchmal ist es am mutigsten, es _sein zu lassen_ , wenn Gefahr droht, bis man sie _versteht_."

"Und manchmal kann auch Vorsicht einen umbringen", sagte Harry durch zusammengepresste Lippen. "Vielleicht stört es dich nicht, dass sie dich zu ihrer Waffe gemacht haben, Malfoy. Aber mich stört es."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh ... Harry." Michelle Verte machte einen Schritt aus Malfoys Kamin und sah über Harrys Schulter, als wolle sie sich versichern, dass sie im richtigen Zimmer war. "Ist Draco in der Nähe? Remus und ich haben beim Gewächshaus einige Minen gefunden, die wir nicht identifizieren können, und Hermine ist im Ministerium."

"Er ist hier", sagte Harry, "aber ich weiß nicht, ob er ohne Magie flohen kann. Vielleicht, wenn jemand anders mitkommt? Wie beim Apparieren mit einem Passagier?"

Die Tür zum Badezimmer fiel ins Schloss. "Wenn es nicht klappt", sagte Malfoy von hinter ihm, "dann stehe ich mitten im Feuer. Herzerwärmend, im ganz wörtlichen Sinne, aber im Großen und Ganzen würde ich es vorziehen, zu laufen." Sein Umhang reichte heute vom Hals bis zu den Zehen wie die, die Snape getragen hatte, obwohl Snape das Gesicht verzogen hätte, hätte er die Reihe kleiner Metallschnallen gesehen, und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals einen Umhang gewählt hätte, dessen schwarze Farbe violett erschien, wo das Licht darauf fiel.

"Dann treffen wir uns in ein paar Minuten da, Michelle", sagte Harry. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sowohl Michelle als auch Malfoy ihn merkwürdig ansahen. "Na, ich will sie auch sehen."

Als sie den Rasen auf halbem Weg überquert hatten, hörten sie ein seltsames, gebrochenes Heulen aus dem Gewächshaus.

Michelle stand in der geöffneten Tür. Ihr glattes Haar war durcheinander, und ein Blatt hing darin. Direkt hinter ihr kniete Sofia über Remus, dessen Füße auf den Steinfußoden trommelten. Das Heulen kam von ihm.

"Es muss eine Art Epilepsiemine gewesen sein", sagte Michelle und presste sich die Fingerknöchel gegen die Lippen. "Wir dachten, wir seien vorsichtig gewesen."

"Holt Madeleine", sagte Sofia, und Malfoy rannte los.

Remus verkrampfte erneut, und machte ein ersticktes Geräusch. Sofia steckte ihm zwei Finger in den Mund. Seine Beine zuckten und berührten eine Mine. Eine der Glasscheiben auf der anderen Ende des Gewächshauses zersprang. Michelle kniete sich hastig auf den Boden, um seine Füße festzuhalten.

 _"Petrificus Totalus"_ , sagte Sofia, und er wurde ruhig, gerade in dem Moment, als Malfoy mit Madeleine Aerie im Schlepptau zurückkam.

Sofia ließ Remus' reglosen Körper über dem Boden schweben. "Wir haben kaum noch Animaserum, oder?", fragte sie Madeleine.

Madeleine nickte. "Wenn wir genug Leberblümchen haben, kann ich in einer halben Stunde mehr herstellen."

"Leberblümchen sind hier", sagte Michelle. "Brauchst du Blätter oder Wurzeln?"

"Blätter, am besten kleine." Madeleine griff nach den Pflänzchen.

"Warte." Malfoy hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. "Sperr die hier ab, in Ordnung, Potter? Die sind _voll_ von Minen."

"Du kannst sie immernoch sehen?" Harry war überrascht.

"Nichts hält die Magie anderer Leute davon ab, auf _mich_ zu wirken."

Als alle Minen in Schutzblasen waren, sammelte Madeleine schnell eine handvoll Blätter. "Ich gehe mit dir rauf, Sofia, und fange an, während du ihn stabilisierst."

Michelle strich mit einer Hand über Remus' Stirn.

"Geh mit ihnen hoch, Michie", sagte Malfoy. "Potter kann einen Finden-und-Ersetzen alleine bewältigen, wenn er mich hat, um ihm aus den Tiefen seiner Ignoranz zu helfen."

Harry schwitzte bereits. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und schob seine Ärmel hoch. Das Gewächshaus roch nach feuchter Erde und Fischöl und irgendeiner überreifen Tropenblume.

"Ruf mir das Wörterbuch der hebräischen Kalligromantik aus der Bibliothek, Potter", sagte Malfoy nach einigen Minuten, und, "ich brauche eine Feder und Pergament, um ein paar von diesen für 'Mine aufzuzeichnen", und, "wir könnten auch die Kreidetafel herholen, damit wir sehen können, wie viele von diesen unser Suchen-und-Ersetzen ausschaltet."

"Ist dir aufgefallen", sagte Harry irgendwann, "dass sich die Minen auf bestimmte Pflanzen konzentrieren? Die Katzenminze ist von Zeug bedeckt, und man kommt kaum auch nur in die Nähe der Aloe."

Malfoy nickte. "Michie würde es sicher sagen können, aber ich vermute, dass das die Pflanzen sind, die man braucht, um die Effekte der anderen Minen, die wir ausgeschaltet haben, zu heilen. Ich weiß, dass Aloe das erste ist, wozu ein Kräuterkundler nach einem Feuer greifen würde, und Katzenminze ist eine Hauptzutat für lungensäubernde Tränke.

"Das ist ziemlich böse", sagte Harry.

Malfoy zerdrückte geistesabwesend ein Blatt mit den Fingern, was die Luft mit einem minzigen Duft erfüllte. "An so etwas würde mein Vater denken. Er hat mir immer gesagt, 'Kenne deinen Feind.' "

"Meinst du, er hat auch die Zauber hier gemacht?"

"Er konnte nicht sehr gut Hebräisch. Wahrscheinlich hat er diesen Raum jemandem gegeben, der sich in Kräuterkunde auskannte. Caradog Dipsas vielleicht; er hatte ein Talent für Sprachen, wenn er nüchtern war, und er war einer von Vaters Lieblingsschülern." Er lehnte sich an die Holztür, die zum Vorratsschuppen führte. "Schließlich braucht ein Mann Mündel, wenn er keine Söhne hat."

Harry trat näher und nahm Malfoys Gesicht in seine Hände. Das weiße Haar berührte weich seine Finger. Harry hob Malfoys Gesicht an und küsste die Haut unter seinen Augen, die strengen Mundwinkel. Küsste seine Lippen, weich und ausgiebig. Küsste sein Kinn und die Seite seines Halses, fuhr mit der Zunge über Malfoys Schlüsselbein, schmeckte alten Schweiß und Staub.

"Warte", sagte Malfoy leise, "nicht. Ich bin ganz dreckig."

Harry nahm Malfoys Haar zusammen und zog vorsichtig, bis er seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ, und dann biss er ihm ihn die Seite seines Halses. Seine Haut war sandig unter Harrys Zunge. "Ist mir egal", sagte Harry und biss ihn ein wenig kräftiger, bis er jammerte und Harrys Gesicht mit beiden Händen festhielt.

Durch den Kuss fiel seine Brille beinahe von der Nase. Harry warf sie auf dem Pflanztisch, ohne von Malfoys Mund abzulassen, und Malfoy schlang einen Arm um Harrys Mitte unter seiner offenen Robe, und leckte weiter wild an ihm.

Als Harry die erste der kleinen Metallschnallen mit den Fingern öffnete, griff Malfoy an den Kragen der Robe, zog und schüttelte sie einmal geübt, und alle gingen gleichzeitig auf.

Wie Harry erwartet hatte, trug er nichts darunter. Harry konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen, den blassen, kräftigen Körper entblößt, umrahmt von der Kaskade violett-schwarzen Stoffes auf jeder Seite -- hart und gierig und so perfekt.

"Gott", murmelte er und legte eine Hand besitzergreifend auf Malfoys Hüfte, "was für ein Preis du bist."

"Kriegsbeute?", sagte Malfoy atemlos.

"Ja." Harry schob ihm den Umhang von den Schultern. Er hing einen Augenblick lang in seinen Händen, und dann fiel der Satin wie flüsternd zu Boden.

Seine Haut war so weiß, und das Mal so dunkel im Kontrast dazu. Harry legte seine Hand darüber, hob Malfoys Arm und drückte ihn gegen die Wand über seinem Kopf, und Malfoy schauderte. Schweiß glänzte auf seinem Schlüsselbein und an seinem Hals.

Harry lehnte sich vor und knabberte an seiner Lippe, zog sich zurück, als Malfoys Mund versuchte, seinem zu folgen. Er sah an Malfoys blassem Körper herunter, um zuzusehen, wie seine andere Hand nach Malfoys Schwanz griff und ihn hart umfasste. Malfoy wimmerte.

"Sie dürfen dich nicht haben", knurrte Harry, und fasste ihn noch fester sowohl mit der Hand an Malfoy Arm, als auch mit der Hand an seinem Schwanz, die er schnell und ohne Gnade bewegte. "Sie hatten dich nicht verdient. _Sie werden dich nicht behalten._ "

Malfoy stöhnte, drückte immer wieder in seine Hand, rollte seinen Kopf an der Wand von einer Seite zur anderen. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. "Sieh mich an", sagte Harry, und seine Augen gingen weit auf. "Draco -- Falco -- Leonis --"

Mit einem verzweifelten Ausruf kam Draco in seine Hand.


	14. Keller

"Er ist immer noch im Consopium", sagte Sofia. "Nur so konnten wir die Krämpfe stoppen. Aber in diesem Zustand kann ich den Effekt eines systemischen Zaubers wie des Contraluna nicht vorhersagen."

"Und du kannst auch nicht vorhersagen, welchen Effekt die Verwandlung hat, wenn er den Contraluna _nicht_ bekommt", flüsterte Michelle. Sofia nickte.

"Der Vollmond ist in zwei Wochen", sagte Hermine. "Wir müssen in den Zaubertränkeflügel."

McGonagall nickte. "An diesem Punkt fürchte ich, dass das Risiko, zu gehen, geringer ist, als das Risiko, zu warten."

"Also dann, lasst uns praktisch an die Sache herangehen", sagte Madeleine. "Was können wir tun, um das Risiko zu verringern?"

"Solange Remus und Draco nicht einsetzbar sind, seid du und Minerva unser stärkstes Team, und Oliver und ich sind wahrscheinlich an zweiter Stelle", sagte Penelope.

"Wir brauchen Draco auch", sagte Hermine. Harrys Brust wurde eng bei dem Gedanken an ihn, dort unten, ohne Magie, die ihn schützte.

"Und jemand muss die Koordination übernehmen", sagte Penelope.

"Harry", sagten McGonagall und Malfoy gleichzeitig.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mir gefällt das nicht." Harry lief Malfoys Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Willst du das weiter ausführen, oder lieber bei dem allumfassenden 'es' beiben?"

"Ich mache gar nichts." Harry lief zum Tisch. "Du und Hermine seid unsere Experten, Penelope und Oliver und McGonagall und Aerie sind Minenräumteams, Ron repariert alles, und dann sagen alle, 'Oh, Harry ist der _Anführer_ ', weil sie mich irgendwie beschäftigen müssen, und sie wissen, dass ich nichts zum Potluck-Dinner mitbringen kann ... "

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. "Was für ein Dinner?"

Harry lief zurück zum anderen Ende des Raumes. "Es genauso wie früher. Jeder hat irgendein besonderes Talent, und ich bin einfach nur da, weißt du, sie nehmen mich mit, weil ich einfach nicht sterbe ..."

"Ziemlich nützlich, nicht zu sterben", sagte Malfoy. "Und wie viele dieser besonderen Talente hätten das getan, was sie getan haben, wo sie es getan haben, wenn du nicht dort gewesen wärst und alles gebündelt hättest?"

"Wie ein Maskottchen", sagte Harry bitter.

"Wie ein Zauberstab", sagte Malfoy.

"Und du", sagte Harry. "Da unten, ohne Magie. Wir schaffen es nicht ohne dich, ich weiß, aber es gefällt mir nicht."

"Und die Schwerkraft. Mit der bist du wohl auch nicht so zufrieden." Malfoy hielt ihn am Umhang fest, als er zurück zur Couch lief, und fing an, ihn in Richtung des Schlafzimmers zu ziehen. "Welche Schmerzen es einem Gryffindor bereitet, nichts zu tun", sagte er. "Ich schätze, dass es mein Beitrag zu den Kriegsmühen sein wird, dich zu beschäftigen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ich wünschte einfach nur, dass wir irgendeine Vorstellung davon hätten, was uns erwartet", sagte Hermine.

"Frag Malfoy", sagte Harry. "Sein Vater war der Architekt der ganzen Geschichte."

Malfoy nickte. "Er hat mein Mal entworfen; es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er auch das von Professor Snape entworfen hat.

"Ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie gleich sind?"

"Das wäre zu einfach", sagte Harry.

"Nein", sagte Malfoy. "Vater hat meines als eine Art Belohnung entworfen, daher sind seine Ziele meine Feinde." Er sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt", sagte Harry.

"Professor Snape auf der anderen Seite stand so ziemlich seit seinem ersten Tag als Todesser unter Beobachtung, da er sich nicht die Mühe machte, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten." Die Erinnerung brachte ihn zum Lächeln. "Ich vermute, dass _sein_ Mal eine Art Erpresserbrief darstellte, das auf Menschen und Dinge zielte, die ihm wichtig waren."

"Seine Tränke", sagte Hermine.

"Und Hogwarts", fügte Harry hinzu, "besonders Dumbledore."

"Das Siegel würde wahrscheinlich auf den Titel des Schulleiters zeigen anstatt auf den Namen Dumbledores, aber du hast wahrscheinlich recht."

"Was wir auch im Kopf behalten müssen", sagte Malfoy, "ist, dass mein Vater das Psychologische bevorzugt hat. Also finden wir wahrscheinlich Halluzinationen, Illusionen, Zauber, die uns gegeneinander aufbringen."

"Die Treppe fehlt, aber alle drei Räume haben Kamine", sagte Hermine.

"Aber Malfoy kann nicht flohen, und wir brauchen ihn bei uns", sagte Harry.

"Außerdem sind die Kamine sicherlich schwer vermint", sagte Malfoy.

"Angenommen, einige von uns gehen zu Fuß runter -- Ron kann bestimmt eine Leiter aufstellen oder so -- und machen einen Weg zum Kamin frei?", sagte Harry. Dann kann der Rest von euch uns dort treffen.

"Du kannst noch einen Transauditum machen, 'Mine, um in Kontakt zu bleiben."

"Wer ist dann das erste Team?", fragte Harry. "Du und ich --"

"Kitty und Maddie", fügte Malfoy hinzu.

"Ich komme auch mit", sagte Charlie. "Madeleine sollte jemanden haben, der ihr den Rücken freihält, weil sie die Einzige ist, die etwas damit anfangen kann, was wir dort unten finden."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Der Zaubertränkeflügel hatte so viele Verletzung zu verantworten gehabt, dass das Personal etwas übereifrig in seinen Mühen gewesen war, jeden draußen zu halten, und Ron und Charlie brauchten eine halbe Stunde, um die Sperrholzbarriere zu entfernen, die den Flur im Erdgeschoss blockierte. Sie unterhielten sich alle ein wenig, während das Holz aus dem Weg geräumt wurde, aber als sie über die nun auf dem Boden liegenden Platten liefen, wurden sie still.

Der Korridor dahinter war völlig normal, bis auf das Schimmern der Minen, das glitschige Gefühl Dunkler Magie und den grobsandigen Belag auf dem Fußboden, der von früheren Explosionen zeugte. Sie sperrten alles ab, woran sie vorbeikamen.

Am Ende des Ganges, wo die Treppe gewesen war, war der Korridor plötzlich und abgerissen zuende. Sie alle starrten ihn einen Moment lang an, während sie darüber nachdachten, was für eine Kraft es erfordern musste, eine ganze Treppe auszureißen. Dann öffnete Ron seinen Drachenlederrucksack und holte eine Strickleiter hervor. Sie rollte sich mit einem flüsternden Geräusch über der Kante aus und verschwand unten in der Dunkelheit.

"Ich warte hier", sagte Ron. Seine Stimme klang laut. "Ich halte hier den Weg frei, als Ersatzausgang, falls ihr nicht zum Kamin kommt. Wenn ihr den Narwalzahn findet, schickt ihn so schnell wie möglich rauf und ich bringe ihn hoch zu Sofia und Michelle." Er nickte Madeleine und McGonagall zu, schüttelte Charlies Hand, und dann, nach einem Augenblick, Harrys. "Viel Glück."

Malfoy schwang sich über die Seite, und die Seile spannten sich gegen die Zauber, die die Enden an Ort und Stelle hielten. Harry sprang hinunter und fing sich mit einem Schwebezauber auf. Madeleine überholte ihn mit überraschendem Tempo, gefolgt von Charlie, der nicht einmal einen Zauber benutzt hatte. McGonagall schwebte hinunter wie Mary Poppins ohne Regenschirm.

Harry und Malfoy waren auf dem halben Weg nach unten, als sie ein Ploppen, ein Grollen und ein Kreischen hörten. Harry verdoppelte seine Geschwindigkeit und ließ Malfoy dadurch mitten in der Luft hängen.

"Feuermine", sagte Madeleine, als Harry den Boden berührte. "Charlie hat es mit seinem Umhang erstickt."

"Ich hatte mich gefragt, warum du das schwere Ding mitgenommen hast", sagte McGonagall.

Harry entfachte die Fackeln entlang der Wände, aber sie konnten die Dunkelheit kaum zurückdrängen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er gedacht hatte, der Zaubertränkeflügel sei düster, während er voll von rennenden, herumschreienden Schülern war. Jetzt war er wie eine Gruft.

Der Korridor endete plötzlich mit einer Tür vor ihnen und einer auf jeder Seite. "Arbeitszimmer", sagte Malfoy und zeigte nach vorne. "Klassenraum auf der rechten Seite, Privatquartiere auf der linken. Sie sind auch alle miteinander verbunden."

"Wir wollen das Arbeitszimmer, richtig?" Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür vor sich.

"Nein, warte", sagte Charlie. "Die oberste Priorität ist, dass wir einen Kamin sichern, damit die Verstärkung zu uns kommt, und damit wir schnell rauskommen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Also sollten wir mit dem Raum anfangen, der wahrscheinlich am wenigsten vermint ist."

"Das Arbeitszimmer ist ein Albtraum", sagte Madeleine. "Der Kamin im Klassenraum ist wahrscheinlich am leichtesten zu erreichen."

"Gut", sagte Harry nervös, und öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauber.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es war kaum vorstellbar, wie der Arbeitsraum schlimmer aussehen könnte als dieser. Die Wände waren geschwärzt und übersät von Rissen, einige von ihnen notdürftig zusammengeflickt mit kurzfristigen Erhaltungszaubern, die wohl von den Aufräumteams gesprochen worden waren, bevor die Gefahr sichtbar geworden war. Der lange Marmortisch, von dem aus Snape so viele Unterrichtsstunden gehalten hatte, war zersprungen und bedeckt von Dreck und Asche und ... das war wahrscheinlich Blut, oder vielleicht sogar etwas noch Schlimmeres.

Auf den Tischen lagen Reihe um Reihe halb-geschnittene Trankzutaten, während der ersten Attacke der Todesser achtlos stehengelassen, und der süßliche, ekelerregende Geruch von verrottenden Pflanzen hing schwer in der Luft, vermischt mit einem angesengten Geruch, der ihn im Hals kratzte.

Es sah aus, als wäre jeder Zentimeter des Raumes zwischen ihnen und der Feuerstelle von Minen behängt, abgesehen von ein paar Lücken, wo die Suchzauber die üblicheren entfernt hatten. "Das Ganze hier nur, um uns von den Trankzutaten fernzuhalten?", fragte Charlie.

"Das Ganze hier, damit mein Vater einen Freund bestrafen konnte, aus dem ein Verräter geworden war", sagte Malfoy. Sie sprachen gemeinsam einen Lumos und zwängten sich vorsichtig durch die Tür.

"Kitty, ihr zwei könntet mit dem da anfangen", sagte Malfoy. "Das ist ein Schlaganfall für alle Auroren ab einem bestimmten Rang. Und ihr beide", sagte er zu Harry und Charlie, als McGonagall und Madeleine anfingen, den Zauber immer wieder umzukehren, "könnt euch dieser hübschen kleinen Nummer annehmen, die dazu da ist, zur Sommersonnenwende Minen überall in Ravenclaw zu vestecken."

Harry und Charlie brauchten sieben Wiederholungen, um die Mine zu löschen. "Das wird ewig dauern", sagte Harry und wischte sich mit dem Rücken seiner Stabhand über die Stirn -- aber Malfoy war bereits auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und erklärte Madeleine die nächste Mine.

"... einen Gefrierzauber in den Gewächshäusern beim nächsten Gewitter, dazu braucht ihr einen ..."

Er kam zurück, als die beiden mit dem Löschzauber begannen. "Oh, ihr beiden habt wieder eine raffinierte bekommen, was? Das ist eine von denen, die sich in etwas anderes verwandelt, wenn man einen Exstinguo benutzt. Ich glaube, 'Mine hatte eine Strategie dafür, was war das noch, 'Mine?"

Hermines Stimme kam über die Transauditum-Verbindung: "Bindet sie mit _adigo_ , bevor ihr sie löscht."

Es war so strapaziös wie an ihrem ersten Minenlöschtag, und noch frustrierender -- der Raum war so schwer vermint, dass sie absolut nicht voranzukommen schienen. Und mit jeder Mine, die sie ausschalteten, wurden die verbleibenden ein wenig stärker.

Draufzeigen und sprechen, draufzeigen und sprechen. Harry hatte sich auf Gefahr eingestellt, nicht auf diese stumpfsinnige und mühselige Eintönigkeit.

Einige Zeit später -- ob es Stunden oder Tage waren, wusste er nicht mehr -- sah er ein Flackern im Augenwickel, das ungefähr aus Malfoys Richtung kam. Harry drehte sich um -- und dann sah er einen der schweren Deckenbalken herunterkommen. Er machte einen Satz und stieß Malfoy rücklings gegen einen Tisch.

Aber das Knirschen von fallendem Holz kam nicht, stattdessen hörte er nur das leise Ploppen der Minen, in die er hineingestolpert war. Der Raum war plötzlich in Dunkelheit getaucht, als das Licht all ihrer vier Zauberstäbe erlosch und nur das schwache Leuchten der übrigen Minen zurückließ.

"Lumos", sagte Harry -- oder versuchte es zu sagen. Er konnte keinen Ton von sich geben. Er konnte die Gesichter der anderen nicht sehen, aber da keiner von ihnen sprach, vermutete er, dass ihre Stimmen auch nicht funktionierten.

"Harry? Draco?" Hermines Stimme kam über den Transauditum. "Harry? _Harry?_ "

Es klickte, sehr laut in der Stille, und dann ein plötzlicher Lichtstrahl: Malfoy hielt triumphierend Rons Taschenampe nach oben.

Das war gut -- Licht war gut - aber ohne Stimmen konnten sie nicht zaubern, und ohne Zauberei konnten sie kein Feuer entfachen, und ohne Feuer konnte sie ihre Hilfe nicht durch den Kamin erreichen. Würde Hermine ihr Team über die fehlende Treppe nach unten bringen, wenn sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten? Wie lange würde das dauern? Sollten sie zurückgehen?

McGonagall bewegte ihren Mund, ihre Hände, ihre Füße -- offensichtlich versuchte sie, sich an eine Form von Magie zu erinnern, die ohne gesprochene Worte auskam. Einen Augenblick später fing Madeleine an, ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft zu führen und kalligromantische Ausdrücke zu zeichnen, aber auch diese konnten nicht ohne einen Stimmbefehl aktiviert werden.

So kurz vor dem Erfolg! -- die Todesser hatten nicht jedes Stück Holz und die Späne weggenommen, die die Hauselfen immer in allen Kaminen bereitlegten, falls jemand schnell in das Flohnetzwerk kommen musste, aber das half ihnen nichts, wenn sie sie nicht entzünden konnten.

Aber vielleicht hatte jemand Streichhölzer?

Harry klatschte zweimal in die Hände, das Geräusch erschreckend laut in dem stillen Raum, und mimte das Entzünden eines Streichholzes. Die anderen vier sahen ihn ausdruckslos an -- natürlich, alle kamen aus Zaubererfamilien, und selbst Malfoy hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie ein Streichholz gesehen -- aber er zog Malfoys Tasche von seinen Schultern, für alle Fälle.

Wasserflasche, Schokoriegel, Verbandrolle -- Harry bewunderte einen Moment lang einfach nur, wie gut vorbereitet Malfoy war. Druckbleistift. Ersatzzauberstab -- wer hatte bitte einen Ersatzzauberstab? Kleines, scharfes Messer in einer Drachenhautscheide -- ein Knäuel ultraleichtes Seil --

Feuerzeug!

Er kniete sich so schnell hin, dass er ein Knie schmerzhaft an einem Stein des Kamins anschlug. Er fummelte mit dem Feuerzeug herum, ließ es fallen, hob es wieder auf, und bekam beim dritten Versuch endlich eine Flamme zustande. Die Späne fingen Feuer, die winzigen Flammen leckten nach oben über das Brennholz --

\-- und dann musste er sich plötzlich nach hinten werfen, um nicht von Hermine ins Gesicht getreten zu werden, die durch den Kamin kam und bereits rief "Harry? Draco? Geht es euch allen gut? Was ist passiert?"

In dem Chaos hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten, Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, bis er sie schließlich an den Schultern packte. Er zeigte auf seinen Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was?", fragte sie. "Bist du verletzt?" Frustriert griff er nach Malfoys Druckbleistift.

MINEN, schrieb er an die Wand. STIMMEN VERLOREN.

"Oh, nein!", sagte sie. "Und natürlich könnt ihr ohne eure Stimmen nicht zaubern. Wenn es die Stimmbänder beeinflusst, kann ich vielleicht _inflecto_ benutzen, aber wenn es die Schallwellen blockiert, bräuchte ich einen _noloconfuto_ \--"

Harry tippte sie noch einmal an und schrieb an die Wand: MEERMAGIE?  
"Gah! Warum habe ich daran nicht gedacht?"

Als Hermine damit fertig war, den meermagischen Spruch für sie alle zu sprechen, untersuchten Charlie und Madeleine die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. "Ich glaube, wie können sie öffnen", sagte Charlie, "und du kannst einen Blick hineinwerfen, bevor du zu den anderen zurückgehst, Hermine."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einer nahtlosen Geräuschlosigkeit, die unheimlicher war als jede knarzende Tür in einem Geisterhaus-Horrorfilm. Das erste, was ihnen entgegenschlug, waren die Gerüche, noch stärker als im Klassenraum -- Schimmel, Kräuter, Verwesung, Brandgeruch, hundert widerliche Trankzutaten willkürlich zusammengeworfen, sodass hundert versehentliche Reaktionen entstanden.

Im schwachen und konfusen Licht der Minen konnten sie die dunklen Löcher ausmachen, die die Schränke waren, deren Türen abgerissen worden waren. Auf der Arbeitsplatte stand ein Kessel, und die Zimmerdecke darüber war geschwärzt. Hermine zog sich zurück und ging Oliver und Penelope holen. Harry trat vorsichtig durch die Tür, wobei er mit jedem Schritt Angst hatte, auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte, auf ein Skelett zu treten.

Malfoy nieste. "In Ordnung", sagte er, "die hier ist Griechisch, aber die Teile haben wir schonmal gesehen ..."

Harry rieb sich die Augen und stellte sich neben Charlie, der sich mit einer großen Hand den Nacken massierte.

Als Schüler hatte Harry nur wenige Blicke in Snapes Arbeitszimmer werfen können, aber jetzt dachte er, dass der anspruchsvolle Professor erschüttert gewesen wäre beim Anblick der Unordnung, von dem Müll ganz zu schweigen. Der Boden war abwechselnd klebrig und sandig vor verschütteten Zutaten, und eines von Snapes berüchtigten rasiermesserscharfen Schälmessern war zentimetertief in das Holz der Schneideunterlage gestoßen worden.

"So sah es hier nicht aus, als ich hier nachsitzen musste", sagte Charlie.

Hier waren weniger, aber gemeinere Minen, fast alle zielten auf die Person, die sie auslöste und waren somit wahrscheinlich auf Snape selbst gerichtet -- Schwindsucht, Gift im Blut, Selbstmordgedanken, und eine besonders fiese, die Stimmungsschwankungen mit Hemmungslösern kombinierte. "Vater dachte, dass es amüsant wäre, den Verräter so dramatisch wie möglich dranzukriegen, wie mir scheint", sagte Malfoy.

Die Minen wurden plötzlich heller, und Harry befürchtete, dass sie stärker geworden waren, aber dann sah er die Häufchen aus Schießpulver und Maismehl, die Orangenölpfütze, und wusste, dass er recht gehabt hatte: Eine schwächere Version des Sichtbarkeitstrankes war aus Versehen entstanden, genug, dass Snape die Minen auf seinem Mal sehen konnte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich einen Großteil dieses Chaos' selbst verursacht, als er versucht hatte, sie zu entzaubern.

Sie arbeiteten sich zu zwei Zielen vor: Harry und Charlie sollten den Weg zum Kamin freimachen, während Madeleine und McGonagall sich den Weg zu einer Kühlkammer bahnten, in der sich laut Malfoy am wahrscheinlichsten der Narwalzahn befand.

Aber als Harry dem Kamin näherkam, tauchte unter seinen Fingern eine Mine auf, und er zog seine Hand zu spät zurück um zu verhindern, dass sie losging. Und während Charlie noch fragte, "Was ist passiert?", fühlte er einen kalten Schauer, den er seit fünf Jahren nicht gespürt hatte, und eine Schranktür schwang auf und offenbarte die graue und gespenstische Fratze eines Dementors.

Harry erstarrte, bereits paralysiert vor Angst, bevor die Schreie begannen.

Und es waren jetzt so viele. Er war _fast_ daran gewöhnt, wie die letzten Augenblicke seiner Eltern sich anhörten, und Cedrics überraschtes Aufstöhnen. Aber jetzt hörte er Professor Sprout auf dem Boden des Gewächshauses würgen, sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Imperius auflehnen ... Colin Creevey, der mit seinem letzten Atemzug "Rette den Film!" stöhnte ... das Todesseufzen von Albus Dumbledore ... Charlotte Rolfes Schrei, als ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippte ...

Ein Schlag brachte ihn in die Realität zurück, und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Malfoys Gesicht Zentimeter von seinem entfernt: "Das ist ein Irrwicht, Idiot!"

Malfoy hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des Viehs auf sich gezogen, und es flimmerte sofort, und Harry erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf blondes Haar, ein höhnisches Lächeln -- Lucius? oder Malfoy selbst? Harry kam zurück in sein Sichtfeld und es verwandelte sich in die Dementorform zurück, aber diesmal war er bereit dafür, und er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um das schreckliche Vieh in Kats geblümten Bikini zu stopfen und mit einem Riddikulus loszuwerden.

Er hörte ein Keuchen und einen Schrei hinter sich, und Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Madeleine mit den Armen vor ihrem Gesicht nach etwas schlug, das nicht da war. "Noch ein Irrwicht?", fragte er.

"Unwahrscheinlich, dass er den selben Trick zwei Mal benutzt hätte", sagte Malfoy. "Versuch es mit Finite oder Noloconturbo."

Als Harry näherkam, sprang Madeleine auf ihn zu, sie fletschte wild die Zähne in ihrem frommen Gesicht. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, und sie stieß ihn gegen den Schneidetisch, was mehrere Minen in Gang setzte. Unter zwei Schränken stießen Flammen hervor. McGonagall und Malfoy fingen ihre rudernden Arme und hielten sie lange genug fest, dass Harry den Anti-Paranoia-Zauber sprechen konnte, und ließen sie dann los, um sich, während sie blinzelte als tauchte sie aus einer Trance auf, um die Feuer zu kümmern.

"Was zum --" stieß Charlie aus. "Ich bekomme den Stab nicht in die Nähe." Er steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Ärmelschlaufe und griff das nächste Feuer mit seinem Umhang an.

Harry sah sich um, um etwas zu finden, durch das er seinen Fokus konzentrieren konnte, konnte aber nichts Besseres finden, als einen Stuhl. Neben ihm richtete McGonagall eines von Snapes Schneidemessern auf das Inferno; sie widmete ihm ein grimmiges Lächeln von der Seite.

Aber zwei stablose Zauber und ein Drachenhautumhang waren nicht genug -- um sie herum brannten wahrscheinlich ein Dutzend Feuer. "Wir verlieren das hier", rief Charlie, als ein Schrank plötzlich mit dem Geruch von Weihrauch in Flammen aufging, und Madeleine rief, "Die Seetangblüten!"

Es zischte, und weißer Schaum tauchte rund um den Schrank auf. Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine mit einem Feuerlöscher bereits auf das nächste Feuer zeigen. "Ron hat mir diese Tasche gepackt", sagte sie, und fing mit dem nächsten Feuer an, als Penelope und Oliver hinter ihr aus dem Kamin stiegen.

Als alle Flammen gelöscht waren, standen sie keuchend da und starrten einander an. "Das Abendessen muss schon vorbei sein", sagte Madeleine. "Vielleicht sollten wir für heute Schluss machen."

"Keine Chance", sagte Malfoy. "Manche von diesen Minen haben wir nur vorübergehend versteckt, erinnerst du dich? Wenn wir jetzt nicht bis zu den Privatquartieren durchkommen, müssen wir eine Menge von dem, was wir schon gemacht haben, noch mal machen." Er machte seinen Rucksack auf. "Ich habe Schokolade. Das sollte reichen, um uns auf den Beinen zu halten."

Madeleine sah zweifelnd die verkohlten Schränke an.

"Pack doch so viel von diesem Zeug ein wie du kannst, und lass es zu Ron hochschweben", sagte Penelope. "Im Kühlraum sind ein paar leere Kisten."

Während Madeleine eine Kiste mit Seetang und anderen Zutaten packte und sie aus der Tür schweben ließ, stand Harry vor der Tür zu Snapes Privatquartier. Dort befand sich der Narwalzahn, zusammen mit Snapes privaten Aufzeichnungen. Und vielleicht den Leichen von Snape und Lucius Malfoy.

Die schwere Holztür war nach außen gebogen, als wäre ein Zug hineingefahren. "Da haben sie also das eigentlich Duell gekämpft", sagte Malfoy leise.

Oliver musste etwas Ähnliches gedacht haben wie Harry, denn er sagte mit beruhigender Stimme, "Wenn sie immernoch dort drin wären, hätten wir sie mittlerweile gerochen."

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Malfoy. "Es ist furchtbar kalt hier unten."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. "So kalt nun auch nicht."

"Na dann", sagte Penelope und stand auf, "wir werden nicht weniger müde, und der Raum wird nicht weniger gefährlich, also lasst uns anfangen." Und sie ging zur Tür und versuchte, sie aufzumachen.

Nach zwei oder drei Aufschließzaubern stellte Hermine sich mit ihrem Rucksack zu ihr. "Lass es mich versuchen." Sie ging die Scharniere mit einem Kuhfuß an, und Harry machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, sich an Ron zu wenden, wenn er seine nächste Reise irgendwohin plante.

Als die Scharniere aufgestemmt waren, begann die Tür in ihre Richtung zu kippen, und Charlie fing sie auf und senkte sie langsam auf den Boden, während der Rest von ihnen Snapes Wohnzimmer betrat.

Auch hier waren die Schränke durchwühlt, und einer war umgeworfen. Vom Sofa war nur noch ein verkohlter Rahmen übrig, und die Tür zum angrenzenden Schlafzimmer war ein Haufen Asche.

Harry atmete vorsichtig durch die Nase ein, aber es war kein Verwesungsgeruch auszumachen -- nur Orangenöl und Kräuter, Säure und Staub, Brandgeruch und Blut und etwas seltsam Vertrautes ...

"Bei allen kleinen Göttern", flüsterte Malfoy. "Tee." Er richtete seine Taschenlampe auf ein Sideboard, und der Lichtstrahl fand eine heimelige Teekanne aus Keramik, aus deren Tülle sich zarter Dampf kräuselte, wo ein Infervesco ihn seit fünf Jahren kochend heiß bereithielt.

Es waren nur wenige Minen dort, und sie gingen schweigend weiter durch die geöffnete Tür in Snapes Schlafzimmer.

Das Chaos dort war sogar noch schlimmer. In der Luft lag ein sandiger Geschmack, der Harry im Hals kratzte. Die grauen Bettvorhänge, verschmiert mit getrocknetem Blut, waren halb aus ihren Ringen gerissen und hingen auf dem Boden zwischen Pergamentstapeln, ebenfalls verschmiert und besudelt. Bücher und Dokumente waren über den Fußboden verteilt.

Harry machte einen Schritt in das Zimmer. Der Sand knirschte unter seinem Schuh. Etwas stieß gegen seinen Zeh, und er setzte zum Rückzug an, als es klappernd zu Boden fiel.

Malfoy bückte sich und hob einen Gehstock mit einem Schlangenkopf als Griffstück auf.

"Das ist es also", sagte er und rührte mit dem Ende des Stocks in einem Aschehäufchen. Kleine Metallstücke glitzerten inmitten der Asche, aber er ließ sie unberührt. "Severus hat ihn auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wie einen ordentlichen Zauberer. Mehr, als er verdient hatte." Ein Luftzug erfasste die Asche und wirbelte sie über den Fußboden, wo sie sich mit Asche von einem zweiten Häufchen vermischte, das vor den mitgenommenen Bettvorhängen lag, und verstreute beide über das ausgebreitete Papier.

Hier war Professor Snape also gestorben. Er hatte auf dem kalten Fußboden gelegen, halb unter dem Bett, und hatte die Fallen in seinem Körper eine nach dem anderen ausgelöst, so viele, wie er hatte finden können. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, um die echte Welt hinter dem gelben Flechtwerk der Zaubersicht zu sehen, konnte Harry die langen Kratzer von Fingernägeln in dem hölzernen Bettgestell und die Risse in der Bettwäsche sehen. Allein, Zauber sprechend mit seiner rauhen Stimme, während sein Haar Staub vom Fußboden aufnahm ...

"Mutige alte Krähe, nicht wahr", sagte Malfoy und stocherte mit seinem Stock in den Papieren herum. _"Vale."_ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry begriff, dass es kein Zauberspruch, sondern eine Verabschiedung war.

"Leute", sagte Penelope, "ich glaube, wir können nur alle zusammen dies --"

Sie brach ab und keuchte auf, und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er die größte Mine, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie wandte sich und veränderte ihre Form vor seinen Augen, und ließ Ranken entstehen, die den Raum weiter und weiter ausfüllten.

"Benutzt einen _Adigo_!" rief Malfoy. "Ihr müsst sie einfrieren --" Eine Ranke wickelte sich ab und berührte Oliver, der vor Schmerz aufschrie. Eine andere wandte sich zu einem offenen Schrank hinter McGonagall.

Harry wiederholte den Einfrierzauber, konnte die Bewegungen der Mine jedoch lediglich verlangsamen, und Oliver sprang auf McGonagall zu und schrie "Dämonen!"

"Zusammen!", sagte Malfoy, während er zwischen Oliver and McGonagall zu gelangen versuchte. Harry, Hermine und Penelope schafften es, den Spruch alle zusammen zu sprechen, aber die Mine bewegte sich weiterhin langsam. Malfoy bekam Olivers rechten Arm zu fassen, aber Oliver schlug immernoch wild mit dem linken um sich.

"Benutzt die Liga!", befahl McGonagall, und Penelope begann sofort, das Siegel der Liga zu zeichnen.

Harry feuerte einen Finite auf Oliver, gerade als Oliver Malfoy abschüttelte und Hermine mit dem Rückschlag gegen das Bett schleuderte, und wieder zuschlagen wollte. Oliver wachte auf, aber seine Faust war schon in der Bewegung und traf Malfoy am linken Auge und schob ihn in eine kleinere Mine. "Mist!", keuchte Oliver, und McGonagall schob sie rückwarts, als ein Messergeschwader aus der geöffneten Schranktür flog und in der gegenüberliegenden Wand steckenblieb.

Hermine richtete sich vom Boden vor dem Bett auf. "Draco! Schau mal! Der Schlüssel für das Tagebuch! Professor Snape hat den Schlüssel herausbekommen!" Sie hielt einige Pergamente in der Hand.

Malfoy drehte sich vom Schrank um und drückte ihr einen Krug in die Hand. "Narwalzahn. Kamin. Los. Los! Hermine entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin, stieg mit den Pergamenten und dem Krug hinein, und war verschwunden.

Und plötzlich wusste Harry, dass das die Chance war, auf die er gewartet hatte. Sie hatten den Narwalzahn und den Schlüssel zum Tagebuch -- alles, was sie brauchten, um die Minenopfer zu heilen und die Minen von der Quelle aus auszuschalten. Alles, was er jetzt tun musste war, die Mine auszuschalten, die sie direkt bedrohte; danach würde es nichts mehr ausmachen, wenn die Minen auf eine neue Kraftquelle wechselten.

Das war die Zeit, zu sehen, ob die Kraft der Liga Malfoys Mal entzaubern konnte.

Penelopes Stimme erklang laut und deutlich aus dem Chaos: _"Chartula--"_

Als sie den Zauber beendete, hörte er eine Rauferei und einen Schrei hinter sich, aber Harry drehte sich nicht um. Er wartete gerade so lange, um zu sehen, wie die Mine erlosch, und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy und sagte, _"Immobilus."_

Malfoy riss die Augen auf, als sein Körper in seiner Position festfror. Der Lärm hinter ihm dauerte an, als Harry Malfoys Ärmel nach oben schob. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er, "Draco, es tut mir leid, dass ich es so mache -- _Emagio_."

Draco blinzelte wie wild, starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über Harrys Schulter, und eine Träne lief ihm über das bewegungslose Gesicht.

Das Mal, als wäre es sich der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst, fing an, sich zu winden und auszubreiten, und sandte Ranken die Venen an der Innenseite von Malfoys Arm hinauf. _"Adigo"_ , sagte Harry schnell, und dann noch einmal, aber er hatte allein nicht genug Kraft, um mehr zu tun als es zu verlangsamen, und er wusste nicht, wie man einen Gefrierzauber in Kalligromantik schrieb, also konnte er die Liga nicht benutzen.

Die kleinen Knoten wurden abwechselnd heller, als wollten sie ihn damit verhöhnen, was sie alles tun konnten. Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Halluzinationen. Hermine Granger, Gehirntumor. Fluchsprecher, sofortiger Tod.

Harry zeichnete das Siegel der Liga und das Löschsymbol in die Luft und verband sie mit dem offenen Ende des Mals.

Eine zweite Träne fiel auf seinen Arm.

 _"Chartulaviva"_ , sagte Harry.

Das Mal zischte und erlosch.

 _"Finite emagio, finite immobilus"_ , sagte Harry und bereitete sich auf Wut vor, aber Malfoy schob ihn zur Seite, rief "Kitty!" und warf sich auf den Boden. Harry drehte sich um und sah ihn über McGonagall knien, die mit offenen Augen still auf den zusammengeknüllten Bettvorhängen lag.

Niemand im Raum gab einen Laut von sich, als Malfoys Hände an ihren Hals wanderten, dann an ihr Handgelenk. Dann sank er zu Boden, mit dem Gesicht an ihrem Hals, und schluchzte.

Harry war zu paralysiert, um etwas anderes zu tun, als zuzusehen.

Einige Minuten später zupfte Oliver an seinem Ärmel. "Penelope ist ohnmächtig geworden."

"Wahrscheinlich findest du Madeleine bewusstlos im Flur, falls sie wiedergekommen ist, nachdem sie die Kiste zu Ron gebracht hat", sagte Harry bleiern, ohne den Blick von Malfoy und McGonagall abzuwenden. "Ich glaube, Ravenclaw war die Ersatz-Kraftquelle."

Oliver nickte. Er hob Penelope hoch und ging zum Feuer. "Dann ist die Schulleiterin ..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er, "Ich denke, sie ist tot."

"Herzstillstand-Mine unter dem Nachtschrank", sagte Malfoy und hob das tränenüberströmte Gesicht. "Wie konntest du nur?"

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry, und erinnerte sich, nachdem er es fünf Jahre lang zu vergessen versucht hatte, wie widerlich unpassend die Worte waren, wenn man sie über dem Körper eines toten Freundes sprach.

"Wie _konntest_ du?" Malfoy stand auf, McGonagalls Tartanhut noch immer in der Hand. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hättest _sterben_ können!" Harry blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. "Es hatte einen Fluch auf den Entzauberer und ein Fluch, der _namentlich_ auf dich gezielt hat", sagte Malfoy. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hast du nur einmal innegehalten und darüber nachgedacht, was _ich_ gewollt hätte?" 

"Also, ich kann mir verdammt nochmal nicht vorstellen, dass du gewollt hättest, dass ich für den Rest unseres Lebens eine Waffe am Kopf hätte!"

Etwas fiel klappernd zu Boden, und sie erschraken beide. Es war Lucius' schlangenköpfiger Gehstock.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob Malfoy ihn auf und stieg damit in den Kamin.

Nachdem er einen Augenblick lang benommen McGonagalls Körper angestarrt hatte, flohte Harry ihm hinterher.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Er dachte, die Anweisung für Malfoys Quartiere gegeben zu haben, aber als er aus dem Kamin stolperte, befand er sich im Personalgemeinschaftsraum. Malfoy war bereits die Wendeltreppe zur Hälfte hinaufgestiegen.

Als er in Malfoys Räumen ankam, saßen Malfoy und Hermine bereits auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden vor dem kalten Kamin -- ah, darum hatte er ihn nicht direkt anflohen können. Malfoy hielt seine Hand über eine aufgeschlagene Seite des Tagebuchs. Er stach sich die Spitze eines Füllers in die Fingerkuppe, zuckte zusammen, und drückte dann einen großen Tropfen Blut hervor. Er fiel auf die offene Seite mit einem hörbaren "plitsch" und wurde sofort in das Pergament aufgesaugt, als wäre er verschluckt worden.

Nichts passierte.

"Zur Hölle damit!" Malfoy drückte einen zweiten Blutstropfen auf die Oberfläche. Nichts. "Es muss funktionieren! Warum _funktionierst_ du nicht, verdammt nochmal? Siehst du, es steht genau da, in Severus' Aufzeichnungen."

Er nahm Hermine das Pergament weg und hielt es Harry unter die Nase. Harry sah die wackelige Handschrift durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. " _Eisenhutwurzel verliert Wirksamkeit -- unter Vakuumzauber aufbewahren ... Neville sagen, dass er recht hatte re Braunwurzknospen_ ... was?"

"Nein, hier." Er setzte sich hin, und Hermine zeigte auf das Ende der Seite. _"Für Lucius ist Blut alles: der grundlegende Unterschied, das grundlegende Werkzeug."_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Das könnte Vieles bed--"

"Du verstehst ihn nicht so gut wie ich", sagte Malfoy.

Es war nicht klar, ob er Snape oder seinen Vater meinte, aber auf jeden Fall hatte Harry einen Einwand: "Malfoyblut könnte niemals ein _Werkzeug_ sein. Du weißt, dass er niemals so darüber denken würde."

Malfoys Augen verloren ihren Fokus. "Du hast recht", sagte er. " _Mein_ Blut ist der Unterschied. Wenn man Blut für ein Werkzeug bräuchte, würde man --"

"Die _andere_ Art von Blut haben wollen", sagte Hermine sarkastisch und streckte die Hand aus.

"Weißt du, 'Mine, ich bin mir sicher, dass Prudence dir immer erzählt hat: 'Wenn du erwachsen bist, kannst du alles sein, was du willst.'" Er hatte Dr. Grangers leicht schrille Stimme drauf. "'Ärztin, Ministerin, das hilflose Werkzeug eines mächtigen Zauberers ...'" Er stach den Füller in ihre Fingerkuppe.

"Natürlich", sagte sie, während sie einen Blutstropfen herausdrückte. "Pass auf, dass ich nicht wieder deine Bettwäsche in Schmirgelpapier verwandle."

Das Blut fiel auf die Mitte der Seite und verschwand -- und dann schimmerte es und die Seite war bedeckt von einer vertrauten, eleganten Handschrift in rostroter Tinte.

Malfoy begann aufgeregt zu blättern. "Karten, Diagramme, Siegel -- es ist alles hier, _alles_ ist hier. Wir finden eine Antwort, ich bin mir ganz --"

Jemand schlug gegen die Tür, und Tiffany sagte, "Oliver Wood", gerade als Oliver selbst durch die Tür stürmte. "Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er. "Jeder einzelne Ravenclaw im Schloss ist bewusstlos, Sofia hat einen Nervalitumtrank ohne Hilfe zur Hälfte fertig, und ihr seid einfach weggelaufen und habt Minervas _Leiche_ im _Keller_ gelassen --"

Malfoy klappte das Buch zu. "Jetzt können wir sie rächen", sagte er ernst. "Lasst uns um den Rest kümmern."


	15. Andenken

Der Himmel kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war klar, leicht rosa und noch mit Sternen gesprenkelt, aber der Wind, der vom See kam, war kalt. McGonagalls Körper lag flach in einem Boot mit geradem Boden, und sie sah nicht aus als würde sie schlafen, sondern sehr, sehr tot.

Madeleine Aerie, das Gesicht tränennass, hob den Zauberstab auf, der auf McGonagalls Brust lag, und benutzte ihn, um das Boot anzuzünden, dann warf sie den Stab in die Flammen und stieß das Boot mit dem Fuß ab. " _Vale_ , Minerva", sagte sie.

Das Boot trieb langsam auf den See hinaus, fing weiter Feuer, und sie sahen schweigend zu, wie es verschwand.

Hagrid, der mit großer Eile für die Beerdigung zurückgekommen war, putzte sich die Nase mit einem großen, gepunkteten Taschentuch. "Ich kann nich' glaub'n, dass sie weg is'", sagte er feucht. "Ohne sie wird es nie mehr so sein wie vorher."

"Ich frage mich, ob sie zurückkommt", schniefte Hermine. "Um Dumbledore Gesellschaft zu leisten."

"Sie hat sich immer über die Kälte beschwert", sagte Malfoy. "Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie lieber in einem schönen Hotel an der Cote d'Azur spuken würde." Er putzte sich die Nase mit einem Taschentuch, das exakt zu seinem weißen Trauerumhang passte.

Harrys Augen brannten, aber nur, weil er dem brennenden Boot nachgestarrt hatte. Er hatte für niemanden von ihnen geweint, wurde ihm klar. Nicht für Cedric, und auch seitdem nicht ein Mal. Und jetzt -- er schuldete ihnen doch mehr als einen nachträglichen Gedanken, oder?

Außerdem wollte er nicht anfangen zu weinen, ohne zu wissen, ob er wieder aufhören konnte.

"Es ist ein bisschen gegen die Regeln", sagte Madeleine, "aber ich glaube, wir verschieben die Wahl des neuen Schulleiters auf morgen vor dem Frühstück. Michelle und ich haben in einigen Stunden den Nervalitumtrank fertig, und ich glaube, Harry und Hermine und Draco untersuchen einen eventuellen Durchbruch im Minenräumprozess?"

"Ich kann mir vorstell'n, dass du Hilfe beim Aufräumen brauchs'?", fragte Hagrid Ron. "Ich kann ein bisschen bleib'n, jetz', wo ich meine Kraft wiederhab'."

Und sie begannen, sich langsam über den Rasen zu bewegen.

"Wir sollten uns nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen", sagte Hermine, obwohl danach zu urteilen, wie schnell sie lief, ihre Hoffnung ihr weit vorauseilte. "Vielleicht _gibt_ es keinen einzelnen Schlüssel, der sie alle ausschaltet."

"Natürlich gibt es einen", sagte Malfoy. "Sie auszuschalten, wäre ein wundervoll symbolisches Zeichen des Eigentumsrechts von Seiten Lucius Malfoys, Schulleiter des besetzten Hogwarts. Wir müssen nur rausfinden _wie_."

Als sie den Personalgemeinschaftsraum erreichten, schien Hermine zu bemerken, dass Harry hinterherhing. "Harry?", fragte sie.

"Ich muss -- Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die ich --"

Sie nickte. "Komm einfach in die Bibliothek, wenn du fertig bist."

Harry zog Hedwigs Käfig zur Seite und öffnete den Kleiderschrank dahinter. Koffer -- Truhe -- ja, da war es: Kats Briefpäckchen. Er breitete sie auf dem Bett aus, zog die Vorhänge zu, lehnte ein Kissen gegen das Brett am Kopfende, und begann zu lesen.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie traurig ich war, als ich das von Albus gehört habe. Du musst furchtbar ..._

_Gerüchten zufolge bist zu in dem Duell schwer verletzt worden, also weiß ich nicht, ob dich das hier erreicht, aber ich wollte dir eine schnelle Genesung wünschen und dir sagen, dass du mir eulen kannst, wenn es irgendwas gibt, das ich ..._

_Du erinnerst dich an Lavender Brown, oder? Die kleine Tochter ihres ältesten Bruders sollte dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen, aber ..._

_Es tut mir sehr leid, dir sagen zu müssen, dass Sirius ..._

_Nächste Woche geht es los nach Rumänien. Charlie heiratet eine Ärztin namens Sofia --- scheint mir passend, da er die meiste Zeit sowieso auf der Krankenstation verbringt wegen ..._

_Du hast es wahrscheinlich schon von Ron gehört, aber leider ist Lee Jordan ..._

_Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich bin befördert worden. Noch einen Schritt höher auf der Leiter, und dann bin ich Vizezauberei ..._

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass du schon weißt, wie sehr Colin dich bewundert hat, und ich glaube, er würde sich wünschen, dass du ..._

_Ich treffe die anderen in Ägypten, wenn Keket sechs wird. Ihr erster Geburtstag seit Bills Tod, also wird es keine richtige Party, aber sie ist ein tapferes Kind -- 'tapfer wie eine Koboldbraut', sagt ihre Patentante ..._

_Ich schreibe an einer Geschichte des Krieges, und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir nicht ein oder zwei Seiten darüber schreiben könntest, was genau du ..._

_Ich vermisse dich, Harry, und ich übe mich in Geduld, aber du hast kein einziges Wort geschrieben seit der Eule mit den zwei Sätzen, mit denen du erzählt hast, dass du in Amerika bist, damit ich weiß, dass du nicht tot bist. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob du jemals wiederkommst, oder ob Voldemort dich doch vernichtet hat ..._

All die aufgeschobenen Emotionen waren noch immer da und warteten auf ihn. All die Schuld und die Trauer, all die kleinen Freuden, die er nicht teilen konnte, weil es ihm nicht richtig vorkam.

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er die gleiche eisige Paralyse, die ihn erfasst hatte, als die dicke kleine Stationsschwester in St. Mungos ihm behutsam erzählt hatte, dass Dumbledore tot war -- das Gefühl, dass das einzig Sichere war, zu gehen und sein wirkliches Leben völlig stillstehen zu lassen, weil jeder Schritt, den er Richtung Zukunft machte, ihn einen Schritt weiter entfernte von der Schuld, die er in Blut abzubezahlen hatte.

Aber nur ein Kind konnte denken, dass man Blut besitzen und zurückzahlen konnte wie einen geliehenen Füller. Blut war einfach _da_ , oder nicht; die Lebenden hatten es, und die Toten nicht, und das einzige, wozu man es gebrauchen konnte, war zum leben.

Er sah den Stapel Briefe noch einen Moment lang an, dann nahm er seinen Feuerblitz auf die Schulter und ging.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Der kleine Familienfriedhof der Weasleys befand sich auf einer Lichtung, die nur durch einen kleinen Hügel vom privaten Quidditchfeld der Weasleys getrennt war. Es war einfach, die kleine ägyptische Katzenstatue zu erkennen, die Bills Grab markierte -- es war die einzige Statue auf dem Gräberfeld, die jünger als hundert Jahre zu sein schien. Sie verengte freundlich ihre Augen, als Harry die Blätter zu ihren Füßen zur Seite schob, um den Namen und die Daten sichtbar zu machen, schenkte ihm aber sonst keine Beachtung.

Harry war noch immer Muggel genug, dass die Blume, die er hervorzauberte, eine rote Mohnblume war. Die Katze roch daran und probierte sie dann höflich.

Nur einen kurzen Flug von Ottery St. Catchpole entfernt lag das Dorf Kettlewick, wo Cedric Diggory in einem gepflegten Kirchhof auf der Zaubererseite des Dorfes begraben lag. Sein Stein, ein Dachs, war ebenfalls der einzige neue weit und breit.

Harry ging plötzlich auf, was für ein Schock es sein musste, wenn Zauberer als Teenager oder in ihren Zwanzigern starben, bevor sie auch nur ein Zehntel ihres Lebens gelebt hatten. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sich auf dem Muggelfriedhof hinter der Grundschule in Grimbridge zwischen den Reihen von Grabsteinen versteckt hatte, die für Kinder aufgestellt worden waren, die in einer Epidemie gestorben waren. _Martha Elizabeth, 1916-1919. Geliebte Tochter._

Nach einem Augenblick legte er dem Dachs die Mohnblume vor die Füße und ging wieder zu seinem Besen.

Sirius war in Ravenscarp auf einem prunkvollen Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt, wo sich selbst die in Formen geschnittenen Büsche bewegten. Harry stand lange da und sah den einfachen, schmucklosen Stein an. Sie hatten sich eigentlich kaum gekannt. Er hatte das ändern wollen, hatte aus Amerika zurückkommen und den Mann richtig kennenlernen wollen, nicht nur als Beschützer oder Verbindung zu seinen Eltern. Nicht genug Zeit. Man hatte nie genug Zeit.

Er fuhr mit der Hand liebevoll über den in den Stein gravierten Namen, und lief dann langsam zurück zu seinem Besen. Er hatte noch viele Kilometer vor sich, bevor die Sonne unterging.

Zum Beispiel Farnwinning, wo Lee Jordans Eltern ihren Muggelnachbarn hatten erzählen müssen, dass ihr Sohn in einem Autounfall gestorben war, anstatt ihn als Helden in einem Krieg zu bezeichnen, von dem sie noch nie etwas gehört hatten. Und Maryskip, wo eine kleine steinerne Lärche auf dem winzigen Grab von Lark Brown herumflatterte und sang.

Und dann nach London und in die Winkelgasse.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah, Mr. Potter," sagte Ollivander aus der Dunkelheit. "Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ich Sie hier sehen würde." Er sagte nicht "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" oder irgendetwas anderes, was ein Ladenbesitzer sagte. Er hielt einfach nur die Hände hinter dem Rücken und wartete.

Harry ließ den Zauberstab aus der Lasche in seinem Ärmel in seine Hand rutschen. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als hielte er einen Stab, der jemand anderem gehörte. Er legte ihn auf den Tresen.

"Ah", sagte Ollivander. "Er ist also schließlich in Ihre Hände gelangt."

Harry sah das dunkle Holz an. "Er gehörte meinem Vater, nicht wahr?"

Ollivander nickte. "Mahagoni, Drachenherzfaser." Er fuhr prüfend mit einem Finger über den Griff. Harry hätte schwören können, dass der Stab sich ein wenig an seine Hand schmiegte, wie eine Katze, die gestreichelt wurde. "Nicht gerade das, was ich für Harry Potter vorhergesagt hätte. Aber vielleicht ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen, wo Sie nicht mehr die andere Hälfte von Voldemort sein müssen, und einfach Sie selbst sein können, was?"

Die Stärke der Wut, die über ihn hereinbrach, überraschte Harry. Er schob sie zurück und sagte nichts.

"Und es ist möglich", fuhr Ollivander fort, "dass der Stab ein wenig ... erwachsener geworden ist während seiner jahrelangen Ruhezeit -- ja, junger Potter, ein Zauberstab ist ein lebendiges Wesen, wenn es auch keinen Verstand besitzt, und kann wachsen und sich verändern genauso wie Sie."

"Ist das -- normal? Dass ein Zauberstab weitergegeben wird, wenn der Zauberer stirbt?"

"Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich", sagte Ollivander, "und ein großes Zeichen von Respekt, meiner Meinung nach. Manche Familien richten sich natürlich nach der ältesten Tradition und verbrennen den Zauberstab mit dem Körper. Und für die Sentimentalen gibt es Läden wie Willow und Womblys, die den Stab einer geliebten Person in ein Schwert oder ein Füller oder etwas Ähnliches verwandeln. Eine furchtbare Verschwendung, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich kann mich an eine Hexe aus Coventry erinnern, die den Stab ihres späten Ehemannes in einen Spazierstock verwandeln ließ -- eine sehr unglückliche Wahl, da der Verstorbene zu Lebzeiten besonders gern einen Tanz namens Der Lustige Hase getanzt hatte ..." Er lächelte. "Und einige finden ihren Weg zurück zu mir."

"Soll ich Ihnen diesen dann hierlassen?"

"Aber nicht doch. Nein, nein, behalte ihn, Junge. Wenn er jemals nicht der Richtige ist für die Aufgabe, als dein Partner zu arbeiten, glaub mir, dann wird er einen Weg finden, es dich wissen zu lassen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es dämmerte, als er, frierend und müde, in Godric's Hollow ankam.

Seine Eltern hatten als Muggel gelebt, und waren als solche beerdigt worden, unter einem einfachen, unbeweglichen Stein mit der Aufschrift POTTER. Er stand eine lange Zeit auf dem kleinen Dorffriedhof und fühlte nichts dabei.

So lange er denken konnte, hatte er sich selbst Geschichten über seine richtigen Eltern erzählt, und die Wahrheit, als er sie erfahren hatte, war über seine kühnsten Ideen hinausgegangen. Gutaussehend, klug, talentiert. Zauberer. Aber so sehr er es versuchte -- so genau er die Fotos ansah, die Hagrid für ihn gesammelt hatte, die Briefe las, die Sirius ihm gegeben hatte, ihren Grabstein anstarrte -- er konnte sie in seiner Vorstellung nicht echt werden lassen

Ein Windhauch ließ weiße Blütenblätter auf ihn herabregnen, und er fröstelte. Was machte er überhaupt? Nichts davon hatte einen Sinn. Er hatte sie nicht gekannt. Sie waren ein Teil eines Lebens, dass er nicht zurückbekommen konnte.

Er flog über den Friedhof und steuerte nach Norden ... und schwenkte dann wieder nach Süden. Er konnte nicht so weit kommen, ohne dahin zurückzukehren, wo alles angefangen hatte.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wenn Harry nicht genau gewusst hätte, wo er suchen musste, wäre er an den Ruinen des kleinen Landhauses geradewegs vorbeigelaufen, überzeugt, dass er nur die Gärten der Häuser in der nächsten Straße gesehen hatte. Die ganze Gegend war von Zaubern des Ministeriums durchzogen -- nicht nur ein Inconspicuus, um vorbeikommende Muggel abzulenken, sondern eine große Anzahl Illusionen für alle Sinne, die überzeugend genug waren, um den Ort auch vor Zauberern zu verstecken.

Harry fragte sich, gegen welche Art magische Besucher sich die Zauber richteten. Touristen? Vandalen? Todesser auf einem Rachefeldzug?

Aber Remus' Brief hatte ihm erklärt, wie er den Ort finden konnte, und mit Hilfe von Remus' Zaubern lief er einfach durch die Illusionsbarriere und sah den Ort so, wie er war.

So viele Jahre nach dem Feuer war kaum noch etwas übrig. Ein überwachsenes Fundament, ein bröckelnder Schornstein, einige Rosen, die zwischen Disteln um ihre Blüten kämpften, dort, wo einmal der Vorgarten gewesen war. Harry trat durch einen Spalt -- es mochte das Überbleibsel der Haustür gewesen sein, oder vielleicht nur eine Stelle, an der das Gestein weich geworden und zerbröckelt war -- und lief durch das hohe Gras und den Schutt, wo das Innere des Hauses gewesen war.

Die Hinterwand war aus Stein gewesen. Sie hatte das Feuer überlebt, nur um in den folgenden Jahren von Efeu teilweise übernommen zu werden, welches sich nun zwischen zwischen die Steine gezwungen hatte und sie an den Boden fesselte. Papier, Stoff und Müll waren in einer Ecke aufgestapelt, wo ein Stück verbliebene Wand auf den Schornstein traf. Harry kniete sich hin, um mit seinem Zauberstab in der Unordnung zu stochern, aber er fand nur Nester von Generationen von Mäusen.

Er starrte auf die regengebleichten Fetzen und die zerrissenen Zeitungen, und fühlte eine schreckliche Leere. Natürlich war es eine Ruine -- eine Ruine war das, was dabei herauskam, wenn man ein Häuschen bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrannte und es dann für mehr als zwanzig Jahre unberührt ließ. Er hatte nicht erwartet, etwas zu finden, das man wiedererkennen konnte.

Aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, sie zu _spüren_.

Dumm, wenn man wirklich darüber nachdachte. Aber er hatte sich etwas gewünscht, wohin er zurückkommen kommen konnte.

Er rieb sich die brennenden Augen mit den Fingerknöcheln und gab dem Müll einen Tritt. Es war nicht wirklich viel; in kurzer Zeit hatte er das meiste davon mit der Seite seines Fußes aus der Ecke getrieben, wo der Wind ihn erfasste und davontrug.

Jetzt waren dort zwei hüfthohe Fragmente aus bröckelnder Steinwand, parallel zueinander. Da er seinen Zauberstab schon einmal in der Hand hatte, schwang er ihn und verwandelte sie in eine steinerne Sitzbank. Er glättete die Wände gerade genug, dass niemandem lose Steine auf den Kopf fielen, aber ließ die Oberkante so schroff, wie die Natur sie gemacht hatte.

Es sah interessant aus. Er mochte es irgendwie.

Wenn jemand auf der Bank säße, bräuchte er etwas zum daraufschauen, ungefähr dort, wo er jetzt stand. Einen Springbrunnen vielleicht. Harry beschwor ein blubberndes Wasserbecken. Dann dachte er an Sunday und fügte die kleine Wasserspinne hinzu, Kananeskey Amai'yehi, die in einer Schale auf ihrem Rücken das erste Feuer über das Wasser trug.

Jetzt ein wenig Gras? Ja, das machte alles etwas angenehmer. Er verteilte einige Veilchen -- er meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass Sirius gesagt hatte, dass seine Mutter sie besonders gern gehabt hatte. "Auf der anderen Seite mochte sie Lilien nie besonders", hatte er hinzugefügt, und Harry schloss die Augen, damit er das Lächeln seines Patenonkels noch einmal sehen konnte.

Als er sie öffnete, kam ihm das ganze Projekt albern vor -- eine Bank, ein Springbrunnen, ein paar Quadratmeter Gras, komplett umringt von Unkraut und zerstörten Mauern. Wirklich, wem wollte er damit etwas vormachen? Es war es nicht einmal wert, überhaupt getan zu werden.

Und wenn, dann war es es wert, ausgezeichnet getan zu werden.

Und selbstverständlich verdienten sie das. Er schob seine Ärmel hoch und und begann ernsthaft mit der Verwandlung.

Ein Klumpen Löwenzahn in eine Gruppe Birnenbäume, die gerade zu blühen begannen. Einen anderen in ein Beet mit Drachenschafgarbe, mit einer kleinen Statue von Fawkes auf einer Stange über den Blumen. Einen weiteren in nachtblühende Stiefmütterchen -- nein, Moment. Eine Handbewegung holte sie aus dem Beet und setzte sie stattdessen in einen Kübel, der geformt war wie ein großer Steinkessel.

Er spürte seine Erschöpfung ein wenig leichter werden, und ihm wurde klar, dass er den Manitougesang sang. Er sang weiter, während er leere Flecken in Kieswege verwandelte, klumpigen Dreck in Terrassen, Stöcker in Büsche. Teile aus dem Fundament in mehr Bänke, mehr Statuen, niedrige Steinwände. Unkraut in kleine, versteckte Beete mit Waldlilien im Schatten der überhängenden Bäume, Gruppen von Schmetterlingsfliederbüschen wie die, die Kat im Innenhof des Zirkels zum Blühen überredet hatte. Mit einem kleinen Mikroklima in jeder Ecke, gerade genug, dass Aloe auf der anderen Seite des Fußweges gegenüber des Farns wachsen konnte.

Er war außer Atem, und sein Gesicht war schweißfeucht, und es war etwas Lebhaftes und Süßes und Schönes überall wo er hinschaute. Und sollte Malfoy nur lachen, wenn er wollte, aber es _war_ ausgezeichnet. Er dachte er mit einem warmen Gefühles des Stolzes, dass es ihnen allen _würdig_ war.

Harry ging an die Straße zurück und blickte es vom Fußweg aus an, eine üppige kleine Welt voller Geheimnisse, versteckt zwischen zwei Häuschen. Es erschien ihm nur richtig, jeden, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, hierher einzuladen.

Er ließ die Illusionen des Ministeriums verschwinden. Dann vergrößerte er den letzten hinuntergefallenen Stein und gravierte Buchstaben hinein: _Potter Gedenkpark._

Nein, das war nicht ganz das Richtige.

Er strich den Stein wieder glatt. Und dann legte er einen Incisiumzauber auf seinen Zauberstab, und ritzte, unbeholfen Strich für Strich, in seiner eigenen unordentlichen Handschrift:

_In Gedenken an  
James Potter  
Lily Evans Potter  
und ..._

_und alle, die ..._

Dieser Krieg hatte noch nicht einmal einen Namen. Und er würde nicht Voldemorts dämlichen, ausgedachten Namen auf einen Stein zu Ehren seiner Opfer schreiben. Schließlich wischte er sich über die feuchten Wangen und schrieb:

_und alle, die im Kampf gegen das Dunkel gefallen sind._

Das stimmte nicht so ganz, oder? Weil Goyle nicht gegen das Dunkel gekämpft hatte, aber es hatte ihn trotzdem getötet. Und Remus and Malfoy -- sie lebten noch, aber niemand konnte ihnen jemals zurückgeben, was ihnen genommen worden war.

Er wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, dann wischte er die Hände an seinem Umhang ab. Er würde Malfoy fragen müssen, oder vielleicht Hermine. Penelope -- sie konnte gut mit Worten umgehen. Vielleicht könnte sie --

Nein, nein. Er würde es nicht aufschieben. Er schüttelte sich. Es würde reichen müssen.

Aber das tat es nicht, weil es zu anonym war. Er lehnte sich noch ein letztes Mal hinunter, und glättete eine neue Stelle auf dem Stein, und schrieb seinen Namen:

_Harry Potter_

Das sah dämlich aus. Egoistisch. Er wischte es weg und warf seinen Zauberstab in den Dreck.

Nein. Das hier war kein offizielles Denkmal, das ein Unterkommitee des Ministeriums aufgestellt hatte. Es war sein Geschenk an sie, und er wollte, dass jeder es wusste, selbst wenn es ihn wie einen Idioten aussehen ließ. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf und setzte seinen Namen wieder darunter.

Seine Hand war verkrampft und die Buchstaben waren missraten. Das P sah aus wie ein D. Er wischte es weg und schrieb es noch einmal. Der Stab rutschte in seiner verschwitzen Hand und hinterließ eine große Rille im Stamm des Buchstaben. Er warf den Stab wieder auf den Boden.

Er konnte es nicht besser machen.

Er atmete tief ein und schluchzte dabei. Menschen, die er geliebt hatte, waren tot. Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, waren verletzt und trauerten. Ihm war seine Familie und seine Kindheit gestohlen worden. Nichts konnte es besser machen, niemals.

Er kniete sich auf den bemoosten Weg, und die weißen Blütenblätter der blühenden Birnenbäume fielen auf den gravierten Stein, und er weinte.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Die Dämmerung wich der Nacht, als er nach Norden flog. Obwohl er erschöpft und ausgekühlt war, spürte er, wie sich etwas in ihm entspannte, als sich das klobige Schloss schwarz vor dem blauschwarzen Himmel auftürmte.

Er schwebte für einen Augenblick neben dem Astronomieturm, und legte dann, einem Impuls folgend, seine Hand an die feuchte Wand. Ein wenig Gestein bröckelte unter seinen Fingern ab und fiel hinunter in die Dunkelheit, und sein Lachen versteckte einige Tränen. Das gute alte Hogwarts, zur einen Hälfte Stein und zur anderen Hälfte Zauber.

Sein Zuhause.

Er legte seine andere Hand ebenfalls an die Wand. Dort drinnen, wie das Herz in einem menschlichen Körper, arbeiteten Malfoy and Hermine noch immer an ihren Forschungen, und Ron und Charlie und Oliver und die Anderen räumten nach dem Kampf auf, und Remus schlief auf der Krankenstation, während Sofia langsam zwischen den mit Vorhängen abgeteilten Bettreihen hin- und herlief. Und in den Schlafsälen durchlebten die Kinder ihre eigenen Begierden und Intrigen und Romanzen und Enttäuschungen ...

Seine Familie, dachte er. Das musste es sein, was Leute meinten, wenn sie das Wort benutzten.

Sirius' Gehstock hing in einem dekorativen Winkel über dem großen Eingang. Drinnen nickte ihm eine Ritterrüstung zu, als er vorbeilief, und Usher der Unordentliche sah auf um ihn zu grüßen, bevor er weiter versuchte, seine verhedderten Ärmelschnüre von seinen Westenknöpfen zu lösen.

Die Briefe waren noch immer über sein Bett verteilt, aber ihm war sowieso nicht nach Schlaf zumute. Er warf seinen Mantel und seinen Feuerblitz auf die Couch und ging zum Krankenflügel hinauf. Wenn alle ins Bett gegangen waren, konnte er eine Weile bei Remus sitzen.

Aber als er die Tür öffnete, sah er als erstes Madeleine, die Sofia festhielt, und als sie den Kopf hob, um über Sofias dunkles Haar hinwegzusehen, sah Harry, dass ihr Gesicht tränennass war.

"Was ist passiert?" Sein Magen drehte sich um.

" 'Arry!" Sofia ließ los und lief zu ihm, gleichzeitig lachend und weinend. "Oh, 'Arry, die Schlafenden wachen auf!"

Madeleine wischte sich über das Gesicht. "Hermine and Draco haben heute Nachmittag die letzten Minen abgeschaltet, und sind gerade mit dem Nervalitumtrank fertig geworden und haben angefangen, ihn auszuteilen --"

"Charlotte ist wach, und Ursa, und Rose bewegt sich --"

"Remus?"

"Hier", sagte eine heisere Stimme. Er war sehr blass und konnte einen Haarschnitt gebrauchen, aber Alles in Allem sah er nicht schlimmer aus als normalerweise nach dem Vollmond. Sofia lief zu ihm und schimpfte: "Du solltest nicht versuchen, aufzustehen!"

"Du vergisst, dass ich an regelmäßige Anfälle von Bewusstlosigkeit gewöhnt bin." Remus wandte sich an Harry, und er schien etwas in Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, das ihn ein wenig zum lächeln brachte.

Er war es gewesen, der Harry geschrieben und ihm von Sirius' Tod berichtet hatte. Am Nachmittag hatte Harry den Brief zum ersten Mal gelesen. _Als sein Nachlassverwalter werde ich im nächsten Jahr das Haus durchgehen. Ich verspreche, dass ich nichts wegwerfe, was mit James and Lily zu tun hat, egal, wie unwichtig es scheint, hatte er geschrieben. Ich habe sicherlich niemals gedacht, dass ich irgendwann der letzte von uns wäre, und auch nicht, dass ich zweimal um ihn trauern müsste, aber die Natur scheint das Muster zu wiederholen: Zwei tot, einer in Askaban, und ich allein als Träger dieser ganzen Erinnerungen ..._

Harry warf die Arme um ihn. Es schien Remus zu überraschen, und seine Arme hingen für einen Augenblick in der Luft, bevor sie nach oben kamen um die Umarmung heftig zu erwidern.

"Remus", sagte Harry. "Gott, ich hatte solche Angst."

"Ich auch", sagte Remus in sein Haar.

"Hör mal", sagte Harry, als sie sich schließlich trennten. "Bist du bereit für Besuch? Weil ich weiß, dass Michelle dich sehen wollen wird, falls sie noch wach ist --"

"Sie ist sicherlich bei der Totenwache", sagte Madeleine.

"Totenwache?", sagte Remus. Sofia legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Personalgemeinschaftsraum", sagte Madeleine. "Wir kommen runter, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Sag Oliver, er soll mir einen Drink aufheben."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ein Stimmengewirr empfing ihm am Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes. "Harry!", rief Oliver. "Komm und trink einen."

"Das werde ich sofort, Oliver -- hast du Michelle gesehen?"

"Michelle!", schrie Oliver, und alle Hände im Raum flogen in die Luft. "Auf Michelle! Für das Liebe -- das Leberblümchen!"

Michelle wurde tiefrot, und hob ein Glas mit einer rotbraunen Flüssigkeit. Harry lehnte sich zu ihr herüber, damit sie ihn durch den Aufruhr hörte. "Remus ist wach. Er würde dich gern sehen." Sie richtete ihre überraschten blauen Augen auf ihn, und lief sofort zum Kamin.

"Noch ein Toast!", rief Oliver. "Penol -- Penep -- Penny! Sie hat einen fliegenden Teppich besorgt!"

"Penelope!", riefen alle.

Hagrid schob Harry ein Glas zu. Er nahm einen Schluck und keuchte -- es war wie ein Stoß Alkohol direkt in den Blutkreislauf. "Was _ist_ das?"

"Olivers Spezialität - das Schottische Breitschwert", sagte Charlie. "Hochlandrum, Zucker, Zitrone, und ein Schaumzauber. Zu Eehrren derrr Schuulleiterrin, wie du weissste." Sein Akzent war scheußlich.

"Wird so genannt", fügte Penelope fröhlich hinzu, "weil es eine tödliche Waffe ist."

"Harry!", rief Oliver. "Harry Potter! Unser anerschrockener Unführer!"

"Harry!", brüllten alle, und bevor die Hälfte von ihnen ihr Glas leerhatte, war Oliver schon wieder auf den Füßen: "Hemi -- Hermy! Der Kopf des Kostüms!"

Als sie ihren Namen hörte, eilte Hermine zu ihnen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber sie strahlte. "Harry", sagte sie, und zog ihn ihn eine lange, feste Umarmung. "Wo in aller Welt warst du?", fragte sie, als sie ihn losließ. "Hast du es schon gehört? Draco hat sie alle ausgeschaltet, jede einzelne, es war der Gehstock seines Vaters --"

"Du musst mir später alles erzählen", sagte Harry. "Und ich war gerade auf der Krankenstation -- Remus ist wach, und sie geben allen den Nervalitum --"

"Sofia!", rief Oliver, und alle jubelten.

"Wo ist Malfoy?" fragte Harry Hermine.

"Irgendwo da drüben --"

Harry entdeckte ihn unter der Portkarte mit Ron and Phoenix und einem leeren Sessel, wo Hermine gesessen haben musste, Obst aus einer Schale essend. Er hatte dieselbe pflaumenfarbene Robe an, die er beim Eröffnungsmahl getragen hatte, und als Harry ihn ansah, erwiderte er den Blick mit dem gleichen Ausdruck -- Erkenntnis, Anziehung, eine Art vorsichtige, wohlversteckte Hoffnung --

Harry schlängelte sich durch die Menge und setzte sich auf Hermines Platz. "Du hast Essen? Gott, ich bin halb verhungert." Er nahm eine handvoll Trauben von Malfoys Teller.

"Ron!", rief Oliver. "Für eine Taschenlampe, wenn man sie am meisten braucht!"

Harry grinste ihn an und hob sein Glas.

"Draco", schlug Ron vor, und Oliver wiederholte: "Draco! Immernoch ein Sucher!"

Harry sah Malfoy an, der mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurücksah, und rief, "Draco!" mit dem Rest. Er stieß mit Malfoy an, und lehnte sich dann direkt über die beiden Gläser hinweg und küsste ihn.

Er hörte ein ersticktes Geräusch hinter sich, und dann lautes Lachen und Applaus und einen Pfiff von Hagrid, und dann nahm ihm jemand das Glas aus der Hand, und er umarmte Malfoy so fest, dass er aufquietschte.

"Ich hörte, du seist ein Held", flüsterte er Malfoy ins Ohr.

"Wir sind alle Helden", sagte Malfoy heiser. "Jeder einzelne in diesem verdammten Raum."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Oliver sprach so viele Toasts, dass er schließlich zu Ehren unbelebter Gegenstände trinken musste -- "Strickleiter! Scha -- Za -- Zauberstab!" Mitten in seinem Toast auf Kamine wurde er still, und kurz darauf hörten sie aus seiner Zimmerecke, über Penelopes Kichern, ein deutliches Schnarchen.

Remus, der rechtzeitig gekommen war, um seinen wohlverdienten Toast zu bekommen, war ebenfalls eingeschlafen, mit dem Kopf in Michelles Schoß. Hermine und Ron saßen mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in einem Sessel, der nur genug Platz für einen bot, aber keiner von ihnen schien sich an der Nähe zueinander zu stören.

Neben der Tür ertönte ein leiser Lachanfall; Harry sah auf und entdeckte Phoenix Skye über Cypherus Summs' Handfläche gebeugt, und beide lachten hemmungslos, bis ihnen Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

"Lass uns verschwinden", flüsterte er, und Malfoy nickte und stand auf, um ihm zu folgen.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry spürte Malfoys Blick auf sich, als er die Tagesdecke auf den Boden warf, zusammen mit all den Briefen, die darauf gelegen hatten. Er sah auf, und sah Malfoy in der Tür zwischen dem Wohnzimmer und dem Schlafzimmer stehen.

Nach einem Augenblick streckte Harry seine Hand aus. Malfoy machte drei Schritte in den Raum und nahm sie, und Harry zog ihn zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in Malfoys seidenem Haar.

"Ich habe nie gefragt, ob du mir vergibst", sagte er, erleichtert, dass er Malfoys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. "Dafür, dass ich dich eingefroren habe. Dafür, dass ich das Mal ohne dein Einverständnis entfernt habe."

"Dafür, dass du ein Gryffindor bist, meinst du." Malfoy hatte ein Lächeln in der Stimme. "Ich schätze, dagegen kannst du nichts machen."

"Ich wollte --", fing Harry an, und Malfoy hob den Kopf.

"Psst. Ich weiß." Und er küsste ihn sanft, bis sein Wunsch, sich zu erklären, vergessen war.

Als Harry sich bewegte, um seinen Umhang abzuschütteln, fing Malfoy seine Hände auf. "Lass mich."

"In Ordnung."

Malfoy schob den Umhang von seinen Schultern, lockerte seine Krawatte, öffnete seine Hemdknöpfe, und sah dabei eher auf seine Hände als in Harrys Gesicht, mit einer neugierigen Konzentration, die Harry den Hals zuschnürte. Das Hemd fiel zu den Seiten, und Malfoy nahm seine Hände eine nach der anderen, um die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln zu öffnen, und widmete sich dann seinen Hosenknöpfen, als das Hemd zu Boden fiel.

Harry befreite sich mit den Zehen von seinen Schuhen, stellte sich auf seine Socken, um sie auszuziehen, schüttelte Hose und Boxershorts ab, und sah hoch in Malfoys ernstes Gesicht. Er griff nach Malfoys Robe, aber bevor er sie berührt hatte, hatte Malfoy all seine Kleidung mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch entfernt, sodass Harrys Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut unter seinem Schlüsselbein strichen. Malfoy schauderte.

Seine Augen waren fest auf Harrys gerichtet, als er ihn auf das Bett zog.

Es war ihm noch nie so vorgekommen, als würde Malfoy sich zurückhalten, aber jetzt arbeitete er sich mit einer langsamen Grimmigkeit über Harrys Körper, die ihm neu und lähmend schön erschien. Harry dachte, dass er etwas zurückgeben sollte -- dass er _irgendetwas_ tun sollte außer zu zittern und zu wimmern. Aber als Malfoy schließlich zu Harrys Mund zurückkehrte, fühlten sich Harrys Hände so schwer an, dass er sie kaum von der weichen, feuchten Haut auf Malfoys Rücken heben konnte.

"Lass mich", sagte Malfoy noch einmal, und Harry nickte wortlos und ließ sich berühren und schmecken und öffnen und besitzen.

Malfoy, über ihm auf die Ellenbogen gestützt, durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Augen, die in seinem blassen Gesicht dunkel waren. Harry hatte Mühe, seine eigenen Augen offen zu halten, entgegen dem Verlangen seiner Sinne, als Malfoy sich langsam und kraftvoll bewegte, seine gewöhnliche Verspieltheit vergangen.

"Ja", sagte Harry, und es fühlte sich gut an, also sagte er es nochmal: "Ja -- ja -- Draco!"


	16. Auswahl

"Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass du dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen solltest, oder, Draco?", sagte Hermine, als sie am Lehrertisch saßen.

"Ich habe nie verstanden, warum man sich keine Hoffnungen machen soll", antwortete er. "Ist es wirklich so unerträglich, enttäuscht zu werden?"

In der Mitte des Podiums saß Phoenix Skye mit dem Sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf, ihre langen Beine unbequem nach oben gezogen.

"Bei meiner Häuserwahl dachte ich, der Stuhl muss die richtige Größe für Erwachsene haben", murmelte Ron Charlie zu. "Ich schätze, er hat die richtige Größe für niemanden."

"Du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass der Hut _dich_ als Schulleiter auswählt", sagte Harry zu Draco.

"Warum sollte er nicht? Ich bin intelligent, einfallsreich ... Gefallen an merkwürdigem Kopfschmuck habe ich nicht, aber ich schätze, das kann durchaus noch kommen ..."

Phoenix ließ den Hut auf dem Stuhl zurück; Madeleine Aerie nahm ihn und setzte ihn auf, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als sei sie auf Schmerzen vorbereitet. Beinahe sofort setzte sie ihn wieder ab und sah erleichtert aus.

"Na ja, warum dich?", fragte Harry. "Warum sollte er nicht mich auswählen?"

" _Willst_ du Schulleiter werden?"

"Habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht", sagte Harry. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es könnte."

"Und da haben wir es", sagte Draco. "So beschreibt man einen Gryffindor in zwei Sätzen."

"Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall --" fing Hermine an.

"Waren die richtigen Köpfe für die Kriegszeit, als Mut das war, was wir am meisten brauchten", sagte Draco. "Aber jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei, und was wir am meisten brauchen, sind Visionen."

"Und du glaubst, dass du die besten Visionen hast?" fragte Harry.

"Wer sonst?"

"Da haben wir es", sagte Harry. "So beschreibt man einen Slytherin in zwei Wörtern."

Hermine stieß ihn an. "Du bist dran, Harry."

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl -- er war wirklich viel zu niedrig, obwohl seine Füße beim letzten Mal, als er darauf gesessen hatte, den Boden nicht berührt hatten -- und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf.

"Hm", sagte die bekannte Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes. "So trifft man sich wieder, Harry Potter."

Harry versuchte, in seinem Kopf einen freundlichen Gruß zu projizieren, was schwieriger war, als er erwartet hatte, aber der Hut antwortete mit erfreuter Stimme "Oh, vielen Dank. Gleichfalls, wie ich vermute", also musste es ihm wohl gelungen sein.

"Du hast aber kein besonderes Interesse daran, Schulleiter zu sein, nicht wahr", fuhr der Hut fort.

 _Nicht wirklich_ , dachte Harry. _Es wäre so schön, einfach zu unterrichten. Zur Abwechslung mal nur eine Herausforderung zur Zeit. Aber wenn die Schule mich wirklich bräuchte ..._

"Oh, im Moment ist es nicht nötig, noch weitere Opfer zu bringen", sagte der Hut. "Geh und schick mir Miss Granger rauf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns bald wieder sprechen, Professor Potter."

Als Hermine aufstand, strahlte sie so über das ganze Gesicht, dass Harry dachte, dass der Hut sie ausgewählt haben musste. Aber sie tippte Draco auf die Schulter und setzte sich mit einem immernoch breiten Grinsen wieder hin.

Dracos Gespräch mit dem Hut war nicht so lang, wie Harry erwartet hatte, aber er sah nachdenklich aus, als er zurückkam. "Du bist dran", sagte er zu Ron.

"Das ist ein Witz", sagte Ron und schob Oliver in Richtung des Stuhls.

Als jeder vom Personal an der Reihe gewesen war, lag der Hut einige Augenblicke lang still da, während sie ihn alle ansahen. Dann begann der Hut zu singen:

"Oh, ich bin der schlauste Hut der Welt,  
von Krempe bis zu Spitze schlau.  
Und bist du halb so schlau wie ich,  
dann weißt du das nur zu genau."

Harry sah Hermine an. "Er wird doch jetzt nicht ..."

"Psst", sagte sie. "Manchmal muss man ihn einfach machen lassen."

"Mut gewann den Krieg für uns,  
doch der ist jetzt verraucht.  
Was nun als nächstes nötig ist  
gar kluge Köpfe braucht.

Ich saß auf jedem Kopf schon mal,  
und hab drin rumgerührt.  
So weiß ich, wer am besten hier  
das alte Hogwarts führt."

Es entstand eine Pause, als der Hut seinen Moment im Rampenlicht auskostete, und dann rief er mit lauter Stimme aus: "Der neue Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist ... Cypherus Summs!"

 _"Summs?"_ Charlie sah schockiert aus. "Ich dachte, er würde direkt in Rente gehen."

Draco blickte noch immer gedankenverloren in die Ferne, aber als er Charlies Worte hörte, riss er plötzlich die Augen auf. Dann begann er zu applaudieren. Nach einem Augenblick stimmten die anderen ein.

Cypherus stand wacklig auf und nickte dem Hut zu. "Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich", sagte er. "Ebenso eure Geduld", fügte er an die Lehrerschaft gerichtet hinzu. "Ich hatte ursprünglich geplant, am Ende dieses Schuljahres auf meinen Wohnsitz in Arden zurückzukehren, aber der Sprechende Hut hat mich überzeugt, meine Rente noch um ein oder zwei Jahre zu verschieben, um Hogwarts bei der Wandlung vom Wiederaufbau nach dem Krieg zu einer neuen Zeitrechnung zur Seite zu stehen."

"Erkennst du es jetzt?", murmelte Draco Hermine zu. "Was für eine _faszinierende_ Wahl."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Das gibt dir gerade genug Zeit, um den perfekten grünen Fedora zu finden."

Er richtete sich auf. "Ich würde mich mit nichts Geringerem als einem seidenbezogenen Zylinder zufrieden geben."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kannst du für eine Weile bleiben, Hagrid?", fragte Hermine. "Oder musst du zurück nach Groß Wrenching?"

"Nich' doch -- ich bleibe", sagte Hagrid. "Noch einen Scone?"

"Hat er Stein gesagt?", flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr, während er sein Kinn leicht mit seinen Fingern berührte. Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln und zerkrümelte weiter seinen ledrigen Scone in der Hoffnung, dass es so aussehen würde, als hätte er ihn gegessen.

"War gut, bei meinen Leuten zu sein, aber Hogwarts is' mein Zuhause", fuhr Hagrid fort.

"Du willst sicher zurück zu den Tieren." Ron rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. "Ich schätze, Charlie kann dann, äh, Arithmantik unterrichten?"

" _Weiß_ er irgendetwas über Arithmantik?", fragte Hermine. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Quatsch", sagte Hagrid mit Nachdruck. "Dumbledore, ruhe seine Seele in Frieden, hat mich zum Wildhüter gemacht, und Wildhüter is' wo ich hingehör."

Er klopfte an der Tür der Hütte. "Herein!", bellte Hagrid, und Harry griff nach seiner Teetasse, als der Tisch klapperte.

"Dürfte ich für einen Moment stören?" Summs steckte den Kopf in die Tür. Er trug eine lila Schirmmütze, auf der "Arithmantiker Rechnen Sich Länger" stand. Als sie sie anstarrten, hob er seine Hand danach. "Sie ist offensichtlich unentbehrlich", sagte er und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Hagrid war aufgestanden, als Summs hereingekommen war. "Schulleiter! Setzen Sie sich hin. Scone? Tee?"

"Danke, Hagrid, das werde ich", sagte Summs. "Zwei Würfel Zucker, bitte." Harry beobachtete in fasziniertem Entsetzen, wie Summs mit einiger Anstrengung ein Stück Scone abbrach -- und es in seine Tasse fallen ließ und einen Löffel benutzte, um es unter der Oberfläche des Tees zu halten.

"Ich wollte mit euch allen über einige wichtige Dinge sprechen, bevor ich das ganze Kollegium versammle", fuhr Summs fort, während er sich eine Serviette in den Hemdkragen steckte. "Zuallererst, da der Unterricht von den Ereignissen diesen Jahres so lange unterbrochen wurde, würde ich gern Sommerunterricht anbieten, wenn ihr dazu bereit wärt, auf euren Urlaub zu verzichten, um Nachholunterricht zu geben."

Alle nickten. Besonders Hermine sah sehr zufrieden mit der Idee aus.

"Wir müssen auch den finanziellen Zustand der Schule ansprechen, der leider erschreckend schlecht ist."

"Die Unterbrechung, die Schäden -- das muss es sein", sagte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht."

"Natürlich hast du das nicht", stimmte Summs mit Ravenclaw'schem Sarkasmus zu. "Bei deiner Erziehung hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, dass du auch nur einen Funken Verständnis für Finanzangelegenheiten besitzt. Darum lade ich dich ein, Hogwarts einen erheblichen Geldbetrag zu leihen, um unsere Reperaturen zu finanzieren -- zu einem attraktiven Zinssatz natürlich."

Draco strahlte. "Ich werde es sofort in die Wege leiten." Ron und Hermine kicherten, und er starrte sie missbilligend an. "Das ist eine außerordentlich kluge Anlage", fügte er spitz hinzu, "weil es mir zukünftig ein Mitspracherecht in den Finanzangelegenheiten der Schule garantiert."

Summs' Augen funkelten auf eine Weise, die ihn unheimlich an Dumbledore erinnerte, und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihm zuzugrinsen. "Dann. Remus hat sich bereit erklärt, die Position des stellvertretenden Schulleiters auszufüllen. Madeleine ist bereit, meinen Platz als Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw zu übernehmen, was zu einer anderen freien Stelle führt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du Interesse daran geäußert, dich um die Zukunft von Slytherin zu kümmern, Draco?"

"Als ob er das ablehnen würde", sagte Ron, und Harry sah Dracos vor Freude gerötete Wange, und musste gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen, sie zu küssen.

"Eine andere Position, die weiterhin besetzt werden muss, ist die des Hausmeisters, die Stelle ist seit Argus Filchs tragischem Tod offen", sagte Summs, und wandte sich an Ron. "Vielleicht wärst du bereit, dich dieser Verantwortung anzunehmen?"

Draco schnaubte laut und salutierte mit seinem Teelöffel. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Weasley. Dein erstes echtes Jobangebot. Deine Mutter wird so stolz sein."

Ron legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. "Joa", sagte er schließlich. "Ich denke mal, Peru kann eine Weile warten." Hermine warf ihre Arme um ihn und quiekte, und Hagrid griff seine Hand und schüttelte sie energisch.

"Das ist die berühmte Weisheit von Ravenclaw?", erkundigte sich Draco mit außerordentlicher Sorge. "Ein Weasley soll für Ordnung sorgen?"

Ron warf ihm über Hermines Kopf hinweg ein träges Lächeln zu. "Ich bin ein paar Meter von der berühmten Weasley und Weasley GmbH entfernt aufgewachsen. Ich kenne alle Streiche in- und auswendig."

Hermine ließ ihn los, um Draco anzulächeln. "Und du kennst seine Mutter", sagte sie. "Er kennt auch alle Strafen in- und auswendig."

"Gute Idee!" Ron grinste plötzlich. "Wenn ich sehe, wie jemand an etwas herumpfuscht, kann ich ihren Werkzeugfinger-Zauber benutzen!"

"Oder Lauscher mit Wandohren bestrafen", sagte Harry. "Oder Petzen mit Schmeichelzungen ..."

Draco sah durch das Fenster einigen Schülern zu, die auf dem Rasen Besencricket spielten. "Die armen kleinen Bengel", sagte er. "Sie werden nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht."

"Du wills' doch jetz' nich' losgeh'n und ihnen all ihr'n Spaß verderb'n?", sagte Hagrid zu Ron und sah besorgt aus.

Ron grinste nur. "Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Spaß, und was verdammt gefährlich ist. Von beidem hab ich ne ganze Menge gemacht."

Summs räusperte sich. "Was mich zu meinem letzten Punkt bringt."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. "Arithmantik?"

"Nein, noch nicht", sagte Summs. "Auch werden wir derzeit noch nicht die Notwendigkeit ansprechen, Kalligromantik zum Lehrplan hinzuzufügen. Es gibt etwas anderes, an das wir immer als erstes denken müssen: Das Wohl der Kinder." Er fischte den Scone mit dem Löffel aus seinem Tee und kaute ihn gemütlich, während er in die Runde sah. "Viele unserer Schüler haben Freunde und Familie im Krieg verloren, und natürlich haben die Minen ihren eigenen Traumas hinterlassen. Kindheit ist immer eines der ersten Opfer im Krieg, und die Auswirkungen können noch lange anhalten, nachdem die Kämpfe gekämpft sind." Sein Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf Harry, und Harrys Augen wurden feucht. Er spürte Dracos Schulter gegen seine drücken, und griff nach unten, um unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand zu fassen.

"Aus diesem Grund", sagte Summs, "schaffe ich eine neue Position im Kollegium von Hogwarts, den Vertrauenslehrer. Wir brauchen jemanden, der immer da ist, und den Kindern mit Trost und Ratschlägen bei all ihren großen und kleinen Sorgen zur Seite steht." Hermine nickte enthusiastisch, und Summs lächelte sie alle gutmütig an. "Und ich glaube, dass ihr mir alle zustimmt, dass die Person, die am besten für diese Rolle geeignet ist, unser Gastgeber ist: Rubeus Hagrid."

Es war eine Sekunde lang still, und dann begannen alle zu rufen und zu klatschen. Harry sprang auf um Hagrid zu umarmen; Ron and Hermine hatten ihn zuerst erreicht, aber es war genug von ihm da, dass sie ihn alle drei gleichzeitig umarmen konnten. Über ihren Köpfen konnte Harry hören, wie er feucht sagte, "Es wär' mir 'ne Ehre, Sir", und sich dann die Nase putzte.

"Du warst wirklich eine hervorragende Wahl für die Stelle des Schulleiters", sagte Draco bewundernd zu Summs. "Meinen größten Respekt an den Sprechenden Hut."

Summs stand auf und tippte seine Schirmmütze an, die sich neusortierte, sodass "Denkermütze" daraufstand.

"Sieh zu und lerne, mein Junge", sagte er. "Sieh zu und lerne."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als ein Murmeln durch die Halle ging, sah Harry auf und sah Spielberg, flankiert von einer Eskorte verdächtig aussehender Eulen, der ein kleines Päckchen an sein Bein gebunden hatte. Harry räumte schnell eine Stelle auf dem Tisch frei, und Spielberg plumpste auf den Tisch und begann aus der Schale mit dem Räucherfisch zu essen, während Harry das Päckchen abknotete.

"Ich habe Kat gebeten, ein paar amerikanische Süßigkeiten zu schicken", sagte er und öffnete den Karton.

Draco sah über seine Schulter. "Supersaure Giftmüllfässer", betonte er mit großer Sorgfalt, eine Pause zwischen den Wörtern lassend. "Atompilze. Mega Sprengköpfe. Minzraketen. Willst du eine Armee ausrüsten?"

Hermine roch an einem Minzbonbon und zog den Kopf zurück. "Kräftig", sagte sie.

Spielberg trötete Harry zu und pickte gegen das Päckchen. "Was ist los?", fragte Harry ihn.

"Da ist noch was anderes drin." Ron durchwühlte die Verpackung und hielt Harry etwas Kleines entgegen.

Sunday hatte ihm anscheinend vergeben; es war ein neuer, aus Leder geflochtener Glücksbringer.

Harry zog seine Socke nach unten und band ihn um seinen Knöchel. Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. "Wundervoll", sagte er. "Als ob du nicht vorher schon eine ausreichend wilde Aura ausgestrahlt hast."

Harry lächelte. "Willst du, dass ich ihn bitte, dir auch einen zu machen?"

Er nahm seine Tasche und ging außen um den Personaltisch herum, zum anderen Ende, wo Dumbledores Geist schwebte. Er hatte mit Professor Binns gesprochen, aber Binns kam jetzt mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck in Harrys Richtung.

"Es ist eine sehr merkwürdige Sache", sagte Binns, als er mit Harry auf einer Höhe war. "Albus hat mich auf einige Dinge aufmerksam gemacht, und --" Er fuhr mit der Hand gedankenverloren durch einen nahen Stuhl. "Es ist wohl so, dass ich Pensionär bin."

Es schien nicht wirklich eine richtige Antwort darauf zu geben, aber Harry sagte schließlich, "Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Binns' Miene hellte sich auf. "Oh, vielen Dank", sagte er. "Vielleicht werde ich mich jetzt dem Abschluss meiner Monografie über die Verträge von Osnabrück von 1660 widmen ... ich hatte auf die Möglichkeit gewartet, einige Briefe zu konsultieren, die die Bibliothek vor Kurzem angekauft hat ..." Und er ging davon, murmelte fröhlich zu sich selbst und schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er direkt durch den Tisch hindurchgegangen war.

Harry drehte sich um, und sah, dass Dumbledores Geist ihn gutgelaunt beobachtete. "Harry", strahlte er. "Hast du mir schon vergeben?"

Harry sah ruckartig auf. Dumbledore zwinkerte, wie er es gewöhnlich tat. "Ich habe nicht -- es gibt --" Er atmete tief ein und aus. "Ja", sagte er. "Es tut mir leid."

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Junge, alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich habe jetzt nichts als Zeit."

"Ich hab etwas für Sie", sagte Harry. "Aus Amerika." Er öffnete die Dose mit den sauren Bonbons und hielt einen mit zwei Fingern.

Dumbledore führte seinen Mund hindurch, und berührte dabei gerade so Harrys Finger mit eisiger Kälte. "Ah! Ich kann sie beinahe schmecken", sagte er. "Danke."

"Dr. Bokor lässt grüßen", sagte Harry. "Er will wissen, ob Sie immernoch eine Hornpipe tanzen können."

"Oh, besser als je zuvor, Harry! Für einen Tänzer kann die Freiheit von Schwerkraft nur eine willkommene Verbesserung sein." Und er stieg auf und fing an, mit den Füßen zu treten, dass seine geisterhaften Schuhschnallen blitzten.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry fand Draco am Fuß von Snapes Statue sitzend. "Und in der Zwischenzeit habe ich schon mit ihm über die Slytherins gesprochen, jetzt wo Madeleine nach Ravenclaw umzieht", sagte er. "Was für Pläne ich habe, Severus! Die Viertklässler und höher brauchen selbständiges Lernen, glaube ich -- kein Vorkauen mehr. Meinst du, diese verfluchten Weasleys würden sich als Tutoren für die geschäftsinteressierten zur Verfügung stellen? Ich weiß, dass 'Mine denen zur Seite stehen würde, die in die Wissenschaft einsteigen wollen ..."

Als Harry näherkam, sah er, dass Draco eine getigerte Katze auf dem Schoß hatte. Als Harry kam, stand sie auf und streckte sich, und Harry erkannte die brillenförmigen Flecken um ihre Augen. Dracos Hand fuhr geradewegs durch ihren Kopf. Harry lächelte, als die Katze durch eine Wand lief und verschwand.

"Der Schulleiter möchte, dass wir uns alle treffen und über Kandidaten für Zaubereigeschichte sprechen, Draco", sagte er.

"Tolkach-Rychag natürlich", sagte Draco.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht selbst Interesse."

"Um das wichtigste Fach der Schule einem geringeren Intellekt zu überlassen?" Draco grinste selbstgefällig. "Immerhin wurde die zweite Schlacht von Hogwarts mit einem Feuerlöscher, einer Strickleiter, einem Druckbleistift und einer Taschenlampe gewonnen."

"Ah. Dann sorgst du besser dafür, dass es ausgezeichnet unterrichtet wird", sagte Harry.

"Selbstverständlich." Draco stand auf und streckte sich elegant. "Ich habe Tolkach-Rychags Lebenslauf oben -- ich habe ihr nach Weihnachten danach geeult. Sag den anderen, dass ich gleich komme." Er verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung der Statue. Harry sah ihm hinterher -- der Umhang fiel tadellos, das Haar war am Scheitel mit einer sich leicht windenden, smaragdenen Schlange zusammengehalten, ein perfektes Beispiel an Slytherinpracht -- und lächelte.

Nach einer Minute machte die Statue ein ungeduldiges Geräusch. "Mr. Potter? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, oder möchtest du einfach weiter ins Leere starren?"

Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen alten Zaubertränkelehrer. "Das ist die falsche Art Kessel, oder?" Es war einer von der Schülersorte, tief und eng mit einem gerollten Rand, anstatt des geradewandigen Modells, das Harry in Snapes Arbeitsküche gesehen hatte.

"Natürlich ist er das", sagte Snape in einem überaus verärgerten Tonfall, "und die Magische Künstlergilde sollte sich dafür schämen, so einen Fehler zu übersehen, der sogar dir auffällt. Ich war es in meinem Leben nicht gewöhnt, mit minderwertigem Werkzeug zu arbeiten, und ich verstehe nicht, warum ich jetzt darauf reduziert werden sollte."

"Wir werden es berichtigen lassen", sagte Harry. "Jemand von der Gilde kommt nächste Woche, um M -- Minervas Portrait zu machen. Der kann sich darum kümmern." Er berührte die Stelle auf dem steinernen Unterarm, wo das Mal eingeritzt war. "Möchten Sie das auch loswerden?"

"Nein, Mr. Potter, möchte ich nicht", sagte Snape. " _Irgendjemand_ muss als Tadel für die außerordentlich kurze Erinnerung der Zaubererwelt dienen, jetzt da der junge Mr. Malfoy auf Null zurückgesetzt wurde."

"In Ordnung." Ohne nachzudenken ergriff Harry die ausgestreckte Hand. "Professor ... danke", sagte er. "Ich meine. Sie wissen schon. Für alles."

Die großen Steinfinger schlossen sich kurz um seine. "Es war mir eine große Ehre."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah, Harry." Als Summs herantrat, stand Harry vom Mittagstisch auf. "Ich würde dich gern um einen Gefallen bitten."

"Klar, Schulleiter", sagte Harry, den Mund voller Linzer Torte.

"Als ich letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin, wurde ich als temporäre Maßnahme in einer der oberen Suiten einquartiert.", sagte Summs. "Ich hatte nie erwartet, länger als ein Jahr zu bleiben, und jetzt, da ich die Position des Schulleiters übernommen habe, fürchte ich, dass die Treppe schnell zu einer Belastung werden wird. Da deine Räume im Erdgeschoss sind, wärst du vielleicht bereit, umzuziehen?"

"Sehr gerne", sagte Harry. "Ich würde gerne weiter oben wohnen und eine bessere Aussicht haben."

"Gut, gut", sagte Summs. "Die Graue Suite wird dir zur Verfügung stehen. Fünfter Stock, Südturm. Ich glaube, den Weg kennst du schon." Und das tat Harry durchaus; die Graue Suite war genau neben Malfoys Wohnung.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Das Schlafzimmer ist ein wenig -- eng, wegen der -- Bücherregale", keuchte Summs, als sie im fünften Stock ankamen, "aber wenn die Fenster wiederhergestellt sind, wird dich der Ausblick mehr als -- entschädigen." Er blieb für einen Augenblick stehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er fortfuhr. "Lass mich dir zeigen, wie das mit der Tür funktioniert. Was du mit Captain Raleigh machen musst ist, immer von rechts zu kommen, wegen des Auges, wie du siehst", sagte er, und trat an ein Gemälde von einem Piraten mit Augenklappe und verfilzten Haaren heran. "Captain Raleigh!"

"'Nabend, mein Herr" sagte der Pirat und grinste zahnig, womit er Harry ein wenig an Hagrid erinnerte.

"Lass mich dir den neuen Bewohner der Grauen Suite vorstellen, Harry Potter."

Der Kapitän salutierte vor Harry, was dank des silbernen Hakens, der seine Hand ersetzte, recht grausam aussah. "Ehrt mich sehr, der junge Herr", sagte er.

Das Schlafzimmer war wirklich winzig, mit kaum Platz für mehr als das Bett mit seinen Vorhängen und die Bücherregale, die an drei Wänden bis zur Decke reichten. Die vierte Wand war bedeckt von einer seltsamen, dreidimensionalen Schnitzerei mit einer schauerlichen Szene aus dem Koboldaufstand.

Aber das Wohnzimmer war geräumig und gemütlich, mit einer bequemen Schreibecke und zwei breiten Fenstern, durch die er wahrscheinlich den See sehen konnte, wenn die Steine entfernt waren.

Selbst nachdem er all seine Bücher und Schreibutensilien ausgepackt hatte, war das Wohnzimmer schrecklich kahl. Er saß einen Augenblick lang da und sah die Wände an, und dann begann er in seinem Koffer herumzuwühlen. Er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wie er gepackt hatte, als er nach Florida gegangen war, aber sein Koffer hatte am Fußende seines Schlafsaalbettes gestanden und er hatte dort immer all seine Erinnerungsstücke hineingeworfen, also ...

Ah. Da waren sie, unter seinem alten Quidditchumhang -- stapelweise alte Fotografien. Und er hatte noch mehr in Kats Briefestapel.

Das größte der Fotos zeigte ihn, Ron und Hermine, aufgenommen von Colin Creevey am Tag nachdem sie ihre N.E.W.T.s gemacht hatten. Schon da hatte der Krieg Hausaufgaben und Lernen wie nebensächlich erscheinen lassen, und ihre blassen, jungen Gesichter zeigten die Anstrengungen der Versuche, sich zu Soldaten zu machen. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Kopf hoch. Wir haben es geschafft", sagte er und hängte das Bild an die Wand über den Schreibtisch.

Und hier war die ganze Weasleyfamilie im Sommerurlaub in Rumänien, als Ron noch in der Schule gewesen war. Bill und seine Frau versuchten, das Baby Keket dazu zu bringen, in die Kamera zu winken, aber sie interessierte sich mehr dafür, nach Bills langem Zopf zu greifen und ihn sich in den Mund zu stecken.

Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er das nächste sah, ein Gruppenfoto von allen Suchern aus dem siebten Schuljahr. Phoebe Benedict und der Hufflepuffjunge, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, lächelten und winkten mit einem schönen Ausdruck von sportlicher Fairness, aber Harry und Draco sahen kaum in die Kamera zwischen den mörderischen Blicken, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen.

Da war das Gryffindor Gruppenfoto aus dem fünften Schuljahr. Harry lächelte traurig über Lee Jordans fröhliches, hoffnungsvolles Gesicht. Er hatte Moderator beim Zaubererfunk werden wollen, aber die Chance hatte er niemals bekommen. Neben Lee hielten die Weasleyzwillinge stolz ein Schild in die Kamera: Weasley & Weasley GmbH, Erfindungen und Überraschungen. Es war das selbe Schild, dass immernoch über der Tür ihres Ladens in Hogsmeade hing.

Ein Gruppenfoto des Kollegiums des Zirkels, gemacht, als Harry noch so neu war, dass sein blasses Gesicht zwischen ihren gebräunten geisterhaft aussah. Kat warf ihm und Sunday bereits wissende Blicke zu. "Wenn du mir das nächste Mal erzählst, dass ich mich locker machen soll, versuche ich es wirklich", erklärte er ihr.

Eine Schokofroschkarte von Nicolas Flamel, und noch eine von Albus Dumbledore ... Seamus and Omar, strahlend, an der Tür ihres Landhauses in Limerick ... ein Poster aus Angelina Johnsons erstem Jahr in der ersten Mannschaft von Puddlemere ... Colin Creevey, der seine eigene Kamera gerade lange genug herunternahm, um zu lächeln und zu winken ... ein Zeitungsausschnitt von Neville, der seinen Eid als Vizezaubereiminister ablegte, mit der streng aussehenden Circe Stormlaw hinter ihm ... Remus in seinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer, ausgelaugt und müde aussehend ...

Sirius auf der Hochzeit seiner Eltern, unbesorgt und ein wenig gefährlich aussehend. Sirius einige Monate vor seinem Tod, dünn und ernst aussehend.

Seine Eltern, jung und glücklich und nur ein klein wenig besorgt aussehend. Er selbst, ein Jahr alt, das Haar in alle Richtungen abstehend, immer und immer wieder zum Abschied winkend.

Ein polterndes Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er schaute durch die offene Tür und sah, wie die geschnitzte Wandtafel zur Seite glitt und den Blick auf Draco freigab, der an der Wand lehnte und selbstzufrieden grinste.

"Benachbarte Zimmer -- wunderbar! Ich wollte schon lange eine Bibliothek haben, und das hier wird sich hervorragend eignen, wenn wir erstmal dieses alberne kleine Bett rauswerfen."

"Was, willst du, dass ich bei Hedwig im Käfig schlafe?"

"Ich will, dass du da schläfst", sagte Draco, "wo du die letzten vier Nächte geschlafen hast. In Ordnung?"

Harry sah in Dracos fröhliches, ungeduldiges Gesicht und konnte gerade verhindern, dass sein befreites Lachen aus ihm heraussprudelte. "Dein Bett ist zu weich" sagte er ernsthaft.

"Oh, zum --" Draco drückte Harry nach hinten gegen Hedwigs Sitzplatz und küsste ihn genüsslich, während sie leicht aufgeschreckt gackerte. "In Ordnung. Ich schiebe dich einfach nach unten auf den Fußboden, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

Harry lachte gegen Dracos roten Mund. "Du wirst nie mit mir fertig sein." 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Darf ich um Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" Das Summen der abendlichen Gespräche stoppte, als Summs sprach, und im Personalgemeinschaftsraum wurde es still.

"Dies ist ein historischer Moment", sagte er. "Nachdem wir uns um die nötigsten Reparaturen gekümmert haben, können wir endlich anfangen, die Steine aus den Fenstern zu entfernen." Gedämpftes Jubeln ertönte überall im Raum. "Warum fangen sie nicht gleich hier an, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron stand auf, und Harry und Hermine machten die Couch frei, damit er näher an das Fenster herankam. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Steine und murmelte etwas, und nach und nach verwandelte sich jeder Stein in ein Quadrat oder Rechteck aus Bleiglas.

"Äh. Das ist anders als vorher, oder?", fragte Ron.

"Nein, nein, lass es so", sagte Hermine heiser.

Die Nacht war bewölkt, und es waren keine Sterne zu sehen, aber in der Ferne konnte Harry erkennen, wie der dunkle Himmel auf die noch dunkleren Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes traf.

"Es ist wunderschön", sagte Harry.


	17. Epilog

Epilog

 

"Taylor, Maggie."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Venable, Gavin."

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Keket."

Es entstand eine lange, atemlose Pause. Alles, was man von Bills Tochter sehen konnte, war der schwarz-kupferne Pony, der unter dem Sprechenden Hut herausschaute.

Schließlich sagte der Hut langsam und deutlich: "Slytherin!"

"Eine Weasley", sagte Draco. "In Slytherin. Meine Güte, das wird ein interessantes Jahr."

Keket sprang von dem Hocker, winkte den Lehrern fröhlich zu, und hüpfte los zum Ende des Slytherintisches.

Ron blinzelte. "Ich glaube, es war kein Weasley mehr in Slytherin seit..."

"Sechzehnhundertnochwas", sagte Charlie. "Eustacius hieß er glaube ich. Ist im Gefängnis gelandet für Betrug – hat einen Haufen Grafen geprellt mit irgendeinem Plan, eine Siedlung für Heinzelmännchen in der Kolonie in Virginia aufzubauen."

Ein grunzendes Geräusch ließ sie aufsehen -- Penelope hatte ihren Salzstreuer in ein Schweinchen mit Flügeln verwandelt und ließ es mit einem verrückten 'oink! oink!' um ihre Köpfe herumsummen. Draco schlug mit der Hand danach und sie grinste.

"Whitcomb, Ian."

"Gryffindor!"

Eine Schülergruppe hatte sich um Keket versammelt. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu erkennen, was passierte, und dann schlug Charlie sich die Hände vors Gesicht. "Oh nein", ächzte er. "Irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, die Flugechse hier reinzuschmuggeln." Er drehte sich zu Ron. "Viel Glück, kleiner Bruder. Du darfst derjenige sein, der sie ihr wegnimmt."

"Ich schätze nicht, dass sie gut genug ist, um ihn sie eine Eule zu verwandeln?" sagte Ron mürrisch.

"Wright, Rosemary."

"Slytherin!"

Unter den Ravenclaws flüsterte Mary Logan den Erstklässlern etwas zu und zeigte auf den hohen Tisch, aber Harry konnte nicht sehen, ob sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco oder ihn selbst richtete.

"Yang, Helen."

"Hufflepuff!"

Unten an den Schülertischen stießen sich die älteren Kinder gegenseitig an und beobachteten die Neuankömmlinge, um zu sehen, wer schreien würde, wenn die Geister hereinkamen. Die neuen Erstklässler starrten mit offenen Mündern die verzauberte Decke an, begutachteten die Lehrer, versuchten sich gegenseitig einzuschätzen, und fragten sich, was als Nächstes passieren würde.

Harry grinste. Das konnte niemand wissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschafft!! Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, es freut mich, dass ihr dabei geblieben seid und ich so liebes Feedback bekommen habe! Es war mir eine Ehre, für euch zu übersetzen. Schreibt mir alles mögliche Lob, Kritik und Anmerkungen (auch zu Tippfehlern und so weiter, ich korrigiere gerne nach) gern auch weiterhin.
> 
> Mein größter Dank geht natürlich an die fantastische Autorin der Geschichte, Resonant, deren Einverständnis mich auch sehr geehrt hat. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihr gerecht werden.
> 
> Bleibt inspiriert!
> 
> eure Quesa


End file.
